Mysterious Fate
by Cormak3032
Summary: A stranger from another realm joins the fellowship, unaware of what danger, love and heartbreak lies ahead. OC but NOT a Mary Sue.
1. Stranger from Another Realm EDITED

Mysterious Fate

Written by Cormak

Disclaimer: The original characters from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. New characters belong to me, especially Kaitlyn. This story was written for fan enjoyment and not profit.

__

Author's Note: (Please bear with me, it's a little long!)

This is my first LOTR story. It is a 10th walker story, which means that an extra character has joined the Fellowship on their journey. It also contains an OC (original character) as a main character and one whom does fall in love with one of the characters from canon. I have tried my best to write this OC as a well balanced character who is not a Mary Sue or a cardboard cutout. However, everyone's opinion of what a Mary Sue is, differs.

This story is based on the movies more than the books due to the fact that I've not read the books in a long time. I am re-reading them and I apologize if anything seems wrong or missing. I have done research, but I am not perfect and may have written some things incorrectly.

I have decided to avoid confusion by having my OC able to communicate with the peoples of Middle Earth through a common language. I am very well aware that English and Westron are not the same thing. Westron is dubbed a common language in Middle Earth and English often can be dubbed this as well and that is the only similarity between the two. My OC cannot speak anything but English, though she does learn some of a language in this story. 

You will not read much about Frodo or Sam or a great deal of the Ring in this story. While you will see and read familiar scenes and dialog, I did not want to overload my story with what most who have read the books or have seen the movies already know. This story is an Action/Romance and revolves around certain characters and not the fate of the ring.

This story was a challenge to myself. I enjoy well written 10th walker stories and I also enjoy tastefully written LOTR romances. It was my challenge to write one of these, while trying to keep my OC balanced and not a Mary Sue. I also wanted my OC to be from a modern time as I often enjoy stories that include a character from our time that is struggling to survive in a world so different from our own. 

If any of the above offends you, I bid you not to read this story. I am aware that there are Tolkien purists out there and that they frown upon stories of this nature. Please do not read this if you cannot accept anything but true canon. I gratefully accept comments and constructive criticism. I do not accept insults with no good reason, often labeled as flames. They will be ignored.

And with that said and done, please enjoy the story…

Special thanks to my beta Scattered Logic for listening to ideas and helping me to figure out where this story was going. Also special thanks to The Hooded Crow, Illowy, Lorelei and Addie for their comments regarding this story. 

Chapter 1: Stranger from another Realm…

The light that shone from Gandalf's staff lit the dark dusty caves of Moria. The debris from the entrance to the mines still clung to everyone's throats, making it difficult to breathe.

The Grey wizard gave a sigh. He wore long grey robes and had a long light grey beard and moustache. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria." He brought light to the pitch-blackness of Moria as he began to walk deeper into the caverns. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

The hobbits, short in nature, with large feet and large hearts, walked close together. Legolas, the tall fair Elf from the distant Forest of Mirkwood, walked in front of them, his keen eyes and ears ready to detect the slightest movement or sound. Aragorn and Boromir, both mortal men, brought up the rear of the group, dripping wet and breathing heavily from their fight with the monster that had sought to kill Frodo. 

They began to climb the stairs, with Gandalf in the lead. "Quietly now." He ordered. "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence goes unnoticed."

The fellowship traveled for the length of a day, until Gandalf realizing that all needed a rest, stopped the group along a wide passage that lead deeper into the mines. Everyone had been quiet; especially Gimli who was still trying to cope with the fact that many of his people had been slain by orcs. They had seen none alive as they had traveled.

While the hobbits huddled together attempting to get whatever sleep they could, Legolas stood at the outskirts of the group, his eyes searching the surrounding area. 

Aragorn stepped up beside him. "What is it?" he asked his voice low. 

The Elf continued to concentrate, his eyes and ears discovering clues as to what was happening. "Something approaches, though I do not believe it to be orcs," The Elf said. He gazed at dark haired mortal man for a moment before casting his eyes back to the cave. "The footsteps are too light. It may be one creature, maybe two."

Legolas tensed suddenly, his body becoming rigid and the muscles in his jaw tensed. He quickly readied his bow, fitting it with an arrow. 

Aragorn nodded and drew his sword. He could hear the footsteps now. They were light, slow and timid. "Whatever it is must be drawn to the light." Aragorn suggested glancing at Gandalf's staff. 

The wizard was watching the two warriors from where he sat smoking his pipe. He was frowning. 

The hobbits were awake now and they sat in front of Gandalf and Boromir, their eyes wide. 

Something was emerging from the shadows. 

"Perhaps we should scare it off." Aragorn whispered to Legolas.

The Elf fired his arrow and it sped past the shadowy figure, hitting the wall and bouncing off the stone. 

There was a startled cry and the sound of footfall rushing in the opposite direction.

"That didn't sound like an orc." Pippin stated. 

Merry stood. The light haired hobbit's warm dark eyes were wide with disbelief. "It sounded like a woman."

Legolas and Aragorn had already figured that out and they were sprinting after the intruder. They did not have to travel far. The figure had run into a dead end. 

Gandalf was with them now and he had his staff, the light illuminating the cavern but not reaching the figure that was breathing heavily at the end. 

"Step from the shadows so that we may see you," Gandalf commanded.

The figure did not move, except to hover against the cavern walls. 

"We will not harm you," he said a bit more gently.

Legolas, with his keen eyes could see the figure hesitantly rising from where they were. 

Light footsteps hesitantly grew near and Aragorn readied his weapon. The Elf did not draw his. He stood completely still, watching and waiting. 

The figure drew back seeing Aragorn holding his sword up. 

"Lower your weapon, Aragorn," Gandalf commanded. 

The Ranger frowned at the request but did as he was instructed. 

"You have nothing to fear from us. Forgive us for our precautions." The Wizard rested against his staff, which still was the main source of illumination in the caves. "Step forth so that we may see you."

There was a few moments of silence and hesitation. After what felt like hours and was only a few minutes, the sound of rock and dirt beneath shoes was heard. A woman entered the light and stood clutching a bag to her chest. Her eyes were wide with fear. 

The hobbits, Boromir and Gimli approached as she came slowly came forth into the light.

She eyed them warily, her dark eyebrows drawn defensively over bright green eyes that flashed with fear and then strength. She squinted, trying to make out whom or what they were in the darkness.

"It's a woman." Pippin stated the obvious, his eyes wide. Merry only nodded as his eyes drifted over her form. 

She was dressed in strange clothing. Loose fitting black pants with 2 white strips down the legs, she wore a hooded cloak but it was unlike one he had ever seen before. It had cords at the hood and a pouch in the front. She clutched a green pack to her chest. She had long dark hair that was pulled back from her face and bright green eyes. She was young in appearance and could not have been more than 30 years old. She was pretty in nature, but she was not outstanding in beauty. Dirt marred her features and clothing.

"Aye lad, and what would a woman be doing hiding in the shadows? She must be one of Saruman's spies," Gimli accused.

"I'm not a spy. " The woman said, her voice firm. Her posture had straightened when she had spoken and she tried to appear brave, but Legolas knew better. He could sense her fear. 

"Then what are you doing here? This is a dangerous place," Gimli told her. The Dwarf did not like the idea of some unknown being traveling in Moria. His dead kin rested here and deserved to be left in peace after their misfortune.

She eyed him warily. Despite how short he was, he appeared to be a force to be reckoned with. He had a long bushy beard and equally as bushy eyebrows that were drawn over brown eyes. He was dressed in armor made of metal and leather that covered his entire body and wore a helmet that covered his head and ears. He carried an ax in his hand, and wore one on his back and a smaller one on his belt.

"Quite dangerous." Gandalf said rubbing his chin and looking at the woman. 

The woman jumped slightly and turned away from the short man with the bushy beard to gaze at the wizard who had just spoken.

Legolas glanced at Gandalf. The wizard seemed calm. He stood leaning against his staff stroking his beard. 

The woman began to gaze upon the men. Their was a tall blond man closest to her and she stared at him intently. He was pleasant to look at, with his fair face, hair and eyes. He was dressed in muted shades of green and wore a quiver with arrows on his back. In his hand he held a bow stained a dark brown with strange gold inscriptions on it. Her eyes widened as she noticed something strange about him. 

Legolas tilted his head, wondering what she was gazing at.

"Your ears…," she frowned and her brows became knit with confusion. 

"I am an Elf," he told her softly. 

She stepped back, suddenly uneasy, which caused the Elf to frown.

Her stomach lurched and she felt ill. "This can't be happening," she whispered in disbelief.

"What is she?" Sam asked, his brows low over his eyes. "She dresses really strange."

The woman gazed at him, taking in his appearance. This man was shorter than the one with the bushy beard. He was plump, had light curly hair and hazel eyes. She noticed that he was barefoot, as were three others in the group, and his feet were large and hairy.

"She is mortal, human like Aragorn and Boromir." Gandalf told Sam. The wizard watched as the woman looked over each of his companions. "She wears strange garb because she is not of this realm or time."

The woman looked up at the wizard, her eyes wide and her inspection of Sam was finished. "Oh, this isn't happening…This is just too weird..." She stepped back further shaking her head from side to side in denial. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"How long have you been following us?" Aragorn questioned, ignoring her words. The Ranger seemed as uneasy as the woman did.

She looked at the man who spoke. He had dark wavy hair, looked as if he had not shaved in weeks and wore dark clothing. There was a sword on his belt and he wore a small bow and quiver on his back.

Perhaps this was just a realistic dream. Maybe if she went along with them, the dream would come to a conclusion faster, she reasoned.

"I haven't been following you. I thought I was the only one here. The only living one here," she added casting a look around the cavern.

Gimli lowered his head in sorrow at the reminder.

Aragorn looked at her intensely, his blue eyes bright with curiosity, but his voice was harsh. "How did you get into the mines?"

"I don't know how I got here. I don't even know where here is." The woman hated that her voice shook.

"You are in Moria, once home to the Dwarf lords." Gandalf told her. 

"Did you just say Dwarf lords?" She gave an uneasy laugh. "Right and this guy over here is Mr. Spock's cousin." She threw a glance at Legolas who frowned at her. 

"Tell us how you entered. The doorway was closed." Gandalf commanded calmly.

"I didn't come in through the door…" the woman said, her voice beginning to sound irritated.

"Then how?" Boromir asked, suspicion in his tone. "Women to do not just appear in the middle of the Mines of Moria. Unless you are some sort of witch and used magic."

The woman glanced at the man who had spoken. He had light hair that fell to just past his chin and he also wore armor. "Me a witch?" The woman looked to be in disbelief. Then she laughed heartily. " A witch…That's a good one."

Boromir grimaced in anger.

"This is not a laughing matter." Aragorn told her. "These mines are a dangerous place. Tell us how you came here. Are you a sorceress?"

The woman felt uneasy again. This "dream" was beginning to feel real. She sighed. "I'm not a sorceress or a witch. I don't have any magic. All I know is that I went walking in the woods by my home and rested by the waterfall like I always do. I dozed off and had a strange dream where someone spoke to me."

Gandalf looked at her thoughtfully. "Someone spoke to you?"

She turned to look at the older man. "Yes, a woman, though I don't remember what she said. Then I woke up I was in this cave. It's freezing, it's very quiet and there are dead things everywhere." She shuddered remembering the skeletons she had seen.

"I tried to find my way out but I had no idea where I was going," she continued. "Then I saw light and went toward it, hoping it was a way out only to have arrows shot at me." She glared at the Elf. 

"We did not know what approached." Legolas told her.

"You didn't have to shoot at me. I'm unarmed. I have no weapons." She shot back at him.

"How were we to know that?" Aragorn asked, coming to Legolas' defense.

"How long have you been here?" Gandalf asked, his tone quiet and calm. 

"I have no idea," the woman said, sounding annoyed. She pulled her pack onto her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How long do you think?" Boromir questioned sarcastically.

"2 days, maybe 3," she answered, her tone just as biting.

The hobbits began to whisper amongst themselves. 

"I've had enough now. Can't I please wake up?" she asked in bitter frustration.

Gandalf frowned. "You _are_ awake."

"No," she shook her head. "I have to be dreaming. I _must_ be dreaming."

"Why do you say that?" Frodo asked. He had been very quiet until now. This woman intrigued him and also frightened him. 

"Because this sort of thing is impossible. I saw dead **dwarves **as I traveled. Dwarves are not real and neither are Elves," she said and she shot a troubled look at Legolas. 

The Elf made no action and continued to stand as he had been all along, with his hands by his sides.

"They belong in fantasy books and movies," the woman explained fervently. "Yet here I am speaking to them as if they were real."

"Ye may not believe that Dwarves and Elves are real, but what about hobbits?" Pippin asked with hope in his voice. His brows were raised and he was smiling. 

The woman looked at the little man who had spoken. His light blue eyes were full of hope. "I'm sorry, but I've never heard of a hobbit before," she told him. She felt regret when her answer caused him to frown.

"Child folk or halflings they sometimes call us. Are you certain you haven't heard of us?" Merry inquired.

The woman gazed at this man as well. He was another short man with large hairy feet. She shook her head, her dark hair ponytail swishing around her. "I'm sorry. I haven't. I…I'm having a little trouble believing that you're real," she hesitated.

"We are indeed real, as is this place." Gandalf told her gently. "It will be hard for you to grasp, but you are very far from your home, from your own time." 

Everyone looked to Gandalf. He always seemed to know a great deal. 

"My own time? What is this? A science fiction novel?" Her anger and frustration were mounting. Her brows were drawn low over her green eyes and her face was becoming red. "How do I get back to my world? I want to go home," she demanded and she stomped her foot for emphasis, not caring is she was acting like a child. She was tired of this dream that would not seem to end.

"You cannot," Gandalf told her softly, but firmly.

"What do you mean I can't?!" she shouted angrily. Her enraged voice echoed off the jagged, cold stone walls.

"Keep your voice down. You'll alert every orc in Moria to our whereabouts." Boromir told her irately.

"My family is there, my friends, my job. My life is there," she explained, ignoring the man who had just spoken. "You can't make me stay here." There was desperation and pain in her tone now, the anger was slowly fading.

"You are right. We cannot make you stay here." Gandalf told her. The Grey Wizard watched the hope flair in her eyes and watched it dim and disappear with his next words. " You can wander about in the dark until some creature finds you and ultimately you are sent to an untimely death."

The woman balked at the idea. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped at such a notion.

"We do not have the ability to send you home and neither does anyone that I am acquainted with." Gandalf leaned against his staff and gazed at her thoughtfully. "Fate has brought you here for a reason, though I do not yet know that reason. However, you will live and die in this world. Of that I am certain." Gandalf said with sympathy.

The woman gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, covering it. Her eyes were wide with shock and brimming with tears. She felt ill to her stomach, her heart was pounding and her head was throbbing. She shook her head from side to side in bitter denial. She kept hoping that this was a dream, but the longer it was silent and everyone looked at her, the more her stomach growled reminding her of her hunger, the more she realized this was real and not a dream. It frightened her beyond belief.

"We cannot linger here. You will come with us," Gandalf commanded. 

Everyone in the Fellowship looked at each other.

"This is folly. Bringing a woman with us is not a wise plan," Boromir said.

"What would you do, Boromir? Leave her here to fend for herself?" Gandalf asked. "She is lucky to have survived for as long as she has. 3 days with no food, more than likely no rest, no weapons and in the presence of orcs and other foul creatures. She will travel with us and fate will help us decide what to do with her when we have left Moria."

"Can she fight?" Aragorn asked immediately.

"Can you wield a sword, child?" Gandalf asked her. 

It took her several moments to speak. Her throat was dry and her voice was soft and frail. She shook her head. "I've never held a sword in my life. I detest knives."

Aragorn frowned. This did not bode well for them. A woman who could not defend herself in the darkness of Moria would be a burden. 

"She will have to be taught. The time will come when she will need to defend herself and others," Gandalf said and he looked directly at Aragorn.

"Defend myself from what?" She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"Creatures that would have you dead for no other reason than the pleasure of watching your blood spill," Aragorn told her, raising his brows.

The young woman looked frightened. 

Aragorn looked her in the eyes. "You should be frightened," the Ranger pushed her. "You have no idea what dangers await us." 

"I'll face whatever comes my way." She said bravely. "I always have."

Aragorn was pleased with her words, but he knew she would most likely abandon them when she was faced with any real danger. She was no warrior.

"We must go," Gandalf said. 

"Go where?" The woman asked, but the wizard did not answer her. He was already walking away.

To be continued….


	2. Introductions

Mysterious Fate

By Cormak

Disclaimer: The original characters from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. New characters belong to me, especially Kaitlyn. This story was written for fan enjoyment and not profit.

Reviews are always welcome. I especially like constructive criticism. Flames are not welcome and will be ignored. Any additional author's notes may be found at the end of each chapter I post. 

Special thanks to my beta Scattered Logic for listening to ideas and helping me to figure out where this story was going. 

Chapter 2: Introductions…

Everyone was silent as they traveled, except Merry and Pippin who whispered to each other and kept glancing back at the human woman who had joined them. She walked with Legolas in front of her and Aragorn and Boromir behind. She had been quiet for a while now. She glanced at the surroundings, looking lost and confused.

Kaitlyn gave a hearty sigh. The older man with the pointy hat had told her things she had not wanted to hear. She wanted this to be a dream. It had to be. She had even pinched herself to prove it but she had not awakened. Why was fate being so cruel to her? What had she ever done to deserve this punishment?

"What is your name?" 

She blinked and then glanced down to see that one of the hobbits was now walking beside her. He had curly light hair and warm dark eyes. 

"I'm Merry," he told her placing his hand on his chest. "And that's Pippin, Frodo and Sam." Merry told her pointing to each of the hobbits.

"My name is Kaitlyn." She tried to smile at him, but she found it difficult. Her mouth just wouldn't perform the required motion. 

Merry smiled. "Kait-lyn. That's an interesting name. Where are you from?"

"I live- uh…_lived _" she restated. "In upper state New York. Otter Lake to be precise."

He shook his head apologetically. "I'm not familiar with those places."

"I didn't expect you to be." She frowned and looked away so that Merry would not see the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

It was one thing to be across the country or on vacation and people had never heard of your home, but to be in a completely different world where no one knew what you were talking about was frightening and overwhelming.

She heard talking and turned slightly to see that the elf had joined the man with the dark hair and they were speaking in hushed voices. 

She frowned when she realized that they were not speaking English. "What language are they speaking?"

"Elvish." Pippin replied, joining Kaitlyn and Merry. "Aragorn can speak it very well."

"Aragorn, is he the Elf?"

Merry shook his head. "Aragorn son of Arathorn is the man. Legolas son of Thandruil is the elf."

"Ah." She had no idea what they were saying, but the language was very pleasing to her ears. 

Kaitlyn turned to glance at the man with the dirty blond hair. "And who is he?" She asked Merry quietly. 

"That is Boromir. His father is the steward of Gondor." Merry replied.

"And the dwarf?"

"Gimli son of Gloin." Pippin told her.

Kaitlyn nodded though she had no idea what any of this meant. But at least she had names for faces. She sighed and glanced around the cavern that they were currently traveling in and then at her companions. This was still so hard to believe. She was traveling with hobbits, an elf and a dwarf. 

"So, where are we going?" she asked after a few moments. No one had told her their destination, just that they were leaving Moria.

Suddenly all conversation ceased in the span of a heartbeat.

Kaitlyn glanced around at her companions who were all looking at her. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Things will reveal themselves at the correct time." Gandalf told her. 

"Why can't the right time be now?" she asked, frustration creeping into her voice. 

Merry and Pippin tried to hide their amusement and shock. She was very bold for a woman.

"It's because you don't trust me," she realized softly when no one answered right away. 

"We don't know you." Sam told her honestly from his place beside Frodo. Kaitlyn had not seen the two hobbits apart since she had met them. 

"There are many things that you do not know-" Gandalf started.

"Well, no kidding," Kaitlyn huffed. 

"They will reveal themselves to you at the proper time." He told her calmly. "We are on a quest, an important one, and for now that is enough information. Too much information is a dangerous thing, especially to someone from another realm." Gandalf stressed. 

She nodded to Gandalf as his words made a great deal of sense. She had no idea what to expect. These people had taken her in and she realized that she could be a great burden if someone found out information from her that they weren't supposed to know. She was an easy target and that didn't sit well with her. She frowned openly.

"Do not fear." Gandalf told her. "You are in good company here."

Kaitlyn nodded and then studied Gandalf. She liked the older man. He reminded her of her history professor from college. Mr. Brumbach had been very wise, very patient and very charming. He had been like the grandfather she'd never had. 

This man was similar, kind, knowledgeable and she respected him. He was odd with his long gray beard, pointed hat and long robes, but she liked him. 

He opened his arm toward her, gesturing that she should walk along side him. She nodded to Merry and Pippin and left their company to join the man's. He put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Are you a wizard?" she asked, gazing up at his hat and glancing at his staff. He reminded her of someone out one of the Harry Potter books that her cousins loved so much.

He laughed. "I could be called such. I am Gandalf the Grey, sometimes known as the Grey Pilgrim."

She nodded and then frowned, lowering her face. She had no idea what these titles meant and she knew that she was only going to grow more confused as time went on. Her emotions were a wreck. She was content one moment because she was safe and the next she was depressed. She already missed home more than she thought possible. The thought of never seeing her parents again, her friends. It was heart wrenching. But the thought of being the first of her world to discover a new place was also very fascinating to her.

"Keep your chin up and do not despair." Gandalf told her. "I am quite certain that there is a reason for us crossing paths."

She gave a heartfelt sigh and glanced into Gandalf's kind eyes. "If you know that reason then please tell me. I've been taken from my world against my will and dropped here. I have no idea where we are traveling to, I know hardly anything about my traveling companions…"

"The time will come for you to learn all that, but it is not now. We must concentrate on leaving Moria."

"How long will that take?"

"3 more days."

"Geez Louise."

"Who is Louise? A friend of yours?" 

Kaitlyn turned to Pippin. "It's an expression."

"Oh." He smiled and raised his brows. 

The group traveled on into the second day and began climbing a steep staircase. Twice Pippin slipped on debris that littered the stairs. As they reached the top, Gandalf frowned. There were three different passages to take. 

"I have no memory of this place." He whispered. He sat himself upon a rock that faced all three passages and it was apparent to all that they would be stopping for a while.

Kaitlyn was glad to rest and she sat with the hobbits on the stairs. Boromir and Aragorn sat side by side. Aragorn began to smoke a long pipe. Legolas stood behind them with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Merry and Pippin whispered quietly amongst themselves. 

"Quiet, Gandalf's thinking." Merry told Pippin when he had tired of hearing Pip's voice. 

"Merry, I'm hungry."

A small sound was heard in the quiet and Pippin glanced at Kaitlyn. "She's hungry too."

"She hasn't eaten in 3 days," Merry told him.

"Well, we should feed her." Pippin said. "And ourselves too," he added. 

"I've had some food, but not much. I only had snacks with me. I didn't know I would be away from home for so long traveling in caves." She glanced around and drew her sweatshirt closer. This place was giving her the creeps.

"Mine. It's a mine." Gimli told her in an annoyed tone.

"Mine, sorry." Kaitlyn told him. She didn't know what to think of the dwarf. Sometimes he seemed friendly and other times he was irritated. And he and the elf, Legolas, seemed to have some sort of problem with each other. They instigated each other constantly and reminded her of children.

Kaitlyn glanced away from Gimli and her eyes met Legolas'. He was still standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his fair blond hair cascading down his shoulders. He was looking at her intently and Kaitlyn immediately looked away. There was something about the elf that made her uneasy.

Frodo caught her attention as he looked down into the ravine and then rushed toward Gandalf. The wizard had his hat off and was sitting crossed legged on a rock at the top of the staircase. He was smoking a pipe and was gazing off. 

"There's something down there." Frodo told him. 

"Yes, it's Gollum." Gandalf said slowly.

"Gollum?" Frodo said and Kaitlyn mouthed the word the same time that Frodo said it. The name sounded familiar to her for some odd reason. 

"He's been following us for 3 days." Gandalf continued. 

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad Dûr!" Frodo's eyes widened. 

"Escaped…," Gandalf said and then he turned to Frodo. "Or set loose?"

Their voices quieted and Kaitlyn missed what they were saying. She lowered her head and gave a heavy sigh. It served her right for eavesdropping, but she just wanted to know something, anything.

"You must be terribly frightened, yet you do not show it." Boromir told her from where he sat. 

Kaitlyn lifted her head and gazed at him. There was something about this man that made her leery and she didn't know what it was. 

"What good would it do to show my fear?" she told him. 

Boromir became silent. 

Aragorn puffed his pipe and released the smoke, watching it drift up toward the stone ceiling. "What is your world like?"

Kaitlyn turned to him. "My world? It's very different from this." She gestured to their surroundings. "I honestly wouldn't even know where to begin." How could she explain about cars, planes, school, television, or radio? These people carried swords and bows and knives. They would never understand. 

"What was your purpose there?"

"You mean my job?"

"If you had one. What did you do to pass the time?" Aragorn inquired. 

"Well, my job was a banker, even though I graduated from college with a degree in Bio. I deposited money and did transactions and…uh-"

She realized that everyone was looking at her strangely, all except Frodo and Gandalf who were still speaking. 

"Uh, a treasurer?" she tried using a term she hoped that they would understand.

"Ah, you guarded the treasure." Merry nodded. 

"Uh, sort of, but close enough." She shrugged. 

"That sounds like too much of an important job for a woman." Boromir told her. 

Kaitlyn spun to face him, her eyebrows lowered over her eyes. "What is your problem with women?"

"I have no problem with most of them." He told her staring directly into her eyes. Then he glanced her over, stopping to take in her odd clothing. "It's the ones who are self righteous and think they can act like a man that I have trouble dealing with. They don't know their place."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, fair _lady_." Boromir taunted sweetly. 

Kaitlyn snorted. "Well, then you and I are just going to be best buds, aren't we?" She shot back sarcastically. 

"We should not be quarreling amongst ourselves." Aragorn told them. He watched as Kaitlyn shot Boromir a look. She would be a force to be reckoned with once she had a sword in her hands.

"Ah, it's that way!"

Everyone looked up and saw that Gandalf had chosen a path. 

"He's remembered!" Merry replied. 

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He smiled at the young hobbit. "When in doubt, always follow your nose."

They walked down a narrow passage way with stairs and entered a cavern with a large ceiling. 

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said. His staff began to glow more brightly. The hobbit's eyes widened and Gimli gasped at the sight revealed before them. 

"Dear God." Kaitlyn let out. 

"Behold…" Gandalf started. " The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

Giant pillars with intricate carvings reached for a tall ceiling that clearly rivaled anything Kaitlyn had seen at home. She closed her eyes for a moment, imaging thousands of dwarves similar to Gimli in appearance walking about. She could hear their laughter and the sounds of everyday life. She held onto that for a moment and it was ripped from her mind when Sam spoke. 

"There's an eye opener and no mistake."

Kaitlyn opened her eyes and watched the reactions of her companions. Wide eyes, jaws dropped in surprise and amazement. She no doubt appeared just as they did. 

The group walked in silence for half a day because the hall was so large. They walked silently each person lost in their thoughts as they traveled onward. 

Kaitlyn felt as if she were on an archeology expedition. Seeing the things she sometimes watched on the Discovery Channel but had never seen in person. She was almost sad when the end of the giant pillars was in sight. 

She glanced back at them as they passed the last few. 

"Amazing, isn't it?" Gimli asked her. The pride in his voice was obvious. 

She smiled at him. "It is."

A small alcove came into sight with skeletons littered on the outside. There was a door open and light could be seen filtering through. 

Kaitlyn secretly hoped that it was the exit to Moria. 

"Oh!" Gimli suddenly began to sprint and he rushed toward the door. 

"Gimli!" Gandalf cried out. 

But the dwarf paid no attention to the wizard. He rushed into the chamber and the group followed him. 

Bodies were piled everywhere and Kaitlyn felt a chill in her bones. She had never seen so many dead before. 

"No! No!" Gimli called out. He walked toward a large stone rectangle at the center of the room. Moonlight filtered through a small window high on the wall directly in front of them. 

Kaitlyn lowered her head. This wasn't the exit. 

To be continued…

I apologize to all if the first few chapters make you feel as if you are just sitting and watching a movie you've probably seen a billion times. It's not my wish to have Kaitlyn take over this story and I'm attempting to balance things out. As the story progresses more and more new scenes will be added. 

****

Fernvigiel: I'm glad that you believe me. I'm not really one for Mary Sue stories. I hate reading them so I do not want my character to be one. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thanks for your review. 

****

Solar: Well, here's chapter 2 so now you've had more to read! I'm very glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I hope that you continue to!

Thanks also to The Hooded Crow, Lorelei and Addie for commenting on this story before the chapter was even properly finished. You gals have been great!


	3. The slaying in the tomb of Balin

Mysterious Fate

By Cormak

Disclaimer: The original characters from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. New characters belong to me, especially Kaitlyn. This story was written for fan enjoyment and not profit.

Reviews are always welcome. I especially like constructive criticism. Flames are not welcome and will be ignored. Any additional author's notes may be found at the end of each chapter I post. 

Special thanks to my beta Scattered Logic for listening to ideas and helping me to figure out where this story was going. 

Chapter 3: The slaying in the tomb of Balin…

Gimli fell to one knee in front of the stone. "Oh, no." he cried. "No." he kept repeating. And he began to wail.

Kaitlyn stopped a few yards behind him and watched. Glancing around the room, she felt sorry for dwarf. 

The other members of the group filed in with Gandalf walking toward the top of the stone box that Gimli knelt in front of. 

Kaitlyn could not read what the strange symbols carved into the stone said, but the wizard obviously could. 

"Here lies Balin. Son of Fundin. Lord of Moria. He is dead then." Gandalf said gravely. 

Gimli lowered his head to the stone and wept. 

Gandalf removed his hat in respect and gazed at the stone grave for a moment. "It's as I feared." He said and he glanced around at the members of the group. 

They all were silent for a moment as they glanced around. Death lingered everywhere. Its stench made the air stale. Papers, weapons, cups and all sorts of things littered the room. 

Gandalf saw something and handed his hat and staff to Pippin before bending to retrieve a book from the skeleton of one of the dwarves. 

Kaitlyn felt bad for the dwarves. None of them had a proper burial except their Lord. Their bodies had been left to rot in the open with swords and arrows sticking out from their bones. She shivered visibly and she felt a hand on her arm. She looked down to see Merry and she gave him a slight smile. 

Gandalf wiped the dust from the cover of the large leather bound book. Gimli was saying something in dwarfish and Pippin began to glance around nervously. He backed up further into the room as the reality of their situation struck him. Every dwarf in Moria, save Gimli, was _dead_. 

As Gandalf lifted the book, dirt and pages fell out of it. He lifted it into his hands and blew dust off some of the pages. 

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas said to Aragorn. 

Kaitlyn turned to face the elf. His brows were drawn together and he looked worried. Aragorn nodded to him. 

"They have taken the bridge…" Gandalf started to read. "And the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long."

Kaitlyn glanced at the hobbits and saw that they were staring intently at Gandalf. 

"The ground shakes…drums…drums in the deep." Gandalf read. He glanced up starting to look concerned and turned the page. 

Kaitlyn could see from where she stood that blood stained the yellowed pages of the book. A chill swept over her and she had the urgent desire to leave the room. 

"We cannot get out…"

Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn glanced around the room. Everyone felt it. They had to leave and move on. 

"A shadow moves in the dark."

Kaitlyn inhaled sharply drawing a look from Aragorn. She was growing more and more uneasy as the seconds passed.

"We cannot get out," Gandalf continued. 

Kaitlyn felt Merry's hand tighten on her arm. 

  
Gandalf looked up. "They are coming," he said. 

A noise filled the quiet room, the sound of something snapping. Then there was a large crash. Gandalf spun around and everyone glanced over to see Pippin with a look of complete terror on his face. 

A skeleton that was sitting on the edge of a well fell in and the sound was horrific. A chain was attached to it and the bucket that sat on the edge fell in with it. It ricocheted off the interior stone of the well as it fell causing noise that rivaled that of thunder.

Pippin closed his eyes each time the skeleton and bucket struck the wall as it made its decent into the bowels of Moria.

Gandalf turned to him, his expression not one of humor. 

It became silent and everyone held his or her breath for a moment. 

Kaitlyn prayed that whatever had killed the dwarves long ago were gone. 

It remained silent and Boromir gave a sigh. 

Gandalf slammed the book he held closed and glared at Pippin. "Fool of a Took!" He called out. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity," he growled and he grabbed his hat and staff back and turned from the hobbit.

Pippin looked rejected and Kaitlyn felt sorry for him, even though what he had done was incredibly stupid. 

Just then there was a sound. A boom in the depths. Pippin's eyebrows rose and Gandalf turned to face the noise, his eyes wide. 

Kaitlyn exhaled sharply and she felt Merry tense beside her. 

The boom sounded again. And again and again. 

It sounded like drums…_'drums in the deep.'_

Boromir began to look around the room, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open in fear. 

There were new noises added to the sound of the drum. Squeals, shouts, clattering and banging. 

Sam and Frodo backed into each other, their eyes glancing wildly around the room. "Frodo!" Sam called glancing down at his belt.

The small sword that Frodo carried with him was glowing bright blue. 

Kaitlyn was about to ask what it meant when Legolas cried out, "Orcs!"

She looked down at Merry. "What are orcs?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he told her. 

She watched as Boromir ran to the door, his breathing heavy as he went. 

The sounds were growing louder and Kaitlyn began to tremble. 

Two arrows imbedded themselves into the door, narrowly missing Boromir's face. 

"Get back!" Aragorn commanded. He pushed Kaitlyn and the hobbits back. "Stay close to Gandalf!"

Kaitlyn did as she was told and Gandalf gathered the hobbits and human woman close to him. 

Aragorn threw the torch he was carrying to the ground and he rushed to the door. 

There was a horrible noise from the depths and Kaitlyn felt her lips tremble. 

Boromir and Aragorn quickly closed the door. "They have a cave troll." Boromir commented. 

Legolas tossed the men axes that lined the walls and they used them to bar the door. 

Gandalf tossed his hat on the ground and then retrieved a sword from the skeleton of a dwarf. He turned to Kaitlyn. "Take this. You will need to defend yourself."

Kaitlyn's eyes grew huge. "I…I can't."

"You will because you must!" Gandalf shoved the handle of the sword into her trembling hands and ignored the look of terror on her face. He turned from her and drew his sword. 

The hobbits drew their swords as well, looks of determination suddenly on their faces. 

  
The doors began to shake as something on the other side started to ram into them. 

Gimli, who had still been kneeling, growled and leapt upon the stone grave. "Let them come!" he called out. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws blood!"

Aragorn and Legolas had bows readied and aimed at the door. The hobbits and Gandalf had their swords drawn, as did Boromir. 

Weaponry began to break through the fragile wooden door. One of them created a small hole and Legolas shot an arrow through it and a shriek of pain was heard. Aragorn shot an arrow through the same hole and hit his mark. Both he and Legolas readied their bows. 

The door came crashing down moments later and the most hideous looking creatures that Kaitlyn had ever seen came bursting into the room. They looked like goblins that she had seen in movies growing up as a child. Only they were real and they were dangerous. They were not actors in latex suits performing in front of a camera. These were creatures that wanted them all dead.

She watched, frozen where she stood as Legolas and Aragorn shot more arrows at them. The orcs screeched and kept coming forward. 

Boromir lunged after them with his sword. 

Kaitlyn could feel her heart beating so hard that she was almost certain it was going to burst out of her chest. She kept backing away until her back was against the wall. She shook with fear and the sword she held clattered to the floor. She had no idea how to fight. 

She watched as her companions rushed at the orcs, even the little hobbits lunged forward and as she watched them bravely try to defend each other, she felt a little bit of bravery rise within her. 

She glanced down at the sword. She hated knives and for a very good reason, but perhaps on one occasion she could put the past behind her to defend herself and her companions. She bent down and retrieved the sword. It felt cold in her palm and it glistened in the light making her remember times past. She swallowed hard and put that behind her.

One of the creatures came at her and she was surprised at how strong it was. It forced her back hard into the wall and she nearly dropped her sword. She felt her life flash before her eyes and she knew she had to kill this thing or it was going to kill her. She lifted her sword and stabbed it directly in the heart. The orc toppled backwards and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. 

"Oh, my god. I killed it…. I killed something…" She didn't have much time to contemplate what she had done as another orc came after her. It was much faster than the one she had killed and it managed to slice her arm with its crude sword. She cried out and dropped her sword at the rush of pain. 

Aragorn finished cutting off the head of an orc and then he rushed toward Kaitlyn plunging his blade into the back of the orc that threatened her. It fell to the ground wriggling until it died. 

"Are you hurt?" he asked out of breath.

She shook her head, her eyes wide with fear. "I…It's not serious. I'll live."

Aragorn nodded and left her, returning to kill more orcs. 

  
The room began to shake and a strange noise filled the air. One of the orcs led a large creature into the room. It smashed at the stone doorway, blasting it to pieces. 

"Oh, dear God." Kaitlyn let out. As if things could not get any worse. This had to be the cave troll. 

An arrow imbedded into the creature's shoulder and Kaitlyn realized that Legolas had put it there. The elf was amazing to watch. He never missed his target. 

The creature raised its large club and nearly killed Sam. The hobbit was able to get out of the way in time and scrambled beneath the giant creature. 

Gimli tossed an ax at the creature and it hit it in the chest. The monster was obviously furious and it tried to kill Gimli with its club. Gimli jumped off the grave and rolled away as the monster's club came down upon the space the dwarf had been standing seconds before. The grave broke, rock flying out in all directions. 

Kaitlyn hid behind a pillar and watched the battle unfold. Legolas loaded his bow with two arrows, both of them hitting their mark. The group was heavily outnumbered yet they were holding their own. 

Who were these orcs? Why did they want to kill them? Who were the bad guys here? Was it them or was it the group that Kaitlyn traveled with? She didn't know much about the people that took her in. For all she knew, she could he aligned with the wrong side. 

There was a growl and Kaitlyn glanced up to see a sword coming down at her. But the sword never fell upon her. The orc that wielded it fell to the ground on its knees, an arrow sticking out the back of its head. Kaitlyn glanced up to see Legolas nod in her direction. Her life had been saved twice. By both Legolas and Aragorn. She gripped her sword tightly and paid attention. She did not want to be caught off guard again. 

Gandalf used his sword and staff as a weapon and Legolas was not only skilled with a bow. He slashed at orcs with two knives showing the creatures no mercy. The troll whipped its chain at him and he skillfully dodged it and then used the chain to climb up the creature, shooting arrows into the troll's head. The elf got away without getting hurt. 

Sam was hitting orcs with pans and cried out. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

Merry and Pippin fought with Frodo and the 3 got separated. Merry and Pippin fleeing to the right and Frodo to the left. 

Kaitlyn killed two more orcs, her total now at 3, and watched in horror as the troll set its sights on Frodo. Aragorn was trying to make his way to the hobbit, slashing orcs as he went. 

Frodo attempted to hide from the troll, rushing from side to side of a pillar but the creature was clever. It found him and cried out its triumph. Frodo fell to the ground and attempted to scurry away but backed directly into a corner. The creature grabbed a hold of Frodo's leg and began to drag him. 

"Oh…no…" Kaitlyn breathed. "No." she shook her head. This didn't look good. 

Frodo cried out for Aragorn who was still trying to make his way to the hobbit. Frodo sliced the troll with his sword and it released him and Aragorn managed to make it in time. He had a long spear in his hands and he drove it into the chest of the troll. 

Kaitlyn breathed a sigh of relief but it was in vain. The creature was not dead; in fact it was angry. Very angry. It threw Aragorn aside as if he was a doll, the dark haired man's body falling limply upon stone rubble in the room. 

Frodo rushed to him and tried to shake him awake. Kaitlyn felt a lump develop in her throat. What if Aragorn was dead?

The troll went after Frodo again and no one could make it to him this time. They were too busy fighting off orcs. The troll cornered the hobbit with the spear it had pulled from its chest and then drove it into Frodo's chest.

"No!" Kaitlyn cried out. Tears filled her eyes. 

Gandalf turned at the cry and Merry and Pippin gasped. This couldn't be happening. 

Merry and Pippin grew angry and irrational and they jumped on the creatures back from their position up on the wall. They stabbed at the troll, trying to take their anger out on it. 

"Frodo!" Sam cried out. 

The pain on Frodo's face was great. 

"FRODO!" Sam yelled out. He smashed at any orc that got in his way with his pan and charged toward Frodo. 

Everyone in the room seemed to get a renewed sense of energy and all began to lash out against the orcs. 

Kaitlyn watched as Frodo fell to the ground and didn't move. She covered her mouth with her hands. 

She could hear the cries of her companions as they killed orcs and attempted to kill the troll. Merry and Pippin stabbed at the troll and it grabbed Merry in its giant hand and spun him around. Gimli and Gandalf slashed at the creature with their swords and axes and the troll dropped Merry. Gimli went sprawling to the ground and Kaitlyn looked up in time to see Legolas shoot an arrow into the troll's windpipe. 

The creature began to sway at the lack of oxygen, staggered and then fell to the ground. Pippin went soaring off its back and landed roughly on the ground. They stood around it for a moment making sure that it was indeed dead and then they rushed toward Aragorn and Frodo. 

Aragorn was crawling on his hands and knees, his eyes full of sorrow as he reached Frodo. Sam looked ready to cry as he approached. 

Kaitlyn stood on the outskirts and watched. Sam and Frodo had seemed close. 

"Oh, no." Aragorn breathed softly. He turned Frodo over. The hobbit gasped and moaned. 

Sam's eyes were as wide as saucers. He rushed toward Frodo. "He's alive." Sam said with relief. 

Frodo sat up on his own, obviously out of breath and held his chest. "I'm all right. I'm not hurt."

Kaitlyn finally drew breath. She had not even realized that she had been holding it. 

Aragorn's eyebrows were furrowed. "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf stepped forward, his blue eyes sparkling. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo pulled his shirt away from his chest and revealed a silver tunic made of some sort of metal. It was the most beautiful thing that Kaitlyn had ever seen. 

Merry and Pippin's eyes were wide and Gimli seemed to be in a trance. "Mithril…" he whispered. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins." The dwarf told him. 

Kaitlyn was confused but for once it didn't bother her. No one had died despite what had happened and that put her at ease. 

Screeching and squealing could be heard and everyone was reminded that they were not alone in this place. 

Gandalf looked back at the door and all could see the light and shadows on the walls. "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" he ordered. 

He rushed to the door and everyone followed without question. They began to run back out into the towering pillars of Dwarrowdelf. 

Orcs filled the passageway behind them. They crawled from the ceiling like insects and scurried down the giant pillars. The group kept running, and the orcs kept coming and in a matter of time, the group was surrounded. They came to a halt; weapons drawn except for Kaitlyn who had dropped her sword back in the room. Aragorn pushed her into the middle of the group. 

The orcs advanced, waving their weapons and making terrible noises that sounded like taunting. 

It grew silent for one deathly moment and Kaitlyn thought they would be slaughtered. There were hundreds of orcs. There was no way they could fight them off. 

And then a low growl filled the air. It rumbled along the pillars and a warm breeze entered the hall. 

The orcs began looking about and when another growl sounded, they fled, scurrying back up the pillars and into the cracks in the ceiling as quickly as they could. 

Gimli laughed with triumph, but no one else did. 

The next growl was low and drawn out, sounding like some sort of huge cat growling over its scrap of meat.

Kaitlyn stood in the center, her breathing heavy. Everyone lowered their weapons and glanced around. 

Boromir swallowed. "What is this new devilry?" he asked. 

Whatever had made so many orcs flee must be terrifying. 

Everyone looked confused. All except Gandalf who looked troubled. 

The end of the passageway began to glow orange and the once cool hall began to swell with heat. 

"A Balrog." Gandalf said simply. 

"A what?" Kaitlyn let out. She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. 

"A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" he cried out. 

No one argued and everyone broke into a dead sprint, following to where ever Gandalf led them. 

To be continued…

YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you for your review!

Fernvigiel: Well, my hope is that she doesn't appear to be a Mary Sue. She's certainly not me and not like me and she doesn't have special powers, she's not extremely beautiful. She's an average person who is having the adventure of her life and she doesn't even want that. She'd rather be at home with her family. That will change with time, but that's for future chapters…

ACE: Thank you! I'm glad that you don't mind the dialogue from the movie. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Broken Fae: What a nice surprise to see a review from you. Thank you. I'll say this about the story. There is a romance, but I'm not letting on to who the romance is between or what happens. I do not want my story to be judged by how other people have written theirs. Time will tell the direction this story takes. I know the ending, (which I think will surprise people) but everyone else will have to wait and see. 

And for the rest of you reading and not reviewing, please be sure to tell me if you like the story or dislike it (and why it needs work). Don't be shy!


	4. The Loss

Mysterious Fate

By Cormak

Disclaimer: The original characters from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. New characters belong to me, especially Kaitlyn. This story was written for fan enjoyment and not profit.

Reviews are always welcome. I especially like constructive criticism. Flames are not welcome and will be ignored. Any additional author's notes may be found at the end of each chapter I post. 

Special thanks to my beta Scattered Logic for listening to ideas and helping me to figure out where this story was going. 

Chapter 4: The loss

They ran on, following Gandalf across the vastness of Moria. 

Boromir took over the lead as Gandalf stepped aside at the entrance of another doorway. Legolas followed with Gimli; the hobbits, Kaitlyn and Aragorn close behind. 

Boromir rushed down the stairs and lost his balance at the end of them where they lead straight over a cliff. He dropped the torch that he had picked up and nearly fell with it into the ravine were it not for Legolas who rushed forward and pulled him back at the last moment. The pair fell back on the stairs. 

As everyone rushed down the stairs they all stopped short, eyes wide at the drop off that was before them. The stairs that once lead straight down had crumbled long ago leaving a stairway that lead to death. One wrong move and your body would fall upon rock. 

Gandalf was appearing weary. He rested against the wall of the hallway and Aragorn went to him. Gandalf put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. 

"Lead them on Aragorn. The Bridge is near." He told the man. He then glanced at Kaitlyn who was standing with the hobbits gazing at the massive sight spread out before them. He nodded toward her. "With proper training she will be a fine warrior. Before the end she will have found her place amongst you and will prove her worth."

Aragorn's brows furrowed and his eyes held so many questions. He opened his mouth to speak, until he heard another growl from the Balrog and he raised his sword. Gandalf pushed him, and the Ranger stumbled back into the wall. 

"DO AS I SAY!" Gandalf yelled at him. "Swords are of no more use here." 

Gandalf led them on again and the group descended a staircase that went to the right. 

Kaitlyn kept looking down at the seemingly bottomless abyss below. She took her steps slowly while the rest of the group took them at a run. 

"You'll have to pick up the pace, Lass. Do not fear. I am here to catch you should you fall," Gimli told her. 

She gave him a weak smile. She wasn't so sure that he could catch her with him being so much shorter than her.

She picked up her pace and stumbled and Gimli wasn't even close to catching her. She rammed directly into someone's back. They turned when they felt the impact and she fell into their arms. She felt her cheeks redden when she looked up to see it was Legolas who had caught her. 

Gimli made a face at the elf. 

"I'm so sorry," she told Legolas. She pulled herself out of his arms. She felt like such a clumsy ass. 

"It is all right," he told her softly and he guided her to walk in front of him. She was terribly frightened even though she tried to hide it. It was apparent to him when he looked into her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder as she moved in an effort to guide her and he frowned when she repeatedly shied away from him. He finally let her be and watched to make sure that she did not stumble again. 

She suddenly came to a halt and the entire group stopped. There was a piece of the stairs missing leaving a hole that led straight down into the blackness below.

"The stairs are gone! What do we do now?" Kaitlyn asked. 

Legolas put a hand on her shoulder as he stepped past her and leapt gracefully over to the other side. He held out his arms for her to jump and her eyes widened and she shook her head. 

Gandalf moved beside her and nodded to her. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest. She bit her lip, closed her eyes and jumped. 

Legolas caught her in his arms, put her down and then pushed her behind him. 

The growling that they had heard earlier was heard again and the wall above the first staircase began to crack and crumble. Gandalf turned to look and then turned back to the elf. 

"Gandalf," Legolas called and he gestured for the wizard to jump. 

Gandalf jumped and Legolas set him down beside him. 

An arrow suddenly whizzed out of nowhere and hit the stairs directly in front of Boromir's feet. More arrows came sailing, one of them landing directly in front of the hobbits and everyone noticed that the orcs had come out of hiding. 

Aragorn and Legolas loaded their bows and fired. Legolas' aim was perfect and he shot an orc at a distance that bordered on impossible. 

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir cried and he grabbed onto the halflings and jumped. Legolas, Gandalf and Kaitlyn caught them. 

The stairway they had jumped from began to crack and it gave way making the space to leap much more difficult. 

More arrows whizzed by and Legolas shot more orcs. 

"Sam." Aragorn called and he tossed the hobbit. Boromir caught him with ease. Aragorn turned to Gimli, ready to toss him as well but Gimli put up a hand. 

"Nobody tosses a dwarf," he stated bravely. He crouched and then leapt but the distance proved too great for him. His feet hit the rocks in front of Legolas but he teetered backwards. Legolas reached forward and grabbed the dwarf's beard. 

"Not the beard!" Gimli cried out. Legolas pulled him forward, saving his life. The stairs once again began to crumble from not being used in so many years. Aragorn and Frodo leapt back narrowly escaping a fall to their deaths. 

The gap was huge now. Far too large to jump across. Things seemed helpless. They grew worse when the wall at the top of the stairs continued to crack. There was growling and roaring and rock began to tumble off the wall. A few struck the staircase and a large on hit the top and the entire structure began to crack. The stairs behind Aragorn and Frodo fell away leaving them trapped on a pillar like structure. 

It cracked further and rocks began to crumble from the middle. 

Kaitlyn covered her mouth with her hand and gasped at the structure began to fall backwards. She felt like she was living in an Indiana Jones movie gone horribly wrong. 

All everyone could to was watch as the structure teetered and pray that Aragorn and Frodo would make it out of this alive. 

The structure began to lean forward toward the group on the other side. 

"Lean forward!" Aragorn commanded. Amazingly their weight was enough to make the structure continue to move forward. The stairs crashed and hit the stairs that everyone else stood on and Aragorn and Frodo were caught, safely rejoining the group. 

No one wasted any time and everyone rushed down the stairs before another mishap took place. As they went, the pillar of stairs that Aragorn and Frodo had been on moments before, crumbled and fell. 

Gandalf led the group to a small cavern. Flame burned off the ground making it incredibly hot. 

"Over the bridge!" the wizard called out. 

Boromir took the lead with all but Gandalf following behind him. 

The cavern grew hotter and a wall of flame rose before Gandalf. A creature rose from the flame, two great horns were on its head and two giant wings on its back. Its eyes glowed with flame and it's body and the fire seemed to be one. It roared and it was then that Gandalf turned and joined the rest of the retreating group. 

The cavern led to a narrow stone bridge with no railings on either side. Aragorn rushed across, his step never faltering. Boromir was directly behind him.

Kaitlyn felt her breath catch in her throat as she followed the hobbits and Gimli to the bridge. 

"Another bottomless pit." She swallowed, gazing over the edge as she waited her turn to cross. 

She was scared witless but she told herself that she could do this. Her life depended on it. She inhaled deeply, released it and then rushed across, pretending that the bridge was a fallen tree in the woods that she had crossed many times. She was amazed and proud of herself when she made it flawlessly to the other side. 

Everyone gathered on another staircase on the other side. All except Gandalf who halted in the middle of the bridge as the creature crept closer. 

"YOU CANNOT PASS!" he shouted at the creature of flame. 

"GANDALF!" Frodo cried out. 

Everyone watched in horror as the creature beat it's wings and they came dangerously close to Gandalf. It stood straight up, puffing its chest, the fire growing brighter as it attempted to frighten Gandalf. 

The wizard did not back down. 

Gandalf spoke something to the creature that no one from the stairs could here. They watched as he lifted his glowing staff and the creature raised a sword made of fire. 

The creature used the sword and struck down at Gandalf. A bright flash of white light illuminated the cavern and Gandalf still stood where he had been. The creature was now without a sword. 

The creature was not happy and it roared at Gandalf. It stepped toward him after Gandalf said something to it. 

Frodo was wide eyed; Kaitlyn stood beside him trembling. Things did not look good. 

A whip of flame was now in the creature's hand. It lashed it against the wall as a show of power. 

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf cried out. He held both his staff and sword in his hands and he slammed the staff into the bridge. 

The creature stepped forward, its whip raised. The bridge cracked beneath it and it fell towards the bottomless pit below. 

Kaitlyn breathed a sigh of relief, in disbelief that the wizard had defeated such an impossible opponent. But her relief was short lived when the whip lashed up and snatched a hold of Gandalf's foot. It pulled at him and he was no longer standing, but holding onto the edge of the cliff for dear life. The whip had released him, but he still clung for dear life. 

The hobbits stood with their eyes wide and their mouths dropped open in shock. Frodo suddenly lunged forward but Boromir was quick and pulled the hobbit into his arms.

"No! No!" Boromir told him. 

Frodo struggled against him. "GANDALF!!" Frodo cried and Kaitlyn felt her heart drop into her stomach. 

Gandalf was struggling to keep from falling but he was failing. He looked up at the group, his eyes falling upon each member before he commanded, "Fly you fools!" 

He lost his grip and everyone watched in absolute horror as the Gray Pilgrim disappeared from sight. 

"NOOOO!" Frodo cried out. He struggled against Boromir but the man would not release him. 

Aragorn stood motionless, his eyes still on the spot where Gandalf had once been. 

Kaitlyn felt her knees grow weak and became nauseous. She had walked over that bridge and had seen what was below. Gandalf would never survive such a fall. 

She had seen a lot of death in the last few days. She had even killed, but she had never seen anyone that she was acquainted with die. Her breath hitched painfully in her throat and she was in a trance. She vaguely remembered Boromir yelling Aragorn's name and Frodo's cries.

An arrow whizzed by her ear, grazing it and slicing it. The sharp pain brought her back to reality. The orcs were apparently not done trying to kill them. She followed the others up the stairs with difficulty. Her knees kept feeling as if they would buckle at any moment. 

They did not have to run far to find the exit, but to Kaitlyn it felt as if she ran miles. She thought she would have been happy to see the light of day as it spread out before them. But she was not overjoyed. Rushing out into the light brought pain, because one of her companions had not made it out with the rest of them to see that light. 

A rocky hillside was spread before them and everyone slowed. 

Sam fell to the ground and sat, his hand in his hair, his head lowered as tears coursed down his cheeks. 

Gimli was shouting something about going back in and that they couldn't leave without knowing if he was dead or alive, but Boromir held him back. 

Pippin was sobbing like a baby and Merry was trying to comfort him.

Legolas stood appearing grief stricken as he glanced away from the exit of Moria. 

Kaitlyn was standing to the side, away from her companions. She never cried in front of anyone, but she couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes trying to shut out the pain. 

Aragorn wiped off his sword and then called for Legolas. "Get them up. He commanded. He didn't appear to be affected by the loss as much as everyone else was, but he was also stronger than most. He knew they needed to move on.

The elf turned to him slowly, still looking pained. He moved in stiff motions to Merry and Pippin and he attempted to get them to stand with not much luck. 

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled at Aragorn. 

"By night time this hill will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

Kaitlyn stared at the dark haired man in confusion. 

Aragorn looked directly at her. "You will come with us." He ordered and without a further word he turned to his companions. "Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

"On your feet, Sam." Aragorn told Sam and he hoisted the hobbit into a standing position. He patted his shoulder in sympathy and then turned to look for Frodo. "Frodo?" the ranger called. 

"FRODO!" he yelled when he saw the dark haired hobbit walking away. 

Frodo turned slowly with tears also streaming down his face. The loss of Gandalf was great to him and it was obvious from the look on his face that his heart was in turmoil. 

The hobbit slowly joined the others. 

Aragorn walked to Kaitlyn and untied a dagger from his belt. "Here. You may need this." He said offering it to her.

She shook her head and backed away, looking at the knife as if it was going to move on it's own and kill her.

Aragorn was about to open his mouth and command her to take it when he saw the blood on her ear and the blood that stained her arm. 

"You are injured, but it does not appear to be life threatening, " he told her inspecting the wounds with his eyes. "They will need tending to when we have safely left this place." He offered her the dagger again and got the same response. 

He sighed at her stubbornness, replaced the weapon on his belt and then turned from her. 

"Let us go!" he called to the group and wearily they followed after their new leader. 

To be continued….

Next chapter, finally a bit of a break away from movie dialog and scenes!

Broken Fae: I'm glad that you can't figure out who she will become involved with in the future. I like to keep everyone guessing. Thank you for your reviews. I look forward to them. 

I've noticed in this fandom that people seem to dub Mary Sues as those who fall in love with a main character. From the other fandoms that I have written for a Mary Sue is someone who is perfect, beautiful, flawless, has had many problems in life, usually a family who hates her, and she often has magical powers that she didn't know about or a hidden lineage. This story will have none of those things except for the romance and that I am writing as realistically as I can. 

. 


	5. Someone to Trust

Mysterious Fate

By Cormak

Disclaimer: The original characters from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. New characters belong to me, especially Kaitlyn. This story was written for fan enjoyment and not profit.

Reviews are always welcome. I especially like constructive criticism. Flames are not welcome and will be ignored. Any additional author's notes may be found at the end of each chapter I post. 

Special thanks to my beta Scattered Logic for listening to ideas and helping me to figure out where this story was going. 

Chapter 5: Someone to Trust

The group was quiet as they traveled. They rushed over flat plains, rocky terrain and through dense woods. As the sun began to set, and the group seemed weary, Aragorn felt that they were far enough away from Moria to set up camp. He chose a space in the forest with a several viewpoints and a river not far away.

Kaitlyn helped Legolas gather sticks and logs so that they could have a fire to cook dinner with. The fire would be put out once the dark of night fell. They did not want to attract any unwanted visitors.

They strayed from the immediate camp where the others laid out bedrolls and started to prepare whatever food they carried. Aragorn went to the nearby river and attempted to catch fish. 

The elf and the human woman were silent as they collected the wood. Legolas watched the woman as she loaded her arms up with kindling. He found her strange and different as well as bold but not unlikable. He tilted his head realizing that she was favoring one arm. 

"You are injured," Legolas stated.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." She told him and shrugged him off as he stepped toward her. 

He frowned at her tone and realized that she was refusing to look him in the eye. 

Kaitlyn did her best to ignore him and focused solely on gathering wood. 

"It should be attended." Legolas insisted.

She spun to face him and was about to tell him that he could stuff his concern where the sun didn't shine, but she stopped and snapped her mouth shut.

Legolas was regarding her with a look of complete concern. His eyes were the bluest that she had ever seen and they were looking directly into hers. 

For a moment they regarded each other in silence and then Kaitlyn exhaled loudly and made her way quickly back to camp, dropping firewood as she went.

Legolas frowned but did not follow her. 

She set herself to the task of preparing the fire, something she did know how to do. She had learned it from girl scouts when she was a child. It gave her hands something to do, and enabled her to hide how badly they were shaking. Merry and Pippin joined her 

"You're hurt," Merry told Kaitlyn as he helped her set up the kindling.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? "I know, Merry. I'm fine."

"Orcs coat their arrowheads with poison. You could die from such a wound." Boromir called from where he sat on a fallen log.

Kaitlyn raised her head, her hair falling like a dark curtain along the sides of her face. She gazed at the light haired man. "Thanks for the concern, _friend_, but I'm fine," she said through clenched teeth.

Boromir's eyebrows lowered. "You pretend to be brave, but I can see right through you. You are nothing more than a scared little child!" Boromir glanced at Frodo and then back at the woman. The man's brows were low over his eyes.

"_It _will take control of you. You will be our downfall!"

Kaitlyn's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about? What will control me?" She glanced at Frodo who was looking concerned. What was going on?

"We never should have brought you along! You're a burden and you'll be the death of us all!"

"Boromir! That is enough!" Aragorn cried out. He was making his way back from the stream and he carried several fish. He tossed them to the ground and Sam went to prepare them.

"We've lost one member of this Fellowship. I will not stand for fighting amongst those who are left." 

"Who left you in charge?" Boromir practically snarled.

"Gandalf did." Aragorn told him. Boromir became silent. 

The wizard's name said a loud brought silence to the entire group. Frodo looked away, his eyes full of torment. 

Kaitlyn glanced at the hobbit. Something was going on and everyone was keeping it from her. 

Darkness fell several hours later. After eating some fish, a few potatoes from Sam and some herbs and mushrooms, the group settled down to rest. Aragorn volunteered for first watch and Legolas volunteered for second. 

Kaitlyn had moved away from the group and was glancing up at the stars. Tears clouded her eyes. She grieved for Gandalf who she had only just met and she grieved for the life she would never return to. 

She jumped when Aragorn appeared beside her and then she frowned. 

He did not say anything. He merely stood beside her gazing up at the stars. 

Several minutes later, he spoke, "I've come to attend your injuries."

"They're fine." Kaitlyn told him. 

He regarded her carefully. "Boromir was correct when he told you that orcs coat their arrowheads with poison. Even the smallest amount could make you ill."

"I don't feel ill."

"Not at the moment, but that could change." 

She said nothing in reply and Aragorn walked around her. There were tears in her eyes and she refused to look at him as he brushed her hair back from her ear. The blood had dried and the wound was not serious. He had dampened a cloth and he cleaned it gently. 

"It is not as bad as it looked. It caught the rim of your ear and sliced it but the wound is not deep. This could have been much worse. Let me see your arm. "

She didn't fight him and instead pushed up the sleeve of her sweatshirt and allowed him to look at the scrape.

"You were very lucky. Neither of these wounds was serious. I do not believe any poison should bother you."

"Lucky," she snorted bitterly and she looked him in the eye. She did not feel lucky.

"You will need to be trained," he told her when he had finished attending the wound on her arm. "You could have been killed today," he told her softly. 

She lowered her head. "I know," she told him softly. "I might have been dead were it not for you and the elf." 

Aragorn nodded and noticed that she was looking back at the camp. He noticed Boromir glance their way before the fair-haired man settled down beside a fallen log.

"Do not take what Boromir said to heart. He is not himself and he had no right to insult you."

Her glance was far away. "Boromir is not what concerns me," she said softly.

"Then what troubles you, my lady?"

She looked at Aragorn. "I still am no closer to understanding what is happening around me and the one person that I was beginning to trust and feel comfortable with is…is gone." She choked. 

Aragorn watched her struggle to keep from crying. He could see the tears in her eyes. 

"We all cared for Gandalf."

She nodded. 

"He had faith in you. He believed you would become far more than who you are now." 

Her brows furrowed. 

"He said that?"

"Aye, he did. I can help teach you but you must believe in yourself and illuminate any fears or doubts you may have."

She nodded and swallowed. That was much easier said then done.

A long silence grew between them. He knew that she was grieving for Gandalf just as the rest of them were. There would be time for discussion about training later. He realized that she most likely wanted to be alone with her thoughts and he turned to leave. 

"Where are you taking us? What is Loth..loth..." she asked, stumbling over the name.

"Lothlorien," Aragorn told her. "It is the home of the Lady of Light." At her confused expression he said, "One of the homes of the Elves."

"Is that where…" she glanced back at camp and looked to see that the fair-haired Elf was staring at them from where he held watch. He did not look away when she looked at him. She turned back to Aragorn. "Legolas is from?"

He shook his head, his wavy brown hair settling around his face. "No. He hails from Mirkwood, the Woodland Realm."

"I don't know anything about these places. They're unfamiliar to me," she told him sadly.

Aragorn gave her a slight smile. "For now they are. Perhaps one day you will be familiar with them. Perhaps you will even see them with your own eyes." He placed a hand on her shoulder and left her in peace. 

Kaitlyn sighed. Didn't these people realize that she did not want to be familiar with their land? She wanted to go home.

Legolas watched as Aragorn made his way back into the camp. The elf had heard the man and the woman's voices and despite having strong hearing, the elf had not been able to decipher many of their words. He had heard the word 'Lothlorien' and when the woman turned to look at him, he knew his name had been spoken as well.

"How is she fairing?" Legolas asked, nodding toward the woman standing alone along the tree line. 

"She grieves like the rest of us. Her heart is heavy," the man told him.

Legolas frowned. "And she is frightened."

"She has every reason to be. She knows nothing of this world or the dangers that will face us."

Legolas looked at his friend, his voice soft. "I have the terrible feeling that something is going to happen. It is not safe for her here."

Aragorn frowned. Legolas' intuitions were usually correct. "Gandalf believed that she would prove her worth and that she would be a skilled warrior with time. I will start her training as soon as we reach the safety of Lothlorien."

Aragorn started to move away prepared to begin his watch.

"She speaks to you?" Legolas asked softly. 

Aragorn turned and faced him. "Some."

Legolas' dark eyebrows furrowed. "She fears me. I see it in her eyes."

Aragorn regarded his friend. "She has never met an elf before."

"Perhaps not, but she has never met a dwarf before either yet she talks to Gimli." He countered smoothly. "They were talking after dinner. I could not help but overhear them."

Aragorn tilted his head. "Does that trouble you?"

"I should be feared by the enemy, but not by one of our own. I have done nothing to harm her." The elf's brow was furrowed in concern.

Aragorn patted Legolas on the shoulder. "She will come around. Give her time. Everything here is strange and new to her."

Legolas nodded and hoped that would be true. 

Legolas stood on his watch, his sharp senses alert and ready. The young mortal woman had not returned to camp and he was concerned about her. She distanced herself from the Fellowship and he knew that would harm her instead of help her. 

His ears caught the sound of crying and he turned slightly so that she would not catch him looking at her. 

She was sitting with her back against a tree and her head was in her hands as she cried softly. 

He stood and listened and contemplated if going to her was a wise course of action knowing that she feared him. He heard movement and saw that Aragorn had also heard her sobs. The Ranger immediately left his bedroll and went to her. Legolas watched as she shied from him. He heard their hushed voices and turned away. He did not want to be rude and purposely eavesdrop.

Kaitlyn thought that she was being quiet. She had not meant to break down and she was angry with herself for it happening and for someone hearing her. She had been looking through her bag when she found her wallet. She had begun to look through the pictures she kept within it. There was a family portrait of her with her parents that had been taken professionally some years ago. Her eyes had clouded with tears and before she knew it, she had started crying. 

Aragorn knelt beside her. "What is wrong?"

Kaitlyn shied away from him. She hated to cry and she hated being caught crying even more. 

"I cannot help you if you do not answer me." Aragorn told her softly. 

She raised her head, her eyes red and puffy from crying, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She held up her wallet to him and Aragorn took it carefully into his hands. 

The pictures he saw were so clear and the color so vibrant. Whoever the artist was had more than captured the people in the picture. He looked carefully at the people and recognized Kaitlyn to be one of them. There was a man and woman standing behind her and they were all smiling. 

It was a portrait. A _family_ portrait. Aragorn sighed. "You miss your family."

Kaitlyn nodded, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. 

"I am sorry. The pain will lessen, but only with time," he told her sympathetically. He felt for her. She had not only lost Gandalf, whom she had begun to trust, but also her family and her entire life, as she had known it. 

Kaitlyn wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her sweatshirt and sniffled. "It is so hard to know that I'm…I'm… _never_ going to seem them again," she choked. 

"While you will not see them in the flesh, you have this portrait of your family to see with your eyes, you have memories in your mind and love for them in your heart."

"That's not enough." She lowered her head and tried to collect herself. "I know it will have to be someday, but right now…I feel so alone."

"We all feel alone at times, but we do not have to remain as such. While there is much we do not know about you and much you do not know about us, there is the time to learn. Time to create new friendships." He raised his brows and gave her a slight smile.

Kaitlyn sighed. "But everyone is reluctant to tell me things. How can I make friends if I am believed to be untrustworthy?"

Aragorn shook his head. "You are not untrustworthy and you will discover the answers you seek, but not overnight. These are dangerous times for Middle Earth and knowledge can be deadly."

"So can the lack of knowledge."

Aragorn knew that she was right, but he also knew that it was not wise to tell her about the ring until she knew more about her surroundings as well as how to defend herself. "I promise that you will find the answers and if you are willing to open yourself and your heart you will see that friendship surrounds you."

She smiled through her tears and remembered his earlier words. "I guess I am lucky. I could have ended up with those Orcs or who knows what else."

"Very true. You should rest. There is still a long journey ahead to Lothlorien and you will need your strength."

She nodded and Aragorn helped her to her feet. For a moment they gazed at each other. Kaitlyn smiled shyly. "Thank you, Aragorn. I needed a friend right now."

"You are welcome." He was very pleased that she trusted him enough to call him a friend. It was certainly a beginning. 

Aragorn helped her settle down with the others in camp and he offered his bedroll to her. She lay down on the canvas roll and gazed at her sleeping companions. The hobbits were all sleeping, except for Frodo who was trying to pretend he was. Boromir was sleeping by the fallen log and Gimli was snoring softly. 

She watched as Aragorn went and stood beside Legolas. She watched the two for a short while before her eyes felt heavy and sleep claimed her. 

Aragorn sighed as he stood beside Legolas. He knew that his friend had heard most of the conversation and he did not need to tell him what had happened. Legolas had also seen Aragorn help Kaitlyn settle herself. The woman had seemed comforted by the Ranger's presence.

"Maer ha i e hirnen ben esteliad." It is good that she has found someone to trust. Legolas told him. 

Aragorn nodded. " Harthon esteliatha 'waith bain." I hope that she will trust everyone. 

Legolas smiled, hoping for the same. The two returned their gaze to the land and held the remainder of watch in silence. 

To be continued…

All the Elvish used in this story is Sindarin and I've done my best for it to be correct Sindarin. It is not the RPG Elvish that some stories use. I have downloaded lessons and worked out my own sentences as well as had help from people who are more versed in the language than I am. 

All help with Sindarin came from councilofelrond.com . The lessons, dictionary and the people from Elvish 101 have been incredible help. I could not have done it without them. 

If you notice that any of my Sindarin is wrong and you know how to correct it, feel free to e-mail me. 

****

Clayman: *waves * Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad that Kaitlyn doesn't seem like a Mary Sue! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

****

Solar: Thanks for the review, hon! I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far and I hope that you will continue to do so. I can't wait for the romance myself but I have to develop the characters first. Then there will be time for romance. : )


	6. Unjustifiable Fear

Mysterious Fate

By Cormak

Disclaimer: The original characters from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. New characters belong to me, especially Kaitlyn. This story was written for fan enjoyment and not profit.

Reviews are always welcome. I especially like constructive criticism. Flames are not welcome and will be ignored. Any additional author's notes may be found at the end of each chapter I post. 

Special thanks to my beta Scattered Logic for listening to ideas and helping me to figure out where this story was going. 

Chapter 6: Unjustifiable Fear

Sleep seemed to give the Fellowship a renewed sense of purpose. Though their hearts still grieved for the loss of Gandalf, they knew of what they had to do, all except the woman who traveled with them. 

Kaitlyn continued to remain confused and withdrawn. She would speak if spoken to but she usually only conversed with Aragorn and even their conversations were limited. She also had a problem sleeping and would often spend the night tossing and turning or just gazing at the stars. 

Aragorn pushed the group hard as he wanted to be in Lothlorien as soon as possible. There were three more days of walking and running over mixed terrain in good and bad weather.

On the third day he pushed the group particularly hard for he wanted to reach Lothlorien before the sun fell from the sky. 

Aragorn and Legolas stopped running as they entered a forest. Leaves fell from the trees and an eerie silence was heard.

"Why are we stopping?" Kaitlyn asked, although relieved. Her lungs burned and her legs and body ached. The only reason she had kept going was the will to live. She kept telling herself that those monsters from Moria would find her and kill her if she didn't keep going. She was also stubborn and proud. She was quite aware that she was the only female and Boromir would taunt her to no end if she did not keep up. 

"We are here." Aragorn said simply. 

Kaitlyn frowned as she looked at the surrounding forest. What was so great about this place? It looked like all the other woods she had seen in this land. 

As the group went deeper into the woods, Kaitlyn felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. It was deathly silent save for the wind rustling leaves. She felt like something was going to jump out and grab her. Aragorn said that elves lived here. But were they friendly elves?

"Stay close, young hobbits," Gimli said to the halflings. He drew Frodo close to him. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. And elf-witch of terrible power."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened at his words. An elf-witch? What was Aragorn leading them into?

"All who look upon her will fall under her spell," Gimli continued.

Frodo glanced around in surprise, his eyes wide. 

"…and are never seen again," the dwarf finished. 

Frodo halted his eyes still wide, his breathing quickened. 

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked in concern.

Frodo gazed back at his friend with a sigh, looked forward and continued walking. 

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," Gimli boasted. 

A creaking was heard and Gimli's eyes widened as two arrows were pointed into his face. One by one, each member of the Fellowship realized that they were not alone.

Arrows surrounded even Legolas, who was an elf. 

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli growled as a fair-haired elf stepped forward to stand in front of Aragorn. 

Kaitlyn stood completely still, fearing that if she even breathed she might be shot. But her curiosity got the better of her and her eyes roamed freely. The elves were all fair like Legolas. Blond hair cascaded down their shoulders and backs; they had light eyes and were dressed in robes. As beautiful as they appeared, they were also very dangerous. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her fear rose to new heights. 

"Haldir of Lorien." Aragorn said with a bow. 

Aragorn spoke to him in Elvish. 

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back." Gimli said and he glanced at all the elves around him, obviously uncomfortable with this situation. 

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. " Haldir glanced at the group, his eyes falling upon Kaitlyn for a moment. She held his glance wondering why he was staring at her so intensely. Then he looked at Frodo and his brows rose as his gaze became even more intense. 

"Come. She is waiting."

The elves lowered their weapons and the group walked single file. They traveled through the forest and as they neared the top of a hill, Kaitlyn nearly forgot about how scared she was. The sun was setting far off in the distance. The view was breathtaking and for a moment it eased her. Her ease was short lived as the group continued on toward the heart of Lothlorien.

The trees in the woods looked larger and larger as the group traveled deeper into them. Kaitlyn realized they easily dwarfed the giant redwoods and sequoias of the Northwest. Amazing structures were built upon the giant trees and they took Kaitlyn and the hobbit's breath away. 

Haldir, as Aragorn had called him, lead the group up a staircase, which reached toward the top of a tree. Statues and engravings were seen. It was incredibly dark in the woods and yet light shone from places. Beautiful white light. 

Some elves who stood on balconies of the great trees watched the group ascend the stairs. At their peak was a large space with intricate designs. White light filled this place as well. It was breathtaking, but not as breathtaking as the sight of a Lady in white with long wavy blond hair that descended a small staircase with an elf male beside her. 

All eyes were on her. 

The hobbits were amazed by her beauty, her grace. Aragorn bowed his head and put his hand to his head in some sort of greeting or sign of respect. Frodo stood looking at her intently. 

The male elf began to speak, his eyes roaming and glancing at each member of the group. "Nine there are here but not the original nine that set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak to him."

"He has fallen into shadow," the lady said softly. Her voice was beautiful, like singing, yet she was not singing a happy song. Her voice was full of grief. 

A few members of the group fidgeted nervously. Kaitlyn was among them. 

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." She looked at Boromir who was shaking visibly. He lowered his eyes from hers unable to look at her. 

She then glanced at Sam. "Yet hope remains while company is true."

She glanced at Kaitlyn who sucked in a breath. There was something about this elf woman that frightened Kaitlyn and it was not the fact that her presence commanded respect.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled." She said while looking at Kaitlyn. "Go now and rest for you are weary with trouble and much toil. Tonight you will sleep among us in safety."

Her eyes fell upon Frodo and widened after a moment. The hobbit stared back at her and it seemed as if they were lost in some private conversation without words.

The male elf that stood beside her made a gesture and several elves dressed in robes stepped from the side to escort the group. Frodo and the Lady held eye contact for a long while before Frodo stepped in place with the others. 

The group had been given space to rest under white tents. Blankets, fine food, new clothing if they desired it and what interested Kaitlyn the most was the hot bath she received. She had seen herself in the reflection of the bath water and had been horrified. Her hair had been tangled and snarled, her face was dirty and grimy. She had looked worse than her companions had. 

After a bath she was transformed and when she joined the group wearing a soft silky silver gown, the men gave her a double take. 

"There is actually a woman who lurks under the strange other worldly clothes. My lady." Aragorn teased with a bow as she entered the camp.

Kaitlyn didn't know what got into her but she impulsively picked up a grape from the silver tray that was resting on a tree stump and threw it at Aragorn. She felt horrified after she did it, realizing this was Aragorn and not one of her friends from college. 

He narrowly missed being hit by the plump fruit and gave a short laugh. The sound of his merriment made Kaitlyn's heart skip a beat.

The light banter did not last long as singing filled the air several moments later and it brought sadness to the group. It reminded them of their quest, of who they had lost along the way and any sacrifices they had made.

Legolas was returning with a pitcher of water that he had filled from one of the fountains. He had changed into a silver tunic and leggings from his usual green tunic and was devoid of his usual weaponry. He was lost in thought as he moved. 

Kaitlyn glanced at him freely while his eyes and mind were elsewhere. While she had been here she had not realized how stunning the men she traveled with were. She had been too busy fighting for her life, running or missing home. Cleaned up here in Lothlorien they were handsome men. 

She pulled her mind away from such thoughts and noticed that the hobbits were settling themselves. They had pillows and blankets, full stomachs and were clean. The elves had been gracious hosts. 

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas whispered gazing up into the trees. 

Frodo stiffened slightly where he sat in the corner against a tree.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked. 

"I do not have the heart to tell you." Legolas replied looking at the hobbit. "For me the grief is still too near." His voice was pained and Merry did not question him any further. 

Sam tried his best to make his own tribute to Gandalf and when it didn't come out the way he had hoped, he sagged to the ground feeling defeated. 

Kaitlyn's eyes followed Legolas as he replaced the full pitcher on the tree stump that served as a table in the center of the camp. He went to his own tent and sat cross-legged. He must have felt her stare upon him because he looked over at her. 

Kaitlyn quickly looked away. 

Legolas frowned and felt more sadness. The mortal woman still feared him.

Aragorn walked over to Boromir who had isolated himself from the group. He sat on a large root of a tree beside a fountain.

"Take some rest." Aragorn told Boromir. "These borders are well protected."

"I will find no rest here."

Aragorn turned to look at him in surprise. Boromir was distressed. 

"I heard _her _voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now there is hope left.'" Boromir lowered his head. "But I cannot see it." He gazed up at Aragorn. "It is long since we had any hope."

Aragorn sat beside the troubled man. Gazing back, the ranger noticed that Kaitlyn was sitting not far off and she was watching them. 

"My father is a noble man," Boromir told Aragorn. "but his rule is failing and our…our people lose faith." Boromir looked down. "He looks to me to make things right, I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored."

Kaitlyn noticed that Aragorn looked away and fidgeted. She realized that he didn't do that often. 

"Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion?"

Aragorn looked at Boromir. "Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, it's banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home, to the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" He gazed at Aragorn who looked him in the eye. 

"I have seen the white city long ago."

Boromir looked happier. "One day our paths will lead us there and the tower guard shall take up the call:" he put his hand on Aragorn and shook him slightly. "For the lords of Gondor have returned.'"

It was then that Boromir noticed Kaitlyn sitting not far away. His brows lowered. "Do you have no manners?" Boromir called to her. "Did no one in your world teach you that eavesdropping was rude?"

Aragorn stood and once again became the mediator. "It is late and we have had a long and hard journey here. Let us all rest and forget this."

Boromir frowned, feeling that Aragorn was taking her side, but he nodded realizing that he was much too weary to argue. He bid Aragorn good night and settled in his own tent. 

The Ranger moved to sit beside Kaitlyn who had been listening to their conversation with great interest. 

"I'm sorry, Aragorn. I didn't mean to be rude," she told him honestly.

He gave her a gentle smile and she smiled in return. 

"Everything that I hear brings me closer to understanding this place," she explained.

Aragorn nodded. "I understand."

"Boromir said 'the Lords of Gondor.' You're lords?"

"Boromir is the son of the Steward of Gondor who rules over the people. I am a Ranger and I wish to stay as such."

"You humble yourself, Estel."

Kaitlyn and Aragorn turned to see that Legolas was standing not far from them.

Aragorn put up a hand at the elf. "Daro, Legolas." Stop, Legolas. 

Legolas nodded realizing that his friend didn't wish to discuss the matter.

"How did you hear us? You were on the other side of the camp." Kaitlyn asked in amazement and annoyance. "And how did you creep up on us without us hearing you?"

Legolas smiled warmly. "Elves have superior senses to those of mortals and we are light on our feet, hiril nîn." my lady. 

Kaitlyn frowned. Great, he had super hearing and super sight, which meant that nothing got past this elf. He was like superman only he didn't wear tights and a cape. She fidgeted as he moved closer to her and Aragorn and silently wondered if there was any kryptonite around. 

"May I join you?" Legolas asked. 

"Of, course, mellon nîn." My friend. Aragorn told him. 

As Legolas moved to sit on a nearby root, Kaitlyn got to her feet. 

"I…I'm tired," she said suddenly. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" she gave a nervous smile to Aragorn, glanced hesitantly at Legolas and then quickly fled toward an empty tent near the hobbits. 

Aragorn and Legolas watched as she settled down, pulling blankets over her before they gazed at each other. 

Legolas frowned, finally seating himself. "She fears me."

"Nay, Legolas."

"Aye." 

Aragorn sighed. 

"Why, when I have done nothing to harm her?" 

"I do not know," Aragorn whispered. 

"I wish to offer her friendship but she will not allow it." The elf said quietly.

Aragorn sighed. Legolas trusted easily and enjoyed creating new friendships. He wanted to befriend Kaitlyn and she was proving to be more difficult than he might have thought. Her unwillingness to trust him hurt him.

"Give her time, Legolas. She does not know this world; it's people, languages or cultures. She feels isolated and confused. I am certain that she will come around with time."

Legolas nodded yet something nagged at him like a pesky insect. Why did she fear him and not Gimli or the hobbits?

His heart ached from the naergon lament, the loss of Gandalf and the woman's fear of him. He was surprised to admit to himself that he missed Mirkwood and even his father. He was far from his home and he was a part of something so much bigger than he was. He needed rest both mentally and physically for the journey ahead.

"How long will we stay in Lothlorien?" 

"Perhaps a month, maybe more," Aragorn told him. "We need rest, Kaitlyn needs training and the hobbits could do with more. I will speak to Haldir about the matter. Perhaps he will be kind enough to ask the Lady of the Wood. I do not wish to impose."

Legolas nodded. Aragorn would make a good king someday. Of that he was certain. 

"Maer dû, mellon nîn." Good night, my friend. Legolas told the man.

Aragorn smiled and patted Legolas on the shoulder. "Mae idh." Rest well. 

The next morning Kaitlyn awakened and joined the hobbits for breakfast. She had noticed that they loved to eat especially Pippin who always seemed to be thinking about food. 

Aragorn joined her where she sat. "Tomorrow, I wish to begin your training." He saw her tense visibly at his words. 

"We need to develop your strength and stamina. You will join me for a run every morning before or after breakfast, the choice is yours, and when you have become stronger, we will start more vigorous training."

"Can I choose not to do this at all?" she tried. 

"I offer this training for your own good. Not training was not an option. You must do this if you wish to survive."

She nodded sadly. "I know, but you can't blame a girl for trying." She gave him a weak smile and he patted her on the shoulder. 

"Aragorn, there's someone here to see you." 

Aragorn looked up to see Merry and Haldir was standing beside him. 

Aragorn stood and smiled warmly. "Mae govannen, Haldir." He brought his hand to his chest, and bowed. Haldir did the same. 

"Aníroch peded?" You wish to speak? Haldir asked. 

Aragorn nodded and put a hand on Haldir's shoulder ready to lead him to a more private location but Haldir did not move. He looked at the mortal woman who had just finished her breakfast. 

He gave her a smile and bowed in greeting. "Suilad, hiril nîn. Pedich i lam edhellen?" Greetings, my lady. Do you speak Elvish? 

Kaitlyn gave him a blank stare. 

"Nay, she does not speak Elvish, Haldir," Aragorn answered.

Haldir nodded. "Welcome to Lothlorien, my lady. Forgive me for assuming you spoke our language. I thought as a friend of Aragorn, you might be versed in some Elvish."

Kaitlyn didn't say a word. 

"Does she know how to speak?" Haldir asked Aragorn with concern.

"Aye, she is choosing not to." He frowned at Kaitlyn. 

"I don't mean to be rude." Kaitlyn whispered. She kept her eyes downcast from Haldir's. "It…it was nice to me you. Excuse me." She told him and she gave a hasty retreat. 

"Goheno adaneth, mellon nîn." Forgive the woman, my friend. "She is not of this realm," he added apologetically.

Haldir nodded and followed Aragorn out of the camp. 

Kaitlyn watched them go from where she had settled herself at the opposite end of camp. She reached into her bag, pulled out a book and kept herself occupied for the remainder of the day. 

Aragorn was gone for most of the day. He returned in time for dinner and did not say a word to Kaitlyn about what had transpired that morning. With a sigh he sat beside Legolas. 

"How did things go with Haldir?"

"Very well. He spoke to the Lady of the Wood and she has gladly granted us all the time we would like here. I think a month should be sufficient."

"A month is enough time to rest our minds and bodies."

"Aye." The Ranger began to eat his meal and he noticed that Kaitlyn was sitting off by herself. He watched as she kept looking up at the fountain and then toward the ground in front of her. She was an odd woman. 

"I have learned that it is not you personally that she fears," Aragorn said, breaking the silence between himself and Legolas. 

Legolas glanced at Aragorn and realized that he was looking at the mortal woman. The Ranger finally glanced at the elf. 

"How do you know this?" Legolas asked.

"She shied away from Haldir this morning when he came to speak to me. You could ask the hobbits and they would tell you the same. I have also noticed that she keeps away from any elves that enter the camp."

Legolas frowned. "She fears my people," he realized aloud and although that was a terrible thing it made him feel somewhat better. She didn't fear _him_.

"That is how it appears."

"Why?" Legolas asked, his brows furrowed.

"I do not know," Aragorn said softly.

Aragorn found Kaitlyn staring up at the stairs when everyone else had gone to bed that night.

"You should rest. You have not had enough sleep," he told her.

"The stars are different here. They're not where they should be in the sky. I can't make out the Big Dipper or the North Star," she whispered with sadness.

"What is it that frightens you?" Aragorn asked, ignoring her words. 

Kaitlyn turned to look at him in surprise. 

"Something here frightens you. You draw further into yourself. I am beginning to doubt that only your grief causes this."

"I…There's nothing," she said looking away.

"You have to trust us _all _sometime."

"I'm very far from my home, Aragorn. I'm an outsider here." 

"But you do not have to be. Why do you persist on this?"

"I'm a burden and I hate being that. I don't know how to fight or defend myself never mind others. I'm not a warrior."

  
She realized how true that was not only about fighting, but also about her. She had once believed herself to be strong mentally. She wasn't so sure about that anymore.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "We will teach you to fight. Soon I will show you the ways of the blade and Legolas will teach you of the bow and arrow."

Aragorn noticed her stiffen at the mention of Legolas, but he did not call it to attention. "You will become a skilled fighter in time."

"I don't think so. I'm clumsy and I hate knives," she told him stubbornly.

"You will have to learn not to fear them, my lady, because they could save your life."

She opened her mouth to speak but he gave her a bow and left her to her thoughts. 

* * *

Aragorn awakened Kaitlyn early the next morning. She dressed in a tunic and leggings and jogged with him around Lothlorien. He was difficult to keep up with and he pushed her hard, but she was determined to show that she wasn't some whiney woman. He tried to teach her how to tread as quietly as she could for a human and he watched as she failed miserable. She was clumsy as she said she was and Aragorn knew he had his work cut out for him. 

Each morning before breakfast they went running together and each morning he saw her begin to improve.

After running Kaitlyn usually kept to herself. If she wasn't napping, Merry noticed that she often went fiddling in her bag and he was curious as to what she was up to. 

The hobbits and Gimli spoke to her more often and she slowly began to open up. She and Boromir argued with each other much to Aragorn's disapproval. Frodo and Sam usually kept to themselves and bothered little with the mortal woman. 

"Transportation that is run by lightning and machinery. That does not require food or water and can travel great distances at high speeds with no rest. 'Tis but a tall tale that you weave, lassie," Gimli told Kaitlyn with a laugh.

The dwarf, mortal woman as well as Legolas were in camp. The hobbits were all off training with Aragorn and Boromir.

"You don't believe me?" Kaitlyn's eyes widened. 

"I never said that, lass, I-"

Kaitlyn got to her feet, looking incredible hurt and angry. She grabbed her bag and left the camp seeking solitude among the trees. 

Legolas looked up from feathering his arrows and gave Gimli a harsh stare. Today had been the first day that the mortal woman had begun to open up while in his presence. He usually kept out of her way and she kept out of his, but today they had tolerated each other's company. 

"She is slowly beginning to open up. She is attempting to trust us and you may have lost that trust with your foolish words," Legolas told him.

"I did not mean to offend her, but not even you can deny that the tale is tall."

"Her tales may sound tall, but she comes from a different world. They may yet be true."

"Hmph. You don't have the right to reprimand me, _Elf_, you don't even believe them."

"That is where you are wrong, _Dwarf_. I do believe her," Legolas told him and he returned his attention to his arrows.

Kaitlyn sat among the trees for a long while. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear Gimli coming behind her.

"I did not realize that you were so talented, lass."

Kaitlyn gasped and reached into her lap slamming the book she held, shut. Her face flushed bright red.

"There's no need to hide that. You have quite a talent."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Gimli. You're just as bad as Legolas."

Gimli huffed. "Don't start comparing me to the elf. You were lost in thought. I came to apologize for upsetting you. I do believe you, lass, I just find such machinery unbelievable compared to what we have in our world."

Kaitlyn smiled. "It's okay. I'm just having a bad day and I thought you didn't believe me."

"I've hurt your feelings and for that I am truly sorry." He held out a hand to her. "Truce?"

She smiled and shook his hand. "Truce."

"May I see your work?"

Kaitlyn glanced down at the sketchbook in her lap. She knew that sooner or later someone was going to catch her doodling and she'd been caught. Thankfully, it was only Gimli.

"Well? Let me see," Gimli said impatiently.

She hesitated at first but handed over the book to Gimli who sat down on a large root and began to flip through it. 

"These are people, but I've never seen people like them before. What are they doing?" Gimli tried turning the book another way but it didn't help him understand what he was seeing.

Kaitlyn laughed and went to sit beside him. "They're ice skating." She told him, turning the book the correct way. "I went skating with friends but I hurt my ankle and sat out for a while. So I sketched people."

"They are walking on ice? Are they elves?" Gimli asked, clearly confused.

Kaitlyn shook her head. 

"Then how can they walk on ice without falling through?"

"It's a controlled environment in a large building. The ice is only a few inches thick. You can't fall through it."

"Ah." Gimli said but he clearly did not understand. 

He gazed at her landscape drawings, people in other situations, eating, sitting, and talking. There were drawings of dogs and other animals. "You draw many things."

"I like to sketch." She smiled. 

"It is obvious." The dwarf smiled as he turned another page. "It's the hobbits. Merry and Pippin. It looks just like their wee selves."

She smiled at his enthusiasm. 

"And you've drawn Aragorn and Boromir and..and THAT. " He smiled broadly. "Now, that is a very handsome looking dwarf. Look at that lovely bushy beard and the powerful build. He must be a fine warrior. "

Kaitlyn laughed and he laughed along with her.

As Gimli went to turn the page, Kaitlyn tried to snatch the book out of his hands. 

"That's enough, Gimli."

"But I want to see the rest." He moved the book to the side so that she couldn't take it from him.

The commotion caught Aragorn's attention who had just returned from training the hobbits.

"Are the two of you fighting?" He asked.

"No, we're not," Kaitlyn said sounding annoyed. "Gimli, please give it back."

"You need to see these, Aragorn. She is a fine artist. She has drawn pictures of us."

Kaitlyn sighed and became increasingly aggravated.

Aragorn was intrigued and he moved to retrieve the book from the dwarf. He flipped through the pages of the hardcover leather bound book lingering on the drawings of him and his companions. He noticed sketches of things in Lothlorien, trees, some of the tents and the fountain that he had seen her staring at several days ago. He smiled at her. 

"These are very good."

"Thank you. Can I have it back now?"

  
"I've not finished seeing the rest."

"What's going on here?" Pippin asked. Merry was by his side. The two hobbits were snacking on fruit.

Kaitlyn groaned.

"She has drawn your portraits, young hobbits. Come and see them, " Gimli announced and he gestured for the hobbits to look.

Kaitlyn raked her hand through her hair. 

Aragorn kneeled to share the book with the hobbits, starting from the beginning.

"These are beautiful." Merry told her looking at her drawings of trees and animals. 

"Look Merry, she drew us!" Pippin yelled with excitement. He turned the page to look at the drawings of Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn. 

"I haven't finished the rest. Please, can I have it back now?" Kaitlyn asked impatiently.

Aragorn gazed at her and noticed that she seemed almost panicked by the thought of them turning the page. What was she hiding?

"We don't mind!" Pippin told her happily and he turned the page. 

Aragorn suddenly realized the cause of her panic. Over the next two pages were drawings of Legolas. There were only 4 but he could tell that she had spent a lot of time working on these and far less on the other drawings. There was a profile, two of him standing in the tree line lost in thought, and one of him sitting on a log with a plate of food in front of him. 

"Why do you have 4 drawings of Legolas," Pippin asked "and only one of the rest of us?" He sounded hurt.

Legolas who was still making new arrows looked up at the sound of his name. He had been listening to what was going on and had even glanced up a few times but now he stared openly. 

Kaitlyn knew her face was red, she could feel her cheeks burning. "He's the only one that stands still long enough for me to sketch him," she mumbled. 

Gimli laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the elf has caught the lassie's eye. She might be a bit taken by him; " he teased.

Kaitlyn's eyes widened. "I'm not taken by him! I told you, he's the only one that stands still!" She snatched the book from the unsuspecting hobbits and clutched it to her chest.

"Oh, now I was only teasing you." Gimli told her. 

Kaitlyn turned away from him. 

"I was jesting!" Gimli told her. " I did not mean anything by it. Please forgive me, lass."

Kaitlyn sighed, realizing just how childish she was acting and turned to look at the dwarf. "It's alright," she sighed. "I'm just…moody today."

"You should show those to Legolas. He might like to see them." Merry suggested. 

"No."

"But why not?" Pippin asked.

Kaitlyn glanced over to where Legolas was making arrows. She was horrified to see that he was looking at her intently. With his super hearing, he'd no doubt heard what was going on. She looked away from him and noticed everyone was staring at her. She almost felt as if this was a dare. 

She glanced at Legolas again. They stared at each other for a few moments and Kaitlyn was actually thinking about bringing the book to him. What was she so afraid of anyway? They were just drawings and everyone else had liked their portraits.

Gimli gave her a little shove forward. "Go on, lass."

His prompting made her change her mind and she was horrified that she'd even thought about showing them to Legolas. She shook her head, snatched her bag and quickly left the group. 

"What was that all about?" Merry asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Aragorn sighed. "I do not know, but I will find out."

To be continued…

References: all the help with my Sindarin has come from the lovely people over at councilofelrond.com as well as from the dictionary and lessons on that site. I warn you that Sindarin is NOT easy! I've certainly been struggling! If anyone sees Sindarin errors and are versed in the language, please feel free to e-mail me with corrections. 

****

Broken Fae: That was incredibly kind of you to say that and the day you left that comment for me, it brightened my day. I always attempt to do the best I can to keep people in character as well as do research for topics that I don't know much about. It's always a wonderful feeling to know that other appreciate that hard work. 

****

Kmf: Wow, you're still reviewing my work. I'm honored. You've been following my stories since, "the Debt", right? I don't normally write OC stories so I felt a bit uncomfortable myself, writing this. But I've since started enjoying working with someone new. I love throwing characters in situations that are completely opposite of what they are used to. It's a nice challenge. I'm glad that I've kept your interest and I hope that you enjoyed chapter 6. 

****

Alexexeika2222: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. 

****

Blue Angel Samui: I'm so surprised and pleased that some of the people who have read my Labyrinth stories have been reading this one. The support from Laby fans has been wonderful and I thank you all for reviewing and keeping in touch with me. I'm glad that you like Kaitlyn. I've been wondering what people have thought of her. She hasn't had too much action or background info, but she will in future chapters and so will the rest of the characters. Thanks for reading. 


	7. A Promise Made

AN: This chapter has been edited….11/21/03

Mysterious Fate

By Cormak

Disclaimer: The original characters from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. New characters belong to me, especially Kaitlyn. This story was written for fan enjoyment and not profit.

Reviews are always welcome. I especially like constructive criticism. Flames are not welcome and will be ignored. Any additional author's notes may be found at the end of each chapter I post. 

Special thanks to my beta Scattered Logic for listening to ideas and helping me to figure out where this story was going. Also thanks to The Hooded Crow for her suggestions with this chapter.

Chapter 7: A promise made…

Aragorn took Kaitlyn to a small clearing within the woods of Lorien after they had finished running the next morning. He carried a weapon of some sort concealed beneath a piece of fabric. He laid it down on a stump and carefully removed the fabric. 

"This will be your sword." Aragorn said unsheathing and holding up the silver metal blade. "It was forged by the elves. It is light and easy to handle."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened and she backed away. "I don't think this is a good idea." Her heart was pounding in her chest at the sight of the metal blade.

"Perhaps we should start with something smaller?" He placed the sword down on the stump and unsheathed his dagger, the metal glinting in the light of the afternoon sun. 

Kaitlyn gasped and staggered backwards. Her eyes were wide with terror. Her back slammed into nearby tree and she fell gracelessly onto her bottom. 

"Kaitlyn? Are you well?"

She was breathing in short gasps, her face very pale. Aragorn sheathed the metal blade and immediately crouched down in front of her. 

"What is wrong?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and felt her trembling.

Kaitlyn started to calm down, but the fear was still in her eyes. "I'm afraid of knives."

He frowned. "But why?"

"I don't want to talk about it, please. " She shook her head, looking very distressed and Aragorn did not pursue the matter. "If I have to do this, I'd rather have the sword."

Aragorn was confused why she would choose the larger weapon but he did not argue as helped her to her feet. He handed her the Elven sword and watched as she hesitantly turned it over in her hands. 

  
The sword was beautiful and she couldn't deny that. It was not as long as Aragorn's sword, in fact it was nearly half of its size. It reminded Kaitlyn of Frodo's sword with the exception that this blade was not smooth all the way to the tip. It had an additional jagged edge, which protruded from one side. 

"This sword is a gift from Haldir." Aragorn told her. 

"He's the blond elf that came the other day to speak to you?"

Aragorn nodded. "He knew that I wished to train you and also that you have no weapons of your own. He gave me this sword to give to you and in a few days time you will have your own bow as well. "

"That was generous of him."

"Aye. Are you ready to begin?"

She sighed, but nodded. 

Aragorn gave her a lesson on how to hold the sword and began to show her basic moves. Three times he gave her a slow attack and 3 times her sword clattered to the ground. 

"I did not see this fear at Moria when the orcs were upon us." He told her as she reached to pick up her sword for what felt like the one-hundredth time.

"I had to shove the fear for a while or die. Believe me, doing that and killing wasn't an easy thing to do. Especially for someone who has never killed before."

Aragorn frowned when he saw that she was shaking again. "I think we have done enough for today. Take the sword with you and practice holding it." He sheathed his sword. "Go eat something or rest. We will continue this tomorrow."

She nodded numbly, sheathed the sword and left the Ranger to watch her go. 

The next three days were similar. The pair went running in the morning before breakfast to develop Kaitlyn's stamina and then worked on sword fighting after breakfast. Kaitlyn continued to drop the sword each time Aragorn attacked her. 

"Pretend that I am an orc," He told her.

"You don't look like an orc."

"Use your imagination," he said, his tone clipped. "If I were an orc and I came at you would you drop your sword?"

"If I could drop it, high tail it and survive, you bet your bottom dollar that I would."

Aragorn sighed. "This is unacceptable, Kaitlyn. You cannot run and hide. You must face the enemy and kill him."

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this…" she frowned at her horrible pun. 

"Pick up the sword and perform the block that I have showed you."

Kaitlyn sighed. 

"I could have Boromir teach you, if you would prefer." Aragorn threatened.

"No!" Kaitlyn immediately cried out.

"Then give this a bit more effort." He charged at her when she didn't expect him to and he was pleased when her instincts took over and she performed the block without dropping the sword. 

"Very good! Now again!"

The sound of swords clashing filled the quiet forest. 

This went on for another half an hour. With Aragorn advancing and her blocking. They practiced with her advancing and Aragorn blocking and he was pleased that she had strength in her attacks. She needed a lot more time and practice but he was certain she would succeed.

"You are becoming more confident with the sword. Are you certain you would not wish to try the dagger? It certainly has its advantages."

She shook her head right away. "No, thank you. I prefer the sword."

"How can you be so certain when you have never tried a dagger before?" The Ranger pushed.

"I just know. I don't like knives for a very good reason." She saw Aragorn open his mouth to comment and she held up a hand. "Please, just let it lie."

He nodded. "We have done enough for today," he told her. "You may go."

She nodded, very thankful to be done for the day. She took her sword and left Aragorn. 

"How goes her training?"

Aragorn turned to see Legolas standing only a few feet from him. The elf held arrows in one hand and his bow in the other and Aragorn realized that he had just finished practicing. 

Aragorn sheathed the sword that he was still holding. "Very slow, but she is steadily improving. She needs to be pushed, but is growing more confident with each lesson. I have attempted to teach her how to wield a dagger but she has a terrible fear of daggers."

"She fears them?"

"Aye. I thought that perhaps a dagger might be easier for her than a sword. A few days ago, I removed mine for her to use and her reaction was quite unexpected. She panicked and it was almost as if she thought I was going to kill her."

"Peculiar. Did she say why she reacted in that way?"

"Nay. She did not wish to speak about the matter."

"Intriguing."

"Indeed. She is doing better with the sword. I think if I push her more, she will improve further."

"When do you wish for me to train her with a bow?"

"Soon but not yet. I will inform you."

Legolas nodded. "Have you eaten, mellon nîn?"

"Nay."

"Then let us eat."

Aragorn nodded and followed Legolas back to camp.

When Aragorn and Legolas returned to camp Kaitlyn and Boromir were arguing in front of everyone.

"Woman have no place here. You may carry a sword around with you, but you don't know how to wield it."

"That's why I'm in training, you moron," Kaitlyn spat back at him.

"You are weak, you will never survive-"

"Enough of this, both of you!" Aragorn called as he and Legolas walked into the camp.

"He started it," Kaitlyn said childishly.

"I have little interest in who started it," Aragorn said angrily. "You are both continuing it. Eat your food and keep quiet."

Kaitlyn's brows rose and then lowered. She had nothing to say in reply, feeling more hurt by Aragorn's tone than she felt angry. She got to her feet, leaving her meal unfinished and walked out of the camp. 

Gimli stood and started after her. 

"Let her go, Gimli. Give her time to think. And you-" Aragorn turned to look at Boromir who was looking a bit too smug. "You will leave her alone. Training her is difficult enough without you getting involved."

"She is going to be the death of us all. Can none of you see that?" Boromir snarled.

"Give her time, lad, and she will be such a fine warrior that none will believe she had never held a sword before." Gimli said proudly. "Aragorn is a fine teacher."

"Regardless of who trains her, she is a woman and has no place here." Boromir spat.

"Master Gimli is correct. Kaitlyn will be a fine warrior by the time we leave Lothlorien. She shows improvement already. Although she still has her fears and uncertainties, I have no doubt that she will overcome them. And when she does she will be a worthy opponent." Aragorn said. 

"And how do you know this? Does the mighty Aragorn have the gift of foresight? Am I the only one who sees that she is nothing but a scared child?"

"Frightened, aye, but not a child. Gandalf believed in her and so must we."

Boromir had no reply to that and the conversation ended. 

The morning run between Aragorn and Kaitlyn was spent in silence. She was still too hurt to speak too him and had spent the night before alone in her tent away from everyone else. Merry and Pippin had joined her for a short while as well as Gimli, but she was tired and had sent them away. 

When Aragorn and Kaitlyn made it to the clearing, Kaitlyn decided to break the tense silence. 

"Aragorn, I'm sorry about yesterday. Boromir just gets me so angry."

"I know this. He has become increasingly agitated while in Lorien. I know not what plagues him, but he seems to enjoy taking things out on you. While I am pleased that you do let him bother you, you should both stay away from each other."

"Believe me, I'll try."

"Good," the dark haired man told her and he unsheathed his sword. "Now show me an attack."

She nodded and withdrew her sword.

Kaitlyn's movements were still slow and many times she lost her grip on the sword, but she was quick to improve as the lesson progressed. She was determined not to let Aragorn beat her completely and by the end of the lesson her determination to do well had taken over. The Ranger was impressed. 

"Very good." Aragorn told her an hour later. He sheathed his sword. "You have done well today."

"Thanks, though I don't know how can you say that. I kept dropping my sword…I-"

"You are not ready to fight on the battlefield, but your confidence, your skills and handle on the sword is growing. We will continue to practice until you have mastered the sword."

"That could be years," she laughed.

"We do not have years. We have a month." He told her in a serious tone.

Her eyes widened. "A month? You have to be joking. I can't master the use of a sword in a month."

"I jest you not. You must learn the skills or you could be killed. We can not always be there to protect you. You and I will continue to have one hour of sword fighting every morning and after lunch you will be taught how to master the bow and arrow with Legolas."

"Can't I just learn the sword?"

"Arrows enable you to kill from a distance. Orcs are strong and you do not have the strength to fight them hand to hand for a long time. You will learn to master the bow."

"Can't **you** teach me? You are skilled with the bow and arrow."

"Legolas is much more skilled than I. He will teach you."

"But I don't want-"

"You must get over your fear of him! He is not going to hurt you!" Aragorn yelled.

Kaitlyn drew back at his tone and Aragorn sighed. 

"Why are you frightened of him?" he asked quietly.

Kaitlyn looked away. "I…I don't know. It's not just him. It's all of them."

"The elves will not hurt you. They are our allies."

She lowered her head. 

Aragorn's voice became soft. "What is it about Legolas that troubles you?"

She hesitated. "He makes me feel uncomfortable." _The way he looks at me sometimes_. _As if he can see all of my hidden secrets…_

"What about him makes you feel that way?"

"The way he can handle a bow and arrows is a bit unnerving. He never misses his target. He's perfection in a solid form and I've never met anyone who is perfect. Everything he does is flawless just like him."

"He is an Elf. They succeed at all they do. It is their nature. You are not the first to feel uncomfortable or frightened by them. "

"I don't know how to deal with a group of people who are perfect because humans are far from perfect. Why aren't you uncomfortable around them? I see that Boromir is."

"I was raised by elves. I understand them and their ways very well. Boromir was born and raised in Gondor and he has not had many dealings with elves."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened. "You were raised by elves? Well, now I understand why you know their language. Did you lose your parents and the elves found you?"

"Nay. When my father died, my mother brought me to Lord Elrond of Rivendell to keep me safe. She died some time after that."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It was long ago." The Ranger looked down for a moment lost in thought before he gazed up at her. 

"You have no reason to fear the elves, especially Legolas. I am sorry that you are uncomfortable around him and his people, but you must learn to overcome that. He is a traveling companion on this quest and he can teach you skills that can save your life or the life of another. Will you not try to bury that fear and learn from him?"

Kaitlyn sighed. "I'll try."

Aragorn patted her shoulder. "Good, you will begin training with him today."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened and she as about to make a comment but Aragorn was already walking away from her with a smug look on his face.

Kaitlyn felt so nervous that she was sick to her stomach. Aragorn had arranged her to meet Legolas at the same clearing that she and the Ranger practiced sword fighting at. She was angry with the man for tricking her like he had, but she had agreed to this and now she had to go through with it. 

"Ah, you have made it."

Kaitlyn gasped and turned to see that Legolas was standing a few feet behind her. She had not heard him approach at all.

"Haldir has not brought your bow, so we will practice with mine." Legolas moved to hand Kaitlyn his bow and frowned when she drew back from him.

"I…I don't know if I can do this," she told him.

"You must learn these skills." He offered her the bow again and this time she took it, but immediately recoiled her hand, bringing the bow to her chest. 

She glanced down at the weapon and brushed her fingers over the gold carved elvish designs. "It's beautiful..." She told him. She had gazed at it from afar and realized it was beautiful, but now in her hands it was remarkable. "Where did you get it?"

He smiled shyly. "I made it when I was only an elfling."

Her eyes widened. "You MADE it?"

"Aye. There is a yew tree in the forest that I always loved to climb. The tree yielded a branch for me and I carved it and made this bow. While it is not the first I ever used, it is certainly my favorite."

She nodded in obvious awe but Legolas was sad to see that fear still shone in her green eyes.

"Here, I will demonstrate the correct way to hold it," he told her. He hoped that the upcoming lesson would ease any fears or doubts she had about him or his kind.

She handed him his bow and watched as he drew an arrow from his quiver, and went very slowly and deliberately through the motions of loading an arrow. He released his arrow and it sailed effortlessly across the clearing and hit a makeshift target he had prepared directly in the center. 

"Damn." Kaitlyn found him amazing to watch. His accuracy was incredible.

"Now you will try." He handed her the bow. 

"I…I don't know if I can." She backed away from him.

"I assure you that you can try. It will take much practice but I am a good teacher and you will succeed with time."

Kaitlyn arched her brows at that. Maybe he wasn't as perfect as she thought him to be. He was certainly conceited like a typical male.

Kaitlyn sighed and took the bow into her hands. 

"Good, now stand tall, feet not very far apart."

Kaitlyn attempted to stand as he had. She nearly fell over when he put his hand on her back and forced her to stand up taller and used his boot to gently move one of her feet forward. 

"I am only moving you into the correct position. You need to stand taller and keep your feet closer together." He frowned at her. He could see that she was visibly shaking. "Are you well, mellon nîn?"

"What…what does that mean? Mel melon neen." she attempted, trying to keep her mind off the fact that she was feeling incredibly uncomfortable around him. 

"'Mel-lon nîn.'" He pronounced slowly for her. "It means, 'my friend.'"

She looked at him curiously. He seemed concerned and harmless. He just was interested in helping her and being her friend, so why did she still fear him?

"I am going to show you how to load the bow." He drew an arrow from his quiver and helped her position it on the bow. "The front of the arrow must rest on the top of your hand and you must pull back on the end with the other hand. Like this." He covered her hand with his to demonstrate and the unexpected contact caused her to miss-shoot the arrow, which sailed only a few feet in front of them. It skidded on the grass and then fell over gracelessly.

"I…I'm sorry." She hated herself. Her cheeks were burning and she knew that she was blushing. Blushing like some stupid schoolgirl because she was so embarrassed. 

"Forgive me, I should have asked your permission first. I did not mean to startle you." 

"It…it's okay." 

He drew another arrow and positioned it in his own hand. "You must put the arrow between your first two fingers and pull it back on the string with the first three." He gestured for her to hand him his bow and she did.

He demonstrated, showing her that he was holding the arrow between his first two fingers but was holding the arrow and the string with the first three. 

" It will give you more control. There is a ridge at the end of the arrow that helps keep it on the string. Do not pull the string back with your arm, use your shoulder first or you could injure yourself. Try." He handed her the bow.

She tried and was rather clumsy. The arrow fell out of her hands and onto the ground on more than one occasion as she attempted to load it. Sometimes she didn't pull back hard enough on the string, other times she pulled back too far. Whatever the case, she realized that she was terrible at this.

Legolas watched her struggle a bit before he asked, "Would you allow me to help you?"

She looked at him and realized that he was asking her permission instead of just reaching out and positioning her. She swallowed and nodded slowly. 

Very gently, Legolas positioned the arrow in her hand, his fingers maneuvering her own fingers into the correct formation. 

"It feels more comfortable with only two fingers. My third finger gets in the way." She told him honestly.

"Three fingers will give you more control as well as additional strength when drawing back the string. You will grow accustomed to the feel and soon it will not be uncomfortable."

She nodded and positioned her three fingers at the end of the arrow, drawing it back on the string with her shoulder first, as he had instructed. 

"Good, now relax and close your eyes."

Kaitlyn blanched. "Close my eyes? But if I close them, how am I going to see where I'm aiming?"

"At present, hitting the target does not concern me. You must learn to properly hold the bow and release the arrow. You are tense and therefore your posture has become wrong."

"You're too close to me. I need space to breathe," she argued in her defense.

Legolas didn't oblige her and it annoyed her. If anything he moved closer. She could feel his breath on her neck, the warmth of his body against her back. He was strong and solid and his proximity was unnerving.

"If the enemy was around you, you could not tell him that he was too close." He said directly into her ear. "He would kill you without a second thought. You must learn to eliminate distractions. Relax and feel at one with the bow."

"'Feel at one with the bow?'" She repeated. "Okay, Obi One. The force be with you, too." She shot sarcastically.

Legolas sighed. He did not know what she was talking about, but he could tell from the tone of her voice that she was not being serious. He ignored her joking.

He helped her draw the arrow back on the string. "Close your eyes." He instructed. 

"But how am I going to-" she started.

He gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "-And trust me," he whispered. His eyes bored into hers.

She gave a huffy sigh and glanced down. Could she trust him? She was still uneasy around him, but she didn't hate him. He had never done anything to harm her. Aragorn told her that he was a companion and that she could learn from him.

She glanced at his arm that was parallel to hers as he held the bow with her. His body was around hers almost like a shield as he helped her hold her position. She realized if she waited, he was not going to move from where he stood because he was trying to teach her a lesson.

She sighed deeply, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

Legolas waited patiently until she finally seemed to relax against him. Her breathing slowed and the tension in her body lessened. 

"Release the arrow." 

She did and she heard it strike something. She opened her eyes to see that the arrow was buried in the center of the target. 

"That was a good shot."

She smiled happily. It was a good shot. But she had not done it alone. "Yes, for you. I didn't do anything. Your hands were on the bow."

"You held the position."

She frowned "But you set it up for me." Then her lips curled into a grin. "Can I try again? On my own?"

He nodded, pleased that she was suddenly interested. She set up the bow herself and closed her eyes, firing. The arrow made no sound, except for the whirl of it as it sped through the air. She opened her eyes and looked up at the target. Only the two arrows from earlier could be seen. 

"Where did it go?"

"On the ground in front of you. You were too quick and you tried too hard to aim. You must relax and take your time."

"But how I am going to kill one Orc after the other if I can't fire quickly? You draw arrows with amazing speed."

"I have had years to practice. You must master this at a slow pace before we can move faster. Straighten your back and put your feet a little closer together. They are too far apart."

She did as he instructed. 

"Try another arrow."

She did and this one also did not hit the target. It skidded on the grass and fell on the ground a mere 5 feet in front of her. She gave a frustrated sigh. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You are not holding the arrow to the string with three fingers and you are trying too hard. Relax and become one with the bow." He told her calmly.

She tried 2 more times with the same result. The arrow didn't go anywhere near the target. 

"I suck at this." She huffed. "I'm a failure." She was rapidly losing her patience. 

"Nay. Let us try something different. I want you to practice drawing the arrow back on the string but not releasing it."

She sighed. 

"Let me see you pull the arrow back."

She did not like this one bit. In fact she wished that she were clashing swords with Aragorn instead. Legolas was a pro at archery and she was a complete novice. Didn't he realize how difficult this was to someone who had never held a bow before today? 

She glanced at him and realized that he was waiting for her. She sighed deeply, got into position and pulled the arrow back on the string.

"Look at your fingers on the arrow. Do you notice anything?"

"You mean other than the fact that they are shaking?" she spat.

"Aye."

"I don't see anything else."

"You do not see that you are holding the arrow to the string with two fingers instead of three?"

"So what! I told you that it's more comfortable for me to hold it with two."

"Two is incorrect and that is why you are having no control over your arrows. Three fingers," he told her evenly.

She grunted at him and held the arrow to the string with three fingers.

"Very good. Now I want you to shoot the arrow. Keep your eyes open this time, hold the arrow with three fingers and do not aim," he instructed.

She nodded and released. The arrow dodged through the air and landed with a soft thud on the grass. 

"See, I'm terrible!" She cried. "I'm never going to get the hang of this."

"You cannot expect to move mountains overnight. You are tense and you aimed," he accused.

She spun around to face him. "No, I didn't."

He gazed at her for a moment. "You did." He told her calmly.

She huffed. "And how would you know?" she challenged. Her bright green eyes flashed as she looked at him.

His gaze on her did not waver. '_Gerich faer vara'. You have a fiery spirit. _ He thought to himself. A fiery spirit that would no doubt aid her in the months to come, if she could control her anger. 

He realized that she was not going to make things easy on him. He watched her put a hand on her hip, clearly waiting in annoyance for his response.

"By the path your arrow took in the air and by the way you took your lower lip between your teeth before releasing it," he told her.

Her eyes widened at his observation of her. He was a perceptive bastard. She gave him that much. 

He saw that he had gained the upper hand of the conversation with his observation but his intention was not to have a battle of wits with her. "Try again. Relax and do not aim."

She gazed at him angrily for a moment and realized that she was getting nowhere in this state. Her anger was causing her to act childishly which in turn was causing her not to focus on learning archery. She was too old to be acting like this.

She forced herself to calm down and took several moments to do so. Legolas waited patiently and watched as she relaxed and got into position. Her back was straight, her feet were the correct distance apart and she held the arrow to the string with three fingers. She released the arrow and this time it struck the outer edge of the target.

"Whoa, I hit the target." She looked at Legolas and knew she was beaming. 

"Good. We will stop for today and resume tomorrow," he told her, gathering up his arrows.

She frowned. "But I don't want to stop. I finally hit the target on my own."

"There is always tomorrow to practice what I have taught you. You've had sword fighting with Aragorn and lessons with me today. Do not over exert yourself so soon. You will be sore enough in the morning."

And sore she was the next morning. Her entire body ached. She wanted so badly to skip her lessons with Aragorn but she knew she shouldn't.

Aragorn didn't take pity on the fact that she was sore. She would have to learn to fight when she wasn't feeling well or had not had enough rest. He drove her hard but it paid off. She showed more improvement. 

She didn't drop the sword as much was quicker on her feet and there was strength in both her attacks and blocks. Aragorn saw the makings of a warrior awakening within her. 

Lessons with Legolas in the afternoon were tense once again and proved to be the same for the next three days. 

Kaitlyn was tiring of this. If she didn't find a way to overcome her uneasiness she was going to go insane. It effected her lessons and it effected her everyday thoughts.

She would lie in her tent for hours at night and wonder why she feared the elf so much. She didn't have any fears about Gimli or the hobbits, only the elves.

She had been a nervous wreck around Legolas today as she had been the last few days and he'd been nothing but kind. He'd been patient and she'd been uptight.

She gave a heavy sigh. 

Aragorn had told her there was nothing to fear and after dealing with Legolas the past few days, it was obvious that he was correct. It was foolish for her to fear someone who wasn't going to harm her. She promised herself that she would make an effort to get over her fears and put this all behind her. 

She realized that her very survival could depend on it.

To be continued…

****

Blue Angel Samui: Thank you! I enjoy writing chapters that depart from the movie a bit. It allows me a chance to develop the characters a bit more. Show sides of them that were not seen in the movie. 

****

XP-DarkAngel: I updated : )

****

Broken Fae: Gimli is a lot of fun to write. He has such a great personality and is always great for a little comic relief. Kaitlyn has a fear of all elves because of their perfection. That unnerves her a bit, but she is a little more afraid of Legolas because he is always around. She sees him more than the other elves who for the most part have left the Fellowship alone. Sorry about the cliffie!

****

Aniron_1: Thank you so much! I'm so pleased and surprised that some of my Labyrinth readers are reading this story. I hope to get back to those soon, if only Jareth and Sarah would talk to me. ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 

****

YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.

****

Fraggin'Aardvark: You're far too nice to me. Thank you so much for leaving a review for me. You're a wonderful friend. I hope the rest of the story keeps your interest. : )

Also thanks to those who have taken the time to review this story via e-mail. I enjoy hearing from you all.


	8. Rocks Rolling and Fading Fear

Mysterious Fate

By Cormak

Disclaimer: The original characters from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. New characters belong to me, especially Kaitlyn. This story was written for fan enjoyment and not profit.

Reviews are always welcome. I especially like constructive criticism. Flames are not welcome and will be ignored. Any additional author's notes may be found at the end of each chapter I post. 

Special thanks to my beta Scattered Logic for listening to ideas and helping me to figure out where this story was going.

Chapter 8: Rocks rolling and fading fear…

Kaitlyn fought to keep herself from growing distracted during her lesson with Aragorn the following morning. She pushed the promise she had made the night before into the far reaches of her mind and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

Aragorn continued to push her hard and it was obvious that he expected great things from her. When he did not receive them he made her perform maneuvers over and over again until he was satisfied. 

Her lesson with Legolas had been canceled for the afternoon as the Elf was off with his own people. 

Kaitlyn felt shoved aside but she tried not to view it that way. Legolas was among his people and it wasn't right for her to get upset over the fact that he would rather visit with them than train her.

She spent her afternoon resting and digging through her bag.

"Oi! Where have her eyes gone?"

Kaitlyn bolted straight up, awakening immediately at the cry. Merry and Pippin were crouched beside her and Pippin looked horrified. 

"What?" she asked, sleep still clinging to her voice.

"Your eyes have gone missing! And I can see myself in the black depths that have taken over." Pippin looked frantically at Merry. "Do you think that Sauron has taken over her?"

She laughed as she realized that he was talking about his inability to see her eyes behind her sunglasses. She removed the glasses. "My eyes are right here. I'm just wearing my sunglasses."

"Sunglasses?" Merry asked. 

"Yes. They're similar to regular glasses that someone would use to read."

At their confused expressions she asked, "You do have those don't you?"

"Are you referring to spectacles?" Merry asked. 

She nodded. "Yes! These are like spectacles except that the glass is tinted instead of clear. They protect my eyes from the sun."

"You can look at the sun with those on?" Merry was astounded.

"Not exactly, it's not good for your eyes to look at the sun, but this gets rid of the bright glare. When I was lying here earlier the sun was shinning down through the leaves and in my face so I put them on. I must have fallen asleep and the sun has moved on. I don't really need them now." She folded the glasses and put them in her bag.

"Sunglasses." Merry said. "What else do you have in that bag of yours?"

"I have my CD player. Of course, my batteries are going to die any time now."

"Cede Player?" Pippin asked.

"CD as in compact disc. It's a shiny plastic disc that has music on it or comp…" she allowed her voice to trail off realizing that they had no idea what a computer file was. She reached into her bag and pulled out her player. "You put these black things over your ears and you can listen to music." She held the headphones out to Pippin who backed away. "They won't hurt you."

"How can you listen to music? Is there some sort of small creature that sings for you in that thing?" Merry inquired peering at the portable player.

Kaitlyn laughed out loud. "No, the music which was sung by a person like me or you was recorded onto a CD. You put it in this device and it plays that music back to you." She put the headphones on and put the volume up loud enough so that the hobbits could hear it. Then she shut it off. "Do you want to listen?"

Merry nodded even though he was obviously uncomfortable. Kaitlyn gently slipped the headphones over his ears and turned the music on low.

Merry listened for a bit, his eyes sometimes widening. "THIS IS STRANGE MUSIC, BUT I LIKE IT!" he yelled after a short while.

Kaitlyn laughed and Pippin looked confused. "Why in the name of the Shire is he yelling? We're standing right in front of him."

"It's because the music is loud. Do you want to listen, Pippin?"

The hobbit appeared to be in thought and then he nodded slowly.

Kaitlyn removed the earphones from Merry's ears. "Okay, time to let Pippin have a turn."

"Oh, do we have to? I was enjoying the strange music. There are instruments that I have never heard before. One sounded very whiney but I enjoyed it."

"That's electric guitar. You'd probably like rock and roll if you were from my world."

Merry's brows drew low over his eyes. "You have the sound of rocks rolling to listen to? That's peculiar."

Kaitlyn laughed. "No, silly. Never mind." She positioned the earphones over Pippin's ears and watched a similar reaction in him. Soon the hobbit was tapping one of his large hairy feet to the beat of the music.

"I LIKE THIS!" Pippin yelled. 

"Why is he yelling?" Merry asked and Kaitlyn laughed. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent listening to music and learning about rock and roll.

Dinner came far too quickly and Kaitlyn was sad to let the afternoon go. She had thoroughly enjoyed her time with the hobbits and they seemed to feel the same way. They tried to explain the CD Player to Gimli, Frodo, Sam and Aragorn who all were confused. 

Kaitlyn laughed as the hobbits hummed one of the songs from her CD. She was so busy laughing and watching them that she had not noticed that Legolas had taken a seat beside her. 

"What are the hobbits doing?" he asked, smiling warmly.

Kaitlyn turned to face him looking startled. "When did you get back?" she asked and realized that she sounded incredibly rude. 

"A few moments ago." He glanced at the hobbits who were singing and now dancing. 

Kaitlyn laughed as she watched them. "I let them listen to my CD Player this afternoon."

Legolas looked confused. 

Kaitlyn reached for her bag and took out the contraption. "It's a device that plays music. Would you like to listen?"

He nodded and she noticed the look of curiosity on his face as she brought the headphones over his ears. He tensed as the soft material touched his ears. He jumped and his eyes widened as loud strange music filled his head. 

Kaitlyn thought he looked frightened as well as pained and she immediately shut the player off. "Are you okay?"

The elf took the headphones off quickly, acting as if they were going to bite him or something. His head was ringing with the strange sounds. 

"Legolas?"

"I do not like that device. It hurts my ears."

Kaitlyn frowned. Here she was trying to help and reach out a little hoping to ease the tension between them and she had worsened it.

"I'm sorry." She quickly put the player away in her bag and looked away from him.

Legolas noticed that she looked tense and he felt foolish for how he had acted, even though the device had startled him beyond belief. He felt like a child who had startled at a loud clap of thunder. 

"It is all right. The sound was too loud for my ears that is all."

"I'm sorry. I forgot that elves have super hearing."

He nodded and changed the subject. "I saw you train with Aragorn this morning. You have come a long way in a short length of time."

"Uh, thanks." She stared at him for a moment and realized that he seemed to be complimenting her honestly. "You really think that I've come a long way?"

"Aye," he told her, smiling warmly.

Kaitlyn gazed carefully at Legolas and realized that he was wearing his quiver. A question that had been nagging her for days surfaced in her mind. "You said a few days ago that you've had years to practice archery. How many exactly?" 

Legolas grinned. "I received my first bow from my parents when I was a lad. I was 12."

"So how many years? Like 15 or so?" He didn't look too old. Perhaps 25 or 30 the oldest.

Legolas smiled warmly. "2, 919."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Uh, did you just say 2,000?"

"Aye and nine hundred and nineteen." Legolas told her.

"Good grief. Just how old are you?"

"I'm 2, 931."

'That…that's unbelievable." She shook a finger at him. "You're joking aren't you? Any minute you're going to start laughing at me and tell me I'm a gullible human. Ah…You're trying to pull the wool over my eyes."

"Nay, I have no wool to pull over your eyes." His gaze was one of pure confusion and Kaitlyn ended up laughing instead of him.

"It's a human expression."

"Forgive me. I am not familiar with it."

"It's okay. You're really 2,931?"

"'Tis my true age."

"Geez, you're ancient." 

He laughed and the sound delightful to hear. "I may seem ancient to a mortal but I am young compared to many elves. We are immortal after all."

"You're immortal? As in you can't die?"

"Elves can die in a sense. We cease to exist on this earth if we are slain or we can die of a broken heart. But even when our body ceases to exist here, our spirit dwells in the Halls of Mandos for all time."

"The halls of Mandos? Is that your heaven?"

"It is a heaven. To be reunited with the Valar Lord is a wonderful thing." 

She nodded even though she didn't understand. Her eyes caught Boromir's who was sitting across the camp watching she and Legolas with interest. 

"Still pretending to be a warrior?" he asked harshly and then he laughed. 

She ignored Boromir as difficult as that was for her. She refused to stoop to his level. She glanced at Legolas. "If you'd please excuse me, Legolas. I'm going to take a bath."

"You have not eaten," he noted with concern.

"I seem to have lost my appetite." She said casting a look at Boromir and then she left. 

Kaitlyn sat off by herself later that night. She felt refreshed after a hot bath and a change of clothes. She had changed into her own things, preferring her sweatshirt and loose fitting pants to the silky nightgown provided by the elves. 

There was something comforting about her own clothing. 

She didn't know what Boromir's problem had been but she had felt angry at his words. He always seemed to be taunting her. She sighed and let things lie for now. 

She sat sketching late into the night. She had a few candles around her and she worked on sketches of things in her world while they were still fresh in her memory. 

But each time she tried to sketch, her mind would wander. She thought of home, of this strange New World and her last thoughts always seemed to settle on Legolas. 

The elf had been kind to her and they had even spoken at dinner. She had startled him with her CD player but he hadn't been damaged by the event. The tenseness had ebbed and they had talked about his age and she had learned he was immortal.

Immortality was unknown to her people and as enticing as living forever sounded, it seemed lonely to her. She wondered if elves ever felt the same. 

"It is very late and you had a long day. You should be resting."

She jumped at the sound of the voice and her heart began to pound in her chest as the object of her thoughts entered the light. She quickly closed her book, drawing it to her chest. Her eyes were wide.

"I did not mean to intrude." Legolas told her and he started to back away. 

Kaitlyn would have let him go if it weren't for the expression on his face. She suddenly realized that she was hurting him with the startled way she was acting and it made her feel awful.

It took her several moments to find her voice. "N-no. It's okay. You're not intruding. I just didn't expect anyone else to be awake."

He smiled warmly. "Elves require less rest than humans. I saw the candle light."

She nodded, realizing that he had come to investigate. She watched as he stood there for a moment and she saw this as an opportunity to continue to get past her fears. 

"You…you can join me, um, if you'd like," she offered quietly.

His brows rose in surprise and for a moment he thought that he had heard things incorrectly. But then he saw her gesturing to the ground beside her. 

He nodded in acceptance before she changed her mind and sat himself cross-legged on the grass, careful to keep his distance. As the light touched upon him, Kaitlyn noticed that he was wearing a silver tunic, his green leggings and his boots. He had also brought a small tray of food left over from dinner.

"I thought that you might be hungry," he explained as he set the tray down in front of her.

She smiled at his concern, noticing the various fruits and vegetables and reached for a few grapes. "Thank you."

He nodded and a tense silence followed as she ate and he gazed at her.

"I apologize that I was unable to give you your lesson today." He told her when the silence became too long for him. "I was invited to visit one of my father's friends and thought it rude to decline."

"That's all right. I used the time off to rest and I hung out with Gimli and the hobbits." 

He nodded. "You have done well with your archery as of late," he told her softly.

"Thank you, although I don't see much of an improvement. I still miss the target." She laughed nervously.

"Your improvement may be slow, but I see it. Soon you will be a fine archer."

"Thank you and I hope so." She glanced down into her lap and his eyes followed her gaze.

"The others say that you are an artist and a very good one."

She laughed. "Gimli must have said that. He really liked the sketch I did of him." She smiled as she thought of the dwarf and his enthusiasm. "In fact, he's still ranting about it."

"Indeed. Gimli spoke very highly of you."

Her brows furrowed and she gazed directly into his eyes for the first time that night. "Why don't you and Gimli get along?"

"Dwarves and Elves do not co-exist very well. There are many difference between our races."

Kaitlyn nodded. "And neither of you can forget the past and create a new future? I don't know very much about this world but from what I've gathered, this group has some sort of a mission. Aragorn is intent on everyone getting along."

"Aye. There is a greater cause and for that Gimli and I tolerate each other."

"What is it that you are all looking for? What is the quest?"

"It is not my place to tell you," he told her apologetically. 

Kaitlyn frowned. "Everyone keeps saying that. They can't tell me or I'll learn the answers soon enough. I'm tired of hearing that."

Legolas lowered his head, his blond hair spilling down his shoulders. "Forgive me, but it is for your own protection."

Kaitlyn sighed. He wasn't going to tell her either. "Yeah, because too much information is dangerous. I've heard that one before." She began to scribble nervously with her pencil on the cover of her sketchbook. 

A tense silence fell between them again.

Kaitlyn glanced up at him and noticed that he was staring at her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she bit her lower lip deciding it was now or never. "I'm really sorry about how I've been acting lately. I'm not usually like this. All tense and rude and well…you know."

Legolas nodded.

"In fact, I'd like to start over," she told him and she extended her hand toward him. "My name's Kaitlyn Westerly."

Legolas was clearly confused but he slowly reached for her hand. 

Right away she noticed how incredibly soft his skin was, especially for someone who was an archer. She shook his hand a few times and then released it.

Legolas smiled realizing that it was a gesture of greeting. She wished to start anew. "I am pleased to meet you, Kaitlyn Westerly." He put his hand to his chest and bowed his head before extending his arm toward her in the greeting that Kaitlyn had seen Aragorn and Haldir use. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil."

She smiled and tried to imitate the greeting. 

"And you're from Mirkwood, correct?"

Legolas nodded. "How did you know?" He suddenly wondered if she knew his title as well.

"Aragorn told me. I asked him if you were from Lothlorien but he said Mirkwood. What's your home like?"

Legolas smiled sadly. "It was once a beautiful great forest with tall green trees that reached for the sky. But the evil magic has turned much of it dark and frightening. It is east of the Misty Mountains."

"Is it far from here?"

"It is many days from Lorien, on the other side of the Anduin River."

"Do you live in the trees like the Lorien Elves do?"

"Nay. My home is in a wooded hillside beside a river. Carefully protected, it has extensive caverns with twisting passageways. It is too enclosed for my tastes. I however, prefer the trees and the sky." He smiled.

She smiled in return. "Do you have family there?"

"Aye. My father lives there." He saw the question in her eyes and answered it before she had a chance to ask. "I am an only child and my mother died when I was young."

"I'm so sorry."

"She is with the Valar." He smiled sadly. 

"The Valar? You mentioned them earlier."

"Aye, they are the Great ones, the Rulers of Arda, the Lords of the West. They tend to my mother's soul and spirit in the Halls of Mandos."

"Your heaven."

He nodded. "I hope that she finds peace there," he added faintly.

Kaitlyn tried to smile. "I'm sure she does." 

"What is your world like?" He asked, attempting to push thoughts of his mother away. She had died many centuries ago but the loss of her was still very painful for him.

She sat back against the tree she was sitting in front of. "It's really different than this. It's overcrowded. It's really fast paced and there is a lot of technology."

"Ah, such as the machinery you told Gimli about. The…car and the loud device?" 

She smiled. "Yes. There are a lot of cars and loud devices."

"What do cars look like?" His blue eyes sparkled with curiosity. 

Kaitlyn opened her sketchbook and flipped to a blank page. "Here, I'll show you." She quickly sketched an image of a small four-door sedan.

Legolas moved closer and watched her draw. 

"You sit here to operate it." She told him, pointing with her pencil to the driver's side. "It's run by gasoline and a battery that's charged with electricity."

"Lightning?"

"Yeah, sorta like lightning. My people have found a way to harness it and use it as an energy source."

"Intriguing." 

"It is pretty amazing. Of course don't ask me how to put them together. I just know how to use it."

"What other tech…tech nol ogy-" he stumbled over the word.

"What other technology do we have?"

"Aye." He nodded eagerly.

"Well, we have planes. They're like giant metal birds that carry us from place to place. You can travel hundreds of miles in only a few hours."

"A bird made of metal?" The Mirkwood elf pictured a metal raven in his mind and grew confused. 

Kaitlyn quickly sketched a crude plane. "It's not literally a bird, but it was designed like a bird. It has wings and a tail. It's run by similar power that runs cars."

Legolas nodded but it was obvious that he clearly didn't understand. 

"It's okay. It's pretty complicated anyhow. We'll just say that my world is a very different place than here." She flipped to the front page of her sketchbook and started to show him some of her drawings. "I was telling Gimli about this. It's called ice-skating. It's a sport or just plain fun. You put these shoes on that have metal blades on the bottom." She drew a rough sketch of an ice skate. "When you put the shoes on you can glide around on the ice. It's a lot of fun."

Legolas smiled. "An interesting source of enjoyment. Do you excel at this?"

Kaitlyn laughed. "Not really. I'm actually pretty damn clumsy. I usually end up skating on my bottom more than on my feet. And this…" she flipped the page. "These are some buildings that I drew while I was on a field trip way back in college."

"Buildings? College?"

"Buildings are sort of like houses in a way. They're really tall. Taller than trees and people live or work in them. And college is where young adults go to learn. It prepares them for the adult world."

He nodded. "What are those?" he asked pointing at one of her sketches. 

"Those are street lights. They're sort of like candles that don't go out. Well, not until you flip the switch or the bulb blows out."

"I do not understand."

She frowned realizing that this was way over his head. "I'm sorry. I can show you some things you would know about." She flipped to a page with sketches of trees, squirrels and birds."

"It is a forest." He smiled. 

"Yeah, I used to love to go walking in the woods when I had time off from work. I'd always bring my sketchbook with me."

"May I look?"

She hesitated a moment but decided this was no big deal. She nodded and handed him the book, watching as he lingered carefully over each sketch. 

He smiled. "These are oak trees."

She grinned. "That's right."

He turned the page and was delighted to see sketches of his companions. "These are the hobbits."

She nodded and noticed that even though he was nearly 3,000 years old, he had a childlike essence about him. She found it fascinating. 

"It looks just like them and Aragorn." He pointed to the image of The Ranger. "That is remarkable. It looks exactly like Aragorn." 

He flipped through the remaining pages that were filled with images of his friends as well as places in Lothlorien. When he turned to the pages with sketches of him, he stopped and looked at them for a long time. 

For a moment, Kaitlyn thought that he hated them or that he was disturbed by them but then he smiled warmly at her. 

"No one has ever sketched me before. I even remember what I was thinking when you drew these. You've drawn my quiver to perfection and my bow as well. The detail in my clothing is amazing. These are very good," he told her, glancing up to peer into her face. "Thank you for sharing them with me."

She blushed and looked down. "You're welcome."

He realized her embarrassment and closed the book, handing it to her. She took it and put it in her bag.

"I am afraid that my curiosity has kept you from sleeping. Aragorn will not be forgiving with his lessons tomorrow. You should rest."

She nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

"I could escort you." He offered. 

She nodded and put her backpack on before she rose and followed him to camp. It was a very short walk and ended before it had any real chance of beginning. 

"Good night, Kaitlyn Westerly." Legolas bid her with a warm and caring smile.

She gave a shy smile, hardly believing that she had once been afraid of this elf. "Good night, Legolas Greenleaf."

The two went their separate ways, oblivious to the fact that Aragorn sat in the shadows smoking his pipe.

To be continued…

****

earth_guide: Thank you. That was an incredibly nice thing to say. I really enjoy taking something that has been done before and trying to spice it up a little. I'm glad that I seem to be succeeding for the mean time. Thanks for your review.

****

ACE: I love the elves as well though I think that if I met them I might have a similar reaction to Kaitlyn. They're beautiful and skilled and perfect and she doesn't know how to deal with that. But she's coming around. 

****

XP-DarkAngel: Yeah, I'd probably react in a similar way myself. Their perfection is a little unnerving! Hop you enjoyed the chapter.

****

SilverPhoenix101: Wow, thank you for all the reviews that you left me for each chapter. I'm so pleased that you are enjoying the story. I've updated finally so no straight jackets!

****

MOCHi MOCHi: Thanks for you review. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.

****

YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: (Gosh that's a name and a half to type! LOL) Yes, Kaitlyn is finally getting over her fears. She's realizing that Legolas isn't so bad and neither are his kind. And yes, in time she will be kicking butt : )

Thank you again to those who have reviews via e-mail. 


	9. Brush with Power

Mysterious Fate

By Cormak

Disclaimer: The original characters from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. New characters belong to me, especially Kaitlyn. This story was written for fan enjoyment and not profit.

Reviews are always welcome. I especially like constructive criticism. Flames are not welcome and will be ignored. Any additional author's notes may be found at the end of each chapter I post. 

Special thanks to my beta Scattered Logic for listening to ideas and helping me to figure out where this story was going. 

Chapter 9: A brush with power…

Kaitlyn thought that Aragorn was acting a little strange the following morning. They went for their brisk run, practiced treading quietly through the forest and then had a sword lesson. She found Aragorn to be much quieter than usual. 

She did not question him about it. The man seemed to be deep in thought. She marveled his abilities. His mind was obviously elsewhere but he still fought as well as he normally did. 

Kaitlyn left the man after her lesson ended and she went to eat lunch at camp. Frodo and Sam were the only ones at camp, explaining that Legolas was off with the elves and that Boromir, Merry and Pippin were practicing swordplay and Gimli had gone to watch them.

Kaitlyn barely touched the fruit, bread and cheese that she piled up on her plate. Her appetite seemed to leave her the moment she sat down. 

She felt dizzy and nauseous and wondered briefly if she was coming down with something. 

"Are you well, Lady Kaitlyn?" Sam asked her. 

Kaitlyn looked at him blankly. The light haired hobbit rarely spoke to her. Usually he would nod hello or goodbye, but infrequently did they converse. 

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were well. You look a bit pale."

She shook her head and immediately wished that she had not. She became lightheaded. "No, I'm not feeling well. It came out of nowhere. I was fine this morning," she frowned at how quickly it had all happened. 

"Will you be all right?"

She nodded. "I should be. I'm going to lay down and try to sleep. If Legolas returns to get me for our lesson will you tell him that I don't feel well?"

Sam nodded and watched the woman go lay in her tent. 

Kaitlyn didn't know how long she slept. She just knew that her head was pounding and that her sleep had been filled with horrible visions. Lands on fire, people being slaughtered and an active volcano in a land that thrived in darkness. She awakened in a sweat, her breathing labored. She sat straight up and realized that she was in Lothlorien. 

The camp was quiet. Both Sam and Frodo were sleeping in their tent not far from her. 

Kaitlyn ran a hand through her damp hair and tried to calm down. It had just been a dream. She was safe in Lothlorien with her friends. 

She gazed over at Frodo. The dark haired hobbit rarely slept. She noticed that he would often stay awake late into the night or he pretended to sleep. His body must have finally forced him to rest and he slept peacefully. Sam was curled up along side him. 

Kaitlyn never saw them separated. She sensed that Sam was a guardian for Frodo. As she gazed at the hobbits she thought of Moria. Frodo had nearly died, but the hobbit had surprised them all with a silvery shirt made of metal that had saved his life. Kaitlyn realized that her companions always seemed to be watching Frodo and looking out for his well fare. She wondered if he was someone important. Perhaps royalty?

The sun was shining down through the trees, the patches of light moving as the leaves drifted in a slight breeze. Something sparkled and caught Kaitlyn's attention.

Her eyes focused on a simple gold band ring on a chain of silver that hung from Frodo's neck. 

Kaitlyn was intrigued by it and she started to move toward the sleeping Frodo as if in a trance. She moved closer until she was kneeling in front of the hobbit, her hand reaching out to touch the ring and then she stopped. Her eyes widened her breathing hitched in her throat and the nausea swept through her. She cried out loudly.

Frodo awakened immediately, his hand instantly moving to the ring that hung on his neck. Kaitlyn was kneeling in front of him. He watched as she leapt to her feet and swayed as if she'd had too much ale. 

The hobbit looked at her curiously wondering what she had been doing and then became alarmed by two things. The look of horror that was on her face and that her gaze was on the ring.

She began backing away as if Frodo was a wild dangerous animal. Her eyes were wide and she was gasping for breath. She continued to back away and she slammed directly into Aragorn. She screamed and pushed past him before she tore off into the woods. 

Aragorn looked down at Frodo who was still clutching the ring in his hand. The Ranger cursed in Elvish and then went after the woman.

Aragorn found Kaitlyn trembling by the stream. She was standing by a tree, leaning against it for support. She jumped, clearly frightened when he approached. 

"What is it? What has happened?" He asked, though he already had an idea.

She was panting as if she had been running for hours. Her eyes were wide and tears brimmed in their green depths. 

"Am I awake?" She asked him. "Pinch me and tell me that I'm finally awake." Her voice sounded broken.

The Ranger frowned. "You are awake."

"But this could be a dream and you're just telling me that in my dream." She held out her arm to him. "I'd pinch myself but I can't stop shaking."

The Ranger didn't know why she asked this of him, but he moved forward and pinched her arm gently. 

She felt the warmth of his fingers on her arm and the feel of him pinching her skin. "I'm awake then." She gave a sigh, though she didn't know if it was relief.

"Tell me what has you so frightened," Aragorn commanded gently.

She shook her head. "It's so completely stupid." She felt like Aragorn was going to laugh at her.

"It can not be stupid if it has you frightened. Please tell me."

She nodded. "I heard a voice in my head. A deep voice." She waited for the laughter to come and it never did. Aragorn didn't move and simply waited for her to continue. She swallowed. "It…it told me to kill Frodo and take that ring he is wearing. The frightening thing was that I found myself moving toward Frodo. I had no intention of killing him but I didn't even remember kneeling in front of him. I was suddenly just there."

She shivered visibly. "There was this…eye made of fire, if that makes sense and it was on top of a tower. At first it was speaking in a language that I couldn't understand, but then I could suddenly understand it. It kept telling me to take the ring. Take the ring…and I could be very powerful. All I desired could be within my reach." She gave an uneasy laugh. "It was crazy."

Aragorn frowned.   
  
"What does this all mean?" Kaitlyn asked. There was fear in her voice, but she had finally stopped shaking.

"The Ring of power is dangerous. You must not listen or do anything it tells you to do," Aragorn told her vehemently. 

"The Ring of Power?"

Aragorn nodded and Kaitlyn finally got some of the answers she had sought. Aragorn recounted the story of the Ring of Power, of Sauron the deceiver, its creator and master and of the Fellowship and their quest to reach Mordor to destroy the ring. By the time he finished telling her of the council of Elrond and the events that happened before they met in Moria, Kaitlyn was trembling and wished she was still in the dark about what was going on.

"Why couldn't I have ended up on a quiet farm or something? Why on the quest to destroy an evil possessed talking ring!"

"Gandalf believed that you have a purpose and that must be so if fate granted us the fortune of meeting."

Kaitlyn had tears in her eyes. Oh, how she missed Gandalf and she had scarcely known the man. She certainly would have liked to know how he knew so much about what was going on.

"I have a purpose all right." She frowned. "To rot on a field and be fertilizer. I'm going to be killed by the enemy." A tear slipped down her cheek. "How can I fight something that has the power to destroy an entire world or shape it to its will? I'm not superwoman, I'm not a warrior."

Aragorn looked into her face. "You are strong, stronger than many. You managed to resist the ring the first time it called to you. You will survive."

Another tear coursed down Kaitlyn's face as reality slammed into her again and again like a sharp kick to her gut. "I'll have to kill, I'll have to be ruthless and go against all that I was taught to do. I don't know if I can go through with this, Aragorn."

He put his hands on each of her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "You can and you will. You have people here who care for you and will protect you to the best of their ability. You have strength in your soul, I see it. You will survive," he repeated. 

"And what about the ring?" she shivered. "What if it talks to me again?" 

"Then you attempt to ignore it. It wants you to believe that good can be achieved with it, but only destruction and suffering will occur with its use. It is difficult to ignore, I have felt its pull as well."

"It's spoken to you? How do you overcome it?"

"By remembering what I swore to do; protect Frodo and help him destroy the ring. I remember my friends and how much they mean to me. I remember how much Middle Earth means to me. I do not wish to see everything I love become destroyed."

Kaitlyn nodded. "I'll try to remember that."

Aragorn watched her and noticed that she seemed to have calmed down a little, but he did not leave her side. He spent the afternoon with her, most of their time together spent in silence as she mulled over the things had had told her.

Kaitlyn felt alone, confused and afraid. She was worried and in denial over what was happening around her. She desperately needed someone to comfort her and she was glad that Aragorn stayed. While the Ranger only sat beside her, the two of them watching and listening to their surroundings, Kaitlyn appreciated his company. 

While Kaitlyn didn't know Aragorn's history, she knew that he must have been through a lot with both of his parents dying when he was so young. He was an extremely skilled fighter and he had most likely killed many times. He was strong, and she drew on that strength and relied on it to help her.

Legolas was worried when he heard from Sam what had happened. The Fellowship had kept Kaitlyn in the dark for a length of time and the ring had not liked that. It sought to return to human hands, man or woman did not matter, so it would eventually find the hand of its master. Sam also told the elf that Aragorn had gone after Kaitlyn, which meant that the Ranger must have told her the story of the ring.

Legolas found Aragorn and Kaitlyn by the stream that ran through the woods not far from their campsite. He stepped beside them and Aragorn looked to his friend. 

Legolas noticed that Kaitlyn was sleeping. The woman was lying in Aragorn's arms, her face pressed against his chest. 

Aragorn looked at Legolas with concern. "The ring called to her."

Legolas nodded. "Samwise told me."

"She was terribly frightened from her first brush with it."

"Perhaps that is for the best," Legolas said and Aragorn gave him a confused expression. "Fear might drive her away from it. If she did not fear it, she might believe she could use it."

Aragorn nodded, understanding his friend's reasoning. Someone they knew did not fear the ring and he had been all too eager to use it. If Kaitlyn remained afraid she might be less willing to attempt to take it.

"I was worried that this might happen. Something didn't feel quite right on the wind this morning." Aragorn told Legolas.

The elf nodded. "I noticed that as well." They remained in silence for a few moments. Legolas looked at Kaitlyn sleeping quietly and then at Aragorn. 

"She finds peace with you," the elf told him with a gentle smile.

Aragorn gave a knowing smile. "A ah le." And with you At Legolas' confused expression he continued. "You were both awake until late into the night. Go-erui." Alone together. Aragorn added in Elvish. 

Legolas smiled, completely oblivious to the man's teasing. "She wished to start anew. She told me about her world and I told her of Mirkwood. She showed me her sketches of her world and of the Fellowship. He maen. " She is skilled. 

Aragorn was surprised but very pleased by the fact that Kaitlyn had shared her sketches with Legolas. It meant that she was finally beginning to trust the elf.

"She is quite pleasant when she is not afraid." The elf continued and then he raised a brow. "How did you know we were awake until late?"

"Cennin le ah he. Pennich 'Daw vaer, Kaitlyn Westerly' he lam." I saw you with her. You said 'Good night, Kaitlyn Westerly' in her tongue. 

Legolas' eyebrows rose. "Cennich ammen? Dan manen? Lostannech." You saw us? But how? You slept. 

Aragorn smiled. "Aye, lostannen ab. Gerin osp." I slept later. I was having a smoke. 

Legolas frowned. "U-lastannen le." I did not hear you. 

Aragorn grinned. "Nay, You were too busy saying 'Daw vaer' na i híril." 'Good night' to the lady. 

Legolas looked confused and Aragorn smiled and slapped him gently on the back. "I am teasing you, mellon nîn. Though what she said must have kept your full attention for you not to hear or see me."

"She spoke about her world. It was of interest to me." 

While Legolas knew it to be the truth, the fact that she and the possibility of a future friendship had distracted him troubled him. He could not afford to do such things once they left the safety of Lothlorien. He was in all essence the eyes and the ears of the fellowship.

Aragorn nodded knowing how Legolas loved to learn about new and distant lands. The smile faded from his face as he gazed down at the woman in his arms. 

"I fear for her. She has no idea what she will have to face."

"Nay, but we will prepare her," Legolas told him.

"Aye. I hope that is enough."

"Tammy!" 

Kaitlyn bolted upright, her heart pounding in her ears, her breathing raspy. It took her several moments to realize that she was in her tent in Lothlorien and not in the mines of Moria. She didn't remember going to her tent but she did remember being with Aragorn. She must have fallen asleep and he had laid her down to rest. 

It was dark out and she realized that she had slept most of the day and straight through her archery lesson. 

She trembled as she thought about her dreams. Her best friend from college, Tammy had been in the most recent one. The tall blond woman had been in the mines of Moria with her and Tammy had been slaughtered brutally by the orcs. Kaitlyn had been powerless to stop it.

Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of her friend. Did Tammy or Megan or her parents realize that she was missing? Was it her face that covered the daily papers or the backs of milk cartons suggesting that she was missing? Or did they not even realize? Were they going on with their lives normally while she was in a world on the edge of war?

Fresh tears gathered in her eyes and she drew her knees to her chest, suddenly feeling cold and alone again. She missed home, her friends and family.

"Are you well, lassie?"

She jumped at the voice and quickly wiped her tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

She looked up to see Gimli was standing in front of her tent. 

"I'm fine. It was just a…a bad dream." She hated feeling like this and she hated to appear vulnerable. 

"You do not look well. You look pale." A second more musical voice added. 

Kaitlyn frowned when she saw that Legolas had come to stand beside Gimli. Had she been that loud? Had she awakened the entire Fellowship?

"I really am fine. You can both go back to bed. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I was not sleeping," Legolas admitted. 

"Neither was I. The night is fair and I could not rest." Gimli said. "Who is Tammy?"

Kaitlyn sighed and lowered her eyes from his. "She was my best friend from back home."

"You were dreaming of her?" Legolas asked. 

Kaitlyn nodded and then started to rise. She didn't want to talk about home because it hurt her far too much. "I need to clear my mind. I'm going for a walk," she announced. 

"I shall go with you," Gimli told her.

"And I shall as well," Legolas offered.

"I am capable of taking her for a walk without you, pointy ears."

Legolas' eyebrows lowered. "Perhaps she does not wish for your company, short one."

Gimli growled. 

"I don't need an escort." Kaitlyn said testily. 

"Of course you do. You would prefer a stout dwarf warrior to this pointy eared whelp, wouldn't you?"

"I'd prefer that the two of you got along!" she told them angrily. "I'm tired of listening to you both bicker like children. I hear it all day and I don't intend to hear it all night either."

Gimli and Legolas went completely silent. The two looked at each other and Legolas spoke first. "If we agree not to quarrel, will you allow us to walk with you?"

"Why would you want to?" she shot back. 

"Because it is obvious that you are not well, lassie. You dream terrible things and act as if nothing is wrong. We could help ease your mind," Gimli told her.

She sighed. As much as she wanted to push them away from her, after the dream she'd had, she didn't want to be alone. Although the Fellowship were not her friends from back home, they were here in this world and they were concerned for her welfare. She realized how much she needed them. 

The strange trio walked through the woods of Lothlorien. An elf, a dwarf and a human woman engaged in conversation. They spoke of Kaitlyn's training, of the weather, of the future and Kaitlyn couldn't believe how much she enjoyed the walk. Although her troubles did not completely dissipate, she felt much improved.

Gimli and Legolas did not quarrel though it was obvious that they wanted to many times. It was with a heavy heart that Gimli returned to camp first. It was apparent that he was tired and he decided to rest.

Legolas and Kaitlyn remained together alone for a short while. Legolas climbed a tree, with the hope of getting a better view of the moon and stars and Kaitlyn started up after him. When they reached the top, they were unprepared for the beauty of that night. The stars shone brightly and the moonlight touched the land for miles giving the mountains and valleys the appearance of giving light themselves. 

"Ithil and elanath shine brightly this night." Legolas told her with a smile.

"Is that Elvish?" she asked.

"Aye, it is Sindarin."

"Sindarin?" She gave him a look of confusion.

"It is one of the many dialects of Elvish tongue. I can speak three of them fluently."

"Which three?" she asked with genuine curiosity. She realized sadly that she would not know what any of them meant.

"Sindarin, Silvan and Quenya."

"Interesting. I didn't realize that the elves had different languages. It must be like how we have English, French, Russian and so on in my world." She sat quietly upon her branch in thought for a few moments. "It-il," she attempted.

"Ithil," Legolas corrected. "It means moon."

"What does the other word mean?"

"Elanath means stars. All are visible tonight."

"Ithil and Elan…Elanath. Moon and stars." She repeated.

"Aye."

"Will you teach me?"

He gave her a look of confusion. 

"Your language. The Elven tongue. It's so beautiful."

Legolas was surprised at her request. Was this the same woman who had been frightened of him and his people only a few days ago? 

"You wish to learn it? It is not an easy language to master." He had difficulty keeping the surprise and the delight out of his voice.

She shrugged. "That doesn't matter. New cultures interest me. I'm stuck here in this world and I should probably make the best of it. I wish to learn the language, if you wouldn't mind teaching me." She realized that it was the honest truth. She did wish to learn about his people and learning something new would keep her from thinking about home.

He smiled. "I would like that. But tell me, do you truly wish to learn it because it is beautiful or so that you may understand what Aragorn and I say about you?" he teased lightly.

"Yes," she answered. 

He laughed. "Ah, so you mean not to tell me which one?"

She gave him a smile and started down the tree with him following. She leapt to the ground and waited for him to drop down beside her. He had the grace of no other being that she had ever known and she always felt so clumsy in his presence.

He gave her another confused expression, obviously wondering why she had left the branches of the tree.

"I'm tired from a long day. I'd like to rest," she explained.

He nodded and escorted her back to camp. They both shared a laugh at the sound of Gimli snoring loudly. 

She smiled at Legolas as they stopped beside her tent. "Thank you for the walk. Good night, Legolas."

He nodded and gave her a gentle smile in return. "Mae idh, Kaitlyn."

At her confused look he told her, "Rest well." 

Kaitlyn watched him walk away. She expected him to enter his tent, but he walked to the outskirts of camp and stood looking out into the night instead.

She realized that he was different than the others in the group. When she first met him, he was often quiet and aloof, acting as the eyes and ears of the group and seldom engaging in open or revealing conversation. He had changed upon entering Lothlorien and Kaitlyn wondered if that had to do with the fact that he was among his own kind.

He had been speaking much more frequently and he and Kaitlyn had created a comfortable friendship within a few days time. She realized that she enjoyed his company immensely. He reminded her of her friend Brian from college and was delighted after making the comparison. Brian had always been a safe and comfortable friend who had never wanted anything more then what he received. Legolas seemed as if would be the same. 

She smiled as she tore her eyes away from the handsome elf and lay down to prepare to sleep. 

Sleep came surprisingly easy and for the first night in a while, evil talking rings or horrible creatures did not plague her. 

To be continued….

I didn't know if I was going to get a chapter posted this week as I had a lot going on, but I'm pleased to have finished chapter 9. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. 

****

kmf: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. I really don't want to give anything away about Boromir. Everyone knows the stories of course but I'll be adding extras. 

****

ACE: Thank you! I try to be detailed but not overly. I don't know how other people go about writing, but I always picture everything in my mind first and attempt to write it how I see it. I try to allow others to see what I see but still allow them to form their own visions. I'm trying to keep everyone in character. One of the most annoying things to me is that some authors have Legolas, Boromir , Aragorn, etc, saying things they would never say. If anyone ever noticed, most of the people in the fellowship don't use contractions. 

****

Aniron_1: Thanks and I'm glad you don't mind them waiting!

****

Yuki: Everyday does count to the Fellowship and their quest. I can't say too much about the passage of time as I don't want to give any spoilers. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

****

Kage Miko: She probably could have turned it down but she wasn't really thinking about that. I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

****

Kallasilya: Thank you. And I realize to some people a Mary Sue is an original character who has a romance or such with a main character. I don't view those sort of characters as a Mary Sue. I see OC's that are like the author, are perfect, have special powers, has everyone like him/her and the main character falls in love with her for no other reason that she's perfect and such as a Mary Sue. I'm attempting to keep Kaitlyn as down to earth and as normal as possible. She's had her ups and downs in life, like all of us and she certainly has to work hard to get anything she wants. 

****

Silverphoenix101: Thanks and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I can't say too much about Boromir without giving things away. I don't like to give out spoilers. But yes, Kaitlyn has gotten over her fears and she realizes that Legolas isn't so bad. She'll be more open and less tense around his kind as well.

****

Vampiress-Alexiel: Thank you so much! My plan for this story was to take an Original character, take the 10th walker idea, write a romance and attempt to make it tasteful. I wanted to prove that OC's aren't so bad.

****

Kellyn Smith: Thank you! Yes, Legolas was a bit confused. He was picturing wild birds as metal objects that could fly. Not quite what Kaitlyn had in mind!

****

Marumae: Thanks for taking the time to catch up and read! You'll have to keep guessing who she travels with when the fellowship splits up.

****

Beth: Thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! 

****

Mango: Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story thus far.

****

Blue Angel Samui: I'm glad that I was able to provide a break for you! I remember when I was back in school and reading fan fiction for a break. It was always a nice diversion! Thanks for your review!

****

Hikage Katsune: Thanks! 10th walker means that there are 10 people in the fellowship instead of 9 like the movie and the books. 

****

YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: Thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! Yeah, lol her Legolas-phobia has gone bye bye. I don't know if it's love but we'll see in the future!

Thanks again to everyone who chose to review by e-mail. 


	10. Troubled Souls

Mysterious Fate

By Cormak

Disclaimer: The original characters from Lord of the Rings belong to their respective owners. New characters belong to me, especially Kaitlyn. This story was written for fan enjoyment and not profit.

Reviews are always welcome. I especially like constructive criticism. Flames are not welcome and will be ignored. Any additional author's notes may be found at the end of each chapter I post. 

Special thanks to my beta Scattered Logic for listening to ideas and helping me to figure out where this story was going. 

AN: My apologies dear readers for the delay in posting this chapter. Real life sometimes takes hold and doesn't want to let go! But here is chapter 10! My apologies for not having time to answer reviews. Thank you all for your reviews on ff.net or by e-mail!

Chapter 10: Troubled Souls

Aragorn was surprised to find that Kaitlyn was gone when he awakened the following morning. It was a dark dismal morning and rain threatened to fall at any moment.

"Has no one seen her? How could she have just disappeared?" He glanced at Legolas. " U-dirnech he?" You saw her not?

Legolas shook his head. "I saw her not."

"Able to escape without being noticed by an elf. Hmmph. I always thought that she was a witch," Boromir spat crossing his arms over his chest. 

Frodo and Sam shot him a look. "Surely she could not have gone far?" The dark haired hobbit asked. While he and Kaitlyn were not very friendly, he did not wish her to find an ill fate.

"Someone must have seen her. The other elves perhaps?" Merry suggested.

"We could ask Haldir. He is the protector of these woods." Legolas said. The fair elf straightened suddenly his head turning to look to his left. 

Aragorn turned in the same directions and several moments later he heard the sound of someone treading over damp leaves, followed by the sound of light laughter.

The Ranger was surprised to find Haldir escorting Kaitlyn back to the camp. The two were smiling brightly, their faces rosy from their merriment.

Aragorn rushed up to them immediately and bowed quickly in customary Elvish greeting.

"Mae govannen, Haldir. Harthon he u-geritha drasto." Well met, Haldir. I hope she did not cause trouble." As upset as Aragorn sounded he was as equally relieved.

Haldir smiled warmly, sensing the Ranger's concern. "Nay, he u-geritha drasto." No, she did not cause trouble.

"I wasn't any trouble, if that's what you're asking," Kaitlyn said putting her hands on her hips glaring at Aragorn in mock arrogance. 

Haldir laughed lightly at the display. "I found her running alone on the borders of the wood. I did not want her stray too far."

"What were you doing at the border of the wood?" Aragorn asked. He sounded upset and angry.

"Running," she said nonchalantly and she shrugged. What the hell was the big deal?

"Why were you running _alone_?" Aragorn asked.

"I woke up early and couldn't sleep so I didn't think there was any harm in getting a head start to the day."

Legolas frowned, wondering if the mortal woman's early morning had occurred because she had been plagued with more nightmares.

"Le hannon." Aragorn bid Haldir. Thank you.

"She was honestly no trouble, Aragorn. She took a wrong turn on her path. I am glad I happened to be at the correct place at the correct time." 

The fair elf smiled warmly remembering how he found the mortal woman running and singing in a dreadful voice as she went. He had startled her when he found her and he had wondered if she was going to bolt into the woods like a scared animal. Their first encounter had been awkward back at the camp. But he was pleasantly surprised that their walk back to the Fellowship's camp had been enjoyable.

Kaitlyn smiled at Haldir. "Yes, Haldir was very kind to escort me back," she told her companions and she surprised them all with how comfortable she appeared to be in the March Warden's presence. "The trees all start to look the same after a while," she laughed.

Haldir bowed. "Should you ever desire a tour of the wood, hiril nîn. I would be more than happy to escort you." my lady

"Thank you. I'll remember that."

"I have duties to attend," Haldir announced. "Navaer." Farewell. Haldir bowed and after acknowledging the bows from Aragorn, Kaitlyn and Legolas, he left the camp.

"You are lucky that the elf found you. On the borders of the wood!" Gimli started. 

Kaitlyn frowned. "It was an accident. I took a wrong turn. I didn't know where I was. I'm sorry if I worried anyone."

"There are orcs and other foul creatures out in the world beyond these woods. You would do well to remember that!" Aragorn told her harshly.

Kaitlyn bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"If you are sorry-"

Aragorn's words began to slur and fade and Kaitlyn began to feel odd as if something was trying to pull at her attention. A deep voice chanted in a language she did not know. She turned to see that Frodo and Sam were listening to the conversation. The ring still hanged from Frodo's neck. It rested on the soft white fabric of his shirt. Kaitlyn shuddered at the sight of it. In the darkness of the overcast day it seemed to glow unnaturally. Her eyes met Frodo's and the hobbit immediately tucked the ring into the collar of his shirt, hiding it from her view.

The voice chanted louder in her head. 

"Kaitlyn?" Aragorn's concerned voice brought her back to reality and the deep voice retreated. 

She let out a hurried breath, her eyes wide. Everyone in the group was looking at her. 

She realized what had just happened and she couldn't face the Fellowship. She quickly went to her tent, retrieved her sword and started to leave the camp.

"You know where to find me," she said quickly to Aragorn.

"Wha-where?" Gimli started, but she didn't even acknowledge him as she strode out of view.

Gimli turned to Aragorn. "You are going to let her leave after what just happened?" Gimli asked. 

"She will not wander far. She needed some distance," Aragorn said. He gazed at Legolas and the Mirkwood Elf seemed to be thinking similar thoughts. They had not missed what had happened in the moments before her sudden departure.

Kaitlyn practiced swinging her sword around in the motions of an attack and a block. Wielding a sword felt particularly comforting today. 

She knew that her attention had been drawn to the ring again and it disturbed her. She frowned remembering what Aragorn had told her about it. She didn't want anything to do with it and yet it captivated her. She needed to remember about what was important in her life and she could fight the ring. She sighed deeply.

What a day this was turning out to be. She had gotten lost during her run, Aragorn was upset with her and the ring had fought and won her attention.

She sighed again and slowed her movements so she wouldn't strain something. 

She hated it when she and Aragorn were at odds. She liked Aragorn and respected him. Although she found him attractive in a rugged way she thought of him more as the brother she never had than a possible love interest. 

She snorted at that. She certainly wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with any of the men in the Fellowship or anyone on Middle Earth for that matter. She just wanted to find a way home. She had been sent to this place and even though Gandalf had believed she would die here, she thought differently. If she could find a way home she would.

She watched as a group of elves walked by a short distance away. They were dressed in flowing robes and they carried lanterns with them. They bowed their heads to her and she bowed in greeting. She watched as they continued on their way. The elves no longer frightened her and now they intrigued her. She was interested in living things which is why she had taken up Biology. The elves were incredible beings. Beautiful, graceful, they had superior senses and they were immortal. They were unlike anything she had ever known.

The elves that walked by in the distance were all fair like Legolas and Haldir. Her thoughts turned to the March Warden of Lothlorien. Haldir had been very pleasant and friendly to deal with. While she had felt uncomfortable around him when he had first found her, she felt the tension slip away as they walked and spoke. Once she had spent some time with him, the serious mask he wore fell away to reveal a light-hearted individual. Haldir reminded her of her father, who had a tough exterior but was loving and gentle on the inside.

__

"Best not to think of home or Papa." She thought to herself. She didn't want to add breaking down on her list for the day.

She spun to try an attack formation and her eyes widened when a sword clashed against hers. 

She was expecting Aragorn and was surprised to find Boromir's sword being held against hers. She moved away with an exasperated sigh. 

"What do you want?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I merely wish to test your skills? Is that so wrong?"

"Test my skills?" she echoed.

"Aye. You and Aragorn disappear for over an hour everyday. Surely he has taught you something. Show me what you have learned, oh mighty warrior," he laughed.

He saluted her with his sword and she frowned at the way he was taunting her. 

"Or are you too afraid?" he baited.

"I'm not afraid," she shot back. "Least of all of you." She saluted in return, her anger pushing away the part of her mind that told her that dueling with Boromir might not be a good idea. 

Their swords clashed and what started off as a simple test of skill became much more. Boromir drove her viciously and he gave no sign of letting up. He was much stronger than her and she felt herself tiring easily. There was a strange look in his eyes and it frightened her. She had seen a look like that once before and it had not led to good times.

"I want…to stop…" she said breathlessly when she felt herself weakening.

Boromir did not relent. If anything the man pushed harder. He was very skilled with a blade and it was a miracle that a novice such as herself had kept up with him this long.

"Boromir! Please…stop!" she pleaded.

"It is _mine_," he growled. 

Kaitlyn's eyes widened at his tone and words. She was about to ask what he was talking about when he brought his sword down hard and the force disarmed her. Her sword went clattering to the ground leaving her completely defenseless.

Boromir's sword continued to fall and a sharp pain struck Kaitlyn causing her to cry out. She looked down at her left hand and saw that her palm had been sliced open. Blood was gushing from the wound.

Boromir let out a hurried breath, his eyes wide. What had he done?

"I am sorry, I did not mean-" He started toward her. 

Her eyes grew wide and she stumbled as she stepped back. "No! Get away!" she cried, her voice sounding broken. She kept backing up and he kept advancing. She was trembling, fear evident in her eyes and her stance.

Boromir kept advancing and stopped only when an arrow whizzed directly in front of him and buried itself into a nearby tree. He glanced at the arrow, the feathered end still vibrating from the sheer force of being released. He recognized the arrow and was not surprised to see Legolas along the tree line. Gimli was standing beside him, ax raised. 

Boromir swallowed and looked at the arrow again. It had come dangerously close to hitting him. He knew that had been Legolas' intention. The arrow had been a warning. If the elf had wanted him dead he would not be standing.

"It was an accident…we…I…" Boromir tried but the words did not fall properly from his lips.

Boromir looked down at his sword and realized the side was stained with blood. His hand trembled and he dropped his sword on the ground, realizing with horror what he had done.

"Are you all right, lassie?" Gimli asked. He jogged to Kaitlyn's side, ax in hand. 

Legolas stood at the tree line, his bow loaded with a fresh arrow in his hands. The elf's pale blue eyes had not left Boromir's form. The elf tracked the man as if he were an orc, dangerous and unpredictable.

"My hand is bleeding," Kaitlyn said simply. She was trembling badly. 

"I did not mean to do it," Boromir said to no on in particular, shaking his head back and forth. He looked confused and frightened. 

"You best go back to camp, lad," Gimli told the man. "You have done enough here."

Boromir nodded, his mouth too dry to respond. He retrieved his sword and due to the shaking of his hands it took him several attempts to sheath it in its scabbard. His legs shook as he walked away. The woman's hand was gushing with blood and it was his fault even though he didn't know how it had happened. He could feel Legolas watching his every step with a loaded bow. 

Boromir began to breath heavily wondering how on Middle Earth this could have happened. With a cry of anguish he rushed from the scene.

Gimli frowned as he watched the man go, but he let his thoughts lie. He turned to Kaitlyn. "Let me have a look."

Kaitlyn winced as she attempted to open her hand to show Gimli. The motion of moving her fingers opened the wound and caused her great pain. She closed her fingers quickly, the blood dripping down the side of her hand and wrist.

"I am sorry, lassie. I did not mean to cause you more pain," Gimli told her.

Legolas rushed over to them now that Boromir had gone, bow still in hand but the arrow put away into its quiver. "It appeared as if he meant to strike you down."

"I…I don't know what happened. I didn't do anything. He wanted to see my skills and the next thing I knew he had knocked the sword out of my hand and…" she swallowed and looked down at her hand. Her lower lip trembled uncontrollably and she felt dizzy as she watched the blood dripping. She suddenly felt queasy as a feeling of déjà vu crept over her like the harsh icy wind of winter. A wind that seemed to numb her soul. 

"Your hand needs to be treated," Legolas told her. He reached for the hem of his tunic and without a second thought, ripped a strip from the beautiful fabric. He gently took her hand into his. "This will have to do until we reach camp."

She winced as he gently pried her fingers open to wrap her palm. She gritted her teeth to withstand the pain as he wrapped the wound several times over. 

He frowned at how badly she was trembling. She was no doubt frightened, but the intensity of her fear alarmed him. He tied the ends of the fabric carefully to avoid harming her any further. 

"Forgive me," he whispered softly.

"Let us go back to camp," Gimli said from where he stood, leaning on his ax. "So that we may sort out this mess."

Kaitlyn nodded numbly. She took a few steps and wavered uneasily. 

"Are you well enough to walk?" Gimli asked her.

She didn't reply. She was shaking and seemed ready to collapse at any moment.

She looked very pale and it appeared that she might faint. Legolas did not hesitate to slide one arm beneath her knees and the other around her shoulders to pick her up effortlessly into his arms. The fact that she didn't protest bothered him. He looked at Gimli who appeared to be equally as worried. 

The dwarf retrieved Kaitlyn's sword and in silence he and the elf brought the mortal woman back toward camp. 

Aragorn came charging through the woods, meeting Legolas and Gimli halfway to camp. He was instantly alarmed when he saw Legolas carrying Kaitlyn. 

"What happened?" The Ranger asked. "It was Boromir, wasn't it?"

Gimli nodded gravely. "I am afraid this be his work."

Aragorn looked at Kaitlyn. Her eyes were squeezed closed and her face was buried against Legolas' chest, her dark head resting just beneath his pale chin. 

"How serious is it?"

"He cut her hand deeply, but she will live. She is terribly frightened," Legolas told the Ranger.

Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief that her injury was not deadly. "Let us get her comfortable so we can attend to her injury."

It had started to rain lightly on the return to camp. As the white tents came into view the rain became heavier and a thick fog moved in. Frodo and Sam watched with concern in their tent as Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas returned with Kaitlyn. Merry and Pippin were equally as worried when they saw the Woodland elf carrying the woman. They stood out in the rain, watching as the elf laid the mortal woman down gently on the blankets in her tent. She was still trembling, her eyes were open now and she was aware of her surroundings.

Legolas noticed that she was clutching her injured hand to her chest and that she had bled through the makeshift bandage. He leaned over and gently brushed the damp hair from her face. He spoke soothingly in Elvish as he drew one of the blankets over her body. He was pleased to see her relax slightly.

"Idh," he told her. Rest. She nodded in understanding. 

Legolas got to his feet and went to stand beside Aragorn who was waiting impatiently out in the rain.

"We need bandages," Legolas told him. 

Aragorn nodded and stepped closer to Legolas. Both man and elf glanced over at Boromir who was sitting on a root with his head in his hands. The man of Gondor was obviously in anguish over what he had done. He sat out in the rain, which was beginning to fall harder, completely oblivious to the elements. 

Aragorn gazed at Legolas. "What happened out there? Boromir returned in a dreadful state. He couldn't even talk."

"I understand not all that has come to pass. I only know that something felt wrong. An evil was stirring within my mind. I heard the clashing of swords and went to see what was taking place. Gimli accompanied me and we found Boromir and Kaitlyn sword fighting. He was vicious and struck her with his sword. He continued to move toward her and I feared that he would strike her again so I intervened."

Aragorn lowered his voice. " It is good that you did or she might not be alive."

Legolas' eyes widened. "Nauthoch ho geri dangen he?" he asked in a low tone. You believe he would have slain her?

"Harthon u-non forn. Dan…în pậid geri raeg an lû." Grogan i gorf. I hope I am not right. But…his ways have been wrong for a time. I fear it is the ring.

Legolas nodded sadly. 

"U-cerin aníro Boromir erui ah pen, _edregol_ Frodo." I do not want Boromir left alone with anyone, _especially_ Frodo," Aragorn whispered.

"Henion." I understand.

"I will see about the bandages and perhaps a healer if the Lady can spare one. Dartha ah he, mellon nîn?" Stay with her, my friend?

Legolas nodded. 

Gimli was standing protectively outside of Kaitlyn's tent with his ax in hand. "No one will get passed me and harm the lass." He told Legolas fearlessly.

"None other than me, Master Dwarf. Aragorn wishes me to stay with her."

Gimli grunted and nodded reluctantly, stepping aside to let the Elf enter. 

Kaitlyn was lying where Legolas had left her. Her dark hair spilling around her on the pillow giving her skin the appearance of being paler than it actually was. 

He knelt beside her. "Are you well?" he asked in a low voice.

She licked her lips. "I…I think so. I'll be okay."

Legolas admired the way she was attempting to be brave. "You worried Gimli and myself."

"I'm sorry. I…I guess I went into shock," she looked away from him and Legolas could sense turmoil within her. She was fighting demons that he knew nothing about. 

"Something more plagues you." 

She blinked. 

"Something troubles you and not all has to do with what passed with Boromir in the wood. There is a connection to it, I feel it, but there is more."

She took an unsteady breath. "What do you mean you 'feel it?'"

"Elves can sense emotions easily. You are hiding something though I know not what."

He was staring at her intensely and she had to look away, part of her afraid that he could really see her secrets. "I don't want to talk about it," she told him defiantly. 

Legolas nodded, respecting her wishes.

She looked down at her hand; the fine cloth of Legolas' tunic that was wrapped around it was stained with her blood. 

"It looks like we won't be having any archery lessons anytime soon," she said lightly, trying to break the tense silence.

"Nay. You will be able to continue lessons with Aragorn since you would be able to handle a sword with one hand, but there will be no lessons between us."

"What about the Elvish lessons?"

"You wish to start so soon?"

"Sure, why not?"

Legolas felt joy within him at her enthusiasm. He marveled at the idea of a mortal wishing to learn the language of this people. "We will begin as soon as you feel you are well enough." 

She nodded. 

Legolas watched with curiosity as the mortal woman looked away from him. Her cheeks flushed red and as she lowered her head he sensed regret. Her moods rose and fell like the tide.

"Thank you for saving me from Boromir," she whispered. 

He instantly recognized that she was embarrassed for being a burden. "It was no trouble. He will not harm you again. We will all make sure of that."

"Thank you."

"Le hannon," he told her.

Her eyebrows rose in confusion as she glanced at him. "What does that mean?"

"It means "thank you' in Sindarin."

She smiled. "Le hannin."

"Hannon," he corrected. 

"Le hannon, Legolas."

He nodded joyfully.

For a moment the two regarded each other in silence. Kaitlyn stared at Legolas openly, her eyes roaming the features of his face. She saw him everyday yet she hardly ever stopped to notice how beautiful he was and how different. Though she knew guys with long hair, he wore his in braids and she wondered what they meant. 

Legolas gazed at her for a moment. She seemed to be more at peace, though he knew her inner turmoil had been buried and not dealt with. He hoped that in time she would open up further to Aragorn and tell him what plagued her. Only then would she find some peace. He watched as her eyes trailed over his hair, his face and drifted many times to his ears. He smiled warmly. It was hard for him to comprehend that there were no elves in her world. He was the first she had ever seen or met and he was honored for the privilege. 

"You handled the sword well against Boromir. He is more than a worthy opponent," he told her breaking the silence.

His words brought a smile to her face. "Really?"

"Aye." 

She smiled broadly. "Le hannon for the compliment."

Legolas laughed softly at how she spoke half in Sindarin and half in the common tongue. 

His laughter faded as he heard the sounds of two approaching and the peaceful quiet moment that he and Kaitlyn shared was shattered by the voices of two young hobbits.

"Well, how is she doing? Can we see her? Is she well enough to have visitors?"

Legolas regarded Merry and Pippin who had gathered at the side of the tent. Gimli was trying to shoo them away but they wouldn't have any of it. 

"Please let us see her." Pippin was telling Gimli.

The dwarf turned to Legolas who had left the woman's side and made his way to the edge of the tent.

"You may visit with her, but do not stay long," the elf told the hobbits. "She will require rest. Aragorn will return soon hopefully with a healer and bandages to dress her wound."

The hobbits nodded and rushed into the tent, ignoring Gimli's protests completely and nearly knocking the dwarf over as they went. They sat beside the mortal woman, both of them bubbling with questions and concern. 

Legolas left them in silence, hardly noticed as he stepped away. The Elf patted Gimli's shoulder as he stood beside the dwarf in the rain that continued to fall.

They watched Boromir for a moment who couldn't endure their stares and went into this tent trying to block out the world. 

Gimli looked up at Legolas. The dwarf was once again leaning on his ax. "Darkness is tempting his soul."

Legolas nodded, knowing that Gimli was referring to Boromir.

"He thinks he can use the ring to save his people," the dwarf continued.

  
"He would only destroy them," Legolas replied.

"Aye, we know that. We can fight the temptation of the ring. Why can't they?"

Legolas sighed. "I know not. We can only assist in preventing it from attempting to consume them."

Gimli looked up at Legolas. "I fear for the lad and the lass. He gives into the temptation far too easily. She is not of this realm and tries to fight temptation but will she win?"

"I cannot see the future, Gimli. I know not what will occur."

"And here I was thinking that all pointy ears had the gift of foresight." Gimli teased. Then the dwarf sighed heavily the light moment very short lived.

"Only when the ring is destroyed will there ever be peace. For them and for the rest of us."

Legolas nodded in silence.


	11. Lessons and Leave Taking

Please see Chapter one for disclaimers.

Chapter 11: Lessons and Leave Taking…

Sleep was hard to find and Kaitlyn felt like days had passed before morning finally came. The night before an Elvish healer had tended her hand and Aragorn had wrapped the injury. She didn't know what the healer had done but she hardly felt pain any longer. Despite this, it was advised that she not do anything too physical with her left hand until it had healed completely.

So, she knew it wasn't pain that kept her awake into the late hours of the night, but the thoughts that invaded her mind and refused to recede. 

She quickly grew tired of gazing up at the soft white cloth of the tent, but leaving for a walk was out of the question for a number of reason. She might get lost, it was still raining and Legolas was awake. She didn't want to alarm or trouble him or anyone else for that matter if she suddenly got up and left. 

She did her best to keep quiet, gazing at the cloth of the tent, memorizing the nearby trees. She made shapes with the light cast from lanterns and the shadows. 

For a time she watched her sleeping companions. Gimli snored away as he did every night. Pippin and Merry slept side by side. Pippin was mumbling incoherently. Kaitlyn would smile each time she heard the bubbly hobbit say something about food. 

Frodo was awake as usual, but pretending he was not. Sam slept soundly beside him.

Aragorn was sleeping between two giant roots of a tree that cut across the center of his tent. He slept with one arm raised above his head and the other rested on his chest. Like herself, Aragorn had taken a while to settle but unlike her, he now slept soundly. 

She risked gazing at Legolas and saw that he was in the same position he had been for hours. Resting with his back against a tree and gazing out at the rain. She wondered what he found so fascinating. 

Kaitlyn did not look at Boromir. She knew he was awake and she didn't want to bother with him. Not right now. She needed time. 

Morning began with the lightening of the sky to the east and the quiet chatter of birds in the branches of trees. The rain continued to fall, letting up occasionally, but never ceasing completely. An eerie fog rolled in and Kaitlyn sighed as it blocked out her view of the trees. 

"Good morning."

She startled at the voice and looked up to see Legolas. The fair elf was standing in the rain, not bothered in the least by the water soaking his hair and clothes. He was smiling and appeared cheery as if it was sunny and beautiful out.

Kaitlyn sat up immediately, gathering up her blankets and offering him a place to sit. "Good morning. Why don't you come in out of the rain before you catch cold?"

Legolas smiled. "Your concern is well meant but not necessary. Elves do not become ill as mortals do."

She shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?"

He grinned and entering the tent, took a seat on the ground beside her. "You did not sleep."

She sighed. "Did anyone ever tell you that you know way too much?"

"Nay, my knowledge is not great, only my awareness of what is happening around me at nearly all times."

"Well, then you are aware of too much, Elf."

Legolas' smile widened. "You have not denied my words."

She smirked. "Right, and I have no intention of denying them because you're right." She sighed deeply, the smile fading. "I didn't sleep. Not a single minute."

Legolas gazed down at her hand. "Your hand does not pain you greatly, but your mind is tortured."

She shifted uneasily and ran her hands through her tangled hair. Aware of how she must look, she quickly twisted her hair into a ponytail. 

She didn't like that Legolas could sense what bothered her, even if that sense was vague. "I said I didn't want to talk about this last night and that hasn't changed this morning."

Legolas nodded. "Forgive me. I am merely concerned."

"I appreciate your concern but as you told me about becoming ill, 'your concern is well meant but it's not necessary.' I'm fine."

Legolas knew otherwise and was slightly hurt that she would lie to him, but he did not push her to answer him. 

"Are you going to start teaching me Elvish today?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"If you so desire it."

"I do. It's a perfect day for it. It's raining."

He nodded. "Very well."

While their companions slept, Legolas began to teach Kaitlyn the basics of his language. First, he began to teach her words. She allowed him to write a vocabulary list in her sketchbook and she wasn't at all surprised when his handwriting was perfect. 

He practiced teaching her how to say the words and she spelled out how they sounded so she would remember. They practiced vocabulary for a few hours, oblivious to the camp awakening around them. Merry and Pippin listened for a while until they grew bored and discussed food and home. Frodo and Sam listened as well though they were too far across the camp to really understand the words. Aragorn could hear them speaking in hushed voices and he was pleased to see Kaitlyn so interested in the Elvish tongue. 

Boromir lay in his tent, facing away from his companions. Sleep had never come to him as his mind was tormented with images of what he had done, with thoughts of home and with visions of the ring. He was confuse and obviously still shaken.

"How can anyone be expected to sleep with that racket?" A voice boomed over the camp, echoing off the giant mallorn trees. 

Kaitlyn and Legolas turned to see Gimli standing outside Kaitlyn's tent in the pouring rain.

"Our apologies, Master Dwarf. We attempted to be as silent as possible," Legolas told him. 

Gimli grunted. "What is this nonsense? Laughing and talking. And I'm certain I heard Elvish words. Are you trying to convert her to be an elf?"

Legolas grinned. 

"I don't think I have what it takes to be an elf, Gimli," Kaitlyn laughed.

"Humph. Learning Elvish…nonsense if you ask me."

Legolas bit back a tart remark. 

"Where is this rain coming from? I thought the weather was always fair in this land?" Gimli continued. 

Aragorn puffed the pipe he had lit and released the smoke. "The elves are preparing to leave the eastern shores. Their power over the land is diminishing."

Gimli frowned. 

"What do you mean they are leaving, Aragorn? Are they moving to a new land?" Kaitlyn asked. 

Aragorn nodded. "They travel to a land that mortals cannot venture to. They will leave the Grey Havens and sail to the undying lands of Valinor where the gods themselves live. Never to return to Middle Earth."

"What?" Kaitlyn grew wide-eyed. She turned to face Legolas. "You're going to leave?"

"Not today or any time soon. But someday I will leave, as the call of the sea becomes too strong for me to resist. But do not fear I have not yet heard the call of the sea. I am not ready to leave this world," he reassured her.

Legolas knew that Kaitlyn would have long been dead by the time he left Middle Earth. It saddened him to think that she and all his mortal friends would perish.

When no further conversation arose, they returned to Sindarin lessons, but Kaitlyn's mind seemed to be elsewhere. Legolas spoke to her and often her reply was delayed. 

"Man presta le? Kaitlyn?"

She blinked and gazed at him. "Huh? What?"

"What troubles you? Man presta le? " He asked and spoke the Sindarin translation immediately. 

She sighed. 

"Speak to me. Pedo an nin."

She looked down into her lap and then at him. 

Legolas could sense hurt emanating from her. Had he done something to hurt her feelings? He grew concerned. "Kaitlyn? What is it?"

"You're leaving and you didn't even tell me."

"Did you not hear what I said? I am not leaving for a long time. You will be dead and gone before I venture west."

She nodded with a frown. "I sometimes forget that you're immortal and that you will just keep on…living." She gazed at Legolas and noticed that he appeared sad. 

"Immortality is not always a gift," he whispered softly. " Some elves believe it to be a curse. They believe mortality is the gift. Men are allowed to die and leave while elves must remain until they grow tired, bitter and weary with life. They will watch their mortal friends perish while they remain."

Legolas looked so sad, that Kaitlyn could almost feel the emotion emanating from him. She wished that she could hold him and comfort him as she had done to Brian so many times when he was shaken about a girl or his friends or whatever was bothering him. But the truth was that she didn't know Legolas well enough to feel comfortable doing something such as that. Besides, it was her fault he was feeling this way. 

She attempted to smile and decided to put her hand on his in comfort. "I'm glad you won't be leaving for a long time."

He felt the warmth of her hand and glanced down to witness her fingers covering his. Her concern and her act of comfort melted the sadness in his heart like snow melting in the warming sunlight of springtime. It pleased him to know that she valued their friendship. 

"So am I," he whispered, giving her hand a light squeeze, and he meant his words sincerely. If the rest of his time spent on Middle Earth was in the presence of mortals like Kaitlyn and Aragorn, he would consider himself blessed by the Valar. 

She nodded. Feeling a little odd, she cleared her throat and removed her hand, suggesting that they continue with the lesson.

" Agreed. I shall speak the common tongue to you when we converse. Often I will speak the Sindarin translation immediately after that so you will learn the words and how they are pronounced a bit quicker."

"Okay. That's a good idea."

"Shall we learn a few verbs?"

"Sure."

Legolas wrote a list of verbs and their many endings. He taught her that when you had a verb and you were talking about yourself doing something that you ended the verb with the letter 'n'. As an example he told her about Hannon. 

"Hanno is the verb to thank and the 'n' was added on because I was saying "I thank."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay. N on the end of verbs for saying I. What if I wanted to say, 'I speak'?"

"Write pedi on your list. It is spelled. P E D I. That is the verb stem."

"Okay and that means to speak?"

"Correct."

"So, would it be Pedin? I speak."

"Aye. Well done. Mae carnen."

They practiced a few more verbs and then he taught her the ending for you is 'ch or g'."

"Dregich. You flee. Bedich. You go. Gerich. You have."

"Aye. Mae carnen." Legolas was smiling brightly. "You learn quickly."

"Le hannon." thank you. 

Her words earned her another warm smile from Legolas. 

"Would you mind writing me a list of common phrases for me to learn?"

"If it will please you."

"It will."

"Then it shall be done."

Legolas wrote out a number of common phrases for her. He taught her how to pronounce the words and how the sentence structure worked. 

After only a short while, Kaitlyn was beginning to feel overwhelmed. 

Legolas could sense her weariness. "Perhaps we should cease for today," he suggested. "I should give you time to look over what we have discussed."

"I think that's a good idea. I was doing well at the beginning but I think I'm trying to learn too many things at once."

"Forgive me if I have loaded you with heavy work."

She laughed. "It's no more than my teachers from college used to give me. Of course this is a little more fun than memorizing the Periodic Table of Elements."

He gave her a confused expression.

"Uh, never mind. Le hannon for all your help today."

"Mae buiannen. Well served," he smiled. He turned then, concentrating on the sounds of the camp. "The rain has stopped and the others are preparing for breakfast. We should help."

She nodded and put her sketchbook away. 

All through breakfast and her lesson with Aragorn, Kaitlyn could hear Legolas' voice in her mind speaking Elvish words to her. They repeated over and over again and became confusing. 

__

'What did pedi mean again? Was it to slay or speak? What was the word for the moon? Magol nîn. Was that how you say 'my sword'?"

"Kaitlyn!"

She jumped and stared wide-eyed at Aragorn.

"You are not paying attention. I could have just hurt you."

She blinked, realizing that Aragorn's sword was dangerously close to her throat. "Oh, I…I'm sorry. My mind is elsewhere."

Aragorn lowered his sword. "I can see that. Most likely your mind wanders to a certain Mirkwood elf and his language."

She blushed. "How did you know?"

"Maer inc."

"Huh?"

"A good guess," he translated. "I am pleased that you are learning Sindarin as I know Legolas must be, but you cannot allow your studies to interfere with your training."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Aragorn. You're right."

He sheathed his sword. "How does your hand feel today?"

"My hand?" She looked down at her left hand, which was still bandaged. "It's feeling better. The Elvish healer really helped."

"It should be wrapped again. Come. We have done enough for today." Aragorn held out his arm toward the direction of camp and he and Kaitlyn began the walk. 

"I am glad the rain let up so that we could practice today," Aragorn told her.

"Me too."

"Despite your mind wandering, you did well today."

"Le hannon," she smiled brightly. 

Aragorn grinned. 

"I felt more confident today. I don't know why, especially after what happened yesterday."

Aragorn did not reply. His grin widened knowingly. 

As soon as they came into view of camp, Aragorn noticed Boromir walking toward them. He felt Kaitlyn tense at his side and he lowered his hand to his sword. 

Boromir swallowed as he stepped up to them. He looked down at Kaitlyn. 

"Kaitlyn…I. I wanted to apologize for my behavior, yesterday. I never meant to harm you. Please know this."

Kaitlyn wasn't expecting an apology from him and surely not this soon. She didn't know what to say.

"I do not expect you to forgive me so soon, but I wanted you to know it was not my intention to harm you. Only to test your skills."

"You tested them and you will not do so again," Aragorn commanded. 

Boromir nodded. 

"Why didn't you stop when I asked you to?" Kaitlyn finally spoke up.

"You never asked me to stop."

"Yes, I did. Twice."

Boromir frowned. "I do not remember you asking."

How could he not remember? Kaitlyn wondered and then something Boromir had said during their 'test of skill' dawned on her. 

__

"It is mine!"

His mind had seemed elsewhere and he had appeared almost in a trance like state. Almost how she must have looked when the ring had spoken to her. _'The ring!'_ her mind cried out. _'He meant the ring!'_

Had the ring caused him to act like that?

Remembering that she wasn't alone and that Aragorn and Boromir were looking at her she replied, "It's in the past and it can't be changed."

Boromir frowned. "You will not even consider-"

"You can't expect me to forgive you right away. I need time." Kaitlyn told him. She was starting to feel a little shaken. If the ring had done that to Boromir, what could it do to her? Or to Frodo? Why didn't he seem affected by it?

Boromir nodded. "Then you shall have it."

She nodded numbly and began to walk away. 

The rest of the day flew by due to the fact that Kaitlyn fell asleep from exhaustion and didn't awaken until well past dinner. 

Pulling on her sweatshirt, she sat herself under one of the lanterns on the outskirts of camp and opened her sketchbook. It had been days since she had drawn anything, but drawing wasn't what interested her at the moment. The Elvish words written in Legolas' neat hand perked her interest. The Sindarin Language kept her mind busy and took her away from her troubles. 

She stared at her book for hours. Attempting to memorize everything that she could. 

Legolas watched her from afar. His sharp hearing could pick up her voice as she attempted to speak Sindarin words. The young mortal intrigued the woodland elf. She had once been afraid of him and his kind and now she was devoted to learning his language. It pleased him beyond describable words. 

Kaitlyn slept after a few hours of practicing Sindarin. She awakened in the morning and went running with Aragorn and then had an hour of sword fighting. She was full of life as she fenced with Aragorn and she could hardly wait to start her next Sindarin lesson with Legolas. Her lessons with the elf and her time with Aragorn were things she began to look forward to in this strange world. They were a tremendous comfort to her.

When she and Aragorn returned to camp, there was an Elf male dressed in flowing gray garments waiting in the center of camp. He and Legolas were conversing in Sindarin and they were well aware that Aragorn was on his way back into camp. 

The Elf bowed to Aragorn as the Ranger walked into the camp.

"Aragorn, i Cheryn vi eryn aníra pedi an le," the elf told him. Aragorn, the Lady of the wood wishes to speak with you. 

Kaitlyn's ears perked at the word 'pedi'. 

Aragorn nodded and he and the Elf left the camp without any further conversation. 

Kaitlyn walked over to Legolas who was watching Aragorn leave. "I understood something he said," she told him.

"Did you?" he asked, turning toward her.

"He said 'pedi'. So, he was saying something about speaking."

"Mae carnen."

"What did he want to speak about?"

"I know not. Ú-istan. The Lady of the wood wishes to speak with Aragorn. That is all I know."

"Oh."

"Are you ready for your lesson?"

She nodded eagerly.

The two settled nearby on a large root with Kaitlyn's sketchbook and began another lesson. 

Less than an hour later, Legolas began to test Kaitlyn with what she had learned that same day. 

"Man eneth lîn?" What is your name? Legolas asked.

"Kaitlyn I eneth nîn." My name is Kaitlyn. 

"Good. Now let us do numbers. One."

"Min."

"Two."

"Tad."

"Three."

"Neled."

"Four."

"Canad."

"Five."

"Leben."

"Six."

Eneg."

"Seven" 

"Odog."

"Eight."

"Uh…"

"Eight?" Legolas asked again.

"Toloth?"

"Maer. Nine." Good. 

"Neder."

"Ten."

"Pae."

"Mae carnen." Well done. "You are a fast learner. Sindarin in not an easy language to master. "

"I can say my name and count to ten. I don't think I have mastered it," she joked. 

"Perhaps not, but you are off to a good start."

"I have a maer and patient teacher," she said honestly. Good. 

He smiled, still enjoying how she combined the common tongue with Sindarin. Then the smile faded as he turned his head to the right. 

"What is it?"

"Someone draws near." The elf got to his feet and stood perfectly still. "Aragorn returns. Something is wrong."

Kaitlyn got to her feet as did the hobbits and Gimli who had heard Legolas' words from where they sat across camp.

Sure enough, moments later Aragorn rushed into the camp. 

"What is wrong, Aragorn?" Legolas asked. 

"The enemy moves toward us. They know we are here and they're not far from this land. Only a few days journey. We must leave at once."

"Leave?" Kaitlyn blanched. 

"Aye, we must get a head start. We will travel by boat down the river Anduin." He tossed a package wrapped in the large leaf of a tree to Kaitlyn who caught it easily. "Dress in this," he commanded. At her confused expression he continued, "It will disguise you. Everyone else begin to pack."

Legolas nodded and immediately he began to help anyone who needed assistance. 

Kaitlyn went to her tent and pulled down the sides so that she would have privacy. She unwrapped the giant green leaf and found a shirt made of the softest fabric she had ever known. It was deep green in color. She also found a pair of dark brown pants and a leather belt with a silver buckle in the shape of a leaf. She put them on, thinking that she was going to resemble an elf but was surprised to look down and see she was dressed more like Aragorn or the hobbits in the earth tones. She then realized what Aragorn meant about the clothing disguising her. She would fit in with the group wearing these clothes. The only thing that distinguished her from her companions were her shoes. Her gray Nike running sneakers looked odd, but not hideous with the new clothing.

She tied up her hair in a ponytail, drew up the sides of her tent and exited. Aragorn nodded in approval when he saw the clothing. 

"Do we really have to leave" Kaitlyn asked.

"Aye. We cannot linger," the man told her.

Kaitlyn frowned and watched as he went to his tent, packing the few things he owned. With a sigh and a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, Kaitlyn moved to pack.

In less than a half-hour's time, the Fellowship had packed and were following Haldir to see The Lady and the Lord of the wood. 

Haldir had them form a line and he and his fellow elves began to put gray cloaks on the members of the Fellowship. 

"Never before have we clothed strangers in the garb of our own people." Lord Celeborn said as he clasped the green and silver leaf of Boromir's cloak. He stepped back and said. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Boromir swallowed but did not look away from Lord Celeborn.

A million questions flew through her mind as Kaitlyn nervously touched the leaf of her cloak. She immediately moved her hand away as the Lady of the wood came forward with several elves behind her. The first elf held a bow, which the Lady took and presented to Legolas. 

"My gift for you Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Legolas took the bow into his hands, gazing in wonderment at such a gift. He pulled the string back in his hand, testing it.   


The Lady smiled and moved toward Merry and Pippin. Two elves presented the hobbits with daggers. 

Kaitlyn swallowed as she saw them.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." She noticed Pippin's look of apprehension. "Do not fear young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

She moved to Sam and one of the elves handed the lady rope. "And for you Samwise Gamgee. Elven rope made of hithlain."

Sam nodded "Thank you, my lady," and then gazed over at Merry and Pippin. "Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?"

The lady smiled, but did not reply. Next the Lady came to stand before Gimli who had his head lowered. "And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing." He mumbled. Hesitantly he looked up. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time. For she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth. "

The Lady laughed softly. 

"Oh." Feeling embarrassed the dwarf turned away. "Actually," he said turning back. "There was one thing. No…no. I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." He mumbled. 

The lady smiled. "Nothing is impossible. I will discover this gift before it is time for you to leave."

Gimli nodded and the Lady continued down the line, stopping at Kaitlyn. "I believe my gift to you will cause you turmoil. But fear not, Kaitlyn Westerly. It will serve you well."

Kaitlyn nodded, suddenly fearful of what she was going to get. She was surprised to see that Haldir was the elf that moved forward to bring her gift. He did not smile at her, but stood waiting for his lady. The lady retrieved what Haldir held and moved to give it to Kaitlyn. 

The mortal woman's eyes widened and she stepped back. A soft gasp was heard from the elves. 

"It is an insult to refuse a gift from the elves," Aragorn whispered to her, though he knew how frightened she was.

"I…I mean no disrespect." Kaitlyn told the Lady immediately, bowing her head. She closed her eyes and held out her hands. 

The Lady gently placed a sheathed dagger into the mortal's shaking hands. The fair elf gently reached for Kaitlyn's chin and lifted it to gaze into her eyes. The mortal's eyes opened and she stared forward into the depths of blue that seemed to shine with the very light of the stars.

"This dagger also belonged to the Noldorin, though it has not yet seen war. You will overcome your fear, young mortal. Do not hide from those who care for you."

The lady released her and moved to Frodo, handing him a glass container, which glowed. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star." She moved forward and placed a kiss on Frodo's head. "May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out."

Frodo nodded and he and the Lady stood gazing at each other for a few moments before the Lady stood before Aragorn. 

The Ranger was the last of the line. 

"Come." She commanded gently and she held her arm out for Aragorn to follow her. He did so and his companions watched as she lead him away.

"We have boats and supplies for your journey." Celeborn said to the remaining group. "Go now and prepare." 

Kaitlyn's mind was still reeling with the Lady's words and with her gift. It was a miracle in and of itself that she managed to attach the knife to her belt. She hanged it on her right hip, since her sword hanged from the left. 

Her companions were busy helping the elves load the boats with various supplies. Not far off, Aragorn was speaking to The Lady. 

Kaitlyn tried her best to help her companions, but she felt like she was getting in the way. The elves were swift and sure- footed and they loaded the boats with ease while she was clumsy and slow. 

Nearby, she watched and listened as Legolas explained about lembas bread to Merry and Pippin. The hobbits had eaten 4 of them and started speaking about other food. It made Kaitlyn feel queasy. She felt ill for having to leave Lothlorien and all the hobbits seemed concerned about was eating. 

Kaitlyn went to the Mirkwood elf after he left the young hobbits. He was packing the very front of one of the boats.

"How can you be so happy?" she asked. She had watched him as he had bid goodbye to several elves, patting them on their shoulders and speaking in Elvish. He continued to smile even now and his steps were lively.

"How can I not be happy?" was his reply.

"We're leaving. This place has been a safe haven. We're going to deal with the enemy and no one knows whether we'll live or die. I don't think that's anything to be cheery about."

Legolas tilted his head and gazed at her intensely. "Blood still flows in our veins and adventure calls to us. That is much to be thankful for. We are bringing the ring to doom to save this land. I am honored to be a part of this quest. I would willingly die if it meant knowing that Middle Earth would be safe. Do you not feel the same?"

She sighed. "I didn't mean it to sound as if I'm not honored to be here. I _am _honored in a weird way. I have good friends here, but I am still confused about the ring and about what will happen. Is it even right for me to fight? This is not my world."

"It is now. Middle Earth is your home. But if you feel you cannot fight, then perhaps you should stay behind."

Tears clouded her eyes and Legolas sensed her anguish at the thought of being separated.

"I don't want to stay here and lose you or the others. You are all my friends. The only friends that I have and I care about you all."

"But could you die for your friends? Could you fight for them and for others?"

Kaitlyn looked at Legolas and then glanced at the hobbits as they sat in boats and Gimli who was waiting patiently to speak with the lady when Aragorn was finished. She glanced even at Boromir who was watching she and Legolas from where he sat in his boat. These people had become her family. They had already risked their lives to save her when she had not fought well at Moria. They had risked death for someone who had been a stranger at the time. Could she die for them?

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. "I would die for my friends if necessary."

Legolas nodded, feeling very pleased. "It is natural to be afraid of the unknown, but we are here to help you. And as time passes you will become even more aware of the world and how you can become a part of it."

"I don't know if I want to be more aware."

Legolas frowned. 

"Maybe Gandalf was right to keep me in the dark. The little I know makes me afraid." She admitted openly. "Will I fight and fail? Or will I live to see the destruction of the ring?"

"You will not fail. You are strong."

She looked into his eyes. "Aragorn has told me the same, but I can't help but doubt myself. It's not that easy for me to kill. I did it in Moria and I thought about it for days afterward. I've not finished my lessons. I still can't hit the target."

"You will, when the time comes. You have learned enough to help you. You only need to take those lessons and apply them." He put a hand on her shoulder. "It is never easy to kill."

"But you do it with such ease. I saw you at Moria, how you took those creatures down."

"I have been doing it for far longer than you can imagine. It is not something I enjoy, despite how it may seem. I kill to survive and I kill those who oppose good. It will become easier for you when you discover the importance of this quest as the rest of us know it."

She nodded realizing that he was right. They fought for a cause and she did not yet realize the importance of their cause. She looked behind Legolas and didn't see the Ranger. "Where is Aragorn? He's no longer with the Lady."

Legolas turned from her and looked behind them. "He is speaking to Lord Celeborn, now."

She nodded and realized that he was correct. Aragorn was with the Elf Lord and Gimli now spoke to The Lady. She glanced at the boats and noticed Boromir, Merry and Pippin in one and Sam and Frodo in another. "Who am I going to travel with?"

"With Gimli and myself."

She sighed and gazed at the boat. It was gray in color and decorated with beautiful designs. They reminded of her of kayaks more than boats. 

"Are you fearful of traveling on water?"

She shook her head. She only hated feeling afraid and confused. The others were in a fine mood, despite the fact that they could be traveling to their deaths. 

She attempted to lighten her own mood and cracked a grin as she gazed at the small gray boat. "Do you have a license to drive this thing?" She teased Legolas as he helped her settle in the front. 

"A license?"

"Yeah, you do know how to work this, right? We're not going to crash into any rocks, are we?"

Legolas laughed. "Nay, hiril nin. We will not crash. I will keep you safe." my lady

She laughed in return. 

He gazed at her for a moment as the thoughts of their previous conversation still revolved in his mind. Then he moved away only to return with his Mirkwood Bow. "I desire for you to have this," he told her softly as he extended it to her.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I have little need of it now, with the gift the Lady has given to me. You have learned archery with this bow and you do not have your own. I would want someone I trust and I call a friend to use it and keep it by their side." He watched as her jaw dropped. 

She shook her head. "Legolas, I couldn't. You made this. It's so precious to you and you've owned it for so long. I'd be afraid that I might break it or lose it."

Legolas appeared upset by her refusal and Kaitlyn suddenly remembered Aragorn's words. 

__

"It is an insult to refuse a gift from the elves." 

She never wanted to insult Legolas, not after he had been so kind to her. She opened her hands. "If you are certain, then I accept."

He smiled. "I am pleased that you accept.

He lowered the bow into her hands and she placed the familiar weapon across her lap, cradling it in her arms as if it were a precious child. She ran her hands over the smooth dark wood and looked up at Legolas who was watching her with amusement. 

"You appear as I must have when I received my first bow," he told her. 

"This is an extraordinary gift, how can I not be excited? And how the hell am I ever going to repay you?"

"You misunderstand my intentions. I wish for no physical gift in return. You have already given me a gift."

Her brows drew together. "What gift would that be?"

He smiled warmly. "Your friendship."

She blushed and ducked her head.

He grinned, finding her state of embarrassment very refreshing.

"There is something else."

She looked up as he retrieved a quiver filled with arrows. 

"This is a gift from the March Warden, Haldir. He regrets that he was unable to give you a bow as he promised, but he was pleased to learn that I planned to give you mine. He hopes that our combined gifts will help these arrows be true to their mark."

She smiled and accepted the leather quiver with golden Elvish designs, her fingers grazing over the soft white feathers that fitted the ends of the arrows within it. "It was sweet of him to give such a gift." She glanced around the shore for him. 

"You will not find him here," Legolas told her regretfully. "He has gone to attend his duties on the border of the wood."

She nodded sadly, wishing that she could have said goodbye. 

Legolas watched as she fastened the strap of the quiver across her chest and he helped her unstring his old bow and fasten it to the quiver on her back. 

He smiled as he stepped back. "You look like a warrior." 

She leaned over in the boat just slightly so it wouldn't tip and gazed at her reflection in the water. It was true. She did look like a warrior, with her bow and quiver full of arrows, the foreign clothing she wore and a sword and dagger attached to her hip. 

The reflection that gazed back at her was not Kaitlyn Westerly from Otter Lake, New York, but someone very different. 

Legolas sensed her sadness and her confusion and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. 

She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "I don't look or feel like the person that I was before."

"You have changed. You are no longer the same person."

"I feel like I'm not Kaitlyn Westerly anymore. She was some girl who studied Bio and loved her family and she watched movies with her friends and worked at the bank. She loved chocolate and coffee and her mom's peach cobbler pie." She told him, misty eyed. 

"Times change and so must we. But not all change is bad." He gave her a warm smile.

She nodded with a sigh. 

Legolas tilted his head and looked at her curiously. "Tell me, what does your name mean?"

"My name?"

"Aye, does your name 'Kaitlyn' mean something?"

"It means 'pure one.'"

Legolas smiled. "Rodwen."

"Rodwen?"

"Aye. It is the closest Sindarin translation to your name."

She smiled genuinely. "Rodwen. I like the sound of that. It sounds medieval or something."

"Would you like me to call you that every so often? A nickname perhaps?"

"You mean like you call Aragorn something that begins with an E?"

"Aye. Estel. It means hope."

She nodded. "I think I'd like that. I don't have a nickname for this world. At home I was always Kait, or Katie. Rodwen," she repeated.

Legolas smiled, pleased that he had been able to lift her spirits. Hearing the sound of someone approaching, the smile faded, he removed his hand from her shoulder and bounded to the shore. 

Gimli was there and the dwarf seemed to be lost in another world as Legolas helped him into the boat. 

The Elf and Kaitlyn exchanged glances, but said nothing. 

The group set out down the river and Kaitlyn could not help but turn back and look as Lorien grew smaller and faded into the distance. Her heart grew heavy with the loss. While she had been so afraid of the elves at first, their home had become a place she had loved and grown accustomed to. She hoped that she would see it again one day. 

Everyone sat in silence as they rowed down the river. With snow capped mountains behind them and beautiful green forests on either side of the water, Gimli was the first to break the silence. 

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, " he began. "Having looked my last upon that which is fairest."

Kaitlyn turned to look at the dwarf who sat behind her. 

"Oh, Henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened and she and Legolas shared another look before the elf glanced down at Gimli. "What was her gift?"

Gimli looked as if in a trance, his eyes forward but they did not settle upon Kaitlyn. "I asked for one single hair from her golden head." The dwarf sighed contently." She gave me three." 

Legolas smiled broadly and Kaitlyn laughed softly. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say an elf caught the dwarf's eye," she teased lightly. Her words were similar to the very ones Gimli had said to her when she was still fearful of Legolas.

Gimli didn't reply to the light teasing. He only sighed and gazed out at the water, lost in his thoughts. 

Kaitlyn looked up at Legolas and the two grinned as their boat continued down the river.

To be continued…

AN: My apologies about another delayed chapter. This one was nice and long though so I hope that made up for things. Chapters will probably be delayed a bit until after Christmas. It's a tough time of the year to get any writing done. 

Many thanks to those who took the time to review this story in some form or other. Feedback is an author's best friend. 

Happy Holidays…


	12. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimers can be found in chapter 1. 

Chapter 12: Calm before the storm

The journey down the Anduin River was peaceful. The calming sounds of the water and birds, and the warmth of the sun were a testimony of peace. A calm before the storm. 

Kaitlyn took it all in stride, having no idea where the river was leading them and trusting solely in her companions. Occasionally, she would look back at Legolas and Gimli. 

The elf had become quiet. She watched as he concentrated on steering the boat down the safest path and focused his attention on the woods on either side of the river. He appeared alert, his eyes scanning the shoreline; his sharp Elvish hearing picking up sounds that the others could not. 

Gimli was still lost in his own world, gazing out at the river and sighing every so often. No doubt he was thinking of the Lady of the Wood. 

Kaitlyn couldn't help but feel loss at having to leave the Elf Haven. Already she missed the sound of them singing, missed the giant trees and the occasional laughter of the hobbits as they ate and conversed. She longed to go back to the times when she and Aragorn ran through the trees in the morning, sometimes making a race of it. Aragorn always won but the feel of the wind through her hair, their laughter echoing in the cool morning air made Kaitlyn feel as if she were a victor as well. And she longed to return to the archery lessons with Legolas. As difficult as it still was for her to draw a bow and release an arrow that could hit a target, she enjoyed the time they spent together. 

She gazed at her companions. Out on the water, they were quiet and in thought. Aragorn steering his boat along as Frodo and Sam gazed ahead. Boromir dipped his oar into the water ever so often, letting the river do most of the work. Merry and Pippin gazed around at the scenery. Merry saw Kaitlyn looking at them and he gave her a gentle smile. She smiled in return but the smile faded when he gazed away. She lowered her head with a weary sigh and closed her eyes. 

It was many hours later, when the sun had nearly set behind the horizon, that Aragorn motioned to the shore. It was decided that they would make camp for the night and begin anew the following morning. 

Kaitlyn volunteered to gather firewood. With her mind lost in thoughts and memories of Lothlorien, she valued the time away from her companions. She did not gain as much solitude as she would have liked and she jumped when Legolas appeared beside her. She said nothing at his sudden entrance, even though he had startled her quite badly, and continued to gather kindling. 

"You have been very quiet," he said softly as he bent and retrieved sticks and branches alongside her. 

She didn't meet his penetrating gaze, even though she felt it. "So, have you," she told him, trying to take some of the attention off herself. "So, have we all."

He glanced away to stare into the woods and only then did she dare look at him. A look of worry and concern washed over his fair face.

"There is an evil stirring. I can feel it and it draws nearer everyday." He turned to look at her again and the intensity of his gaze made her swallow. She always felt uncomfortable under his austere gaze. She was about to ask what evil he felt stirring when he continued. 

"Just as I can feel the anguish emanating from you as one would feel the heat given from a flame," he tilted his head. "I have felt it all day. Man presta le?" What troubles you? 

She looked away, her eyes focusing on the trees. "I…the..um…," she stumbled with her words. She turned to look at him and he knew the instant their eyes met what was wrong.

Legolas sighed. "You yearn for Lothlorien."

She nodded slowly. 

"It was beautiful and unlike any place my eyes have ever seen," she told him. "I found peace there and such wonderful friendship. I didn't stop to realize or cherish Lothlorien until it was too late."

Legolas found himself lowering his gaze when he saw tears appear in her green eyes. He knew how she felt, for he, too, missed the greatness, the calmness and the peace of Lothlorien. It had been indeed a haven compared to some of the places that they had seen. He felt her loss and grief as it mixed undeniably with his own.

"I understand how you feel," he told her softly. "For 'twas the first time I ever laid my eyes on the giant mallorn trees, or gazed upon the lady of light. I recognize and feel the same grief that you do for having to leave."

"You'd never been to Lothlorien before?" she asked in astonishment.

"Nay," he told her and he gave her a sad smile. "I ventured very little from my homeland," he explained. "When the council met in Rivendell and my father sent me there on errand, it was the first time that I had ever gazed upon the beauty of Imladris. When we ventured forth to Lothlorien, 'twas also the first time I gazed upon the fair land."

"Rivendell is where Aragorn grew up, right?"

"Aye. He was raised there by Lord Elrond who treated him as his own son."

Kaitlyn felt pleased to know that she had actually remembered the name of a place on middle earth. Maybe there was hope for her here yet, though she still held onto the hope of going home. The fact that Legolas didn't travel seemed strange to her. 

"Why didn't you ever travel? I mean you're over 2,000 years old. You can't tell me that you haven't had the time."

Legolas' smile was heartrending. "My reasons had little to do with time. I had duties to attend at home that did not allow me to venture far."

Kaitlyn could tell by the almost bitter tone of his voice that he didn't wish to discuss his home life. She respected his wishes by only nodding in reply even though she was dying to ask what his duties and his errand in Rivendell had been. He had yet to look at her, his gaze lowered to the ground. 

He finally gazed up and directly into her eyes. "I am sorry for the losses you have had to endure on this journey and those you will no doubt endure in the future. Just as I am sorry for being unable to offer you the comfort of familiarity and family."

She smiled solemnly and raised a hand, gently settling it on his shoulder. "Your friendship is an unexpected comfort that I never expected in this world." She gently squeezed his shoulder. "Le hannon." Thank you. 

He smiled as she pulled her hand away, his heart warmed by her friendly gesture. "You are most welcome."

She nodded, cleared her throat, and then looked down at the firewood in her arms. "I think we have enough kindling. Aragorn said we were only allowed to have a small fire tonight for cooking. We should get this back to the hobbits. I'm sure they're waiting impatiently."

Legolas laughed softly, picturing the hobbits pacing and complaining that their bellies required nourishment when Kaitlyn took too long to bring back the wood. 

The Elf extended his arm toward her. "Hiril nin Rodwen, might I escort you back to our camp?" My Lady Rodwen 

Kaitlyn smiled at the use of her new nickname and at Legolas' sudden playful manner. "Why that would be just delightful, Master Elf."

"Please do not call me that. You sound too much like Gimli," he teased and she laughed. 

"How would you wish me to address you?" she asked, talking in an accented voice and playing her part as a lady.

"My given name would do nicely."

She shook her head. "No, that won't do at all." She tapped her finger to her lips as she stood in thought. 

Legolas grinned in amusement and waited patiently for several moments until she spoke.

"Auth vaen a maer mellon nin, I would be delighted if you would escort me." She finally said with a bright smile as she finished. Skilled warrior and my good friend. 

Legolas said nothing for a few moments, but a smile spread on his lips. "You have honored me with such high praise, Hiril Rodwen, and by speaking in the language of my people. Already you show dedication." Lady Rodwen 

Kaitlyn smiled gleefully. "So you understood what I said? I've been studying. Did I make any mistakes?"

Legolas chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Nay, your Sindarin was close to perfect."

She frowned. "But not perfect." 

"Your accent is slightly off, but I might be able to pass you off as an elf, yet," he grinned teasingly.

She laughed. "With these ears?' she touched the rounded top of her ears." And this graceless body, I don't think so. Besides, I don't think Gimli would approve of such an idea."

He smiled warmly. "Do not mock yourself so, and I care not for Gimli's opinion on the matter. Shall we?"

She realized that he was extending his arm again and she slipped hers through it, feeling bubbly and childish. 

They had not taken more than 10 steps when Legolas halted and the smile on his face faded, shattering their playful interval. 

"What is it?" Kaitlyn asked with concern. 

"We should return to camp, it is not safe to stray." He gazed down at her, and taking her hand in his, he commanded, "Aphado nin." Follow me. 

The hobbits were overjoyed to see Kaitlyn and Legolas re-enter the camp. Legolas entered first at a light run that barely made a sound while Kaitlyn followed loudly behind, dropping pieces of firewood as she attempted to keep up with him.

Aragorn immediately went to Legolas, as Kaitlyn dropped the firewood to the ground and helped the hobbits arrange it to start a fire. 

After conversing only a few moments with Legolas, Aragorn turned to the others. "There will be a very small fire this night. Saruman's minions draw near and it would be foolish to lead them to us before we have reached our destination."

"Small? But that means we can't cook anything big. It would take too long. And we're so hungry." Pippin told him. He still wasn't used to the eating schedule of eating only 3 times a day.

"There is bacon, tomatoes and lembas bread. That will not take long to prepare," Aragorn told him and he turned back to the shore.

Pippin sighed. He was longing for a hardy meal of meat and vegetables before they went spoiled and were unable to be consumed. 

Sam patted Pippin on the shoulder. "We can make small sandwiches. " Sam reached into his pack and offered a piece of lembas bread to all. Legolas and Aragorn did not accept and remained side by side not far from the shore. Gimli snorted in feigned disinterest at the bread as he smoked a long pipe and mumbled incoherent words. The dwarf was back to acting like his old self.

Kaitlyn sat down on the rocks and watched the Ranger and Elf as she munched on the lembas bread. The bread wasn't particularly tasty, but it filled her stomach. 

Aragorn and Legolas did not speak but stood gazing out over the water almost waiting for something.

They remained there for hours even as the other members of the fellowship prepared to sleep. Merry and Pippin fell into slumber easily with food in their stomachs. The hobbits had built a small fire and made sandwiches of bacon, tomato and lembas after all. Despite his muttered complaints, Gimli had eaten _all_ of the lembas offered to him and he slept as well, his snoring sounding loud in the still night.

Frodo sat in the darkness gazing out at the water while Sam busied himself with making sure the food was packed away and that all was in order.

Kaitlyn did not sleep and neither did Legolas, Aragorn or Boromir. Legolas and Aragorn continued their watch; Kaitlyn lay upon her back on the cold ground and observed them. 

Boromir was peering out at the river, hiding himself behind a large boulder. Something moved out on the water and he watched it with concern. 

Aragorn stepped up behind him. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river but he is too clever a water man."

"And if he alerts the enemies to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous," Boromir warned.

Frodo was sitting up, knees drawn to his chest and arms wrapped around them, listening to the men talk and worry was evident on his face. 

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo," Sam told him offering a piece of way bread.

"No, Sam," Frodo replied and he did not turn to face the other hobbit. 

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, neither. Don't think I haven't noticed." Sam walked to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo."

"I'm all right," Frodo told him quietly. 

"But you're not," Sam told him as he crouched down beside the dark haired hobbit. "I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would."

Frodo turned to look at his friend. "You can't help me Sam. Not this time. Get some sleep."

Sam looked worried but he left Frodo with a final glance and lay down to rest.

Frodo remained where he was for a time and was surprised when Kaitlyn sat beside him. The hobbit looked uncomfortable and immediately his hand went to the collar of his shirt, making certain that the ring was safe. 

"I know that we haven't talked very much and I can understand why you would be leery, but I mean you no harm." Kaitlyn told him. She could hear the distant call of the ring, sitting so close to it, but forced it away, focusing her mind on her friends and their predicament as Aragorn had once told her to do. 

"I know this, but I cannot help but fear after…" Frodo started to say and then halted. 

"Yeah, after what happened in Lothlorien." Kaitlyn sighed. "Look, I can't blame you for your apprehension and I would probably feel the same if I were you."

"Then why do seek a seat beside me when you know there is risk?"

"Because I want to help."

Frodo became alarmed and his hand went to his chest. He clutched the ring through the fabric. 

"I don't want your stupid ring," she told him a little harsher than she meant to. "In fact, I don't want to be anywhere near it, but that's impossible since you carry it and the reason we travel together is to protect you and _it_. I don't want to seem rude or aloof for not talking to you, but that thing scares the hell out of me so I stay away from it. I don't want to put myself or anyone else in danger," she told him honestly.

Frodo nodded, but did not feel any more relieved. "Yet you still risk danger by sitting with me."

Kaitlyn ignored his statement feeling a little hurt by his disinterest to at least attempt a friendship. "Sam is trying to help you and you told him to rest, pretending that nothing was wrong," Kaitlyn told him. 

"He cannot help me. No one can. This is _my_ burden and _mine_ alone."

"It is your task, but as your friend, Sam wants to help you be comfortable and not troubled. He wishes to assist **you,** Frodo, not your task."

"Why are you telling me this? What business is it of yours?"

"It is none of mine, but the situation vaguely reminds me of something from home and I don't want to see what happened to people I knew, to happen to you and Sam. I don't know you or Sam. I don't know anyone really, but I can't help wanting to see things right for everyone here. You have all been so kind to me."

"What happened at home that has you worried?" he asked as he pulled his elven cloak closer to his shirt collar and thus hiding the ring completely from Kaitlyn's view. 

"Two acquaintances of mine were friends since childhood. One of them became troubled by an uncontrollable event, a death, and the other tried to help. The troubled one would not allow it and pushed the friend away until the friend decided it wasn't worth it to remain. Their friendship ended, most tragically, and it was many lonely years later that the troubled friend realized how much they needed the other person. But it was too late and their friendship never returned."

"That is truly sad," Frodo told her. He gazed at Sam who was already sleeping. 

"Indeed," Kaitlyn replied and she stood when she began to feel that lightheaded and nauseous feeling from being so close to the ring. She walked away and left Frodo to himself. 

The hobbit watched as she lay down on the rocky shore and pulled her cloak around her to keep out the chill of the night. She was brave for a human woman but still strange. He gazed back at Sam, and with a sigh, he went to his friend and lay beside him. 

"Minas Tirith is a safer road," Boromir said quietly to Aragorn. The two were still by the river inaudibly watching Gollum make his way to the shore and then climb upon it on the far bank. Kaitlyn and Frodo could hear them speaking. Both were lying down, appearing as if they were sleeping though their minds were too troubled to find any peace. 

"You know that," Boromir continued. "From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." There was passion in Boromir's voice as he spoke. 

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn told him straightforward.

Boromir's voice became broken. "You were quick enough to trust the elves," he told Aragorn, pointing toward where Legolas stood some yards away.

The elf did not turn nor act as if he had heard what was being spoken, even though he could hear the conversation as if it were happening directly beside him.

"Have you so little faith in your own people?" Boromir asked in astonishment.

Aragorn shifted his weight from one foot to the other and cast his gaze to the ground before returning it to Boromir. 

Boromir's voice became determined. "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in men. But you will not see that." Boromir's voice became louder. 

Not wanting to argue the matter, Aragorn turned and made ready to leave. 

Boromir gritted his teeth and grabbed the Ranger hard on the arm, spinning him to reface him. "You are afraid!" he called out. "All your life you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, what you are."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened at the words and she noticed that Legolas was staring at her, he then glanced at Frodo. The elf knew that they were awake and listening to what was being said. 

Aragorn pulled his shirt away from Boromir's hand. "I will not lead the ring within a hundred leagues of your city," he growled and then he turned and left Boromir to watch him walk away. 

Kaitlyn sat up, not caring that Boromir and Aragorn now knew that she was awake and had heard everything that was said. Aragorn did not lose his temper easily and Kaitlyn was suddenly worried and even afraid. 

The Ranger went to one of the boats and reached for his pack and bow. The man of Gondor didn't glance at the Ranger. Boromir sat looking for all the world that he himself had been rejected and not his city.

When he was finished strapping the pack to his back, Aragorn took off into the woods at a quick pace. 

Kaitlyn's eyes grew wide. "Where is he going?" She didn't bother to hide the fear and concern in her voice. She looked to Legolas who did not answer her question directly.

The elf reached for his bow. "We will return," he told her and fled to follow the Ranger. 

A cry startled Kaitlyn awake later in the night. Frodo was sitting up with his sword drawn. Aragorn, who had fallen asleep, awoke as well. He got to his feet and rushed to the hobbit. Legolas joined him. 

Kaitlyn looked around, disoriented and surprised that she had fallen asleep. She started to rise and tripped, falling over something. She realized that a cloak was gathered at her feet. Not her own, for it was still clasped about her shoulders, but one belonging to another. She kicked it aside in annoyance and rushed toward the others. 

"What is it? Why have you drawn your sword?" Aragorn's hand unconsciously went to the handle of his own. 

"Gollum." Frodo said softly, his voice shaking just slightly. "Or at least so I guess."

"So you were aware that he had followed us?"

Frodo nodded. 

Aragorn looked to the woods but saw nothing. He looked at Legolas but the elf shook his head. The creature had slipped away again. 

"Legolas and I have tried to catch him during the night, but he is slier than a fox and as slippery as a fish. We will attempt to travel faster tomorrow. Sleep now, all of you," Aragorn bid to all those who were awake. "I will keep watch for what is left of the night."

Frodo sheathed his sword, and lay himself down beside his sleeping Sam. He watched Aragorn settle himself on a rock, hand poised over the handle of his sword, until sleep claimed the dark haired hobbit.

Kaitlyn and Legolas remained the only ones standing and Legolas went to her, putting his hand on the small of her back and guiding her to where she had been sleeping. 

"Losto," he told her. Sleep. 

"I don't know if I can, knowing that…thing is out there," she told him with worry in her tone.

"We will protect you. You are weary. Losto." 

She frowned at his persistence but despite herself she sank to the ground. 

Legolas stood over her as she lay down, pressing her face to the cold rocks of the earth. He reached for the cloak tossed carelessly to the ground and draped it over her body before he walked away. 

In the moments before sleep claimed her, as Kaitlyn gazed at Legolas' silhouette in the darkness, she realized that he was not wearing his cloak. 

To be continued…

For those interested in seeing what Kaitlyn looks like, I have done a photo manipulation. I cast Jennifer Connelly as Kaitlyn. The photo can be found by visiting the link in my bio.

Special thank you to all those who have taken the time to leave me a review or an e-mail. Welcome and hello to the new readers. Thank you for taking the time to review. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story. Words of encouragement and constructive crits are always welcome.

I hope that everyone had a lovely holiday. 


	13. Hope would not be lost

Disclaimers can be found in chapter one. 

Many thanks to Scattered Logic for betaing this for me. 

Chapter 13: Hope would not be lost

"Peddle a little slower, Kaitlyn. I'm going to let you go."

"But, I'll fall, Papa!"

"No, you won't. You can do this. Ready?"

"I think so."

"On the count of three I'm going to let you go. One….Two….Three!"

"Wheeee! Look at me, Papa!"

"You're doing splendid, baby!"

"I'm not a baby anymore, Papa. I can ride a bike all by myself!"

"Kaitlyn."

"Just a few more minutes, Papa. I'm tired." She rolled over, pulling the blankets closer to her.

"Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn jumped at the voice and turned over to see a dark haired man standing over her bed. Her vision, blurred by sleep, finally cleared and she realized that she was not in bed, but lying on the hard ground not far from a moving river. What covered her were not blankets but Elvish cloaks and it was Aragorn who had awoken her and not her father. 

"Aragorn," she whispered with much pain in her voice. "For a moment, I thought…"

He touched her shoulder lightly. "I know. You were dreaming, but we must prepare to leave. The hobbits are passing around the lembas and then we will be off."

She nodded slowly. 

"How is your hand healing? You've not spoken of it." He crouched beside her, balancing on the front of his feet.

She took the cloaks that were wrapped around her, constricting her movements, and draped them over her shoulders. She lifted her hand and Aragorn took it carefully into his own. 

The Ranger gently removed the wraps that concealed the injury and turned her hand, palm up, so that he could inspect it. The wound was no longer red or opened, but turning pale and already scar tissue had formed. "It is healing well. Does it pain you?"

She shook her head. "No. Whatever the elf healer did to it, it's healed much faster than normal. Legolas will be pleased to know that I'll be able to have archery lessons again."

Aragorn smiled but it faded quickly. "As much as you and Legolas would both enjoy having further lessons it would not be possible."

She frowned. "Why not?" She had actually been looking forward to more archery. She thought she did well with a sword but lacked the skill with a bow. And now that she had a bow of her own and Legolas' at that, she wanted to use it. 

"In a few days we will be at the Falls of Rauros. From there we will decide our destination. By day we will travel on the river and at night we will rest. There will be no time for lessons. "

"But I'm not ready for any battles yet. I _need_ more lessons," Kaitlyn insisted.

He patted her shoulder. "You have learned the sword with me and Legolas has taught you all the lessons you require for the bow. It is up to you to take those lessons and apply them. Have some confidence for you are a quick and good learner."

She nodded slowly. 

"If you wait too long, Merry and Pippin may eat all the lemba," he teased lightly. "Go and eat. You will need your strength."

She smiled and then something by the river caught her attention. "I will in a moment." Was her far away response. 

He followed her gaze and nodded and then left her side. 

Kaitlyn combed her fingers through her hair and tried her best to make her locks somewhat presentable. She felt dirty from sleeping on the ground and not showering as much as she had back home. She was dying for another hot bath like the ones she had taken in Lothlorien but it just wasn't possible. 

After tying her hair back into a ponytail, she gathered the spare cloak and walked toward the shore. Legolas stood there as still as a stone statue, except for the dancing of his blond hair in the wind. The weather today was the opposite of yesterday. It was cold, cloudy and a thick fog had descended over the river and the surrounding area. Visibility was low even for the eyes of an Elf.

She slowly walked up behind him, and he turned, easily hearing her approach. 

"_Aur vaer_." Good morning. He bid her. He gave her a smile, though it wasn't one of joy. She knew he was troubled. 

"_Aur vaer_," she replied in return. "You seem worried."

He sighed. "The fog hinders my ability to see as far as I would want. I must rely on my other senses."

She swallowed. "Is something coming? Are we going to be attacked?"

"Evil stirs, but I believe we are far enough away at the moment," he told her honestly.

"What about that Gollum creature?" she asked, not looking or feeling very relieved. Her lower lip was quivering. "It's still out there," she reminded him.

Legolas frowned. "Aye, but he will not attack us with the odds so against him."

Kaitlyn nodded and a silence descended over them as Elf and mortal were each lost in their own thoughts. The river flowed by them making soft sounds as the water splashed against rocks and roots. In the background, the sounds of the others eating and packing could be heard.

It amazed Kaitlyn how quickly the moods changed. Last night Legolas had comforted her and they had laughed together and then rest of the night and this morning had left them and the others worried and on edge. 

"_Lostannech maer_," Legolas spoke softly, breaking the silence. You slept well. 

She nodded. "As well as I could with a rock as my pillow." 

He nodded in return. His eyes moved over her face, seeing the vague imprints of the rock still upon her cheek. It must not have been comfortable for her.

And the truth was that it was not. She had tossed and turned many times, attempting to find a comfortable position until exhaustion had finally claimed her. 

"_Ú-lostannech_." You slept not. She told him, a slight edge of concern in her voice.

"Nay," he answered in an even tone and his brow rose in wonderment. "How did you know?" he asked her.

She gestured to their environment. "You're in the same position you were in earlier. Right here next to this strangely formed rock by the river." She pointed to a rock that looked to be in the shape of some kind of monster. Deep holes where the eyes would have been, a sharp, dark expression mangled and twisted by evil. It was clearly not a creation carved by hand, but by the moving water over the years and her active imagination. 

Kaitlyn tore her attention away from the rock and gazed up at Legolas. "Why didn't you sleep?" she asked and now that she thought about it, she had never seen him sleep.

"I was not in need of rest, " he replied and he continued to gaze at the fog, willing it away with his eyes.

She was about to tell him otherwise when a cool morning breeze swept across the water and caused her to shiver violently. She tugged her cloak closer and then draped his that he had lent her over his shoulders so that he, too, could be warm.

"It's cold," she told him when he gave her a quizzical expression. 

"I do not feel the cold," he stated unemotionally.

She laughed nervously, feeling foolish for forgetting that he didn't feel the elements as she did. "Well, I'm cold enough for the both of us," she tried to joke, but Legolas clearly missed that she was teasing.

"Wear the cloak. _Ú-voen_," he told her and he took it from his shoulders and offered it to her. I need it not. 

She shook her head. "I don't need it," she told him as she backed away a few steps. "I'll be fine once we get moving. Besides, it's yours."

"Please, wear it," Legolas insisted. He was not blind. He could see her continuing to tremble even though the wind had diminished for the moment. 

"I'm fine," she told him stubbornly. 

He sighed and clasped the leaf of Lorien at the base of his neck. Taking one side of the cloak into his hand, he smoothly pulled her toward him, effectively wrapping the cloak around them both. 

She gasped loudly at the action, her eyebrows raised in shock, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I do not mind sharing," he told her with genuine innocence.

She laughed nervously and broke away from his embrace. "Really, I'm fine."

"You are lying to me," he told her, his voice sounding hurt. At her wide-eyed expression, he continued, "You are shivering."

She forced herself to stop trembling. "I'm just a little cold. I've stopped shivering now. See?"

He frowned, his brows lowered over his eyes, not looking the least bit convinced.

"The cold is not going to kill me. I'm fine, Legolas. Don't worry about me." She tried to brush him off but she could see that it wasn't working. 

His voice was soft but firm when he spoke. "It is too late, I am already concerned." His blue eyes bored into hers. 

Kaitlyn felt her breath catch in her throat and her stomach rolled. Why was he suddenly so concerned about her welfare? He had given her his cloak that night and then when she refused to take it again this morning he had pulled her into his arms so they could share it together. She didn't know what to make of that. But as quickly as the panic and unease came, it fled her. For his next words made her realize that she was overreacting.

He stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You are my _friend_. I cannot help but be concerned."

She exhaled loudly with relief and then smiled gently. She had worked herself up for nothing. Feeling quite happy at hearing his words, she stood up on her tiptoes, for he was a good 6 inches taller than she was, and placed a light kiss on his cheek. 

"_Istan_," she replied. I know. "_Le hannon_ for all you have done. You're a good friend to me." Thank you. 

Legolas gave her a bright smile. Happiness bubbled inside of him like water from the stream of Nimrodel. So unexpected was the joy he felt at the friendship that he shared with this mortal woman. The more he spent time with her, the more he realized that he could not imagine returning to life without her companionship. He felt this way about all of the members of the Fellowship, even though he knew the dangers of caring for mortals.

Kaitlyn sank back down onto her heels and gazed up at Legolas. The fair Elf was positively beaming. 

Legolas watched with amusement as her cheeks flushed even brighter pink than the wind had made them when he smiled at her. Her actions delighted and confused him at the same time, but one thing he was sure of was the mood she had put him in. 

He had felt grief and frustration at not bring able to catch Gollum that night. He knew Aragorn felt the same, but the Mirkwood Elf felt it more so. He believed it was his people's fault for being too kind that the creature had escaped in the first place. But Kaitlyn had lifted his spirits and he was grateful. They would travel further down the Anduin today, further into their quest and into lands he had heard of but had never seen with his eyes. And with him would go his friends: Aragorn, Kaitlyn, the hobbits, Boromir and even Gimli the dwarf was beginning to grow on him.

After eating a very quick breakfast of lembas bread, the Fellowship set out on the river. The Anduin would become wide and calm and then narrow and swift, but no matter the terrain, the company traveled on. They paddled for much longer intervals instead of relying on the swiftness of the water to carry them. Aragorn wished to make good time and they were making it. 

Most were silent as they traveled. Kaitlyn studied her Sindarin notes for a time and then decided to listen to her noisy device as they drifted along. 

Legolas' strong hearing could make out the music and the voice and he was enchanted by it. Several times he called out to Kaitlyn to ask what she was listening to and he was ignored each time. 

"I don't think that she can hear ye, laddie," Gimli called back to Legolas without even turning around. The dwarf had become to feel impatient from sitting in the boat for so long and it was evident in his tone.

"I think you are right, Gimli."

Not much later Kaitlyn gave a hearty sigh and removed the headphones. The fog still drifted around them, though it had lifted in some spots, but the earth was still gray and barren with only rocks and a few trees or bushes along the shore.

"You sigh so heavily. Whatever is the matter?" Gimli asked with concern. 

Kaitlyn turned sideways to face the dwarf. He was sitting with his helmet and ax in his lap. His long hair was braided down his back and his kind dark eyes were full of worry. 

Kaitlyn lifted the small contraption that she was listening to and frowned at it. "The batteries just ran out. I won't be able to listen to my music anymore." She sighed and opened her bag, placing the now worthless CD player and headphones into her backpack. " I feel like the farther we travel the more I seem to lose the only pieces I have left of my world." Her voice was fraught with sadness. "What will be next?"

Gimli tilted his head and put a gloved hand on her arm. "'Tis true that you may lose pieces of your world along the way, but you gain things here as well," he told her. 

"Gimli is right," Legolas replied, his soft voice a contrast to Gimli's deep one. "You have gained an entire new world to explore and many new friends who welcome you into their lives."

Kaitlyn gave a sad smile and nodded. Suddenly her eyes widened in astonishment and she looked back and forth from dwarf to Elf. "Did you two just agree on something?"

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other. 

Gimli crossed his arms over his chest. "It appears that we did. Humph. Though I don't think _that_ will ever happen again!" 

"Indeed!" Legolas said in reply. "An Elf and a dwarf agreeing? Unheard of!" He cried and he returned his concentration to steering the boat.

Kaitlyn only grinned. Perhaps there was hope for these two yet.

They camped that night and in the west the sky cleared and pale light could be seen. It lifted the spirits of the Fellowship who had seen nothing but fog and cloud that day. 

The night was not so breezy and therefore slightly warmer. All were on their guard. 

Since no sign of Gollum had been seen and the night was quiet, Kaitlyn crept away further down the shore to be alone. 

All was still, except for the moving of the river. She removed her cloak and set it on a nearby rock. She rolled up her sleeves to her elbows and knelt by the water. The water was cold as she cupped it and brought it to her face, but it felt good against her skin. She wished she had soap with her or a washcloth, but the water was better than nothing to cleanse her of dirt and filth. She dried her face upon the hem of her tunic when she was finished.

As she was about to pull her sleeves back down from her elbows, she stopped and glanced down at the jagged scar that blemished her left arm. The scar was just below her elbow and small scars in the shape of stitches could still be seen on the edges of the larger scar. She reached to touch the old injury, her fingers tracing the raised, discolored skin.

"That is quite a scar. Were you in a battle?"

Kaitlyn cried out at the unexpected voice, and nearly fell face first into the water if strong arms had not grasped her and pulled her back. She tumbled not too gracefully into them with a grunt. Cursing, she pushed against the intruder and spun to face them. 

Legolas stood in the pale light, his blond hair appearing silver, his face more pallid than usual. The Elf had a soft expression of concern and alarm on his face. His eyes were wide and his brows were raised. 

"Good god, Legolas, You can't do that!" Kaitlyn shouted. "Not everyone has super hearing," she told him in an annoyed tone. She quickly reached for her cloak, her movements quick and clumsy. More than once she tripped and nearly fell.

Legolas' eyes followed her actions, watching her ungainly dash to her cloak. "I did not mean to startle you. I often forget that not everyone can hear my approach," he offered apologetically.

"Yeah, well, don't do it again, okay?" There was annoyance in her tone as she fumbled with the clasp of the leaf of Lorien.

"I will try to remember to alert you of my presence in the future," he told her, his eyebrows drawn together in a puzzled expression as to why she was so upset. He had approached her before when she had been unaware and, while she had been startled, she had not acted like this.

He watched as she moved to pull her cloak on. Before she could clasp the leaf at the base of her neck, Legolas gently touched her arm. 

"I did not mean to intrude, but Aragorn was worried," he explained softly but urgently. "You should not wander even if the night is still. _I dhelu mista_." It is dangerous to stray. 

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry for being dirty and wanting to wash my face. You obviously wouldn't know anything about dirt," she shot unreasonably at him.

Legolas frowned, wondering to _Elbereth _why she was acting like this, when he realized that she was attempting to divert his attention away from the scar on her arm. 

"You are ashamed of this scar," he whispered aloud. He glanced down at her arm and one of his fingers gently traced the jagged edge of the old injury. 

She shivered forcefully, not sure if it was from his touch or the coolness of the night. "What?" her eyes widened at his words. "You don't know what you're talking about!" She attempted to pull her arm away but he didn't release her.

"You hide it from the eyes of others," he continued softly in an even tone.

"You definitely have no idea. Let me go!" She commanded and she tried to pull away.

Legolas only released her for fear that he might hurt her. He watched as she tugged the sleeves of her tunic firmly down her arms and pulled her cloak around her, covering the scar as well as the rest of her body.

"You conceal it beneath your garments as if it offends you," Legolas stated, his brows furrowed in confusion. Mortals often boasted their battle wounds so why didn't she? Why was she behaving this way?

"Yeah, well, it does offend me," she said through clenched teeth. The anger had come out of nowhere. White hot and blinding and just as sudden as the tears that now welled in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away, refusing to break down.

Legolas stood completely still for a moment, one eyebrow was raised slightly higher than the other. It was obvious that he was surprised by her behavior. 

"I did not mean to anger you," the Elf whispered in a soft voice and he lowered his head.

The action caused Kaitlyn to take a deep breath to calm herself. She exhaled and then sighed. She looked down at her arm, now covered by fabric. Then she looked at Legolas.

He was looking up at her now. His bright blue eyes shone with concern. 

"You didn't make me angry," she told him, her tone more serene. "I made myself angry as did the memory of this." She pointed to her arm. "It's a reminder of something that happened in the past," she admitted faintly.

"Something you do not wish to speak of," the Elf sadly realized aloud.

She nodded. "I'm not ready." Was the broken reply.

Legolas regarded her, noticing her slumped, almost defeated posture, and the immense pain in her eyes was difficult for him to bear. Her anguish swirled around him like the fog from earlier that day. He lifted his arm, making the motion to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she backed away. He quickly lowered it to his side, sorrow seeping into him at her refusal.

She had seen the look of pain in his eyes when she stepped back and it only caused her more grief. She shook her head, tears beginning to cloud her vision. "I'm sorry," she offered lamely in a dispirited voice. She brushed past him quickly, returning to the camp.

Legolas stood as still as a statue, the wind blowing his long blond hair around his face and shoulders, and watched her go.

There was tension in the small boat carrying Legolas, Gimli and Kaitlyn as they set out the next morning. Gimli could feel it lingering around him and bet that he could cut through it with his ax. Something had happened between Legolas and Kaitlyn, he was sure of it. But as curious as he was, the dwarf did not dare ask what was wrong. 

The sighting of many birds to the north at midday alerted Aragorn and Legolas of possible trouble. Fearing they were being watched, it was decided that the company would rest for the remainder of the day and would travel at night instead. 

Beneath the shade of the few trees and shrubbery that grew on the surrounding landscape, the Fellowship rested. 

All noticed a change in Kaitlyn and even in Legolas. Over the past several days, the Elf had been speaking a great deal to Kaitlyn and his companions and she spoke to him a great deal in turn. But now each was silent. Kaitlyn ignored Legolas completely while the Elf would cast lingering glances in her direction, waiting patiently for something to happen. But not once did she speak to him. 

She did not speak to the others either. She spent much of her time, lying in the grass, curled into a ball with her head resting on her pack as if it were a pillow. 

Aragorn didn't plan on intervening but he could not stand the tension. He went to the Mirkwood Elf and the two conversed quietly in Elvish. The Ranger asked what was wrong and Legolas was reluctant to tell him at first. Aragorn persisted. 

"Did you say something that she did not like?" Aragorn asked. 

While Legolas was extremely intelligent and well mannered, Aragorn knew he lacked when it came to women. The Ranger had witnessed two young Elven maidens formally of Rivendell approach Legolas once in Mirkwood. His friend had been polite with greetings but ignored the maidens when he realized they were interested in him in ways that he was not interested in them. The interaction ended as a misunderstanding, leaving the Elf maidens insulted and Legolas upset that he had hurt them unintentionally. Aragorn wondered if Legolas had insulted Kaitlyn somehow by accident. 

"I do not believe it was words that upset her," Legolas answered in a sad tone. He lowered his head. 

Aragorn watched him. He found Legolas' behavior unusual and little did the Ranger know that it would only grow worse as time passed. "Explain."

"You had been worried about her whereabouts so I went in search of her," Legolas began quietly. "I happened upon her as she was washing by the river. A mighty scar on her arm caught my attention. I lingered on it, but she would not tell me where she obtained it. She became angry and hid it from my eyes." Legolas looked into the depths of Aragorn's blue orbs. 

Aragorn saw hurt and grief in his friend's eyes. 

"Something has happened to her, Aragorn. I felt her pain and it was not physical. That sort of pain has long since passed and another hinders her."

"A scar caused this tension between you?" Aragorn could not keep the astonishment out of his voice.

"Aye. She acted strangely when I found her and even more so when I spoke of the scar. She was volatile and unlike herself."

"We don't know her well enough to recognize what her true self is," Aragorn admitted sadly. 

"_Istan he farn_," Legolas said firmly and Aragorn raised a brow. I know her enough. "This was not like her. Something happened to her and she was upset that I discovered a piece of the puzzle to her past."

Aragorn glanced over at Kaitlyn who appeared to be sleeping, and then back at Legolas.

"It might be best to distance yourself from her," the Ranger said.

Legolas made the motion to reply but Aragorn continued speaking. 

"Let her come to you. When she is ready to tell you what happened she will and not before. If you sensed emotional pain from her she may still be healing from whatever foul deed befell her. She has been hiding it well all this time."

Legolas nodded. 

"_He estel le, mellon nin_," Aragorn told Legolas honestly and he put a hand on the elf's shoulder. She trusts you, my friend. "She will come when she is ready." 

Legolas nodded again, feeling hope rekindle within him at Aragorn's words. 

Aragorn patted Legolas' shoulder and left the Elf to his thoughts. 

Legolas gazed at the mortal woman who slept and then off to the east. The evil light from Mordor could be seen even from this distance. There was a ring to destroy and a long journey before it was all over. His friendship with Kaitlyn would mend with time and the ring would be destroyed. 

Hope would not be lost.

To be continued…

****

ObsidianDream2005: Thank you. I hope that you had a lovely New Year as well!

****

Kage Miko: I'm not giving away any secrets! NO spoilers from this author. 

****

Silver Phoenix101: Thanks about the image. I'm glad that you liked it! Kaitlyn has close friendships with Aragorn and Legolas and she really likes Merry and Pippin and Gimli, but she's not as close with Frodo and Sam and certainly not Boromir. Even though she's been traveling with them for a while, they still don't know who she is or if she can be trusted 100%. I'm hope you enjoyed chapter 13!

****

Hikage kitsune: Thank you!

****

Melanie: Thank you so much for your review. I hope that you are continuing to enjoy the story. 

****

Pigeon crap goddess: thanks! I'm glad that you find the pacing of the story and the friendships and relationships as it should be. Hope you liked chapter 13. 

****

Spirit Anduril: Thank you for your constructive crit. If you received my e-mail, I went back and read over ch 1 and were quite right about it. It's been updated and edited a but. Thanks!

****

Charlie: Thank you!

****

Anne: Thanks! It's been updated. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. 


	14. Attack on the Anduin

Disclaimers are in chapter one. But just for the record, Tolkien created and owns mostly everything, including the elf and the ranger :( I own Kaitlyn and a few small things. 

Thanks to my beta Scattered Logic. 

Chapter 14: Attack on the Anduin

The sun set quickly and the group embarked again on the Anduin River. The sky was clear but moonless and it had grown cool again. The boats remained close together for safety in the darkness. 

"Our pace shall be slower than it has been," Aragorn announced. "I have not traveled this far down the Anduin. There could be danger in the water." 

All nodded in silent agreement that a slower pace was safer in the darkness. All, that is, except for Boromir.

"This is madness, traveling by night on a section of the river we don't know. The falls of Rauros could be near and we could all perish in the falling water!" Boromir cried out in the darkness.

"The falls are not near. I would hear them and I do not," Legolas said coming to Aragorn's aid. 

"We must keep a sharp watch and not try to paddle swiftly," Aragorn said and he leaned forward, putting a light hand on Sam's shoulder. "Would you keep a watch, Sam? For rocks and other dangers?"

With his brows raised in concern, the hobbit nodded. He set himself to the task immediately and stared out over the black water.

The stars brightened as the night wore on and shed some light on the dark river. Sam remained hunched forward, his eyes scanning what he could see of the river, glancing at the eastern shore, then to the west and back again. 

They paddled for some way and it was just after midnight when Legolas shifted uneasily within his boat. Moments later, Sam cried out.

"There's a current dead ahead that swings left directly into the rocks!" The hobbit called out in fear. 

Almost immediately, the calm water began to quicken and the boats moved swiftly toward the left.

"Turn, turn if you can!" Aragorn commanded. If they did not move, the current would throw the boats upon the sharp rocks of the eastern shore. 

At first it felt as if they were not moving away. Those with paddles struggled against the current, but it appeared to be a losing battle. 

Sam was gripping tightly onto the sides of the boat, his knuckles white from the force. He couldn't swim as it was and, if the boat capsized or hit a rock, he was gone for sure. He swallowed hard each time the small Elvish boat rose on a current and then dove down into the water again.

"Paddle harder or we shall be driven against the rocks!" Boromir cried out. He plunged his leaf shaped paddle into the water repeatedly, using all his strength to turn his boat from the current. Merry wished there were something he could do to help and Pippin wished he were back home in the Shire. Adventure did not agree with his stomach.

Frodo held fast onto the sides of the boat as he felt stone scrape against the bottom of it. 

Kaitlyn felt her heart pounding in her chest. The cold made it hard to breathe, as did the panic that was swelling within her. For the first time all day and night, she turned and looked at Legolas.

The elf was paddling with all his might, repeatedly plunging the paddle into the water, but his eyes were not on his task. He was gazing out at the eastern shore, his blue orbs moving back and forth scanning the woods there. His body was taut with tension. Something was wrong.

Moments later, the sounds of bowstrings being released filled the air. 

"_Yrch!"_ Legolas cried out. Orcs!

"Orcs!" Gimli yelled and he held up his ax, appearing ready to fight them from the boat.

Arrows whistled through the air over them and several rained onto the boats. One caused Frodo to cry out as it struck him, but he was not hurt, having been saved by his mithril shirt. Another went through the hood of Aragorn's cloak and then landed in the water and one more was embedded in the boat not far from Merry's hand. The third boat that carried Legolas, Gimli and Kaitlyn was the farthest away and no arrows struck it. 

Kaitlyn's heart began to pound harder, if that was possible, and she gripped the edges of the boat so tightly that her knuckles cramped from the strain. "How did they find us?" she asked aloud to no one in particular. She was fraught with fear, heart racing, eyes wide, throat dry and lower lip trembling.

"Gollum's doing, I'll wager!" Sam cried out bitterly. "And a nice place to choose, too! The river seems ready to deliver us right into their arms!"

More arrows whistled in the cool air of the night, but none struck any of the boats. Instead they fell short of their targets, landing in the water. The sound of them hitting the river was lost to the roaring of the raging rapids. 

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas struggled against the current. After what felt like days though were only mere moments, the boats broke free of the deadly rapids and drifted downstream where the water was calmer. With haste the two men and the Elf paddled to the western shore and beneath the overhang of the trees, they rested. They were breathing heavily, all except Legolas who seemed to be unaffected by the strenuous work. 

The Mirkwood Elf put down his paddle and took his Lorien bow into his hands. He laid an arrow on the string and aimed it first at the eastern shore and then suddenly to the south. 

"What do you see, Legolas?" Aragorn asked with anxiety.

But Legolas did not have to answer. 

Fear grasped the group again with its icy fingers and they remained motionless, jaws dropped open, eyes wide. To the south, dark shadows drifted in the sky and moved swiftly toward them. 

Frodo felt a sudden chill and clutched his heart, closing his eyes. Aragorn put a concerned hand on his shoulder and then looked at the sky again. 

An arrow whistled as it left Legolas' bow in the darkness and there was a shrill cry from above as the arrow struck something in the sky at an incredible distance. The sky cleared again, revealing the stars, as the shadows fled. Whatever had come to attack them was gone. 

Aragorn did not delay in leading the company further down stream and he found a small bay with trees. The boats were tied close together in the water as the passengers took cover beneath the trees.

"That was a mighty shot!" Gimli told Legolas with respect and awe in his voice. 

  
The Dwarf had taken the thoughts right out of Kaitlyn's mind. She had seen Legolas in action in the mines of Moria, but with his new bow the fair Elf was incredible.

"But who can say what it hit?" Legolas replied. Not even his Elvish eyes had been able to determine what the shadow had been though he had known it to be evil. He had felt its malice.

"Does it matter?" Boromir called from his boat. He looked shaken, his paddle resting beside him and his hands clutching the edges of the boat. His eyes scanned the clear sky. "Whatever it was, is gone. And good riddance too."

"Indeed," Aragorn said. "This night we must all be sleepless for who knows how many more will come, if any at all. Darkness hides us now but what evil will fall upon us by day, no one knows. Have your weapons close at hand."

Kaitlyn chose to draw her sword as her primary weapon, but kept her bow near her in case she needed it. Gimli helped her strap on her quiver when she began to fumble with the buckles. She shivered, not sure if it was from the cold or her fear. Tonight there was no extra Elvish cloak draped over her body for warmth or comfort. The only comfort she had was an Elvish sword in one hand and an Elvish bow in the other and the reluctant hope that she would know how to use them if she needed to.

Most huddled together for warmth and a sense of comfort. All except Legolas, who sat erect in the back of his boat, his bow in his hands and his eyes not once leaving the eastern shore. 

The sounds of orcs and other creatures died down and then faded altogether. The night passed by slowly and silently one agonizing moment at a time. 

When dawn approached, the group set out on the river and paddled with haste. 

By midday, Aragorn alerted everyone's attention to the Agornath, enormous statues that stood on each side of the river. He explained how the Númenóeans built the statues during the Second Age to ward off attack from the north.

Kaitlyn glanced up at them in awe. They were tremendous statues of men with armor and helmets, each with a hand stretched out in front of them. They put any statue she had ever seen back home to complete shame. The thing that amazed her most was the fact that these gigantic sculptures had been carved completely by hand and not by machines or power tools.

Later in the day, Legolas spoke aloud that he could hear the falls of Rauros calling in the distance. They were nearing the end of their journey on the great river. 

Aragorn led the company to the shore of a sandy beach not far from the roaring of the falls. A forest loomed behind the shore and climbed up a large hill that reached for the sky. A few stone wall ruins with arches lined the shore.

"Tonight we will rest here, for this is Parth Galen, a fair place in the days of old," The Ranger told them. "Let us hope no evil has reached here yet."

They paddled to the shore and drew the boats onto the sand before beginning to unpack.

Merry and Pippin began mumbling about something as they carried their bedrolls and packs further inland. 

"You ask him," Pippin told Merry. 

"You want it so you ask!" Merry replied and he gave Pippin a shove.

"Gentleman, what seems to be the problem?" Aragorn asked the halflings. 

Pippin gazed up at the man and swallowed. It was such a simple comfort to ask for yet now that Aragorn loomed over him it seemed impossible. 

Aragorn waited patiently. 

Merry gave Pippin a nudge.

"May we have a fire, Aragorn? Please?" Pippin added for good measure.

Aragorn nodded slowly, having seen the hope in the hobbit's fair eyes. "A very small one as we do not wish for the smoke to be seen."

Pippin nodded and grinned with happiness that they would finally be able to have a meal other than lembas. He and Merry gathered kindling while Kaitlyn and Sam arranged the rocks in a circle. In a matter of moments, they had a small fire burning. 

Gimli was crouched beside the fire with a stick in one hand. He kept jabbing it into the flames every so often. 

Kaitlyn sat not far from him, watching as the hobbits ate sausages and tomatoes. She had eaten only one sausage and her stomach had protested. Her nerves were still twisted with fear and anxiety.

Sam rested against one of the ruins, fighting to remain awake. 

Noticing that the fire was dying, Merry volunteered to gather kindling. Stuffing his last bite of sausage into his mouth, he went in search of small sticks and branches.

Aragorn was rummaging through the boat, unpacking blankets and supplies while Legolas stood by the shore, glancing into the woods. 

"We'll cross the lake at night," Aragorn called as he brought the blankets. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes?" Gimli asked. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks."

Aragorn stopped what he was doing and looked down at Gimli. 

Pippin looked up at the Dwarf from his place beside him where he was still eating his food. 

"And after that, it gets even better," Gimli continued. 

Pippin stopped chewing and his brows drew over his eyes in concern. 

"Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see," the Dwarf finished. 

"That is our road," Aragorn told him straightforward. The Ranger did not seem the least bit affected by Gimli's description of the harsh road ahead.

Pippin glanced at Aragorn and swallowed his food. Things were not sounding good.

"I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn told Gimli calmly. 

Gimli's eyes widened. "Recover my-" he grunted. 

Kaitlyn felt her heart fall into her stomach. She had hoped that the road would grow a little easier after what had happened on the river. That perhaps they would find shelter in a town, she could take a bath or eat a decent meal, but that didn't seem to be the case at all. The road was going to grow worse. Much worse. 

Despite the fact that it had grown warmer, she drew her cloak around her. 

She looked up and noticed that Legolas had stopped gazing into the woods and was walking to Aragorn. The Elf looked troubled, his movements stiff and quick.

"We should leave now," Legolas told Aragorn softly as soon as he reached him. The Ranger was working a knot on the leather tie of one of the packs. 

"No, " Aragorn said shaking his head. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." The Ranger returned to the task of untying the tie. 

Legolas glanced into the woods. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me."

At those words, Aragorn looked at the Elf. Legolas was still gazing into the woods.

"A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near," Legolas said and he turned back to face Aragorn. The Mirkwood Elf appeared troubled. His mouth in a frown, his blue eyes focused on the woods, his brows lowered. "I can feel it," he whispered.

Merry returned from gathering firewood and he dropped it on the ground beside the low burning flames. 

Gimli was still grumbling about what Aragorn had said. "Recover strength. Pay no heed to that," he said to the hobbits and Kaitlyn. 

Kaitlyn was not paying much attention to Gimli. She was still glancing at Legolas and Aragorn. Though she couldn't make out what they had been saying, Kaitlyn knew that they were both uneasy. That in turn made her even more worried than she had previously been. 

Merry glanced around as he rubbed his hands together and warmed them by the fire that now burned a little higher. "Where's Frodo?" he asked. 

Sam who had been dozing, immediately sat up, his eyes glancing around in fear at the fact that he had let Frodo out of his sight for too long and now he was missing. 

"Where is he? Where did he go?" Sam asked, his voice sounding panicked. His eyes darted back and forth and he stumbled more than once as he tried to find traces of where Frodo had gone. 

Aragorn looked around and then became still, his eyes drawn to an empty bedroll and a shield. Not only was Frodo gone, but Boromir was missing as well. Uneasiness crept further into the Ranger. 

"We should spread out and find them," Aragorn said urgently. 

"How did they slip away without anyone noticing?" Kaitlyn asked. 

"I know not, but we must find them. I do not want Boromir alone with Frodo." Aragorn replied. 

They split into groups. Kaitlyn went with Legolas and Gimli as the Dwarf had beckoned her to join them. Merry, Pippin and Sam grouped together and Aragorn went alone into the wilderness. 

They searched for nearly a half an hour and no sign of Frodo or Boromir could be found. 

"Can't you hear them, Legolas?" Kaitlyn asked. Her legs and back bothered her from sitting in the boat for so long and now her feet hurt from walking around in what felt like circles to her. She was tired of looking for Frodo and Boromir and was growing irritated that they had found no sign of them. 

"Nay, I hear no sign of them. Nor do I see any tracks," Legolas replied. 

She gave an exasperated sigh, not even noticing that frustration had crept into the Elf's tone. What good was his superior hearing if he couldn't find who they were looking for?

Legolas shifted uneasily. His brows were drawn low over his eyes, causing creases to appear on his pale forehead. "Something is not right," he spoke softly. 

"You have a talent for stating the obvious, lad." Gimli told him. The Dwarf was trudging along and using his ax as a walking stick.

Legolas halted abruptly. His posture reminded Kaitlyn of a deer who had stopped upon hearing a disturbance in the woods. She swore that if his ears could move like a deer's they were be spinning back and forth as he detected sounds. 

Kaitlyn stepped up beside him and put a hand on his arm. "What is it? What do you hear?" She felt her heartbeat quicken. When Legolas grew concerned, she grew concerned.

He tore his attention away from the sounds and looked down at Kaitlyn and then Gimli. Legolas appeared tense and worried but also excited at the same time. Adrenaline rushed through his body.

"Ready your weapons, " he said softly and he gripped his bow, pulling the string back as if testing it for flaws.

"They are coming."

To be continued…

First off I'd like to send lots of 'thank yous' to all the wonderful people at the laby boards that commented on this story. *hugs to the lot of ya!*

Lots of reviews this chapter, apologies if I have left anyone out!

Kage Miko: Info about the scar will be a little bit later as things with the ring and the Fellowship are of utmost importance at the moment. But all will be revealed. 

Hikage Kitsune: What's your guess about the scar? ;) Thanks for your review!

ObsidianDream2005: thanks!

Kerla: Thanks! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story this far. There will be info about her past being revealed soon!

Corrine-la: Hello to Sweden! Your English is very good! Yes, Kaitlyn has had problems in the past and she's very comfortable with having friends right now and not relationships which is why she feels so comfortable with Legolas and Aragorn. Thank you for your review!

Slayin2Fast: I like to slowly give pieces of information to keep the readers guessing. It wouldn't be any fun if I told you things right away!

KL Morgan: Thanks for your review, hon! I was down that day and receiving it made me feel so much better. To receive such high praise from such a talented author is an honor. Sorry if I caused lack of sleep! ;)

Ellie101: I've had a number of people tell me that they've been converted with this story. I don't know if that's a good thing or not! Lol Thanks for your review!

Outinthestorm: Sorry! I've been better about my updates so you shouldn't wait too long. It's usually one chapter a week but I've been known to post two as I have this week. Thanks for your review!

Leia1912: thank you for your suggestions. It was supposed to say eliminate and somehow the spell check turned it into illuminate and I didn't catch it along the way. I've made the change and have re-uploaded the chapter. Thank you for taking the time to point out the mistake. Sometimes my beta and myself miss things! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. 

Silvervaill: I'm not telling. Actually, I've noticed that many people still don't know who the romance will be between and that's made me happy. I didn't want it obvious at first glance. All will be revealed with time! Thanks for your review!

Priestess Aeria: *happily munches on her brownie * Thanks! I'm very glad that you are enjoying the story. I hope it keeps your interest!

SilverPhoenix: Nope, I'm not telling. :D I have to keep my readers in suspense. All will be revealed!

Horsewoman: Thank you so much!

Mary Hyde: I know, I know. I haven't updated 'UC" in ages! I needed a break from Labyrinth fan fic for a while and I've received it with this story. I still have all my notes and outlines for UC and I still plan to work on it when I'm finished with this story. 


	15. Forsaken

Please see disclaimers in ch 1. 

Chapter 15: Forsaken…

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to ask who was coming, but Legolas had started off into the woods at a jog, bow in hand, long blond hair and gray cape trailing behind him. 

Gimli raised his ax toward the sky. "Yes!" He cheered in a deep, gruff voice. "Come on, lassie," he called with a strange twinkle in his eyes, and he started off in the direction that the Elf had gone. 

Kaitlyn wondered what they were so cheery about. She started to follow Legolas and Gimli and then froze in place. She suddenly realized that it was not Frodo or Boromir that Legolas had heard. She could hear something now, very far off in the distance. She stilled her breathing and strained her hearing to listen. The faint sound of grunting and growling and heavy feet pounding the earth could be heard. Her throat grew dry and her heart began to race in her chest as she realized what was going on around her. 

The enemy was coming after them and there could be a battle. 

The sounds in the woods frightened her and she looked in the direction her companions had gone to realize that she couldn't see Legolas and Gimli at all. The deep green foliage of the woods had swallowed up their forms. 

Her breath quickened and she started off at a slow jog in the direction they had gone. A few moments later she ran at full speed. She swept past the branches that seemed to reach out for her and keep her from finding her friends. She pushed past the branches, ignoring the fact that they were cutting her face as she went.

"LEGOLAS? GIMLI?" she cried. "Where are you?" She halted and spun in all directions but there was no sign of them. She felt dread creep into her soul when she received no answer. "Please…please, where are you?" she murmured to herself.

She hated to admit it but she was as scared as a child. One who had let go of their parent's hand in the mall or a large department store and was lost amongst the people and displays that were so much larger. It was the terror of feeling abandoned that swept through her. Feeling incredibly alone and frightened, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying. 

She called out again, but there was no reply. She leaned back against a nearby tree. She gripped her bow in one hand and rested her other hand on the handle of her sword, which was sheathed in the scabbard on her hip. "I'm not afraid…" she repeated over and over to herself, and wished she could believe that.

Legolas raced under the arched ruins of Amon Hen and fired his Lorien bow with deadly accuracy. The creatures he fired at dropped to the ground, never having stood a chance. The creatures were nearly twice the size the Moria orcs and were much stronger but they were still no match for the Elf warrior.

Aragorn was slashing away at the creatures with vicious strokes. The Uruk-hai, as Lord Celeborn had called them, were not intimidated by the Ranger and they continued to run at him, weapons raised even though their comrades kept falling by the blows delivered from the mortal man.

"Where are they? Let me at 'em!" Gimli cried as he joined his companions. The dwarf dove immediately into action, raising his ax and striking down any Uruk-hai that came into his path. 

Legolas continued firing his bow. He noticed that Aragorn was trying to get away and it was no doubt to help Frodo and the hobbits who Legolas had seen descending the hill he and Gimli had been ascending. He fired his bow several times and made a clear path for Aragorn. "Aragorn, go!" he cried out.

Gimli rushed to help and swung his ax with the strength of a mighty warrior. 

Aragorn moved quickly out of the way as his companions kept the enemies attention. 

Legolas used his Lorien arrows as knives, stabbing the Uruk's and then using the same weapon to fire at another. The Mirkwood Elf was a killing machine. Nothing came close to harming him. 

Kaitlyn could hear the sounds of swords clashing to the south and her worst fears were realized. Her friends were fighting for their lives. 

"I can't just stand here, trembling like a child. I have to do something," she told herself. "They're orcs. I killed them before I even had any training. I can do this. I can, I really can. Aragorn and…Gandalf believed in me. I can do this," she told herself adamantly. 

She took a deep breath and exhaled before she started jogging toward the sounds of the battle. She heard the sound of a branch snapping behind her and turned. When she turned back to look at the path she collided hard with something. 

She fell backwards onto the ground and cried out when she saw Frodo. "Frodo! Oh, thank goodness!"

The Hobbit looked startled. His dark curly hair was tangled, his eyes were wide and he was out of breath.

"The enemy is in the woods," he told her. "I need to escape."

"I'll go with you," Kaitlyn smiled. She was incredibly happy to see the Hobbit, having been separated from Legolas and Gimli. 

"You cannot. I must do this alone," he told her with urgency. "The others are back in the woods, " he said, nodding in the direction that he had come from. "They need help. Take care of yourself."

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to ask Frodo what the hell was going on but the Hobbit was rushing away down the hill, back toward the shoreline. 

"Frodo? Frodo, wait!" She did not receive an answer and watched Frodo disappear into the woods. She gave a hearty sigh. What had he been talking about? She shook her head and then gazed up the hill. The others needed help and she planned to aid them in any way that she could.

When the contact had grown close due to the sheer number of Uruk-hai, Legolas drew his white knives and began to slash away, cutting their throats and midsections with ease. Gimli continued to slam his ax down on any Uruk that grew too close and Aragorn fought with incredible stamina as he slowly made his way down the hill. 

More and more Uruk-hai moved in for the attack. Legolas replaced his knives in their holders on his back and began firing arrows. Creature after creature fell to the ground until there was only a handful left where the Fellowship fought. Gimli dealt with two at once while one grabbed Aragorn's neck and was attempting to suffocate him. Legolas fired an arrow into the back of the Uruk that Aragorn struggled with and it fell to the ground making a moaning sound. Gimli swung his ax and silenced the creature by cutting of its head.

All the Uruk-hai in the clearing were dead but there were more running rampant in the woods.

A horn blew a few short deep notes and Legolas' ears perked. "The horn of Gondor," he announced. 

But Aragorn had already figured that out. "Boromir," he said breathlessly and he rushed past Legolas, running down the hill toward the sound of the horn.

Aragorn knew that Boromir would not have sounded the horn unless there was great trouble. Perhaps Frodo had not made an escape and Boromir called for reinforcement because he could not fend off so many Uruk-hai. Whatever the case, Aragorn ran down the hill, pushing Uruk-hai out of the way as if there were toys with newfound adrenaline, which flooded the Ranger's body.

Gimli gave a sigh as Aragorn raced on and out of sight. The Dwarf glanced around, his dark colored eyes scanning the dead bodies that littered on the ground and the surrounding woods. Then his eyes fell upon Legolas. "Where is Kaitlyn? I do not see her."

The Elf tensed and glancing around, saw no sign of the mortal woman. "She did not follow us up the hill," he realized with horror. He and Gimli had been so ready for action that they had not checked to see if she had indeed followed. "I assumed that she was behind us."

"As did I," the Dwarf said grimly. 

Legolas drew an arrow. A terrible feeling washed over him and dread gripped his heart. "We must find her. Come, Gimli!" The Elf rushed off down the eastern side of the hill. 

Gimli raised his ax and followed. 

Kaitlyn was still running to find her friends when the enemies found her. She was not expecting such monstrous creatures. They were something out of a demented comic book with their large muscular bodies, mangy long, matted black hair and tattered dark colored clothing. The smell of them was putrid. They reeked of garbage, bad breath and body odor.

It took Kaitlyn several moments to realize they were headed in her direction and if she did not do something they would surely kill her. She fumbled and attempted 4 times to load an arrow onto her bowstring. When she finally had it on the string and fired, it did not go anywhere close to where it should have gone. In fact, not a single arrow that she fired hit its mark. The fact that she was wasting the beautiful arrows that Haldir had given her did not even cross her mind. Her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't hold the bow still. She couldn't seem to remember anything that Legolas had taught her. It was as if her mind had drawn a blank. She released arrows with two fingers; she didn't set the arrow on the string properly and didn't stand with her feet the right distance apart. Everything she could have done wrong she did. 

She reached back toward her quiver to draw another arrow and her fingers swept through empty air. 

"No…please no." 

She glanced back quickly and realized that she was out of arrows. At the horrible revelation that she would have to fight these creatures hand to hand, she lost her grip on the bow and it slipped to the ground. 

The creatures were quickly approaching, growling and running hunched over like overgrown gorillas with their swords raised. 

Kaitlyn unsheathed her Elven sword and held it in front of her with two hands. She felt dizzy and numb as the creatures ran toward her. Her heart raced almost painfully in her chest, and she found it hard to breathe properly. 

The thought of running away entered her mind too late. Being so frightened made it hard to think straight, and the simplest course of action had escaped her. There was nowhere safe to run or hide. The creatures were everywhere, standing in a wide circle around her. 

They taunted her, smiling and laughing. They clawed out at her with their hands. Some raised their weapons to the sky and pounded their chests giving out some kind of victory call. They bared their rotten, crooked yellow teeth and glared with beady dark eyes. 

"You are certainly no halfling," one of the creatures said in a deep hoarse voice to Kaitlyn. "Not a halfling at all," he directed to his comrades. "Lurtz may want to have some fun with this one…Though he may be disappointed with her lack of spirit." He stepped forward and smiled, baring his crooked teeth to Kaitlyn. "Mortal women are so easy to break," he taunted.

The others laughed, stomping their feet and raising and lowering their weapons repeatedly.

Kaitlyn's eyes widened when she realized what the creature was talking about. Then her eyes narrowed and she gripped her sword harder, anger momentarily overpowering her fear. 

"If anyone tries anything, I'll cut their head off!" she yelled to the enemies around her. "And I'm not just talking about the one between your shoulders!" she finished off. It was probably not the best thing to say but she felt better after she had said it. 

The creature who had spoken, stepped closer. He was huge, at least 2 or 3 feet taller than Kaitlyn. Across his chest on his dirty crude armor there was a white handprint. His teeth were sharp like a canine's and his eyes were yellow and black like a cat's. 

"Perhaps she does have some spirit after all," he laughed. 

Kaitlyn raised her sword and swung it with all her might at the creature who taunted her. Silence fell over the group as they watched their second in command raise his hand and catch the blade easily in his palm.

Kaitlyn was too startled to move and before she knew it, he had ripped the sword out of her hand and had thrown it to the ground nearby.

"Let us see you cut off our heads with no weapon, human filth." The second part of her sentence had made no sense to him, but that didn't matter. He taunted her none the less.

Kaitlyn's eyes grew wide. The creature had taken her sword, she was out of arrows and had dropped her bow and she was surrounded by the enemy who planned to tease her, probably violate her and who knew what else. She shook so badly that her knees started to give in. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest that it nearly drown out the sounds of the creatures around her. 

The creatures laughed at her fear-filled expression and the one who had been mocking her stepped even closer. With lightning speed, his huge hand wrapped around Kaitlyn's throat and he slammed her into a tree. 

Kaitlyn gagged at the motion and coughed hard. She tried to pry his hands away from her neck and kicked at him, but the monster didn't release her.

"Perhaps we will not give you to Lurtz, little one. Perhaps I will kill you myself. Just for fun," he spat and then laughed. 

The group around them laughed along with him.

The creature gripped harder and Kaitlyn struggled to breathe. The harder she fought him the tighter he gripped her throat. She began to feel light-headed and she began to give up all hope. It was over. She was going to die alone in a foreign world without friends or family. Tears streamed down her face as she stared wide-eyed at the creature who would murder her. 

The monster tilted his head, and grinned, showing his crooked sharp teeth. 

Kaitlyn barely heard the sound of the enemies' laughter over the roar of her pounding heart. 

An instant later, the creature shrieked and released Kaitlyn who fell hard onto the ground, coughing and choking. 

An arrow was embedded in the creature's face, the sharp tip sticking through one side and the feathered end sticking out the other. He fell over; his body squirming a few moments more before it became still with death.

Kaitlyn lay on her side, continuing to cough and gag. She had no idea what had happened. All she knew was that the world spun around her, her throat hurt terribly and so did her head. She heaved a few times and then spit up blood and saliva onto the leaves beside her. She was vaguely aware of the sounds of yelling, growling and of metal clashing.

And then all was silent, except for her heavy breathing and her loud raspy coughing, which to her, seemed to rival that of thunder from the heavens.

Something grabbed her and she did the only thing she could in her reclining position. With a fearful cry, she kicked out hard, making contact with her foot.

"Oof! Easy. It's just us, lassie," said a familiar deep voice. 

Her eyes were clouded with tears, and she couldn't see well, but Kaitlyn recognized the voice. "Gim-li?" she choked. 

"Aye, lass." 

She bit her lip to keep herself from sobbing. Two gentle hands helped her sit up and she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her tunic. 

Gimli was sitting on one side of her, rubbing the hand she had kicked and Legolas knelt on one knee directly in front of her. Both warriors wore an expression of utter concern.

Legolas' brows were drawn together and his blue eyes bored into Kaitlyn's green ones. There was an expression of guilt mixed with his concern as well as his relief.

"If we had delayed any longer you would be lost to us," Legolas said solemnly. He slowly reached toward her and tilted her head to the side to examine the Uruk-hai's handy work. 

Large red finger and hand marks marred the mortal woman's pale neck. The Elf gently brushed his fingers over them with a feather light touch. 

"I feared this," he continued. His voice had become soft. And he had feared this. All along he had feared that it was not safe for her and that something was going to happen. But Aragorn had been confident about her training and even he had let go of his intuitions. His fingers continued their gentle repetitive movements. 

Kaitlyn swallowed at the soothing sensation his fingers caused and then winced as the action of swallowing hurt her throat. 

Legolas frowned. 

"We thought that you were behind us. What happened?" Gimli demanded. 

"I.." she croaked and Legolas immediately put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Her throat pains her. Do not make her speak," he commanded the Dwarf.

Kaitlyn did not attempt to finish the sentence. Legolas seemed upset and even a little angry. His tone had suddenly become sharp.

Suddenly, the Elf tensed. The muscles along his jaw twitched and his eyes darted left and right as he scanned the woods. 

"What is it?" Gimli asked. 

"We must help Aragorn and the others. They need us," Legolas replied with urgency in his tone.

"You go, lad. I'll stay a moment with the lassie so that she may gather her strength. We'll catch up."

Legolas nodded and quickly rose to his feet. The fair Elf took a few light steps and then stopped. He turned and looked at Gimli. "Do not let her out of your sight," he ordered. He didn't wait for Gimli's response. The Mirkwood Elf cast a long look at Kaitlyn, almost as if he was burning her image into his mind, before he tore off into the woods. 

Kaitlyn watched him go until he had disappeared from sight.

"That was a close call, lass. If his sharp hearing had not picked up the Uruks you could be dead right now."

"Ur-uks?" she tried. 

"The foul creatures that tried to kill you. Now do not speak if you need not to. The Elf is in a violent mood and I dare not anger him by allowing you to harm yourself." He shook his head and then nodded toward the dead and bloodied bodies that lay scattered on the leaves of the forest floor.

Kaitlyn felt too numb to nod as her eyes scanned the lifeless bodies. Some Uruk's had their limbs cut off. Others had arrows driven through their flesh. 

Her eyes finally settled on the Uruk that had been teasing her. The one who had attempted to kill her. She inhaled loudly when she saw him. He had been mutilated far worse than any of the others. His head had been severed and it lay several yards away from his body, lying in a pool of dark blood. An arrow had been driven through his face and he had died with an expression of complete and agonizing pain.

Kaitlyn tore her eyes away. The gruesome sight made bile rise in her throat. 

"Who…who did that?" she managed to ask after a few moments.

Gimli's eyes widened. "Ye are not supposed to be talking! The Elf will have my head, just as he had that fella's. " 

"Leg-Legolas did this?" she asked slowly. Her eyes grew wide.

"Aye, that be his work." Gimli sighed. "I've been traveling with him for months and I have never seen him kill to such an extent before. That creature he was particularly brutal with. Shot an arrow through its face when it tried to kill you. Apparently that wasn't good enough. After all the other Uruk's were dead, and that one had been dead for several minutes, Legolas went back and removed its head with his knives."

The Dwarf looked at Kaitlyn and rested on his ax. "If you want my honest opinion, I believe the lad was taking his guilt out on the enemy. The Elves, they feel emotions much stronger than we do, though they usually conceal them well. Sorrow and emotional pain can cripple them. I think the lad let his emotions get the better of him."

"I didn't…know that… about Elves," Kaitlyn told him. 

"Now you do. But I sympathize with him for I feel guilty as well. We did not realize that we had left you behind. I am sorry, lassie."

Kaitlyn nodded slowly.

Gimli looked at the Uruk and gave a sigh. "Let us gather your weapons and help the others. We have delayed long enough." The Dwarf had risen to his feet and was already collecting her arrows from the ground. 

Kaitlyn didn't move from where she sat. Her thoughts whirled through her mind. The fact that she nearly died lingered in her mind like the raunchy stench of the dead creatures. But it was another thought that tortured and worried her. 

"Wh- where are..the..others?" she managed to choke out. 

Gimli grunted. "No more talking! You have done far too much already."

"I-I'm okay," she reassured him

The Dwarf sighed. She was going to talk if she wanted to and nothing he would say was going to stop her. Gimli was holding a handful of her arrows as well as her bow and sword which he had collected from the ground. He leaned forward and put the arrows into the quiver on her back. Instead of offering her the sword or bow, he offered his hand to her. 

Kaitlyn looked at it for a moment and then took it, placing her long thin fingers into his short stubby ones. 

Gimli helped her to her feet and gently squeezed her hand before releasing it. He sheathed her sword and helped her fasten the bow to her quiver. 

"Thank you, Gimli…I…I would have been…upset if I lost those."

"Come."

She was shaking worse than a leaf in a strong morning breeze. Gimli helped to steady her and he offered himself to her for support. She accepted and leaned against him. He was much shorter than she was, but he was strong and sturdy. 

"Where are-" she started to croak out, but Gimli interrupted. 

"I know as much as you, lass. Let us follow in the footsteps of that ignorant Elf and hope they lead to Aragorn, Boromir and the hobbits." Gimli urged gently.

Gimli started forward but Kaitlyn didn't move. "Legolas doesn't…leave…footprints," she told the Dwarf. 

"Ye know what I mean," he grumbled and she gave a short laugh. 

The sound of it was foreign but it made Gimli smile. "Come on then."

She nodded slowly and followed after him on unsteady legs.

A silence had descended over the woods as Kaitlyn and Gimli walked. The woman was moving on her own now, having found the strength to travel. 

Gimli felt uneasiness sweep over him like dark ominous clouds. "Come, let us move faster, young lassie. A bad feeling has settled within me."

Kaitlyn felt it herself. It was too quiet and something felt wrong. She followed Gimli as he began to jog slowly, his armor clanging as he went. She stayed close to him, afraid they were going to be ambushed or worse.

She and Gimli moved into a small clearing. Kaitlyn glanced around seeing more dead Uruk bodies as well as old statues of men in robes and one on horseback, but none of her companions. But then she saw Legolas. The Elf was standing still, bow in hand with his head tilted to one side. He turned slowly as she and Gimli stepped up behind him. 

Kaitlyn halted when she saw the look of anguish on Legolas' face. His pain was so strong she swore that she could feel it in the air around her. He looked weary for the first time since she had known him, his usually perfect hair was messy and a dark smudge of dirt was on his brow.

"What…is….it?" she croaked. 

Legolas frowned when she spoke, but nodded in one direction. Kaitlyn followed his gaze. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. 

Not more than 40 yards away were Aragorn and Boromir. The Ranger was on his hands and knees, looming over Boromir who lay flat on his back on the ground with three arrows sticking up from his chest and midsection. 

She shook her head. "No…no…" She whispered in a hoarse voice. Boromir couldn't be dead. While she and Boromir had not gotten along well, she had never wished death upon him. 

As her eyes focused on the Ranger who was stroking the side of Boromir's face, she realized that the Boromir was still alive. Her own trauma was forgotten as she watched Aragorn and Boromir. The two men were conversing softly. Boromir was struggling to speak, his chest heaving as he tried to find his words. He was pale, and appeared sweaty, his breathing was labored. Death was taking him away from the living world. 

Aragorn helped Boromir find his sword and Boromir placed it across his chest. He spoke a few words to Aragorn and then Boromir drew his last breath before his body became still forever.

Kaitlyn's hand remained clamped over her mouth. Tears clouded her eyes and a few streamed from her eyes and wet the hand and fingers on her face. 

Aragorn kissed Boromir's forehead and then whispered something to him that none, including Legolas could hear. 

Legolas and Gimli lowered their heads. Aragorn got to his feet and looked at Boromir.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn said aloud. The Ranger raised his head, glancing up toward the sky. Tears streamed down his face. 

"Where are the hobbits?" Gimli asked softly. 

It was a question that Kaitlyn herself wanted to know. Frodo was out in the woods, she had seen him, but where was Merry, Pippin and Sam?

"I do not know where Sam is. Merry and Pippin were taken by the Uruk-hai," Aragorn admitted softly. "Boromir died trying to save them."

"No! We have to do something!" Kaitlyn cried out. Those horrible monsters had taken her friends. 

"First we must bury Boromir. We cannot leave him like this," Aragorn said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Kaitlyn asked, her voice shaking. "We don't have shovels! Are we going to dig with our bare hands?" Tears were streaming down her face. 

"We will place him into one of the boats and let the Anduin carry him away. It is all that we can do for him. Gather the weapons of the enemies he has killed and be sure to bring his sword."

Kaitlyn did not answer. Her head was lowered and she was gazing at all the death around her. 

"Did you not hear? We must bury Boromir and be off," Aragorn told her. 

She looked up into the Ranger's face slowly. He was covered in sweat, blood stained his face and clothes and dirt marred his handsome features. He was shaken and she could see it. His eyes were full of sorrow and guilt. She had never seen him so upset before. Even when Gandalf had died he had been calm and collected. 

It was not so easy to bury the loss of yet another. 

"I…I don't know if I…if I can, Aragorn," she croaked.

"If you can do what?" he asked gently. He stepped toward her and stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Go on like… this. How many more… people are going to… die because of that stupid ring?" Tears shone in her green eyes. 

"If we all die but the ring is destroyed then we have saved the future for all those who remain."

"And what if we don't destroy the ring?" she reasoned. "We've already lost Gandalf. Merry and Pippin were taken and who the hell knows if they're still alive. Boromir is …dead," she choked gazing at Boromir's pale and lifeless body. "We don't know where Sam is and Frodo was retreating into the woods last time I saw him."

When Kaitlyn looked at Aragorn again she was crying, the tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks. Without warning, she stepped forward and grabbed onto the front of his shirt and cloak. She shook him hard. "What if you're going to be next? Or Gimli? Or…Legolas?" 

Visions of her companions dead filled her mind. Gimli lying slaughtered among the enemies, Aragorn who was always in charge of everything, tortured and dragged away, killed mercilessly. Kaitlyn glanced quickly at Legolas, a vision of him lying on his stomach in dark colored mud with arrows sticking up from his back made her lose it completely. The dam broke and her tears fell at will. She lowered her face into her hands and sobs wracked her body. She had begun to care for these men beyond mere friendship. They were her family now and she needed them. 

Aragorn pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around and he let her cry on his shoulder. He closed his eyes as he drew her near, and a few tears fell from his own eyes. They were all sacrificing for this quest. Each time someone was lost, it made it crystal clear to those who remained.

Aragorn felt a hand on his other shoulder and looked to see that Legolas was standing beside him and Kaitlyn. The Elf looked anguished. Aragorn could feel the loss radiating from him. Boromir's death had hit him hard as well. And Gimli was not unaffected. The Dwarf's head was lowered, his eyes cast to the ground, and his shoulders were slumped.

Aragorn ran his hands through Kaitlyn's dark, tangled ponytail. One hand made it's way to her back and he made slow circles to calm her. "We must go, Kaitlyn," he whispered into her ear.

The young woman forced herself to stop crying and she detached herself from Aragorn, stepping back with a sniffle and began wiping her eyes onto the sleeve of her tunic. 

Legolas stood beside her, his head tilted, his eyes shining with concern. 

"Let us carry Boromir to the shore and give him a decent burial."

Kaitlyn stumbled as she walked with the three men toward Boromir's body. The nearer she grew, the harder it was to keep from crying. 

She lost the battle and as the men lifted Boromir's body and the tears began to stream down her cheeks. She carried his sword as well as the weapons of his enemies, but would not look at his body as she walked. Her eyes were drawn to the ground. It was the only thing she could do to keep from crying like a child again. 

With heavy hearts Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Kaitlyn brought their dead comrade toward the shore where the Anduin and the Falls of Rauros waited. 

To be continued….

My apologies to everyone about the delay with this chapter. Real life has kept me busy. This chapter was nice and long however and it should tide you over for a bit. 

I didn't have the time to comment on everything that was said, but I would like to list and thank the following people for leaving a review for last chapter:

****

Dragon-femme-fatale, Ellie101, laila, Riona AngelHeart, Yuki, Kage Miko, Heavenstar3, Hikage Kitsune, Jester3, Tsukiyo, KidneyTheif, Yostamaca, Silentbanshee, Tinkerbell-06 (thanks for your reviews for every chapter!)** un person, pandora, LostBlueDreams, SilverPhoenix101, BrokenFae, yuemichirunaragisawaMiko, KashiLover 4Life. **

Also thanks to those at the Laby boards and anyone who reviewed via e-mail!

Sorry if I missed anyone!


	16. I veleg lend ned i neled noss

Disclaimers can be found in chapter 1. 

Special thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic. 

Chapter 16: _I veleg lend ned i neled noss_… (The great journey of the three kindred.)

Aragorn laced and tightened Boromir's arm braces around his own wrists. The Ranger now bore the white tree of Gondor. A symbol of a future to come, a way of remembering the past and someone who had died regaining their honor. A great soldier, a dear friend, a brother, and a member of the Fellowship of the Ring.

The Ranger glanced at his companions. Kaitlyn and Gimli stood by the shore watching as the boat carrying Boromir's body became smaller and smaller as the currents swept it toward the falls. Kaitlyn had cried again despite trying to hold back her tears. Her eyes were red and swollen and her arms were crossed over her chest as she hugged herself. Gimli was leaning on his ax with one hand and his other hand was on Kaitlyn's arm. 

Legolas came running down the shore pushing the remaining boat into the water. "Hurry! Sam and Frodo have reached the eastern shore!"

Aragorn did not answer. He finished tightening the brace and sighed deeply as Boromir's boat disappeared over the roaring falls of Rauros and out of sight. 

Kaitlyn and Gimli glanced at the Hobbits across the lake who were making their way into the trees, as did Aragorn, but no one said a word.

Legolas turned to Aragorn and watched the Ranger observing the Hobbits. The fair Elf began to walk toward him. "You mean not to follow them." It was a statement. 

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn told him. 

Gimli joined the two taller men. "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship is broken," he said sadly and he lowered his head with a great sigh.

Aragorn shook his head and put a hand on Gimli's shoulder and the other on Legolas' shoulder. "Not as long as we keep true to each other."

The Ranger glanced worriedly at Kaitlyn who had not joined them and was standing alone by the shore gazing out at the falls. 

"She's grieving in more ways than one, "Gimli told Aragorn. "The loss has hit her hard."

"She and Boromir did not get along but I do not believe that she ever wanted him to die," Aragorn offered.

"Nay. I do not believe she wanted that."

"Surely she is upset that they never had the chance to reconcile," Legolas said, settling his blue eyes on the mortal woman. 

She was alone by the shore. Her small figure was almost lost in the mist from the falls that was blowing in her direction due to a shift in the wind. 

The Elf had been there when Boromir had hurt Kaitlyn and he had known the tension between the two. But Legolas knew in his heart that Kaitlyn had forgiven Boromir. 

"We must push these dark times behind us," Aragorn said patting his friends' shoulders. 

Legolas broke his gaze on the woman and turned to Aragorn. 

"Let us hunt some orc!" The Ranger cried out. "We have two young Hobbits to save. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light."

Aragorn went to Kaitlyn after sheathing a knife and gathering a few supplies. He stepped up beside her and glanced at her. 

Her eyes were closed and she was listening to the sound of the falls while the mist of it touched her face. 

He put a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes and looked up at him, giving him a sad smile.

"I know that you grieve, but not all hope has been lost," he told her. "We will save Merry and Pippin from torment and death."

Kaitlyn regarded him carefully. Aragorn was still grieving, Kaitlyn could see the hurt hiding in his eyes, but he was also glowing with hope. He believed that the Hobbits were alive and that they could save them.

"There will be much tracking and running," Aragorn continued. "It is good that we trained at Lothlorien; though for all the training we have done, I fear it might not be enough. The Uruk-hai are swift and strong runners. We will have little time for rest," he warned and he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. 

"They already have a head start," she replied numbly.

Aragorn nodded. "Aye, they do. We must pack swiftly and go."

Kaitlyn nodded again and watched as Aragorn returned to Gimli and Legolas. Her mind was whirling over her brush with death and the passing of Boromir. She was shaken and running after the Uruk-hai that had escaped with the Hobbits did not ease her mind. But the thought of saving Merry and Pippin was something she could not walk away from. She would do exactly what she had once told Legolas. She would try to save her friends or she would die trying. They were all that she had in this world and she realized she would rather die than be faced with living without them.

She went to find her green pack, which was still on the beach where she had left it when she, Gimli and Legolas had gone in search of Frodo and Boromir.

Kaitlyn stood over the pack, glancing at it for a moment before running her fingers through her hair. She gave a sigh as her fingers caught in the tangles. She imagined what she must look like. Like some wild woman from a Conan the Barbarian movie or Braveheart with her tangled messy hair and dirty face. Her clothes were stained with blood, her own as well as from the dead Uruk-hai. She shuddered, remembering the dead bodies that lay in the woods. _"What I would give for a bath and a soft bed right now,' _she mused to herself. _'And passage out of this world…'_

She sank to her knees on the sand and began to rummage through her backpack. If they were going to be running a great distance, she would have to lighten her load. She knew the CD player would have to go, as well as her collection of CDs. The player no longer worked so she had no use for it or the CDs. As she leafed through the small, blue, soft covered CD case, memories of where she acquired the different albums and memories of times she had listened to them entered her mind. She gave another sigh and placed the player and case beside the low burning flames of the fire they had neglected. A moment later, the player and CDs joined the ash and flame. 

She turned away, unable to watch another piece of her past disappear. 

Kaitlyn decided to bring her wallet, sunglasses, sketchbook and pencils and nothing else from home. She filled her now nearly empty pack with lembas and any other food left behind by the Hobbits. She left her blanket and bedroll, sacrificing the comfort of them to lighten her pack and conserve her strength. 

She stood very still for a moment looking down at the dagger within its sheath that she had left on the beach while searching for Frodo. The sight of it made her tremble, but the Lady's words entered her mind. 

__

"I believe my gift to you will cause you turmoil. But fear not, Kaitlyn Westerly. It will serve you well."

The dagger had not served her well just yet, but perhaps it would in the coming days. Without a second thought, she attached it to her leather belt.

She put her sunglasses on and rising to stand, she gave her companions a sad smile. "I'm ready now." Her voice still held a trace of pain. Whether from her incident with the Uruk-hai or the loss of Boromir, the others did not know. 

Aragorn lead the small group through the woods, climbing first uphill through the trees, bushes and scattered remains of statues from the old days and eventually down the rocky slopes of the opposite side toward grasslands scattered with jagged rocks. 

The sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was close to noontime. So much had happened in so few hours.

At first the running was not so difficult, but the farther they traveled the more weary that not only Kaitlyn, but also Gimli became. 

The hours became long; the sun was hot and didn't aid the travelers as they raced onward. Kaitlyn felt as if her heart was going to burst through her chest. She was sweating and tired beyond belief, but she ran on. The thought of Merry and Pippin kept her going, as did the fear of being left behind. 

The sun finally began to set in the west. Aragorn knew that Legolas was beside him. The Elf rarely showed signs of tiring and continued to run with ease. Aragorn was tired but he pushed himself to continue. He did not want the Hobbits' deaths on his conscience. 

The Ranger turned his head as he ran toward the bright orange setting sun and noticed two figures far behind him. Gimli was one of them. The Dwarf was several hundred yards back. He was struggling, his heavy armor and ax were slowing him down, but continued to run. Further behind him, a taller figure moved at an extremely slow jog. 

"She is falling behind." Aragorn said, turning to Legolas. 

The Elf slowed his pace just slightly and looked back at the mortal woman. Even though she was far off in the distance, Legolas' eyes could see Kaitlyn as though she were only a few feet away. She was sweating, beads of perspiration trickling down her face. She was breathing heavily and was clutching the green straps of her backpack that fell over her shoulders so tightly, that her hands were bright red. 

Legolas could not see her eyes, due to the strange dark glasses that she wore over them but he did not need to see them to know that she was in pain. The evidence was there in the way she bit her lower lip so hard that she had made it bleed. When she was not biting her lip, she was clenching her teeth or breathing through her mouth. There were lines on her forehead, a result of her lowered brows as she struggled. Her balance was off and she did not run in a straight line. She crisscrossed all over the plains.

"She is exhausted and in pain." Legolas replied in a distressed tone. His own eyebrows furrowed as he turned back to Aragorn.

"As we all are, other than you," Aragorn told him. 

The Ranger hardly let on that he was tired. His mind was focused on the task of saving the Hobbits and he would not stop until it was necessary.

"We will stop when it is too dark to make out the trail, but that time has not yet fallen upon us. She will have to continue or she will be left behind."

Legolas did not reply. He looked ahead into the blinding, setting sun and continued to run.

Night fell several hours later without moon or stars. It was too dark to continue without the risk of losing the trail. In the blackness, not even Legolas could find the trail with his strong eyesight. 

Aragorn would not allow a fire, which only made the night seem that much blacker. Kaitlyn huddled against a rock, her cloak pulled tightly around herself as she attempted to keep warm. 

Aragorn felt guilty when he saw her though there was nothing he could have done, shy of leaving her behind. 

The dark haired woman was shaking terribly. Steam was rose from her, a result of the heat her body had generated from running mixing with the rapidly cooling air of the night.

"Are you well?" he asked her as he approached. She shook violently and he frowned, guilt hitting him as hard as a kick in the gut. 

She gazed up him, her eyes free of the dark lens of her glasses. She could see his distress and she cared little. "I'm fine," she lied and she lowered her head to her chest, closing her eyes. 

Aragorn licked his lips, which had gone dry. "You must eat something. Come, we are going to open a leaf of lembas and drink some water. Join us," he beckoned.

"I'm not hungry," she told him. Her tone was one of annoyance. She adjusted the cloak around her and turned away from him, drawing her knees to her chest in an attempt to keep warm. 

Silence fell and Aragorn realized that insisting would not do much good. He sighed and turning, he joined Gimli and Legolas who were eating lembas. 

He sat on the cool earth with a heavy sigh and gazed up at the dark sky. The stars were beginning to appear, though they were too faint to give any light to the world below them. 

"How is she faring?" Legolas asked, not bothering to mask his concern. He handed Aragorn half of a piece of lembas bread, which Aragorn took.

The Ranger looked at the Elf for a moment before he broke the bread with his fingers and ate a small piece. Then he gave a sigh.

"She is cold, tired and upset. I fear that Boromir's death still bothers her."

Gimli gave a great sigh and draped one arm over the knee bent toward his chest. "I think Boromir's death plays some part, but I believe what happened in the woods still haunts her."

"What happened in the woods?" Aragorn asked. The Ranger looked at Gimli, waiting for the answer but it was Legolas who responded. 

"Gimli and I abandoned her in the woods. It was not intentional," the Elf said immediately. "She fell behind and we did not realize it until too late. We found her pushed roughly against a tree with an Uruk-hai trying to choke her. Her weapons were scattered on the ground and she was completely defenseless. If we had been any later in discovering her, she would have died. " The Elf lowered his head, closing his eyes. His fair hair cascaded down his shoulders at the movement. 

In his mind, Legolas could still see the vision of her and the Uruk-hai and it made his heartbeat quicken. Kaitlyn struggling to survive, kicking and trying to pry the Uruk-hai's hands from her neck with all her might and it had not been enough. Usually calm and controlled, Legolas had lost temporary restraint of his emotions. He had killed the enemies with brutal force. Without guilt or shame, he had beheaded the Uruk-hai who had dared to hurt his friend, even though it was already dead. It was an act unbecoming of an Elf. 

"Luck or fate was with her for you to find her when you did. But her weapons were scattered. Has her training done nothing?" Aragorn asked with an edge of frustration in his voice.

Legolas opened his eyes and raised his head to gaze at the dark haired man. The Elf did not answer. 

Aragorn sighed and strained his eyes in the darkness to watch Kaitlyn. She was still lying in a fetal position with her cloak wrapped around her. She appeared to be asleep, her body rising and falling gently as she took each breath.

"Perhaps Boromir was right from the beginning," Aragorn admitted softly. "We should not have brought her along. A war is no place for a woman with no fighting skills."

Legolas gave a look of surprise, his eyes widening and his eyebrows raising. "You would have left her in Moria?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Nay, I would have left her within the safety of Lorien."

"Why did you not?" Legolas asked softly.

"I gave great thought to the idea, but then the gift that the Lady gave Kaitlyn made me erase the thoughts from my mind. I have a feeling the dagger means something, as all of our gifts do. Kaitlyn has a part to play in this quest, though that may seem unlikely at this point in time." 

Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes. "Gandalf believed in her and so must we," the Mirkwood Elf replied. "Her confidence will return with our devotion to her and her skills. She can fight. We have seen her do so against us. She will succeed if she can think and act as a warrior."

Aragorn's lips curled into a gentle smile. "You care for her, _mellon nin_, and that may be the key to her success." my friend

"She is my friend. Naturally, I want her to succeed," Legolas said honestly.

Aragorn nodded and regarded the Mirkwood Elf for a moment. Legolas had a kind heart as all Elves did. He enjoyed adventure and friendship. His camaraderie with Kaitlyn was not unexpected. She was a good-natured person. 

Once she had gotten over her fear of Elves, she and Legolas had gotten along well. She had even gone so far as beginning to learn Sindarin.

Legolas was gentle natured and Kaitlyn no doubt relied on his sensible personality to help her get through things. 

But now Kaitlyn was not relying on Legolas at all. She chose to walk alone and Aragorn knew that it must be hurting the Elf deeply. The fact that she still had not confided in Legolas about her past was no doubt like a harsh slap across the face. 

"What shall we do with her?" Aragorn asked quietly.

The Elf jumped slightly; the sound of Aragorn's voice had jostled him out of his thoughts. His blue eyes lost their glazed appearance and focused, settling on the Ranger.

Aragorn looked between Gimli and Legolas, waiting for one of them to answer his question. When neither did he said, "I suggest that we begin retraining her once the hobbits are safe and we discover our road."

Legolas shook his head. "I do not believe that she requires retraining. She is skilled with blade and bow. She needs confidence to return to her."

Aragorn nodded. "Indeed. I think you may be right."

The Elf glanced quickly at the sleeping mortal woman and then at his Aragorn. "Until she is capable of defending herself, I vow to protect her. I swear oath to defend her as I swore to defend the Ring bearer."

Aragorn blinked and his mouth parted in awe. "This is not a light task you would swear to," the man said in astonishment. 

"_Istan sen_," Legolas nodded slowly. I know this. 

"Indeed, it is not a light task," Gimli said in reply to Aragorn The Dwarf did not know what Legolas had answered. "You could die trying to keep such an oath."

"Why?" Aragorn asked Legolas, before he could respond to Gimli's words.

The Elf looked confused, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Why do you wish to become her protector?" Aragorn asked.

"I owe her that much," Legolas replied softly.

"You owe her nothing," Aragorn told him.

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, I was at fault when she was left alone in the woods. Were she beside us, she may have been successful in battle. She may have drawn from our strength and experience," the Elf said fervently.

"You are not at fault alone," Gimli told Legolas. "I am as much to blame."

"There is no one to blame," Aragorn injected before the two could start debating the matter. "It was an accident. She lives and that is all that matters."

"I swear oath to defend her," Legolas continued, ignore Aragorn's words. "Gimli is witness to this oath if you will not be," Legolas told Aragorn ardently. 

Aragorn tilted his head and regarded Legolas. "You would die for her?" he asked. 

"Aye. I would give up my life for you, or Gimli or the Hobbits," Legolas told him. "Why would I not do the same for her?"

"I do not doubt that you would give your life for any of us. We would do the same," the Ranger said reassuringly. "But serving as the protector of someone who is currently unable to defend herself, is dangerous. You would have to fight not only for yourself but for her as well. Do you realize that?"

"Caron" I do. 

Aragorn sighed at the Elf's unyielding tone. Legolas had already made up his mind, and though the Ranger believed it to be guilt that drove the Elf to make this decision, he could not be entirely sure. 

"If you cannot be swayed, then it shall be so. Gimli and I are witness to this."

Legolas brought his hand to his chest and lowered his head before raising it to glance at the man and Dwarf. "_Le hannon_." Thank you.

No more was spoken about the mortal woman and the trio fell into silence until Legolas volunteered for first watch. Gimli and Aragorn lay upon the ground, their weariness catching up with them. And so they slept. 

Legolas stood, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes scanning the valley and his ears picking up the barest hint of a whisper in the night. All was still, too still, he reasoned. The Uruk-hai were far ahead. They had gotten a large head start. 

Legolas did not awaken Aragorn, Gimli or Kaitlyn so that they could take turns having watch. He was not as weary as his companions were and he let them sleep. He listened to their even breathing, to Kaitlyn's tossing and turning and Gimli's snoring until dawn. 

Aragorn awakened at first light and questioned Legolas why the Elf did not awaken him for watch. Legolas told Aragorn that they needed rest and he did not mind taking watch alone. 

The trail was visible now, the grass flattened and there were footprints in the dirt. After an extremely fast breakfast of lembas and water, the four companions set out again. Kaitlyn started off strong, keeping up with the men but it was only a matter of time before she fell behind again. 

Gimli dropped back with her and the two of them jogged slowly while Aragorn and Legolas sprinted ahead. 

"Keep going….lassie. You're….doing…fine," Gimli told her. 

She gave the Dwarf a small smile, taking in his tired sweaty form. He was just as weary as she and it made her feel slightly better. She was not alone in this.

Gimli gave a breathless laugh. He had made her smile and it had been the first he had seen in nearly two days. 

The Uruk-hai were far ahead and hope was beginning to dwindle, especially when Aragorn rested his ear against the earth.

"Their pace has quickened," he whispered to himself. "They must have caught our scent." Aragorn turned back to Legolas who was running up the hill. "Hurry!"

Legolas glanced back at Kaitlyn and Gimli. They were both struggling but he gave them credit for not giving in to defeat. "Come on, Gimli, Kaitlyn. We are gaining on them!" he called.

"That's so…easy…for him…to say," Kaitlyn told Gimli. "Elves can…just keep…going. We're not…Elves."

"Aye, he's…an Elf. An arrogant…one," Gimli replied.

The two shared a laugh that ended far too quickly when Kaitlyn tripped and fell flat on her face, narrowly missing contact with a rock. 

Legolas heard her fall and halted to make certain that she was all right. 

She was sitting up and spitting out dirt and grass that she had taken into her mouth during the fall. Gimli was beside her and was helping her to her feet.

Kaitlyn dusted herself off and frowned as she glanced down to see her broken sunglasses, which had originally been resting on the top of her head. She had smashed one dark lens with the fall and the other had come out of the rims. 

"Damnit. My glasses." Another piece of home was now gone.

"It's all right, lassie. You did not break any limbs and that is what is important."

Kaitlyn nodded sadly and frowned again when she saw Legolas standing atop the hill watching her and Gimli. The Elf looked concerned, his eyebrows drawn together, his eyes not once leaving her form and she wanted none of it. She was furious enough with herself for how she had fought with Uruk-hai the day before and she was embarrassed from falling. 

She tore her gaze away from him and flicked her ponytail back. "I'm okay, Gimli. Let's go before we hold them up anymore."

The Dwarf nodded in agreement, noting her annoyed tone.

Kaitlyn found some energy to run faster due to her fall. She didn't want sympathy from any of her companions. So she ran hard and fast to show them that no matter how tired she was, she could keep up.

They raced on over the plains. Aragorn said what they were accomplishing what had not been achieved between the three races of Elves, Dwarves and Men. They would be marveled for such a feat. 

Kaitlyn's adrenaline began to wane as the day went on. She was hungry and tired of running and seeing bare and barren land. She wanted to see a town in the distance. Something, anything, but rocks and trees and grass and the backsides of her companions as they went. 

On the grassy path between a rocky outcropping, Aragorn stopped when something glittered in the light of the sun and caught his attention. He crouched down and cradled his discovery in his hand. 

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," he said breathlessly.

Legolas stopped running and fell back to see what Aragorn had found. The Elf's eyes widened at the sight of one of the clasps that he and his companions wore on their cloaks. "They may yet be alive."

Aragorn glanced down at the trail and felt the compressed grass and earth. "Less than a day ahead of us," he said standing. "Come." The Ranger started off with a renewed sense of strength, Legolas in tow. All their traveling, their determination and suffering might not be in vain. Merry and Pippin might still be alive.

Kaitlyn and Gimli were making their way down the hill towards Aragorn and Legolas when Gimli lost his footing and began to tumble all the way down. 

"GIMLI!" Kaitlyn cried out. She feared the Dwarf had broken something with the way he had fallen. 

Legolas turned at the sight of Gimli sprawled out on the grass at the bottom of the hill. "Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" he cried out and he continued running. 

Gimli sprang to his feet, picked up his ax and began to run as if nothing had happened. Kaitlyn sighed as she made it to the bottom of the hill and watched him start to jog away. Gimli was certainly a tough and determined Dwarf. 

"I'm wasted over cross country!" he yelled toward Legolas' retreating form. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli waited to make sure that Legolas was not going to turn around and the Dwarf slowed his pace, waiting for Kaitlyn to catch up with him. 

"Are you…all right? That was a hard fall," Kaitlyn asked her brows knit with worry.

"'Twas nothing, lassie. Come now, if we are to keep up with our companions."

Kaitlyn didn't reply. She could tell by how Gimli was carrying himself, his body erect and proud as he ran that he, too, had been embarrassed by his fall and he was covering it up. His pride had been shot, but he did not want anyone to know that. Kaitlyn admired him for continuing on.

They ran around a few large boulders and up another hill. Legolas was in the lead now, having rushed past Aragorn. He ran forward and then stopped, gazing out over the flat plans that came into view at the top of the hill. Aragorn stopped beside him, out of breath but hiding it well. He wiped the sweat from his brow and frowned when he saw where the trail had led. 

Gimli and Kaitlyn made their way up the rock and gazed out over the land. The landscape looked no different than what they have been traveling over all day. Grasslands with sharp jagged rocks that littered the terrain.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords," Aragorn said loud enough for all to hear. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Kaitlyn frowned at his words. 

Legolas tensed and ran off ahead to a taller rock. He squinted against the sun and looked out over the land.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called out to him. "What do your Elf eyes see?"

Many leagues away, Legolas could see the figures of the Uruk-hai running across the plains. "The Uruk's turn Northeast! They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" the Elf yelled back.

"Saruman," Aragorn frowned. 

"Isengard? Saurman? And who are the Horse-lords? Are any of these people friendly?" Kaitlyn asked. 

Aragorn turned to Kaitlyn. "Saruman is our enemy and Isengard is his evil land. I do not know whether the Horse-lords will be friend or foe. Times grow dark and allies could be few and far between."

Kaitlyn sighed deeply. "Well, that's just lovely."

Aragorn glanced at the sky, realizing that the day was growing later. The sun was sinking lower. "We must continue before it becomes to dark to see."

Aragorn started off, following Legolas, who was sprinting over the land. The four companions ran hard. Kaitlyn forced herself to run quickly even though pain shot through her back and legs. She kept telling herself that Merry and Pippin's lives depended on her and she was determined not to let them down.

They ran and ran, the landscape hardly changing as they went. A barren grassy plain was their road. The sun dipped toward the horizon, and the companions continued to run toward it until it was gone and had taken all the light of day with it. 

Kaitlyn chose to settle beside Gimli when they stopped to rest. She could feel the cold of night all the way to her bones. She shook and her teeth chattered. Gimli rubbed her shoulders to help keep her warm. She smiled at him and edged closer. 

She didn't know that Legolas was behind her until a cloak was draped over her shoulders. He sank to his knees to draw it around her. 

She gasped at his sudden presence, especially his warm breath washing over her cold ears. "Legolas! For goodness sakes!"

"_Goheno nin_," he said regretfully. Forgive me. "I did not mean to frighten you, merely to offer you my cloak for warmth."

His warm, soft voice against her face made her tremble even harder. 

"I'm fine. I don't need your cloak, " she told him starting to brush it off her shoulders.

"You are heated from running," boomed Aragorn's voice. The Ranger suddenly loomed over them. "And the cold of the night could cause you to become ill. We cannot afford to nurse you back to health nor do we want to leave you behind. Do not refuse Legolas' generosity."

She grimaced at the Ranger's persistence and gave a sigh but did not speak again about the situation. She clutched the cloak, bidding Legolas a very quick thank you, and then she drew her knees to her chest. 

Legolas frowned as he rose from his crouching position to stand. He was worried about her and the worry grew with each passing day. She rarely spoke to him or Aragorn and he had not heard her speak a word of Elvish in days. That hurt him far more than he had expected it to. 

The Elf walked to Aragorn and stood beside him. 

"You should leave her be," Aragorn told him. 

Legolas sighed. "I cannot. Not when she is in so much pain."

"Pain? Physical pain?" Aragorn asked, his brows raised in concern.

Legolas leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "She is in physical pain but I do not believe it to trouble her as much as her emotional pain."

Aragorn sighed. 

"Her pain is strong and it tortures her. I can feel it from where I stand at this moment. And when I stand beside her, it is so strong that it becomes my pain for it grips my heart so fiercely." The Elf lowered his head, his blond hair falling down his shoulders. "I feel so helpless."

"We all do. With not only her, but the ring, our future and the future of our world."

"I do not like feeling helpless," Legolas told the Ranger with a deep sigh. 

Aragorn patted his shoulder and gave him a sad grin. "None of us do, _mellon nin_." my friend

Aragorn stepped away and addressed everyone at once. "Who will take first watch tonight?" he asked. 

"I will." Kaitlyn offered before anyone could answer. She surprised the three men so much that it stole their words away. 

"What?" she asked when they stood there in silence. "Just because I'm a woman, I can't do it? Is that what you're going to tell me? I don't see how I could mess up watching."

"It is not necessary for you to keep watch. You are weary from traveling and should rest," Aragorn told her. He had noticed her defensive tone. Part of her pain was no doubt due to her failure with the Uruk-hai and he could not fault her for being upset. 

"We're all weary. We can take turns keeping watch so that everyone can sleep. I haven't taken a watch yet and taking one is the least I can do," Kaitlyn insisted.

"I will keep watch," Legolas told her and immediately he saw her tense. " I do not need sleep for I am not as weary." His tone was firm.

Kaitlyn got to her feet and looked at Aragorn, her eyes struggling to see his expression in the darkness. "Legolas and I will keep watch together," she said surprising the men for the second time that night. "He isn't going to back down and neither will I."

Aragorn nodded. "You two shall keep watch for the first half of the night and Gimli and I will take turns keeping watch for the second." Aragorn did not say another word and he sat himself on the ground, drawing his cloak around him, he lay down and prepared to sleep. 

Gimli pursed his lips and sighed before nodding in agreement. "Good night." He removed his helmet and placed it on the ground, before he re-braided his long, frizzy brown hair. When he was finished with the task, he lay down and prepared to rest. 

Kaitlyn and Legolas stood looking at each other in the darkness. Kaitlyn couldn't make out his expression while Legolas could see that she was furious with him. Her brows were drawn low over her eyes and her face was becoming red. 

She sat herself on a rock on the outskirts of their camp and drew her cloak as well as Legolas' around her and gazed out into the night. 

She gave a deep sigh. There was no moon, the stars were dim tonight and she could hardly make out what was five feet in front of her never mind what was in the distance. 

"Do you intend to speak to me not?"

She jumped at the sound of Legolas' voice so near and she turned to find him standing directly beside the rock, arms crossed over his chest. He was looking straight forward and not at her. His blond hair and his tunic danced in the cool breeze of the night. 

She gave a sigh and they remained in silence for a few minutes. Legolas did not move from where he stood, nor did he move his head to turn and gaze at her. She sighed again. 

"Do you think that I'm incapable of doing something on my own? I know that I messed up really bad the other day…" her voice broke and Legolas turned to gaze at her. 

His gaze was intense, his blue eyes bored into hers. "I do not think you incapable. I only wished that you would rest."

"I appreciate that, but I wanted to help. I've been nothing but a burden on this whole miserable journey."

He frowned at her broken tone. He shook his head slowly. "Nay, you have not been a burden."

"How can you say that?" she asked a little too loudly and she quickly lowered her voice when she realized that Gimli and Aragorn were trying to sleep. "How can you say that?" she repeated at a whisper. "You and Aragorn had to train me and I couldn't even defend myself after all that training." She lowered her head. 

"You were frightened," he told her. "It was your first real battle. From what I understand of your past life, you did not have to fight. This world is a difficult change for you and you are coping. While it is regretful that your first battle was not fought well, it is understandable and we do not hold you at fault."

"You don't, but I do. I failed in the worst way possible. This wasn't some test I botched up back in college or a bank document that I made a mistake on and can fix. I could have died."

"Aye, you could have," Legolas said softly and then added, "But you did not."

"Because of you and Gimli." She lowered her head.

The Elf sighed. He and Gimli could have been the reason that she had nearly died, but they would never know.

"We are relieved that you are safe. That is what matters. I know you strive to defend yourself on your own and I vow to help you if you will let me."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes. 

His gaze was gentle. "I will train you as often as you desire, if that is what it takes to rebuild your confidence," he offered softly. 

"Why would you do that?" She lowered her head and glanced away when his gaze became too much for her. 

His fingers found her chin and he lifted it so that he could look into her eyes. "Because you are my friend and I care about you. I do not desire to lose you," he added tenderly.

She diverted her eyes from his and closed them when she felt tears wet her dark lashes. She took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes, the tears were gone. She nodded slowly to him and he gave her a gentle smile. 

He released her chin and they sat in companionable silence. Legolas glanced out over the land, his eyes seeing much more than hers were capable of. She attempted to keep watch, but felt she was a failure with that, too, because she couldn't see very far. So, she sat and watched as best as she could.

An hour later, Aragorn awakened. Kaitlyn could hear the sound of him getting up and walking toward them. 

The Ranger stepped beside them looking rested and refreshed. "Rest, I will keep watch for now."

Legolas nodded patting Aragorn on the shoulder before he gently led Kaitlyn away from the rock. 

"You should sleep," the Elf advised.

Kaitlyn nodded and Legolas waited until she was lying down on the grass before he stepped away. 

He didn't sleep. He stood, arms crossed over his chest gazing out into the night. 

Kaitlyn watched him for a while as he stood so still, only his hair and tunic moving. Then she closed her eyes, attempting to sleep. But Gimli was snoring loudly and she had too much on her mind to become comfortable and fall into slumber. She got to her feet not more than twenty minutes after she had laid down, still clutching the cloaks around her and walked to Legolas. 

"You should be sleeping," The Elf said disapprovingly as he glanced down at her.

"I don't want to sleep, I couldn't possibly now. I…" she paused a moment and then looked him directly in the eyes. " _Aníron peded a le_." I want to speak with you. 

Legolas' eyebrows raised in surprise. The sound of Sindarin rolling off her tongue and her desire to talk with him made his heart sing with unexpected joy. 

"_Pedo_," he urged gently. Speak. He could hardly keep the delight out of his voice.

She lowered her head, a look of nervousness overtaking her. She was trembling slightly, her hands shaking and she held tighter onto the soft fabric of the cloaks to keep him from noticing but he had already seen. 

"Not here," she whispered.

He was about to ask her why, when he realized that she wished for his ears alone to hear what was to be said. 

Legolas nodded and held out his hand to her. She looked at him curiously.

"_Aphado nin,_" he beckoned softly. Follow me. 

She swallowed and placed her hand in his, feeling the warmth of his skin as his fingers wrapped around her own. 

He led her a short distance away from Gimli, who was snoring, and Aragorn, who was keeping watch. Although mortal, Aragorn was one of the Dunedain and his sense of hearing was greater than most men. Legolas did not intend for the Ranger to accidentally eavesdrop.

Kaitlyn walked close to Legolas, her shoulders occasionally brushing against his arm as they went. The dark and quiet of the night was almost frightening and the realization that she was going to tell him about her past made her heart pound in her chest. 

Legolas halted and gestured toward a rock, releasing his hold on her. "_Havo_," Sit

She shook her head. She was too jittery to sit down.

"What do you wish to speak about?" he asked gently. He noticed that she seemed apprehensive and rigid, more taut than a bowstring. He could feel the tension, the pain and the anxiety pulsing from her.

She looked down at the grassy ground and then away. When she slowly glanced upward, there was a strange look in her green eyes. She was anxious and nervous. Silence fell upon them for several moments before she was able to speak.

"It's about…um…" she looked down at her arm and Legolas followed her gaze.

Legolas felt his heartbeat quicken. She was gazing at the arm with the scar he had discovered days ago by the Anduin river. His eyes found hers and he tilted his head, speaking quietly and evenly. "You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to." He did not want her to feel obligated to tell him and then speak and regret it.

"I do want to tell you. I mean…If you still want to know." She paused a moment, glancing down and then she looked him directly in the eyes. "_Gerich estel nin_." You have my trust.

Before he could stop it from happening, Legolas exhaled loudly. His heart wanted to sing! Aragorn had been correct. Kaitlyn trusted him and she had come to tell him what was wrong. But his heart did not sing. She was afraid as well as upset and anxious and that bothered him. So many emotions were projected from her in such a short length of time that he could hardly make sense of them. 

"It pleases me to hear this, for you also have my trust. Tell me what troubles you, Rodwen," he beckoned in a soft low tone. His head was tilted again as he watched her, his straight blond hair tumbling down his shoulders. 

The sound of her nickname and his gentle voice, calmed her for a moment, but the feelings of anxiety and hurt came spiraling back all too soon. They attacked her viciously like a swarm of angry bees, stabbing her repeatedly with their stingers. She began to pace.

"It is an old wound yet it still bleeds freely," Legolas whispered as he watched her walk back and forth and back again.

Kaitlyn sighed heavily. Legolas was so perceptive. She doubted that there was anything that she could ever truly keep from him.

Legolas moved to step in front of her and she halted her pacing. He reached for her hand and took it into his, offering her comfort. 

She lowered her head as memories surfaced. Could she really go through this again? 

She bit her lower lip and realized that she had to do this. If she didn't manage to put the past behind her she would never be able to live for the future. Legolas deserved to know what was bothering her and perhaps he could help him move on.

Kaitlyn glanced up into his concerned face and took a deep breath.

To be continued…

I know, EVIL cliffhanger. Don't kill me or you won't know what happens next. *grin * Anyhow, this chapter was **17**, count 'em **17** pages. By far the longest chapter I have written yet for this story. This should hold you over until the next chapter, which I am already working on. 

Because I spent so much time on this chapter I did not have time to comment personally to everyone. Many apologies. However, I do read every single review and e-mail (as well as livejournal and greatest journal comments). I know who's reading, who's been around for a while and who's new. *waves to all the new readers* Pull up a chair and feel free to get comfy. 

If you liked the chapter, feel free to leave me a review, if you thought something needed improvement, feel free to leave me a review. If you just hate the story, don't bother flaming because I just laugh at flames.

Thanks for reading all! 'Til next chapter!


	17. A Past Revealed

Disclaimers are in chapter 1. 

Special thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic, as always!

Chapter 17: A past revealed…

The walkway was dark as a lone figure strolled up it toward a large brick apartment building. The heels of their shoes clicked on the cement. The lights from the apartments above gave off an orange-yellow glow that was too dim to properly light the walkway. 

The figure stepped up to the glass double doors with white lettering that said, 'Trumont Apartments, 576 Attleboro St'. The light that shone over the front entrance of the apartment building revealed a thin young woman with dark wavy hair that extended halfway down her back. She wore a black dress suit with black high-heeled shoes. A small amount of make-up enhanced her green eyes and pale features. 

She inserted one of her keys into the lock, opened the left door and stepped inside, letting the door close behind her. She greeted the gentleman at the desk with a smile and ascended two flights of stairs. 

The woman hummed as she unlocked her apartment door. The humming and the smile on her face ceased as the door creaked open. All of the lights were on in her apartment and it was deathly quiet. 

"Derrick?" she called out and frowned when there was no answer. She closed the door behind her and tossed her keys and small black pocketbook onto the small light brown table by the doorway. 

"Derrick, if you're playing a game, it's not funny. I'm sorry that I'm so late. Tam's car broke down and it took forever for Triple A to show up."

Still there was no answer and all that could be heard was the hum of the filter from the aquarium across the room and the sound of the bubbles popping as they rose to the surface of the water. 

She wondered if Derrick was even in the apartment. But where would he be well after midnight?

She gave a sigh. He must have gotten the message she had left on the machine that she wasn't coming home directly after work because she was going out with friends and he had decided to do the same. But why did he leave all the lights on? That just didn't make sense.

"My electric bill is going to be sky high if this keeps happening," she mused to herself. 

She started across the apartment toward the bedroom, shutting off a few lights as she went. Her feet were killing her from wearing heels all day and all night. Normally, she would come home and change into something a little more comfortable before heading out, but Tammy had picked her up from work and she had not come home until now. 

She moved down the hallway, the only place in the whole apartment that didn't have a light on. The floor creaked beneath her and she felt tense for a moment. She shrugged it off as being tired. 

Two strong hands grabbed her in the darkness and she screamed. Her first thought was that there was a robber in the house. Her neighbor's apartment had been burglarized a few months earlier. She struggled, until the person shook her hard and she looked into Derrick's blue eyes. 

She exhaled loudly. "For goodness sakes, Derrick! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I called you and you didn't answer." She tried to calm her pounding heart.

"I was in the bathroom..." he told her, his words slurring slightly. 

  
She frowned and tilted her head. "I didn't hear the toilet flush or the door open." Her dark eyebrows furrowed as the smell of alcohol reached her nose and she noticed that his eyes appeared bloodshot. "Have you been drinking?" 

"What the fuck do you care? You're never home anyway." His tone was angry, his face was twisted and sinister looking in the darkness of the hallway.

She flinched as this tone. "Derrick? What the hell is wrong with you?" She suddenly felt uneasy. 

"What's wrong with me, Kaitlyn? My girlfriend, who I've been so good to, has been out fucking some other guy!"

Kaitlyn's jaw dropped in surprise at his accusation. "What? Is that what you think I've been doing? I've been out with Tammy and Megan," she told him sternly. "Tam stopped by work and picked me up and we grabbed Megan, saw a movie and went out to dinner. I left you a message on the machine this afternoon."

"You've been saying that you've been out with those two idiots a little too much lately. Twice last week and three times this week."

"They're my friends, Derrick. I've known them since college," she explained, even though he already knew that. "Why wouldn't I go out with them every once and a while? You go out with your friends. Why should it be any different for me?" She frowned, not at all pleased that he had been drinking and that he was accusing her of such horrible things.

"I don't really think that you've been out with them. I think that you've been having an affair!" he yelled and he moved forward, leaning his face close to hers. "Who is the son of a bitch? That pansy security officer from the bank that's had a crush on you for ages? That swank guy who owns a yacht that always goes to you when he wants to deposit something? Who is it?" he spat.

"Derrick, there is no one but you. I swear to you," she insisted. "I have no idea what you think is going on. You've been acting a little strange lately. Is everything okay with work? I mean it's strange for you to start drinking. You gave it up because it caused you problems in the past." 

She put a hand on her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. This whole situation was so stupid and she prayed it was because he was too drunk to realize what was going on. Perhaps he would go to sleep and wake up and this would all seem like a bad dream to her. 

"Look, I'm going to go in the kitchen to make some tea. You're drunk right now and I don't think you realize what you are saying. Why don't you go lie down?"

She moved away from him quickly, not giving him time to respond. She was hurt and alarmed that he would be claiming that she was cheating on him. The thought to do so had never crossed her mind. She loved Derrick and she was very loyal to him. Sure they had disagreements like any couple, but the arguments were never so bad that she would ever consider cheating on him. That just wasn't her nature.

She kicked off her shoes into the corner near the hall closet before she walked into the kitchen. It was a small kitchen, with dark colored cabinets, a cream fridge with a few pictures and magnets to the right and the dark stained table with 4 chairs, place mats and a vase of fresh flowers was to the left. 

She walked to the set of cabinets near the microwave and opened one to grab a small white teacup with pink and purple floral patterns on it. Derrick hated those cups and wanted her to get rid of them, but Kaitlyn didn't have the heart to throw them out. Her great aunt, who had received them as a wedding gift eons ago, had given them to her.

She stood on her tiptoes and snatched one of the cups off the shelf. Before she could lower to her heels, a hand grabbed her wrist and the teacup went flying. It shattered as it impacted the nearby wall and fell to the white tile floor in hundreds of tiny pieces. 

Kaitlyn reined in her anger and didn't turn to face him, afraid that she might lash out. She forced herself to take a deep breath and remember that he had been drinking. "I know you hate those cups, but was that entirely appropriate?"

Derrick spun her to face him and then shoved her so hard against the wall that some of the framed prints fell to the floor, the glass in their frames breaking.

Kaitlyn felt the air get knocked out of her lungs. 

"You lying whore!" Derrick cried out. "You come home...every night... happy and tired. We hardly have sex anymore. I wonder why?"

Kaitlyn's brows furrowed. She took a few quick breaths. "Derrick, stop this! You're frightening me!"

Which was the truth. She was frightened and she had never been frightened of him before.

"We haven't had sex because you haven't wanted to. You haven't asked," she told him truthfully. "You've been a little cold, distant and quiet and you won't tell me what's wrong. Why are you making up this ridiculous situation about me cheating? Go lie down before you do something stupid. You've had too much to drink," she tried to rationalize with him.

The words that came out of his mouth were ones that she would never forget. They were all four-letter words that he knew she hated and that's why he said them. 

"You're a lying bitch just like the rest of them!" he finished.

Kaitlyn tried to talk calmly, but her voice shook. "Derrick, I promise you. I wasn't out with a guy and I haven't been with anyone since you and I started dating." Her voice was breaking. She was afraid. More so than she had ever been in her entire life. He had never done this before. Even when he was at his angriest, he had never acted like this. 

"I was out with Tammy and Megan you can even ask th-"

Her head whipped back, her hair dancing in the air for a moment from the sheer force of his blow. She raised a hand to her cheek, the flesh still stinging from the impact of his hand. 

Kaitlyn's eyes widened in shock. She was in disbelief that this was happening. She and Derrick had always been so happy together and he had **never** hit her. He was 10 years older than she was, but it had never affected their relationship. He had always been someone she could trust, mentally and physically to never hurt her because he'd been there when other people had not been. What had happened to the man she loved? 

"Shut up!" he yelled loudly and he grabbed her and slammed her hard against the wall. Once again the air was forced out of her lungs and she gasped at his actions. 

"Shut up, you stupid lying, cheating bitch!" he screamed and he shoved her hard into the wall again. His movements were rough, but not on target due to the alcohol, and instead of grabbing her shoulders as he had intended to, he pushed her face, his hand settling on her mouth as slammed her into the wall.

Kaitlyn felt her head start throbbing and the room looked slightly blurry. 

Tears formed in her eyes. This was all so crazy. She had gone out with her friends and had come home to find her boyfriend was a drunken madman. She knew that she had to get away, but her limbs felt so heavy. 

It all happened so fast. The drawer opened, and the glint of a large carving knife they used for cutting roasts, made Kaitlyn's body shake. Her heart was already racing so hard that it hurt and she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She was gasping for breath, tears trailing down her cheeks. 

Time seemed to slow down, and all she saw was the knife in his raised hand and the angry, demented look on Derrick's usually handsome face. His dark hair was messy, his clothes were wrinkled. He looked twisted and evil in the faint light coming from the lamp over the steel kitchen sink.

"Derrick…please, put that away. You're frightening me," she tried one last time. 

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" he screamed.

There was only enough time to move her arm in front of her face to protect her as the knife sliced through the air. The sharp blade buried into her arm and she screamed. Blood immediately began to seep from the deep wound that ran between her elbow and her wrist. 

Derrick's eyes widened as he saw the red blood and the knife fell from his hand, clattering onto the ceramic tiles of the floor. What had he done? His head hurt and he was so angry, but who was he really angry with? Why couldn't he remember? Surprise and fear crept into his mind. 

Kaitlyn sank to her knees on the floor, the cold of the tile unnoticed, as she gripped her arm and watched blood drip down her wrist and puddle on the floor. 

She was crying, the tears blinding her as she started to crawl away on her knees. As she passed by the table, something caught her attention and for a moment the pain of her heart and injury was forgotten and all that she knew was white-hot anger. 

She took a few deep breaths and rose to her feet, holding a hand over the bleeding wound, while the other hand held two articles of clothing. One was an old T-shirt of hers and the other was a lacy black bra that didn't belong to her.

"It looks like someone else was busy while I was out," she choked and her body began to tremble more violently. She felt nauseous and was too shocked to cry any further.

Derrick didn't say anything; he wasn't even paying attention. He was gripping his head and was shaking it back and forth as if in denial.

"You miserable son of a bitch!" she cried. She threw the clothes at him and ran. 

"Kaitlyn, wait, I can explain!" He had noticed her then, when the clothes hit him and he started after her. 

She screamed, running to the door. 

She tried the handle and wasn't able to get it open. The blood from her arm had made it slick and difficult to turn. She grabbed part of her suit and used it to turn the knob. It opened with a click and she flung the door open, breathing heavily as the world started to spin around her.

Derrick was still coming, swaying as he walked, so she dashed into the hall and threw the door at him. It hit him directly in the face and he fell back onto the carpeted living room floor with a groan. 

Kaitlyn ran down the stairs. Things started to spin faster and she felt as if she was going to pass out. She reached for the handrail of the stairs and missed it, tripping, as the world blurred around her. She fell and tumbled down an entire flight of stairs, finally coming to a stop when her body met a wall. 

A few feet from the where Kaitlyn fell, a door opened and there stood a middle aged woman with short light brown hair, dressed in a pink bathrobe, her eyes squinting at the light from the hall. 

"What in the name of the lord is going on? It's after midnight for goodness sake. All the screaming and-" She stopped talking and gasped when she saw her young neighbor from upstairs lying in a heap against the wall. A puddle of blood was growing slowly around her. "Oh, dear God! Harry! Harry, dial 911!"

Kaitlyn sighed deeply and stopped twisting her hands together. She looked up into the dark sky.

"That was all I remember hearing and then I was suddenly at the hospital. My arm was bandaged and my mom, dad and Megan and Tammy were there around me. It had to be noontime, and I had no recollection of what had happened from when I heard my neighbor until then."

Kaitlyn glanced at Legolas who had been shifting his weight from leg to leg throughout the tale. His brows were furrowed, causing lines to appear on his fair forehead. His lips were parted and he was staring intently into Kaitlyn's face. 

"Valar..." he whispered softly. His heart was aching, its beat slightly faster than normal from listening to her story.

He glanced down at the pale jagged scar on Kaitlyn's arm and then directly into her eyes again. He was shocked at what her lover had done to her. The man had accused her of being unfaithful, had harassed her, stabbed her and then the real truth had been discovered. Her lover had been the one to be unfaithful to her. 

Legolas did not understand how she could have survived so much trauma. Were she an Elf, she may have died from such heartbreak.

"I had to have countless surgeries and a year of therapy before I had use of my hand," Kaitlyn continued with pain in her voice. "The...ah..." she lowered her head, forcing her tears to hold off. "The knife nearly severed a nerve in my arm. One that allows me to have use of my hand." 

A few tears escaped down her cheeks. "I had nightmares for months. I was afraid of the dark. I thought when I was alone in the dark that he would come after me." She laughed but it was not one of joy. "Of course, that never happened. I was being paranoid. He was arrested and held with high bail. But that didn't keep me from thinking he would come." She sniffed loudly. 

"I developed a phobia about knives," she told the Elf, her eyes glancing down at the dagger attached to her belt for a moment. "I couldn't see one without freaking out or breaking down. For a long time I had to use a plastic knife to cut my food. It took me a few years to be able to use a real knife again and it took several more to not jump every time I saw one. I still get a little squeamish when I see them."

Legolas frowned as he remembered Aragorn's words about her reaction to the dagger when the Ranger wanted to begin her training. It all made sense now. 

"Court was awful. Recounting the whole situation to the judge and jury and having to see **_him_**." She crossed her arms, pulling the cloaks more firmly over her, and began running her hands up and down her arms as if she were cold. 

"They sentenced Derrick to 5 years in jail for attempted murder. He got out in a year and a half and had 6 months of community service." Her voice was shaking worse than it had been when she had recounted how Derrick had stabbed her. 

Legolas' hand found its way to her shoulder and he squeezed her gently. 

Kaitlyn felt more tears roll down her cheeks. "My mom and dad, Megan and Tammy were great. I couldn't have made it through that without them. They helped me through the depression, the surgeries and the...a...the therapy." She glanced up at Legolas for a moment who had not taken his crystal blue eyes off of her. 

The Elf appeared concerned and upset. His eyebrows were furrowed, creating more lines on his fair forehead. And his eyes, they held so much sorrow. Kaitlyn knew that he could sense her pain. She wondered if it had been right to subject him to this. 

Legolas waited patiently, beckoning for her to continue with his silence and his intense gaze.

"Life started to return to normal. I moved to a new apartment on the other side of town and was transferred to a bank at a different location in the same company. I was starting over and it felt good." She lowered her head. 

"But my hope and freedom didn't last long." 

She paused when she felt Legolas' fingers begin to rub her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"**_He _**started coming around. I don't know how he found me. But he'd call me and leave messages on my answering machine saying that he was sorry. He cried and said it had all happened so fast. She was someone from work and they went out for coffee and a few drinks and he brought her back to the apartment and...he...he slept with her."

The tears were blinding her now, leaving wet stains on her cheeks. 

"He wanted another chance because he said that he loved me and it had been a terrible mistake. The whole thing had been. When I didn't return his calls, he became angry and would threaten me and blame me for ruining his life. No one wanted to hire him or date him and it was all my fault." 

She dabbed at the tears in her eyes, willing them to go away, but they wouldn't. 

"My dad got a restraining order against him and we moved far away as quickly as we could. I had to leave Tammy and Megan and my town behind and I moved up to Otter Lake with my parents and got a small place not far from them. I buried myself in work, drawing and walking in the woods. I did everything I could to push the past as far away from my mind as I could. Including forgetting about Tammy and Megan. I wouldn't write to them or call them because I was afraid that Derrick would find out where I was through them by accident. I had to go to a new college and make new friends. My life changed." She gave a deep sigh and when she spoke again her voice broke. "He...he took... everything but my parents from me." Her lower lip began to tremble.

All of her concealed emotions from the last several years finally made their way to the surface, and Kaitlyn lost any self-control that she had left. She buried her face into her hands, allowing the tears to fall freely. 

She felt the hand on her shoulder move to her neck and then down her arm to her side. The cold of the night seemed to diminish and she realized that two strong arms now encircled her.

Part of her wanted to fight the embrace but she didn't, she couldn't. She was tired of fighting and tired of hiding what she felt. She removed her hands from her face and pressed her cheek against the soft suede of Legolas' tunic, accepting the warmth and protection that he offered her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, clutching his tunic within her hands. She cried out her fear, her loss, and her frustration in heaving sobs that wracked her small body. 

Legolas stood quietly for a long time and held her, his arms tightening around her. His heart felt ready to burst with the sadness, the anguish, the fear, anger and heartbreak that filled it. These emotions he felt radiate from Kaitlyn and mingle with his own feelings. 

"_U-chiratha le si egor naegra le ad_," Legolas whispered into her ear. He will not find you here or cause pain to you again. He wished that he could tell her that she was safe here, but that was not true. Not while Sauron's army gathered. No one would be safe until the One Ring was destroyed. 

Her sobs faded after a while and she hiccuped, trying to force herself to stop. She pulled back, flushing with embarrassment.

Legolas released her, watching as she rubbed at her red swollen eyes with her hands and sleeves, wiping the tears away. He reached for the cloak he had lent her, which was falling off her shoulders and repositioned it.

"_Goheno nín,_" Forgive me, she whispered brokenly. 

"Whatever for?" Legolas asked in astonishment.

"For breaking down like that. I thought that I was stronger than this."

Legolas could hardly believe his ears. He gripped her gently, his hands resting on her shoulders. "You **are** strong, Rodwen. Stronger than I believe you realize." His eyes bored into her face, waiting for her to look up at him, but she did not.

"This man hurt you terribly. Both emotionally and physically and yet you persevered. You continued the journey of life and did not give up when it could have been so easy to." One of his hands slid down her arm and his fingers began to lightly trace her scar. She had revealed it to him when she had first begun her story and he had glanced at it on more than one occasion.

"You must not allow him to hurt you any longer by thinking of him." His warm breath touched her face and she glanced up to look into his eyes. 

Legolas had not realized the extent of hurt this young mortal woman had felt. She had hidden it from him well and this astounded him. He realized how deeply she had been forced to bury these feelings, just so that she could continue living.

She nodded and sniffled. "I know. I keep telling myself that." Her eyes brimmed with moisture once again.

His thumb brushed away fresh tears that escaped from her eyes and had begun to roll down her cheeks. "You should listen to your own advice." He smiled gently, removing his hand from her face and she laughed through her tears.

He lowered his eyes and Kaitlyn realized that he had not removed his other hand from her arm. 

His fingers once again traced her scar, the feel of it alien beneath his fingertips. His people did not carry such blemishes. But she was mortal, human, and she would carry hers for the rest of her life. It was a silent reminder of her hardships.

Kaitlyn forced herself not to shiver as he touched her. His flesh was smooth and warm, a stark contrast to the chilly night.

"As terrible as this was for you, I sense that it has made you much stronger." His fingers continued their slow movements. 

She watched his intrigued expression, as he seemed to memorize her injury. It had started off as child-like, which she found interesting, considering that he was nearly 3,000 years old. But then she saw concern seep into his eyes once again. 

She swallowed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as he glanced up at her. Whether he knew it or not, his stare was sometimes too intense to hold.

"I regret that things did not turn out well with you and...Derrick," Legolas whispered. It was difficult for him to think the name of her lover, never mind say it. It was a good thing the man was not here with her, because he would surely be dead.

Kaitlyn gave a deep sigh. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway. I was just too blind to realize that. They say that love is blind." She lowered her head and pursed her lips before she looked up at him again.

"He wanted to stay in the city and I wanted to live in the country. He didn't want children and I wanted to settle down and have a family. We were too different."

She shrugged. "I'll never have to see him again..." she realized aloud. "Because I'm here...and I'm far away from all that and..." 

Her expression suddenly took on a sad appearance and Legolas knew that she was thinking of how much she missed her family. 

Without hesitation, he stepped forward and put his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. She hugged him tightly, pressing her cheek against his chest, realizing that his tunic was still damp from her tears. His silky blond hair tickled her face and she sighed. The feel of his warm solid body against hers was a comfort she desperately wanted, as was his friendship. 

After a few moments, Legolas stepped back and released her. 

"Thank you for listening to me and for being there when I needed someone." She reached for one of his hands, both of which had fallen to his sides. She squeezed it gently, thinking of how many times she had done that to Brian when he had comforted her. 

But she had never told Brian about her past. She had been afraid that he would have walked away from her and thought she deserved it or some crazy notion such as that. She did not feel that way with Legolas. She trusted him completely and felt safe with him for reasons she could not explain. 

"You're a true friend, Legolas and I couldn't imagine being here without you," she told him truthfully.

Legolas smiled gently, his heart emptying itself of hurt and filling with warmth and love for a friend. "I am honored that you would choose to discuss your past with me. Especially, when it is one that has hurt you so greatly. I will always be here to listen to anything you wish to tell me, Rodwen."

She nodded and sniffed, feeling better already. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her chest and she could breathe normally again. 

Legolas watched her for a moment, feeling her pain lessen, and he was reminded of how strong mortals could be. He sometimes forgot, but with individuals such as herself and Aragorn, they continued to remind him.

"You should sleep," Legolas told her softly. 

She shook her head. "I couldn't possibly now."

Legolas nodded, understanding that her rest would be plagued with old memories.

They were still standing and gently Legolas beckoned her to join him on the grassy ground. He held one of her hands within his, the fingers of his hand gently stroking the back of hers. 

Legolas continued to stroke her hand as they settled on the damp, dew covered ground. Kaitlyn's skin was rougher than Elvish skin, but not overly so. It was smoother from that of an orc or a dwarf. He found something soothing in comforting her for it also comforted him. They sat quietly for a moment and when he spoke, his words sounded loud to his ears. 

"You have told me something important because you trust me and I wish to do the same." 

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. 

He smiled in return, continuing to touch her hand. 

"I wish to tell you of my past, of my home and family, but you must promise me that you will not treat me differently once I have told you."

"I promise. I would never treat you differently," she told him and she wondered what would have him so worried.

"You know that I am from Mirkwood and that I am the son of Thranduil."

She nodded. Inside her excitement bubbled. She was interested to know about Mirkwood and it seemed he wished to speak to her about it.

"You know that my mother died when I was young, but you do not know of my heritage for it is one I would rather be without. It is one I would often like to forget."

Kaitlyn's eyes didn't leave Legolas' face. Her interest was already piqued and he had just begun his tale. 

"You once asked why Gimli and I did not get along."

She nodded, remembering the day she had asked him.

"It is not merely because Elves and Dwarves are different. Gimli and I have a particularly strangled past. My father captured his father and imprisoned him within the dungeons in our caves."

Kaitlyn frowned. "Why would your father do such a thing?"

"Because he does not tolerate outsiders, especially Dwarves. My people have lived in solitude since the last War of the Ring. Our beautiful woods grew dark and my people put forth their trust in other races less and less as time passed. We did not venture out into the world, not even to see others of our kind."

"That's why you'd never seen Lothlorien before," she realized aloud.

He nodded slowly. "Aye. Though I wanted to see it. I wanted to see all the places my people sang about from the days of old, but my father would not allow me to."

Kaitlyn frowned. 

"So you understand, my father is said to be cold and ruthless due to what happened to my grandfather. My grandfather, Oropher, was killed in the war of the ring. He and many elves died. My father is said to have been witness to it all and it changed him and made him bitter. My mother... I've always been told I was much more like her, even though I resemble my father in appearance."

The edges of Legolas' lips curled slightly into a smile as he thought about his mother. "She was free spirited, a niece of Lord Celeborn, who had ventured from Lothlorien and had met my father well before the war of the Ring. She had the most beautiful voice and her eyes, they shone like the stars." His smile faded abruptly. "She never agreed with remaining in Mirkwood, but she did so because she loved my father."

"After I was born, she grew restless. She did not want to be kept away in the forest, never to see the world again. When she received an invitation to visit her Uncle, against my father's will, she and a small party of elves departed our home." Legolas took a deep breath and exhaled. 

"They were ambushed by orcs and she was brought back dead." Legolas lowered his head, his blond hair spilling on either side of his neck.

Kaitlyn gasped when she sensed his anguish. The death of his mother still hurt Legolas badly. He seemed to have no shame in projecting those feelings. 

Tears formed in her eyes "Legolas, I'm so sorry." She squeezed his hand.

"I was 12 and it is said by my father's most trusted friends that I am the reason that he did not fade. Her death was difficult for us both and it disappointed and hurt him when I grew to become much like her." Legolas peered into Kaitlyn's eyes and the tears he saw there touched him. 

"Adventure called to my heart and I desired to follow it. But my father would not let me leave. He feared that what happened to my mother would happen to me."

"I can understand his apprehension, Legolas. He had just lost your mother. Could you have imagined what would have happened to him if he lost his son, too?" Kaitlyn asked, her brows furrowed at the thought.

Legolas nodded and lowered his head. "Aye, some part of me understands that now. But then I did not," he gave a sigh and began to trace the outer edges of Kaitlyn's fingers. 

"Thousands of years later, the ring was said to be found and the creature, Gollum, who had once owned it, was captured by a young Ranger from the north and brought to Mirkwood for safekeeping. The Ranger was a Dunedain, a descendant of Numenor. I learned that he was human, but despite that he and I became friends very quickly."

"Aragorn," Kaitlyn realized.

"Aye. Aragorn was young, but had traveled and he told me of the world and of the other Kingdoms of Elves. I longed to go with him to Rivendell when it was time for him to leave, but my father arranged for me to guard the creature. I was angry with him but I did as I was instructed."

Legolas looked away into the night for a moment as he gathered his thoughts, and then at Kaitlyn. "We held him for many months and he was not as difficult to guard as we thought he would be. A group of Elves treated him kindly and allowed him to breathe fresh air and stroll beneath the trees with them on a day that I was not on watch. Gollum went into a tree, leading the Elves into a trap and they were all killed by orcs. Except for Gollum who escaped."

Kaitlyn frowned. "You could have been one of them..." she realized with horror.

Legolas nodded slowly. "Aye, and I came to regret what happened. I felt that if I had been there perhaps things would have been different."

Kaitlyn squeezed his hand again, tighter this time. She knew that he felt guilty. Whether from Gollum escaping or from not dying like the others, she did not know.

"They might have been different for you. You might have been killed," she told him.

Legolas looked into her green eyes and saw her concern. He covered their hands, which were joined, with his free hand. 

"_Istan_," he whispered. I know. He sighed. "My father realized that he could not shelter me. The world was angry and dark and he could not hide me away from it. He knew I was a skilled archer, the best in the Kingdom and that I could protect myself. When he discovered my love for archery as an elfling, he encouraged me and had me train with the best archers."

Kaitlyn smiled, imaging a young Legolas training. Running through the woods with his bow and arrows. 

"Months passed after the horrible escape and Lord Elrond sent word to all Kingdoms to meet for a council. My father surprised me when he ordered me and two of his advisors to go."

"That must have been a difficult decision for him."

Legolas nodded, realizing it must have been difficult for his father to watch his only child depart.

Kaitlyn tilted her head as something dawned on her. First was that Aragorn had told her about the council meeting. He had told her that was how many of the Fellowship met. But something else nagged at her. It was how Legolas' father had advisors. 

"Your father must be a very important Elf in Mirkwood. He seems to have a lot of power," she told him.

Legolas nodded. "He does," he agreed and he paused. "For he is my King."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "King? Your father is your king? Then that makes you..."

Legolas smiled sadly, seeing the recognition in her startled eyes. "The prince," he answered for her.

"...You...I..." she suddenly lowered her head, her hair falling like a curtain in front of her face as she bowed. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt as if she was meeting the President or the Queen of England. 

"_Daro i _!" Legolas told her sternly. Stop that! "Do not bow to me."

"But, your highness," she said, her voice shaking. She had been traveling with Legolas all this time and he had never told her that he was a prince!

"Do not call me that." Legolas frowned. He had feared that something like this might happen. "You promised me that you would treat me no differently," he reminded her.

"But that was before I knew you were royalty." She kept her eyes lowered, suddenly unable to look him in the eye.

Legolas frowned at her actions. "I may have been born into a royal family, but I do not wish to be treated as a prince. I never have."

"But why?" He must have been born into wealth and privilege. 

"Because it is not in my nature."

"Just because you don't want to be a prince that doesn't stop you from being one." She lowered her head further; wondering if how she was talking to him was inappropriate.

"Nay, but that does not stop me from knowing that I do not want to be one!" he told her, his voice raising in volume.

Kaitlyn heard his bitter tone and she suddenly realized why he felt the way he did. At home Legolas must have been forced to act a certain way. With power and privilege came responsibility, as well as a loss of freedom that common people took for granted. He was like a celebrity that couldn't hide from the photography flashes of the media or the tabloids. His every move must have been watched or studied. It must have been frustrating for someone who had never asked for such a title to begin with.

"I am an Elf and simply wish to be treated like one," he told her softly. "I breathe the same air that you do. I eat the same food and share the same earth. I am equal to you or Gimli or the Hobbits."

Kaitlyn nodded slowly, her eyes still downcast. 

"None other than Aragorn and Gimli know who I am. It is not wise to tell strangers our status. It could be dangerous. Since you now hold this knowledge, I would ask that you keep it to yourself."

"I promise," Kaitlyn replied.

He frowned at how small her voice sounded. And she still would not look at him. He worried that perhaps he had frightened her.

Legolas reached for her chin and lifted it so that he could look into her eyes. 

"I trust you much like you trust me." He leaned in toward her. "I spoke to you because I felt, as my friend, it was your right to know."

"I appreciate that," she told him honestly.

Legolas could see that she was hesitant to hold his gaze.

"I do not want you to treat me differently because of the family I was born into. I see you as my equal. I hope that you see me equal, as well." He removed his hand from her chin and held it out toward her.

She looked at his hand hovering in front of her and slowly placed her hand in his. She felt the warmth of him as his fingers closed around hers. She looked into his crystal blue eyes, then at his smooth creamy skin, his perfect nose and lips. Her eyes roamed, taking in his long straight, blond hair, and his lithe, but strong body. 

This was Legolas. He was Prince Legolas to his people, but to her she was still Legolas who could fire a bow with deadly accuracy. He was the same Legolas who had begun to teach her Sindarin and he was the same Legolas that she had trusted enough to speak to about her past. After hearing about his family and his own hardships, she trusted him even more so. A title that he did not wish to carry was something she could easily ignore. 

"I do see you as my equal," she told him truthfully.

Legolas smiled at her words, but it was short lived. Kaitlyn looked exhausted, her eyelids now fighting to remain open and her body was slumped and no longer erect. He feared she would be too weary to run the following morning. "It is late and you must rest. We have more traveling to do tomorrow."

Kaitlyn frowned. All this talking about the past had made her forget about the future. 

"_Istan. Le hannon, mallen calad._" I know. Thank you, golden light. "For everything," she added in the common tongue.

"_Mallen calad?_" he questioned, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

She smiled. "Yes. Your nickname."

Legolas grinned. "You have given me the nickname, 'Golden Light'?"

Her smile widened and her cheeks reddened slightly. "Yes, because that's what you are to me. _Mallen calad nin ned lû o fuin._" My golden lightin a time of darkness.

Legolas' grin widened. His heart sang loudly with joy. Kaitlyn had told him of her past, had accepted his and now she had nicknamed him. He squeezed her hand in glee and she squeezed his in return.

"Come, Rodwen. Before Aragorn worries anymore than I am certain he already is."

She nodded and he helped her to her feet. 

Aragorn watched as Kaitlyn and Legolas returned. He had not seen them holding hands, but he knew that something had happened between them other than mere idle conversation. They both looked content and very relaxed with each other instead of nervous or quiet.

Aragorn watched as Legolas crouched beside Kaitlyn as she lay down and he pulled his cloak more firmly around her. The Elf then stood, watching over her and already enforcing his duty as protector. 

The Ranger gave a soft sigh and turned his eyes away from them.

To be continued…

Oh, look at that, no horrible cliffhanger. : )

I know many of you had ideas about where Kaitlyn's scar came from. I'm interested to know if anyone was close with their guesses. Let me know when you review and be honest! 

Once again due to time, I've been unable to comment as much as I would like to. However I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:

Ellie101, Horsewoman, Blue Angel Samui, Yostamaca, yulia, cymoria, KageMiko, SilverPhoenix101, dragon-femme-fatale, BrokenFae, Crecy, Hikage Kitsune, Jester 3 (Elf candy, LOL!!!), Kaimee, leggylover4ever, YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko, skin-deep-71. 

My apologies if I missed anyone!


	18. The Riders of Rohan

Disclaimers are in chapter 1.

Thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic.

Chapter 18: The Riders of Rohan

"You really need to forget about him and move on, Kait."

"That's easier said than done, " Kaitlyn told Megan as she sipped her orange soda. She slowly put down her beverage and gave a weary sigh at how long it took her to put the cup down. All those surgeries and therapies and her hand was still not back to normal.

The blond woman with dark brown eyes pursed her lips. Her best friend was hurting and, even though she had done all she could to comfort her, it didn't seem to be enough. She cursed Derrick.

Megan felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see that it was Kaitlyn's right hand, not her injured left. Her left hand was buried under the table, hidden from view. Kaitlyn did not like the attention that hand received. The constant, "Gosh, that's a nasty scar. How did you get that? Can you still move that arm?"

Megan had no idea the pain both emotionally and physically that her friend had gone through and was still going through. 

"I'm going to be okay, Meg," Kaitlyn said as if sensing her friend's thoughts. "I haven't heard from him at all, which means that he hasn't found me yet. Besides, you told me that I should talk to someone about how I feel. I've finally told someone and I feel really good now that I have."

Megan brightened, her lips curling into a slight smile. "You've gone to see a therapist?"

Kaitlyn shook her head. "No, I've told Legolas."

Megan's brows furrowed at the foreign name. "Who?"

"Legolas, you know him," Kaitlyn told her, practically beaming.

Megan shook her head, her short blond hair twirling around her face at the motion. "No, I'm afraid I don't. Is he someone you met at the hospital? He sounds foreign." Megan smiled. "Is he cute?"

"Meg, Legolas. Tall, long blond hair, amazing at archery. Elf," she commented, not realizing that her voice had taken a slightly dreamy quality.

Megan frowned at the last word. "What did you just say?"

"He's tall, blond-"

"No, the last word you said."

"Elf?" Kaitlyn asked non-chalantly.

Megan frowned deeply when she realized that she had not misheard the first time. "Kait, are you feeling well?"

"Meg, I'm fine. I just can't believe that you don't know who I'm talking about."

Kaitlyn felt astounded. "I know I've told you how Legolas protected me, how he's become such a good friend to me. He's sort of like Brian, only I don't have that weird, uncomfortable feeling that I sometimes get when I tell Brian something. I'm always afraid that Bri is going to think I'm insane."

"Kaitlyn, you have completely lost me," Megan told her, shaking her head. "I don't know of anyone named Legaless and the only Brian I know is the one from middle school that was a complete class clown and got detention all the time."

Kaitlyn frowned deeply and her brows furrowed. How could Megan not know Legolas or Brian?

Megan leaned in over the table and lowered her voice. "I'm really worried about you, Kait. You're babbling about nonsense. I mean, really. Elves named Legaless."

"Leg-o-las" Kaitlyn pronounced. 

"Whatever, Kait, but you're freaking me out." The blond shook her head. " I mean, come on. Imaginary friends were things we did as children. But you're 26 not 6 and there are no such things as Elves." Megan's frown deepened and a look of concern appeared on her face. " I'm worried that your meds are making you delusional."

Kaitlyn jumped up from her chair, nearly knocking it over with the motion. Everyone in the coffee shop turned to look at her, but she didn't care. "I'm not delusional! There is such a thing as elves. I've seen them myself!"

Megan looked pointedly from Kaitlyn to the people staring. "Would you please sit down? You're causing a scene," Megan told her through gritted teeth. The blonde stood up slowly. "Look, I'm going to get you home. You're stressed out and tired."

"No, I'm not!" Kaitlyn exclaimed."Elves do exist. And so do Dwarves and wizards and...and hobbits! I've seen them. They're my friends. I'm traveling with them."

"Kait-" Megan started.

"No!" Kaitlyn yelled back. She slammed her right fist down on the table in anger and her soda went flying, spilling all over the black and white tile floor of the shop.

Megan's eyes widened and when she spoke her voice was shaking. "Kaitlyn... let me take you home before you hurt yourself."

"NO!" Kaitlyn cried out loudly. " You think I'm crazy! They're real! Real, I tell you!"

"Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn!"

Someone grabbed her shoulders and, thinking that they were going to restrain her, she lashed out violently. The hands did not leave her alone and gripped her tightly, pushing her to the ground, forcing her hands to remain at her side.

"_Daro, Rodwen! Im nin_!" Stop Rodwen! It is me!

The voice and the strange words made Kaitlyn stop struggling and her eyes shot open. Breathing heavily, she realized that there was no music playing, no chatter or laughter. She was no longer in the coffee shop with Megan. She was on the damp earth; she could feel the dew soaking through her tunic. All was quiet except for her loud breathing. She could feel the warmth and weight of someone pinning her to the ground. 

Kaitlyn looked up and into familiar concerned blue eyes. Dark brows were furrowed over them. The face was pale with ears that were pointed at the ends and straight blond hair fell down towards Kaitlyn and tickled her face. 

"Legolas!" she let out exasperated. She started to rise and Legolas released her. She sat up, quickly throwing her arms around him. 

Legolas was surprised by the action and then joy filled him when he realized that she sought him for comfort from her ordeal. He returned the embrace, holding her tightly to him. He could feel and hear her heart pounding.

They held each other for a few moments before Kaitlyn broke the embrace, but she did not pull away from Legolas completely. She curled up against him, her head resting beneath his chin, her cheek pressed to his chest, like a child clinging to a parent for protection. Legolas put an arm around her shoulder.

She was still breathing heavily and it was some time before her breathing returned to normal and she spoke. "It was a dream, wasn't it?" she murmured against the suede of his tunic. The material rippled beneath the warm breath of her words.

"Aye, it was, " Legolas told her with worry laced in his tone. He gently swept back some of the dark wavy hair that had fallen into Kaitlyn's face. "You were crying out in your sleep."

Kaitlyn swallowed hard. "What was I saying?"

"At first it was nonsense that I could not understand, but then you began to cry out that something was real." Legolas tilted his head so that he could gaze intently into her troubled green eyes. "That elves were real and that you were not crazy," he whispered softly. 

Kaitlyn's eyes filled with tears as she thought about what had happened. "I tried to tell Megan that you and the others were real and she wouldn't believe me. She thought that I was crazy and that my medication was making me delusional." 

She sat back and reached out timidly with a shaking hand toward Legolas. The Elf did not move except for his eyes, which focused on her trembling hand. She pressed her fingers to his face. His skin was warm and smooth to the touch. 

"You are real, aren't you?" she asked with doubt in her voice. "Or am I dreaming?"

Legolas covered the hand on his face with his and brought it to rest over his heart, which was beating steadily beneath her palm. "I am real. This is no dream."

Kaitlyn lowered her gaze. In the dim light, her eyes could make out the grass and occasional rocks that spanned out for miles in every direction. "We're on the plains of Rohan and we're trying to rescue Merry and Pippin," she said softly, as she began to remember where she was and whom she was with.

Legolas nodded. 

Kaitlyn said nothing for a few moments, lost in thought. Then she gave a frustrated sigh and balled her hand into a fist. "Why wouldn't she believe me? I tried to tell her and she wouldn't listen," her voice broke.

Legolas leaned in closer, his breath warm on her face. "It was a dream, Rodwen. Many times they have no meaning or they have no logic. Do not allow it to haunt you for it will only cause you to suffer."

She looked up into his eyes, which were filled with an unknown emotion. 

"It's hard not to dwell on it," she told him. "It feels like it really happened and Megan is my friend. Or...she was." She gave another sigh. "If I went home, that's probably what would happen, wouldn't it?" She shifted her weight and, tilting her head, gazed intently into Legolas' clear blue eyes. "No one would believe that you or the others are real. They would think that I'm crazy."

Legolas said nothing for a moment. He sat and gazed at Kaitlyn, his eyes roaming over her face and dark hair. "If Megan is truly your friend then she would believe you, but you must not trouble yourself thinking about what will never happen." Legolas gave her a sad smile. "You know that you cannot return home."

Kaitlyn lowered her eyes and head. "I know," she whispered. Her voice took on a sad tone and Legolas worried that she would breakdown. While he was far from his home, he could not compare his losses to hers. 

"Megan was upset with me and I shouted and everyone looked at us and I didn't even care. I just wanted her to believe that you and the others were real. That was so important to me." She gave another sigh and the hand that was not on Legolas' chest swept over the damp coarse grass. "I can still see and hear everything so perfectly."

"_Istan_," the Elf told her softly. I know. "But it will pass." Legolas gently began to stroke the hand and fingers still resting over his heart. He sighed heavily before he gazed to the east. Kaitlyn followed his gaze. 

"The sun will be rising soon." Legolas returned his eyes to the mortal woman who still sat so close to him. 

"Aragorn wished for me to awaken you so that we could continue our journey," Legolas told her. "I allowed you to sleep longer because I had not the heart to rouse you. However, I fear my actions have made things more difficult for you." He tilted his head and noticed how tired Kaitlyn looked. 

His voice became a whisper nearly lost on the wind. "Because I allowed you the extra rest, you dreamt and it has upset you. I am concerned that you will be weary and that your mind will be troubled for the journey ahead."

Kaitlyn could see that Legolas was worried about her. The unknown emotion she had seen in his eyes had turned out to be guilt. His brows were furrowed, his lips were pursed and his eyes did not leave her form. He was blaming himself for things he should not have been.

"I'll be fine," she told him. She gave a gentle smile to ease him. 

She closed her eyes and could feel Legolas continuing to caress her hand. She could feel the warmth of his body, the beating of his heart. For once, she believed that she would be fine. The dream would pass with time as all usually did. It would lose its potency and she would continue on with her friends beside her.

Finding Merry and Pippin was the priority. They were more important than a disturbing dream that she did not know the meaning to just yet.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes and gave Legolas another smile. "Let me eat something and I'll be ready to travel," she reassured him. Her voice was stronger now and she did not appear as tired.

Legolas glanced her over before nodding. His fingers slowed and then stopped their continuous movements on her hand. "I will bring you some lembas and water so that you may find the strength to carry on today." 

Kaitlyn nodded and an unexpected sense of loss filled her as the Elf rose to his feet, his hand slipping from hers as he moved away. 

She watched him in the dimness of the early morning as he bent onto one knee and began to rummage through one of the packs in search of breakfast. His long blond hair drifted across his face in the morning breeze and he causally tucked it behind his pointed ears. He was not wearing his quiver, bow or cloak, which made him look taller and thinner than usual.

As if feeling her gaze on him, Legolas turned his head in Kaitlyn's direction and smiled at her. Kaitlyn smiled in return and feeling her cheeks warm in embarrassment at being caught, she lowered her eyes to the ground. When she looked up again, Legolas had returned to the task of finding the lembas. 

Kaitlyn realized that she did not need the Elvish way bread to make her strong. She had already found her strength for the day, and it had come in the form of a tall, blond Mirkwood prince whose soothing touch, words, and bright smile had given her a reason to continue on. 

There was no more talk of the dream. Kaitlyn forced herself to push it to the back of her mind and think about the hobbits that needed to be rescued. 

Legolas returned with the lembas and broke a piece for each of his companions. 

Breakfast was spent in relative silence, except for the brief conversation between Legolas and Kaitlyn when she returned his cloak to him. 

As soon as all were finished eating, they began their journey. 

The sun had not yet risen, but the sky was growing brighter with each passing moment. There was enough light for Legolas to see the trail and he led the way until the sun began to shine over the line of the horizon.

Legolas frowned and slowed his pace as the sun began its journey. "A red sun rises," he spoke with deep emotion in his tone. He looked down at the earth and then at the sun rise again. "Blood has been spilt this night."

Aragorn rushed by him, hearing the words but not daring to stop or slow.

Legolas watched the Ranger and his determination and the Elf quickened his pace. Kaitlyn and Gimli continued to run but looked at each other for a moment. 

The Dwarf knew what the woman was thinking. "It does not mean that it is the wee hobbits, lassie. A red sun is an old wives tale. 'Tis like when livestock lies down and they say it will rain."

"I know what a wives tale is, Gimli. And though I've never heard this one before, Legolas sounded worried." Kaitlyn frowned, glancing at the Elf who was running hard and fast across the plain. An uneasy feeling had settled within her. It was a feeling of dread, like one felt when they had done something they knew they should not have, they had been caught and now they had to face the consequences.

"He is an Elf, lassie, he is not a god," the Dwarf reminded her. "He only has his intuitions, which are not always correct. The Elves are not as perfect as you think they are." Gimli raised his brows, then lowered them before he started off after Legolas and Aragorn who were already much farther ahead. 

Kaitlyn followed numbly. She hoped that Legolas was wrong for once, because she did not know if she could handle the deaths of anymore of her friends.

The group traveled on for much of the day. It was well after noontime when Legolas and Aragorn unexpectedly stopped. 

The Ranger and Elf stood on a small ridge looking out over the plains. Kaitlyn and Gimli stopped beside them.

"What is it?" Kaitlyn asked. She was hunched over, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Her legs and back were bothering her much more than they had the previous days. It was a miracle that she had only fallen twice today and, were it not for Gimli, she was certain that she would not have been able to get up again. 

"There are riders many leagues off. How many, Legolas?" Aragorn asked. The Ranger strained his eyes, squinting and tilting his head but no matter how he much he tried the riders were still a blur on the plains.

"One hundred and five from my count. Yellow is their hair and bright are their spears. Their leader is tall. They are moving quickly and will be here in a short time," Legolas replied. 

The riders were no blur to him. He could make out the horsehair streaming from the tops of the riders' helmets. He could see the horses' shoes as the steeds took each stride and the white froth from their mouths as they chomped at their iron bits. 

"Their steeds are swift and they travel over the plains as if their horses had wings," Aragorn commented.

"What are we going to do?" Kaitlyn asked. She was wary of meeting these riders. For all she knew they might slaughter her and her friends merely for trespassing on their land.

"We must take cover," Aragorn replied.

"Take cover where?" Kaitlyn asked in frustration. "We are on a flat plain and if we hide behind what little rock is on the plain, they will see us for sure."

"We cannot just stay here in plain sight, lassie," Gimli told her.

"Our cloaks," Legolas said, clutching one side of his gray cloak within his hand. "Lord Celeborn said that they would shield us from unfriendly eyes. If we sit behind the rock and wrap our cloaks about us, we may escape being seen. Hard and fast they ride and they may miss us."

Aragorn nodded. "Let it be done."

And so the four sat, with their cloaks draped around them. The sun had gone when clouds covered the sky. It was not long before the sound of hundreds of hooves could be heard hitting the earth. The sound grew louder and louder until it rivaled thunder.

Kaitlyn held her breath as the riders galloped past them and exhaled as they galloped past. It appeared that the riders had not seen them.

Aragorn got to his feet and released his cloak, letting it fall back to his sides. 

Kaitlyn's eyes widened. "What is he doing?" she asked in a hushed whisper. 

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?" Aragorn called out in a loud clear voice. 

Gimli and Legolas rose to their feet and when Kaitlyn attempted to rise, both Dwarf and Elf pushed her to sit back down. She gave them a puzzled expression.

"Someone must save the hobbits if this plan goes awry," Gimli told her.

"You will be safer here," Legolas said in a firm voice. "No matter what happens, do not stray from your hiding place. Not until we summon you," he continued.

"But..." Kaitlyn started.

"Don't argue, lassie. We know not what the outcome of this shall be. 'Tis for your own good," Gimli said, siding with Legolas.

Kaitlyn watched as the Elf and Dwarf went to stand beside Aragorn. 

"For my own good..." Kaitlyn muttered under her breath. If any of them were killed, she wouldn't do much good at all. She could not track or fight well. She gave a deep heaving sigh and remained still, peeking through a small space between the fabric of her cloak.

The riders had turned and were rapidly approaching Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas who had walked down and away from the rock toward them. 

The riders rode directly toward the trio and then, at the last minute, they forced their horses into a trot, creating a circle. 

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas stood close together with their backs toward each other. They watched as the riders and horses closed in around them. 

Kaitlyn's heart was pounding hard in her chest and she found it difficult to breathe. The riders had halted and they were in a close circle around her friends. They lowered their spears toward the trio and Kaitlyn watched as Aragorn raised his hands to show that he was not wielding a weapon.

A tall rider on a gray horse rode forward into the circle. From his silver helmet flowed a long stream of white horse hair. 

"What business do you have in the Riddermark?" he asked loudly. "Speak quickly!" he ordered, halting his horse directly in front of Gimli.

Gimli rested his hands upon his ax. "Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine."

The rider looked angry. Kaitlyn could see his dark eyebrows lowered over his eyes. 

He handed his spear to a nearby rider, dismounted his horse and walked in quick steady steps toward Gimli. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he spat. 

Legolas drew an arrow with lightning fast speed, regardless of the fact that over a hundred sharp spears surrounded him. "You would die before your stroke fell," he threatened. The tip of his arrow was pointed directly at the horseman's face. 

The riders raised their spears as if to strike and Kaitlyn found that she was shaking. It was taking all of her willpower not to fly down the hill and plead for the men to leave her friends alone. But doing such a thing would do none of them any good and she might get herself killed in the meantime.

Aragorn stepped forward and grabbed Legolas' arm, pushing it down toward the earth, which lowered his arrow away from the horseman.

Gimli exhaled, his eyes wide and his lips pursed at what had nearly happened. 

Legolas replaced the arrow into his quiver with sharp movements, conveying that he was still angry. He held his bow within his hand.

"Have you sprung out of the grass?" the man asked, looking them over. "How did you escape our sight? Are you Elvish folk?"

"Only one of us is an Elf and he is Legolas of the Woodland Realm of distant Mirkwood," Aragorn answered glancing at Legolas.

The man glared at Legolas and the Elf returned the harsh stare. 

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn announced. "I come from the North and I am hunting Orc." Aragorn gestured and turned toward Gimli. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin." 

Aragorn turned back to the man. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

The man looked at the ground. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He reached for his helmet and began to remove it. "Not even his own kin." When the helmet was gone, it revealed a tall blond man with dark angry eyes. He made a gesture with his hand and the riders around them raised their weapons away and moved them to stand by their sides. 

Kaitlyn exhaled loudly in her hiding place and attempted to calm her pounding heart. 

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over his lands," the man said bitterly.

Aragorn looked bewildered. He gazed away for a minute, over at the surrounding land.

"My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished," the man said, continuing to speak. 

Aragorn turned at those words and frowned. 

The blond man stepped toward Aragorn. "The white wizard is cunning." He gazed down at Gimli, his voice taking on the tone of a person telling a frightening story. "He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked." 

He gazed at Legolas and the man's brows lowered further over his eyes. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

Legolas stared at the man, hardly able to restrain himself from restringing his bow with an arrow and pointing the sharp tip into the horseman's arrogant face.

"We are no spies," Aragorn said, before any trouble arose from the direction the conversation had taken. It was obvious to all that this horseman did not trust them, especially Legolas. 

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn said, his voice sounding solemn. 

The man looked at Aragorn. "The Uruk's were destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits!" Gimli exclaimed. "Did you see two hobbits with them?" he asked in alarm.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn explained. 

The man shifted his weight, his eyes cast to the ground. He shook his head and gazed at Aragorn. "We left none alive." He turned toward the west and pointed to a plume of gray-white smoke that rose toward the dark sky. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." 

"Dead?" Gimli asked, his voice full of sorrow.

The man nodded slowly. "I am sorry."

Legolas lowered his head. Grief tore through him like a blade through flesh. He could feel Aragorn and Gimli's grief emanate from them and he put a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"Might we request horses, so that we may see if it is indeed true?" Aragorn asked. "We have traveled from Amen Hen for many days on foot."

The man's eyes widened. "'Tis but a large gift you ask of the Marshal of the Riddermark. Our horses are our livelihood."

Aragorn nodded. So this was Eomer, the king's nephew that they were dealing with. 

Eomer looked Aragorn and his friends over, studying them. "I will lend you horses, heir of Elendil, with the promise that when your quest is fulfilled or thwarted that you return to the Golden Hall of Meduseld in Edoras. You will prove to the King that I have not misjudged. I do this in good faith. Do not fail," he said sternly.

Aragorn was pleased that Eomer knew who he was and that alone might have saved him and his companions. 

"We agree to this, Eomer, Third Marshal of the Riddermark," Aragorn told him.

Eomer nodded also pleased that he had been recognized. "This may be well enough for man and Elf but who has heard of a horse of the Mark given to a Dwarf?" Eomer asked, his voiced tainted with prejudice. 

"No one," Gimli said looking at the horses that towered above him. "And do not trouble. No one will ever hear of it. I would much rather walk then sit astride a beast."

"You must ride, Gimli, or you will slow us down," Legolas told him. "You shall ride with me so that we may find our friends," the Elf offered.

Gimli's eyes widened in surprise and then his brows lowered as he grumbled a few words in his own tongue. Whoever had heard of an Elf and a Dwarf riding on the same horse?

Eomer whistled and two horses were brought forth, one a chestnut stallion with two white socks and the other was a white stallion with a gray mane and tail. "This is Hasufel," Eomer said sweeping a hand toward the chestnut "And this is Arod. May these horses bear you to better fortune then their former masters."

Aragorn nodded as he took Hasufel's reins. 

"Farewell," Eomer bid to Aragorn. He replaced his helmet, mounted his horse and took his spear from the rider who had been holding it.

Legolas placed a hand on Arod's neck and the stallion stepped closer. The Elf was still filled with grief and the horse of the Mark could sense it. He nudged the Elf gently and Legolas patted him again.

Aragorn's head was lowered as he ran his fingers over Hasufel's braided reins. 

"Look for your friends," Eomer said and Aragorn looked up at him. "But do not trust to hope." 

Eomer bit his lower lip, released it and gazed out over the plains of Rohan. "For it has forsaken these lands." He looked away to his company. "We ride north!" he yelled and he dug his heels into his gray stallion's sides. 

The horse trotted off and all the others fell into step behind him. In a matter of moments, the riders were gone, galloping across the plains as they had been before they were summoned.

Aragorn mounted Hasufel quickly and turned the chestnut toward the rock where they had left Kaitlyn. 

The mortal woman was standing now that the danger had passed, her dark hair and cloak blowing in the wind. She was waiting as Aragorn halted the stallion in front of her. Kaitlyn's eyes were full of fear and anguish.

"Is it true? Are they...?" She could not bring herself to say the word.

"We know not for certain," Aragorn said truthfully and offered his hand to her, which Kaitlyn just stared at. "Come," he beckoned.

"I...I've never ridden a horse before," she admitted. She took a step back as Hasufel nodded his head a few times and used his tongue to toy with the bit. There was the jingle of metal and leather and the clattering sound of metal on teeth as the stallion moved about. He was eager to run.

"You have nothing to fear," Aragorn assured her. His voice was soft and there was pain in it. He patted the stallion who seemed to calm under the Ranger's gentle hand.

Kaitlyn bit her lip. She looked at the large horse and then away to the cloud of smoke in the distance. She paused a moment and, having made her decision, she slowly slipped her hand into Aragorn's.

Aragorn released the reins to lift her up with both hands and he settled her behind him. 

"Hold onto me," he ordered and Kaitlyn did so, wrapping her arms tightly around the Ranger's waist.

The white stallion came trotting up beside them carrying Legolas and Gimli. The Dwarf held tightly onto the Elf.

Legolas gave Kaitlyn a sad smile and Gimli gave a look of annoyance. The Dwarf didn't seem to be the least bit happy with the traveling conditions.

"Let us ride," Aragorn said. 

The Ranger dug his heels into Hasufel's side and Legolas spoke Elvish to Arod, coaxing the stallion forward. 

The stallions tore across the plains, their hooves kicking up grass and earth as they went.

Kaitlyn clung to Aragorn; the feel of the stallion galloping beneath her was foreign and frightening. The grass and scenery were shooting past them and though she had gone much faster in a car, the experience of speed on horseback was quite different. She closed her eyes and rested her face against Aragorn's back, unable to look as they went. She bit her lip and prayed silently that Merry and Pippin were all right.

In silence and at breakneck speed, the four rode toward the plume of smoke that rose in the western sky.

To be continued…

Once again, my apologies for not being able to comment individually. I've barely found time to write never mind comment. 

I was surprised that so many people thought that Kaitlyn was going to commit suicide. While the thought might have crossed her mind during her rehabilitation, she is too strong for something like that. She's cowardly in her own way, but not so much that she would be willing to take her own life. 

I'm glad that I didn't turn out to be predictable! 

To the person who asked if I have a beta reader. I do. Occasionally, due to distractions and RL we both might miss things. 

For those who like photo manipulations, I have a few goodies up on my webpage. Ff.net usually won't allow urls but hopefully this will show up. If not check out my profile and you will find the photo manips on my web page. 

Images were created by myself and distort_me

Please keep those reviews coming. I love reading your thoughts and reactions to things.


	19. On the borders of Fangorn Forest

Disclaimers are in chapter one. 

Many thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic.

Chapter 19: On the borders of Fangorn Forest…

The first thing that reached them was the smell. Though the smoke was blowing toward the north, the stench of burning flesh hung in the air for miles. A great pile of burning bodies sat on the plains not less than 100 yards from the edge of a towering forest. The pile was tall, standing nearly 15 feet high. Weapons were scattered everywhere. A line of silver helmets propped on broken spears stood some ten yards from the dead Uruk-hai. The earth in front of them had been dug into recently. The helmets were markers for graves of fallen soldiers of Rohan.

Legolas maneuvered Arod as his eyes surveyed the surrounding area. There was no sign of life to be seen and he felt dread capture his soul. He turned his eyes to Aragorn who had dismounted his stallion and was helping Kaitlyn down. The mortal woman covered her face with one hand as she stepped down. The Elf did not know if she was crying or protecting herself from the stench. 

Legolas dismounted Arod and when he offered a hand to Gimli the Dwarf did not refuse. He quietly took the Elf's hand and accepted his assistance.

Aragorn scouted the land, but there was no sight of the Hobbits. Gimli used his ax to sift through the smoking pile of burning Uruk-hai. He ceased when something captured his attention. He picked up an object and held it for his companions to see. "It's one of their wee belts..." he whispered. His voice was full of sorrow. 

Kaitlyn swallowed hard. She recognized the charred belt as Merry's. She choked back a sob and failed, succumbing to her emotions. 

Legolas lowered his head and closed his eyes. "_Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath_," he whispered and he held his hand to his heart before he moved it forward in the movement of a customary Elvish farewell. Let them find peace after death.

Aragorn walked to the pile of bodies and kicked a metal Uruk-hai helmet that had been lying on the ground with all his might. The helmet flew through the air several yards before it fell to the ground with a clatter and rolled to a stop against a broken spear. Aragorn did not watch the path it took through the air, nor did he see the landing. He had been busy venting his anguish in the form of a loud cry that echoed across the plains. 

The sun seemed to have disappeared for the moment, mourning the loss of the two young hobbits, as well. 

Aragorn fell to his knees and lowered his head in defeat. 

Kaitlyn stopped crying. She had never seen Aragorn react in such a manner before. She thought that he was blaming himself because he had been appointed leader when Gandalf had died. 

Gandalf. They had lost the wizard in Moria and then Boromir at Amon Hen and now the two hobbits in Rohan. Her dear little friends. 

Thoughts of the afternoon she had shared her music with Merry and Pippin and her talk to them about rock and roll entered her mind. She lost control and began to sob again. 

Mere seconds had passed when she felt a warm hand slip over hers. Opening her eyes, she gazed into Legolas' grief stricken face. The Elf was watching the tears slide down her cheeks and then his gaze met hers and he peered into her green, tear-filled eyes. His fingers entwined with hers as he attempted to offer comfort to her and himself. She squeezed his hand, drawing strength from his touch. 

Kaitlyn turned to see that Gimli's head was lowered and his forehead was resting against his ax. The loss had hit them all very hard. 

"We failed them," the Dwarf whispered softly. 

No one said a word. Legolas continued to hold Kaitlyn's hand. His grief was strong with the knowledge that the Hobbits were lost to them. Their fellowship was not only broken but it grew smaller with what felt like each passing day. 

The Elf gazed at Gimli who was now shaking his head back and forth. Legolas gazed at Aragorn who was kneeling on the earth with one hand covering his face. Finally the Mirkwood Prince looked to Kaitlyn who stood beside him. Her eyes were closed now and tears continued to escape and trail silently down her cheeks. 

Legolas' brows furrowed. Who among them would be next? Aragorn and Gimli were great warriors but there was always the chance that they could fall despite their skills. And what of Kaitlyn? She did not fight well and had nearly died once already. Would she be next? Legolas' heart constricted painfully at the thought and without his permission, his hand squeezed hers tighter. 

The action caused Kaitlyn to look up at him and for a long moment she stared into the Elf's troubled eyes.

Legolas continued to gaze into Kaitlyn's eyes. He covered their hands with his other hand and did not break eye contact with her. 

"A hobbit lay here..." Aragorn said softly moving into a crouching position. 

At the words, Legolas and Kaitlyn broke eye contact and the two, as well as Gimli, looked at Aragorn. 

The Ranger swept his hand over the dry earth. "And the other." His voice was low and full of sadness. 

"They crawled," Aragorn continued. His eyes darted across the ground and his voice suddenly held a lighter tone. The Ranger moved along the tracks, moving away from the pile of burning carcasses. 

"Their hands were bound." Aragorn moved away again, his keen eyes picking up what none of the others had noticed in their sorrow. 

Aragorn stood and began to walk further. He lowered to his knees suddenly, reached into the trampled grass and pulled out a piece of worn rope that was frayed at the ends. He brought the ends up close to his face, his eyes widening. "Their bonds were cut." He got to his feet, dropped the rope and began to walk away.

"They ran over here…" Aragorn continued, gesturing toward the ground with his hands.

Legolas, Gimli and Kaitlyn were in pursuit, following Aragorn as he weaved over the plains. There was no grief on their faces now. Hope flared within them even though they knew it could slip away again.

"They were followed..." Aragorn picked up his pace now that an additional set of footprints could be seen.

Suddenly, the Ranger began to run and the others followed him across the plains. 

"The tracks lead away from the battle!" Aragorn called out and the hope could be heard loud and clear in his voice. 

But the Ranger halted as he neared the tree line. Legolas was by his side and the two looked up at the towering trees. "Into Fangorn Forest."

Kaitlyn stepped up behind the two men, her eyes falling upon the trees and then the men. Gimli was by her side. 

"Fangorn..." the Dwarf repeated. "What madness drove them in there?" Gimli sounded bewildered and Kaitlyn couldn't understand why.

"Why are we stopping? They're alive! We need to find them!" she spoke with determination. 

Aragorn turned to face her. "We know not if they are alive."

Kaitlyn frowned at the words, but Aragorn was not finished speaking.

"But we can hope. They escaped once, let us hope they have done so again."

Kaitlyn looked deeply into Aragorn's fair eyes, which gleamed with belief. "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked.

Gimli snorted and leaned on his ax. "One does not rush into Fangorn headfirst without consequences, young lassie."

Kaitlyn frowned and looked at Legolas and Aragorn who did not seem in any rush to enter the forest. Her brows lowered and she put her hands on her hips. "What has gotten into to you all? Aragorn, you said that they were followed. They could be in danger."

Aragorn nodded. "Aye, but they have been in danger the moment they left their Shire. Just as you have been in danger since you arrived." The Ranger nodded toward the sky. "The darkness of night will soon be upon us."

"Nightfall is a few hours away!" Kaitlyn cried out. 

"A few hours is not enough time to search for Merry and Pippin. They are nearly 13 hours ahead of us." Aragorn gazed back at the trees. They were tall, their branches and trunks dwarfed only by the giant mallorn trees of Lorthlorien. The forest was dense and one could barely see a few feet beyond the thick foliage.

"We cannot risk entering Fangorn before nightfall." The Ranger then turned back to his companions. "We will set up camp and take some much needed rest before we set out at dawn."

There was no argument from Legolas or Gimli on the matter. Though they wanted to push forward to make sure that the hobbits were safe, they knew about Fangorn and the many dangers of traveling through it at night as well as during the day.

Kaitlyn's mouth dropped open. She was shocked and angry. She snapped her mouth shut and bit her lower lip to keep from arguing as well as crying. 

She watched as Aragorn walked a few yards away, removed his cloak and spread it on the ground, taking a seat on the gray wool fabric. The sun was still shining brightly and Kaitlyn could not comprehend why they were making camp when Merry and Pippin could be in trouble. They had camped within woods at night before, what was the big deal?

She walked a few steps toward the Ranger. "Aragorn, I don't-" she started, unable to help herself.

"The matter is closed. Take some rest or eat," the man said, his voice firm.

She exhaled loudly at his response and instead of crying as she wanted to, she became angry. 

"I'll take watch instead," she spat back and Aragorn was surprised by the venom in her tone. He watched as she moved away in long strikes, and stopped many yards away to watch the open plains, her back turned on the three men.

Gimli gave a great sigh. He sat upon the ground and kept gazing up at the trees. It made him uneasy to sit in the shadow of the Fangorn Forest. 

Legolas had not moved from where he had been standing. The giant trees amazed him as they would any wood Elf. It was with some difficulty that he tore himself away from their presence. He walked toward the angry mortal woman who was facing the east, her back to him and his companions and her arms crossed over her chest. 

Aragorn watched as Legolas moved toward her and he almost intervened but decided against it. If anyone could calm Kaitlyn and make her understand, it would be Legolas. 

For once, Kaitlyn knew that Legolas was standing beside her. While she had not heard him approach, she knew that he was there. She had the feeling that he would come and she had been right. The Elf stood there without a word. His blond hair and cloak drifted around him in a cool breeze. 

It was several minutes before he spoke. "I know that you are angry, I can feel the emotion clearly and I understand your anger as well as your determination."

Kaitlyn spun to face him. "Do you?" She cocked her head to one side, her green eyes flashing as they bored into his. "Then why was I the only one that spoke up?"

"Because I understand why Aragorn has chosen for us to rest here for the night," Legolas told her.

  
"It's like twisting the knife in," Kaitlyn said through clenched teeth. "Sleeping on the very ground that our enemies slept and died on. The very place that still reeks of burning flesh." She stepped closer to Legolas and looked deeply into his pale blue eyes. "Aragorn has chosen a wonderful place for us to spend the night." 

Legolas saw the tears in her eyes that she tried to hide from him. He felt worry mix with her anger and frustration. 

"If we could just go after them..." she said softly. "We could sleep beneath the trees. The forest-"

"-is not safe at night," Legolas interrupted. "While Fangorn fascinates me, even I know it is not wise to enter it when night approaches and when there is so much anger and hurt from what has happened here."

Kaitlyn watched as the Elf looked away to cast his eyes upon the forest. He seemed to be listening to something, but Kaitlyn could not figure out what. She heard nothing but the wind and the sound of the trees creaking. 

"I don't understand," she told him honestly and the anger was gone as if it had never come at all. Her arms hung loosely at her sides and she looked lost and confused. 

Legolas gazed at the trees a few moments more before he settled his eyes on Kaitlyn. "Nor will you, Rodwen, until you have walked beneath the trees and have seen and felt for yourself. You are not of this world, and although you have been here for a few months, you still do not understand all of the dangers."

She frowned, knowing that he spoke the truth. She knew next to nothing about the world she was traveling in and the thought of that frightened her. 

Legolas' hand found her shoulder and gently his fingers glided over the fabric. "Keep watch until sundown and then I shall take over for you."

Kaitlyn nodded slowly, appreciating that he was willing to let her spend some time alone with her thoughts. She watched as Legolas moved away to stand by the tree line to gaze up at the forest again. A feeling of loss filled her as it had that same morning when Legolas had left her side in search of breakfast. 

Kaitlyn sighed and resumed her watch. She stood there until the sun disappeared over the horizon and Legolas went to relieve her.

The mortal woman awakened with a start, gasping for breath, her eyes wide. She panted, realizing that darkness surrounded her. She jumped when a man wearing dark clothes crouched beside her. 

"Ah...Aragorn," she breathed, recognizing him in the pale moonlight. She sat up and put a hand over her heart. She could feel it racing beneath her palm. She realized that she must have fallen asleep the moment she had laid down after her watch. 

"Are you well?" Aragorn asked quietly.

She looked into his clear blue eyes, which shone with deep concern. "I...Yes. Yes, I'm all right," she nodded. "Just a bad dream." 

Her gaze lifted from him and Aragorn followed it, his eyes coming to rest on Legolas who stood on the edge of their small camp. 

The blond Elf had turned to gaze at the woman. He had no doubt heard her awaken from her latest dream and the concern from such a discovery was evident on his fair face. 

Legolas and Kaitlyn watched each other for a moment before the Elf regretfully turned his eyes back to the land so that he could continue his duty. 

Kaitlyn sighed heavily and returned her gaze to the concerned Ranger who was crouching beside her. 

"Are you certain that you are well?" he asked again. He brushed his unruly hair behind his ears as he awaited her answer.

She nodded and licked her lips. "Yes. I'm well. I'm sorry that I disturbed you."

"I was not sleeping," he told her simply and then he rose, patting her shoulder and walking away to where he had laid out his cloak. 

Kaitlyn watched Aragorn lay on his back. The Ranger propped one arm beneath his head and gazed at the stars above. 

Gimli was asleep and Kaitlyn did not have to look at him to figure that out. The Dwarf's snoring could most likely wake the dead. 

Kaitlyn frowned at the thought of the dead. She prayed that the hobbits were safe, but she was beginning to lose hope. Merry and Pippin were now well over 13 hours ahead of her and the others and they were in the forest at night.

With a great sigh, she laid her head down on the coarse dry grass of the plains that abutted Fangorn Forest. Most of her dream was already forgotten. She vaguely remembered places from her home, but beyond that she remembered nothing and for that she was glad. She had enough troubles on her mind.

The moonlight was dim and it cast an eerie blue glow on the plains. As the grass moved in the breeze of night, the plains reminded Kaitlyn of water. She imagined the drifting grass was the rippling water of Lake Walten. The small lake had been one of her favorite places to visit after moving to Otter Lake. Otter Lake was always crowded with the locals or tourists, but not many traveled to Walten. 

"Does something amuse you, Rodwen?"

Kaitlyn blinked and realized that Legolas was standing beside her. She had not heard or seen him approach. 

She looked up to see that he was grinning at her. She had been smiling as she thought about Lake Walten and the blasted Elf had caught her.

The smile on her face faded as she looked away from Legolas and back out over the plains. The 'water' had reverted back to grass.

Gazing up at the sky, Kaitlyn frowned when she realized the moon had moved much higher and farther. How long had she been daydreaming about the lake?

"Rodwen?" Legolas asked with concern. She had seemed in light spirits while she gazed over the plains, but now she seemed despondent. 

Kaitlyn sat up slowly, grimacing at how sore she was from riding. Her back and thighs hurt her terribly. "I was only thinking of home."

Legolas crouched beside her and gestured toward the ground with one hand. Kaitlyn nodded when she realized that he was silently asking permission to join her. 

Glancing away again, Kaitlyn realized that Legolas must have finished his watch because Aragorn was now standing in his place along the edge of the camp. 

The Elf sat himself on the grass and drew one knee to his chest while the other leg was positioned carelessly on the ground. 

"A good memory?" he inquired.

She nodded slowly and returned her gaze to him. "Yes. The grass moving in the wind and moonlight reminded me of water. I was thinking about a lake that I would sometimes visit."

Legolas nodded. He regarded her for a few moments. He could still feel her sadness though it had lessened in intensity. "We do not have any lakes in Mirkwood. Only the rivers and streams. The Forest River runs through the heart of Mirkwood and past the King's Cavern Halls. There is the Enchanted River, which I spent much of my youth training beside. The great spiders live near its banks."

"Spiders?" Kaitlyn repeated.

"Aye. Large and dark they are. Fierce are their hearts but they are no match for Elven bows or blades."

Kaitlyn frowned. "How big are these spiders? I mean, why don't you just step on them?"

Legolas' eyebrows raised. "Step on them? They are too large for that. These spiders are as large as horses and some are even larger."

"What? Spiders are large as horses?" Kaitlyn's eyes had grown as wide as saucers. 

Legolas tilted his head. "Do you not like spiders?"

"I hate them. I never minded them until I moved into my apartment in Otter Lake. The place was infested with them. I had nightmares about them. Out in the woods they don't bother me but I don't like them in my home. And giant spiders...ugh." She made an expression of disgust, her noise wrinkling and her lips forming a frown. 

Legolas chuckled softly. "If you ever visit Mirkwood, I will be sure to steer you clear of the spiders."

"Gee, thanks," she told him and she rested her face on her hand.

Legolas sighed. "I have seen the Long Lake Esgaroth from the treetops. It sits outside our borders, but I have never seen a body of water larger than that. Have you ever seen the sea?" The Elf suddenly looked lost in thought. "I have heard that it is magnificent, with waves of white foam that reach for the sky."

Kaitlyn shook her head. "No. Well, I've seen it in movies or pictures but never in person."

Legolas nodded again. He gazed over the mortal woman for a few moments who suddenly appeared to be frowning as she stared out into the night. He could sense that something was wrong.

"_Man trastch?" _What troubles you?"

Kaitlyn frowned more deeply. She often forgot that if she didn't keep her guard up that Legolas could sense how she felt. 

"Rodwen?" he questioned.

"I don't like when you talk about the sea," she blurted honestly.

Legolas felt worry radiate from her and it puzzled him. "Why does it trouble you so? It is no different than if we talk about _Ithil or Elaneth._" The Moon or Stars.

Kaitlyn bit her lip and lowered her head. 

"_Pedo an nin_." Speak to me. "Your silence and your reluctance to tell me what troubles you causes me to worry," Legolas told her. 

Kaitlyn sighed and looked up into Legolas' eyes. "When you talk about the sea it..." she swallowed." It makes me think that you're going to...well, you know. Leave."

Legolas frowned. "You are afraid that I will sail over the ocean with my people and leave you," the Elf realized aloud and it made his heart ache that she was worried over such a thing.

"And the others," Kaitlyn said quickly. "You and Aragorn are good friends and Gimli is coming around. We would be lost without you."

Legolas smiled gently and took one of her hands into his. He knew that she was upset due to the hobbits as well as losing her home and family. The man she loved had left her for another. He could not fault her for her fear of losing people.

Legolas' voice lowered. "I will not leave the others nor you. It is not my time to leave, Rodwen. My heart is not ready to sail from these shores."

Kaitlyn did not seem relieved. 

"_Estel nin,_" he told her, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Trust me.

She nodded slowly and forced herself to think happier thoughts, though none seemed to enter her mind. She wanted to find the hobbits and get to their destination, wherever that might be.

Legolas stroked her hand a moment more before releasing it and returning his hand to his side. 

Kaitlyn shifted, drawing her knees to her chest. 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Legolas spoke. "You dreamt again." It was not a question but a concerned statement. 

Kaitlyn turned to look at him. "Yes, but it's already been forgotten."

"_Maer,"_ he told her. Good 

They sat in silence again and Legolas shifted.

"A storm is coming, thunder and rain," he said softly. 

Kaitlyn looked at him in surprise. "But there isn't a cloud in the sky." She glanced up again to be certain that it was still clear and it was. The sky was cloudless and the moon and stars were casting their light on the world below. 

"It is in the distance, but I feel its presence," he explained, his eyes drawn to the north sky.

Kaitlyn gave a soft laugh and the Elf turned at the unexpected sound. 

Legolas raised his brows. "Have I said something amusing?"

Kaitlyn laughed again and shook her head, smiling gently. "No."

"Then why do you laugh at me?" The Elf's brows were now lowered and drawn in confusion. 

Kaitlyn smiled. "I'm not laughing at you. I was just thinking that if you're right about the weather, you would have been a very successful weatherman back in my world."

The Elf's brows furrowed even more and Kaitlyn raised a hand, waving it off. She was not about to discuss meteorology with him.

She lowered her head, the smile fading rapidly from her lips. She gave a weary sigh. Her thoughts turned to home and, once again, she realized just how much she missed it. She missed her parents most of all. She could still envision their facial expressions and could still hear their voices in her mind. She wondered what they were doing right at this moment.

"You should sleep," Legolas told her, disrupting her thoughts. He could sense her deep sadness and he hoped that rest would relieve her of it for the time being. "We do not know what the morrow will bring."

She stretched and then winced as the action bothered her sore muscles. "I'm sure that tomorrow will be more riding and...hey." She frowned as she noticed something. "Where are the horses?" Her eyes gazed around frantically for the stallions, but she saw no sign of them.

"They have gone," the Elf replied calmly.

Kaitlyn's eyes widened. "What do you mean they've gone? Gone where? Are they going to come back?" While the idea of more riding was repulsive, walking or running was even worse. 

"_Ú-istan." _I know not. Legolas told her. 

"When did they leave? How? Why?" she asked frantically. 

Legolas gently covered one of Kaitlyn's hands in an effort to calm her. She marveled at how serene he could be in a situation like this.

"There was an old man dressed in long robes walking in the woods. The horses did not like his presence and they ran off over the plains. We could not stop them from fleeing."

"An old man? How did an old man appear out of nowhere?" Kaitlyn asked in disbelief though she knew Legolas couldn't possibly be lying about the man.

__

"Ú-istan. He did not stay long. He drifted out of the woods and then in again after the horses had run."

"This is just peachy," Kaitlyn spat and she gave another sigh. 

A faint rumbling could be heard and Kaitlyn looked up to see clouds approaching from the north. She shook her head when she saw them swallowing up the stars. The darn Elf had been right!

"Gee, what else is going to happen tonight? First, we think that we've lost the hobbits and we still don't know if they're alive. Then we lose the horses and no one tells me, and now it's going to rain."

"The rain will refresh us as well as the parched earth, " Legolas told her. 

Kaitlyn turned, looked at him and sighed. His optimism never ceased to amaze her. She gave a slight smile. "Well, I have been wanting a bath."

Legolas smiled. "The Valar have decided to reward you with one." The Elf tilted his head, his silky, straight blond hair spilling down one shoulder. "Now, please, will you not rest?"

Kaitlyn raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Why do I have the feeling that you are going to nag me until I do?"

Legolas laughed softly. Then his expression grew slightly more serious. He shifted his position and sat cross-legged. He grasped his cloak and pushed it behind his shoulders and then opened his arms toward the mortal woman. 

Kaitlyn's eyes widened. "What? You don't expect me to...?"

"You wound me with your hesitation, _hiril nin. _I will wager that I am much more comfortable than the hard ground." my lady He smiled gently. "_Tolo_, I will protect you from the coming rain and any foul dreams that would dare to torment you." Come.

Kaitlyn felt her cheeks grow warm at the sight of his smile and at the thought of him holding her while she slept. Her hesitation and most of all her nervousness surprised her. 

"Are...are you sure?" she stuttered, hating that she suddenly couldn't seem to talk correctly. "I mean, I don't want to trouble you. I might start snoring or something."

Legolas raised a brow. "I doubt that you would snore as loud as Master Gimli does. The noises he makes rivals thunder in the heavens."

Almost as if to help prove Legolas' point, Gimli snored even louder than he had been previously and rolled over in his sleep. Just after the Dwarf had shifted, a thunder rumbled in the distance.

Kaitlyn laughed out loud and the unexpected nervousness that she had felt lifted momentarily. "I think you're right. Nobody can snore as loud as Gimli."

Legolas nodded. "Then it has been settled. You could not possibly be any trouble." He opened his arms wider, beckoning her to join him.

Kaitlyn swallowed hard and crawled very slowly on her knees. Her heart was pounding and the closer she crept toward Legolas, the faster it seemed to race. She stopped when she was directly in front of the Elf and was silent and still for a few moments. 

"Do I still frighten you?" Legolas asked quietly and Kaitlyn winced at the hurt that colored his tone. 

She shook her head quickly and looked into his worried blue eyes. "No, you don't frighten me... It's just... It's been a long time since..." She halted, not wanting the words to come out wrong. It had been a long time since she had been in a man's arms, is what she had nearly said. Four years to be exact and that had been her choice. 

Kaitlyn did not count the brief embraces between her and Legolas over the last several days. They had been in comfort and she realized that this was as well. 

She gazed at Legolas and his innocent expression of hurt and confusion. It was blatantly obvious that he was worried about her and that he wanted to protect her. There was no harm in that and nothing to fear or feel uncomfortable about.

She smiled slightly as she realized this and moved forward, pressing her cheek against his tunic. The cloth was warm where it rested against his flesh and it was soft against her skin. He smelled of the forest, pine and earth as well as leather from his belt and quiver. She could hear the steady beating of his heart beneath her ear. 

She forced away the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. It had been over two years since she had seen Megan and Tammy and over a year since Brian had left her life, having returned home when college was completed. In the past year, she had not even seen her parents as much. She had chosen to dive into work and spending time alone walking in the woods or by the lake. 

The effects of a year spent in solitude had its drawbacks and she was feeling them now. She blamed them for her nervousness around Legolas, both in the beginning when they had first met, as well as now. She knew that she needed to lighten up. There was nothing to fear.

She smiled against him. "It's been a long time since I had such a good friend," she finished.

Legolas' smile widened as joy bubbled within him. He drew Kaitlyn closer, pulling her legs over his thighs so that she was practically sitting in his lap. He was pleased when she did not pull away and settled more firmly against him instead. The hesitation and anxiety he had sensed from her was gone and contentment filled its place. He drew his cloak over them both and tilted his head again so that he could gaze into her eyes. 

"You shall always have my friendship, as well as my kindness and concern," he told her. 

She drew closer at this, pressing her cheek firmly against his chest and raised a hand to settle beside her face. She traced the gold embroidered leaves and swirls of his tunic with her fingers. All of the uneasy feelings had gone completely. 

"_Le hannon, Mallen Calad." _Thank you, Golden Light

Legolas squeezed her shoulder gently and then put one arm around her. He rested his chin upon her head, suddenly feeling more content than he had in a long while. Her words had warmed his heart and had invigorated his soul. It amazed him how this mortal woman had come to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time. 

The thunder drew closer with each passing minute. It was not long before the moon and stars had gone, to be replaced by dark clouds that shrouded the land in shadow. 

The rain fell gently at first. A warm wet mist that was refreshing. 

Aragorn sat on the ground and watched the lightning. No one would dare to approach them in a storm like this and he took some well-deserved rest. 

Gimli snored away until the rain began to fall harder and it awakened him. "What is this?" he grumbled, sitting up. He held out his hand and felt water drip onto his dry, cracked palm.

"It's called rain, Gimli," Kaitlyn called. "It falls from the sky."

Gimli turned to face the mortal woman and he was slightly surprised to see her curled up against the Wood Elf. "Humph, I know what rain is, but why does it have to fall on us? I was content in my slumber and now it has disturbed me."

Kaitlyn laughed softly. 

Legolas pulled his hood over his head, as did Aragorn. Mumbling to himself, Gimli did the same. 

The Elf drew his cloak further about himself and Kaitlyn to avoid the rain. But soon it was pouring and not even the Elvish cloak could protect them. 

The lightning flashed more frequently and thunder rumbled loudly directly after the bright bursts of light. The rain fell hard and swift and before long, the four companions were soaked to the bone. 

A bolt of lightning and thunder crashed directly above them and Kaitlyn jumped at the deafening sound. Legolas drew her closer. 

Just as quickly as the storm arrived, it left, continuing its path through the sky. The cool earth began to steam due to the warm rain. The air felt slightly warmer then it had earlier. Soon the clouds were gone, retreating to the south, and the moon and stars were shining again.

"The warmer weather approaches," Legolas told Kaitlyn.

She nodded looking up at him. The Elf was drenched, his blond hair looked dark and, for once, it was not perfectly in place. She smiled lazily at his appearance and yawned, suddenly feeling tired.

Legolas said nothing, but smiled in return. He watched as Kaitlyn's eyelids began to grow heavy. She fought sleep for a short while and finally gave in. Her eyes slipped shut and Legolas watched her body rise and fall gently in her slumber. 

The rain and wind settled the smell of death that had been lingering and now it smelled of earth and sweet grass. Eventually, the bodies would decompose and become part of the earth. The cycle of nature was one the Elves never tired of. 

Legolas glanced down to see that Kaitlyn had settled against his shoulder. He carefully pushed back his cloak so that the warmer air could begin to dry them. 

Aragorn had resumed watch and he was crouching on the ground, watching the lightning retreat to the south. 

Gimli had lain down upon the earth again and it was not long before his snoring filled the air. 

Not desiring to rest, Legolas kept watch from where he sat. Instead of gazing at the land, as one on watch would do, his eyes kept finding their way back to the mortal woman that slept peacefully in his arms. He watched her body rise and fall gently with each breath. He listened to her soft contented sounds each time she moved herself closer to him. He could not seem to tear his eyes away from her,so he did not attempt to cease. 

The Mirkwood Elf watched over her and sang softly in his tongue about his homeland into the long hours of the night.

To be continued…

Many apologies to all my readers for the large delay in posting this chapter. Real life is still keeping me busy. Someone asked what my posting schedule was. Heh, I don't have one. I post whenever I feel I've finished a chapter. Sometimes I have time to write a chapter quickly and other times I don't. 

Thanks to everyone for continuing to review. 200 reviews. That's lovely. Thank you all. Keep them coming. I love reading your responses.

Also, side note: I've edited chapter one a bit.


	20. The White Wizard

Disclaimer refresher: I don't own the Elf, Dwarf, Ranger, Wizard, any orcs or other foul creatures. In other words, Tolkien owns almost all. I own Kaitlyn, Derrick, Megan and Tammy and not much else. 

Chapter 20: The White Wizard

A gentle voice was speaking far away. The language sounded familiar but it took several attempts to understand and even then, she did not fully comprehend the words. Some one was touching her hair, running their long fingers through the strands as they sang a tune that she was not familiar with. She felt warm and safe, something that she had not known in a long time. 

Slowly, Kaitlyn's eyes fluttered open. The voice stopped speaking and the fingers no longer stroked her hair. She felt loss at their absence.

Her sleep-blurred vision noticed long straight tendrils of blond hair dangling beside her face. She smiled as she realized that she was in Legolas' arms. She pushed her cheek a little closer to his chest and basked in the feeling of being safe and secure. But the feeling did not last long. Thoughts of Merry and Pippin' entered her mind and Kaitlyn felt sadness and concern. 

She tried to sit up, only to learn that an arm was draped around her and she couldn't move. She also realized that her clothes were damp and the cool morning air made her shiver. 

"I had hoped that the warmer air would dry us, but alas it is not so." The Elf gently pulled his cloak over them both though it was still damp as well.

Kaitlyn glanced up and looked into Legolas' eyes. The edges of his lips curled into a smile. 

"It will be warmer today," he told her glancing to the east. 

It was still very dark, but light was just beginning to creep on the line of the horizon. 

"Are you hungry, Rodwen?" Legolas asked.

"If it's lembas for breakfast, no, I'm not," she teased with a gentle laugh.

Legolas chuckled softly and released her. He watched as she sat beside him, stretching and making noises that amused the Elf. 

"_Lostannech maer?" _You slept well? he inquired.

Kaitlyn smiled. "Yes, thank you." She pulled her damp hair back and tied it with a piece of leather to make her more presentable. The rain had made her feel refreshed and not quite so dirty, but she frowned when she looked at Legolas. The Elf's clothing was still damp, but his hair, which had been unruly after the rain shower was now perfectly in place. 

Legolas sensed confusion from her and opened his mouth to ask what troubled her when she silenced him by speaking first. 

"When are we going to go after the Hobbits?" she asked throwing a glance at the nearby forest.

Legolas' dark eyebrows rose. "You are anxious to leave so soon?" he asked. 

She nodded and reached for her pack. She unzipped it and unwrapped a leaf of lembas. She broke two small pieces off of it. One piece she handed to Legolas, who nodded his thanks and the other, she began to eat. 

The bread had grown well beyond stale and the rain, which had soaked her pack, made the lembas crumble on her tongue. 

Legolas offered her a drink from his leather skin, but she waved him off, mumbling with a full mouth that she was fine. 

After swallowing the lembas she said, "Yes, I'm very anxious to leave." She felt guilty for cuddling up to Legolas all night while her poor friends were in a dangerous place and being hunted by the enemy.

"Good, because we are to depart in a few moments time."

Legolas and Kaitlyn looked to see that Aragorn was standing a few feet from them. The Ranger's hair was very curly due to being damp and his clothes were still wet as well. 

The Elf had heard the man approach, but Kaitlyn had not. Feeling that she was sitting a little too close to Legolas, she inched away and then looked up at Aragorn who was gazing at her curiously. The expression faded quickly however, and Aragorn suddenly appeared tired. 

"They are many hours ahead of us. We will need to keep a sharp eye for tracks and clues as to the direction they traveled in. We should remain close. The forest could be dangerous," he looked at the mortal woman as he spoke his last few words.

Kaitlyn nodded. 

"When shall we leave, mellon nin?" Legolas asked. 

"Just as soon as I awaken Gimli," the Ranger said and a small smile appeared on his face. 

When they entered Fangorn, Kaitlyn had not been ready for the overload on her dull human senses. There were strange smells, constant noises that made her jumpy and every motion whether it be the moving of the leaves or of cobwebs drifting in a breeze, made her nervous. 

The borders of the forest had been heavily vegetated forming a natural wall to discourage travelers. She and the others were covered in small scratches and cuts from fighting their way through. 

Once inside the forest, it was slightly more open, but it was dark and the giant gnarled trees seemed to reach out to grab at you.

Kaitlyn stayed close to her companions though none of them offered any comfort. Aragorn led the group, Legolas was busy giving his attention to the trees and Gimli did his best to find his own clues.

Kaitlyn watched as the Dwarf stopped beside a bush. 

"What have you found, Gimli?"

The Dwarf reached for the dark gooey substance that covered some of the leaves and poked it with his gloved fingers. He brought the substance to his mouth and quickly spit it out. "Ptt! Orc blood!" he called. 

Kaitlyn made an expression of disgust, the skin on her face and nose wrinkling. She hoped that the Dwarf didn't mean to start tasting everything. Megan had once made her watch a show about a Canadian Mountie and a Chicago police detective who had teamed up to solve crimes. The Mountie used the strangest methods to track criminals and one of those had been tasting things. 

Kaitlyn sighed and shrugged to herself. It had worked for the Mountie, perhaps it would work for the Dwarf.

She followed her companions in silence over the moss and leaf covered ground. The men seemed to have no trouble leaping over roots and vines that were in their way, but Kaitlyn was not so fortunate. 

Her foot caught in an uplifted tree root and she fell hard on the ground. 

Her cry caused the others to stop and turn and Gimli quickly rushed to the woman's side. 

She was sitting up and was clutching her ankle. 

Aragorn frowned at the sight. They couldn't afford to be slowed down due to an injury, but they also could not leave her in Fangorn. It would be cruel and he doubted that Legolas would allow it. The Elf and mortal woman had become good friends and it would tear the Elf apart to be separated from her.

"Lass, are you all right? That was a hard fall," Gimli stated.

"You don't have to remind me, Gimli," she told him through clenched teeth. She was embarrassed enough as it was. Her face was bright red. Half due to embarrassment and half due to discomfort.

Ignoring the pain that was shooting up her ankle and leg, she got unsteadily to her feet. 

"You are in distress," Legolas said aloud. The Elf frowned openly as worry crept into his soul. 

"I'll live. I don't think it's broken. Just bruised," she told him in annoyance and Legolas frowned further. 

Legolas did not like when Kaitlyn attempted to hide things from him. It was a lost cause because he could almost always sense how she felt.

Kaitlyn started to move forward and Gimli and Legolas both moved to assist her but she refused their help. 

The Elf grimaced at her stubbornness, but he did not argue with her. He watched her move in slow steps and was relieved when he noticed that her pain and unease began to diminish. She had not harmed herself so badly that she could not travel. 

Aragorn was relieved when the limp and discomfort in her walk lessened. The Ranger turned back to the direction he had been traveling and led the way. He picked up his pace and Legolas fell behind him, with Gimli and Kaitlyn trailing. Once again, they leapt over obstacles in their way. This time Kaitlyn stopped and walked over them.

Suddenly, Aragorn stopped. He knelt, his hands skimming over the forest floor. The leaves were damp from the rain and the smell of decomposing foliage hung in the air. 

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn said. 

Legolas moved beside the Ranger. "Indeed," the fair Elf replied. The earth had been imprinted with tracks, but boots or hobbit feet had not laid them. They were a mystery to the Mirkwood Elf.

"The air is so close in here. It makes it difficult to breathe," Gimli said, his gloved fingers toying with the hair of his long beard. 

"This forest is old…," Legolas said, his eyes scanning the forest. They widened as his Elven ears heard things that the others could not. "Very old…" he continued and his voice became softer. His brows furrowed. 

Kaitlyn watched him. His lean body had become tense. His fingers gripped his bow more tightly. His hair had dried over time and the long strands moved about his shoulders in a small breeze that swept through the forest. 

"Full of memory…" he whispered. The Elf swallowed hard, his eyes widening at the sounds. He glanced around, his heart beginning to beat faster. "And anger."

"Oh…Dwarves were not meant to travel in enchanted forests." Gimli groaned. A terrible feeling had settled in his stomach.

There was an odd sound that filled the air. It was similar to that of creaking tree limbs, but with a deeper and louder tone. 

Kaitlyn shivered at the sound of it and her eyes widened. She clutched the shoulder straps of her pack tightly. 

Gimli raised his ax and swiveled about as if he meant to strike out at something. 

Aragorn and Legolas glanced up into the trees that towered over them. 

Legolas swallowed again, his heart racing with anxiety. "The trees are speaking to each other," he said aloud.

"Gimli!" Aragorn called in a hushed voice. "Lower your ax."

Gimli felt uncomfortable with the idea of lowering his weapon, but he did as he was told. 

Legolas turned to the Dwarf. His blue eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion. "They have feelings my friend," the Elf told him. Legolas glanced up again and into the branches of the trees. "The Elves began it long ago. Waking up the trees. Teaching them to speak."

Kaitlyn's arms fell to her sides and her jaw had dropped open. She meant to speak, but the words would not form. 

"Talking trees," Gimli muttered as if reading the mortal woman's mind. The Dwarf seemed disbelieving and he was still worried so, he hid it with sarcasm. Walking forward a few paces he said, "What do trees have to talk about, hmmm?"

Legolas frowned at the Dwarf's tone. 

The Dwarf glanced at Kaitlyn who was still looking up at the trees with disbelief. She looked at him and tilted her head, the long dark hair of her ponytail falling over her shoulder. 

"Other than the consistency of squirrel droppings!" he teased lightly. 

Kaitlyn tried to laugh, but it didn't come out quite right. The sound she made was that of a nervous sigh.

The Dwarf stepped up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. He could feel the tension. Her muscles were taut with fear and worry. "We shall find them, lass," he told her. "Not even talking trees could stop us."

Kaitlyn smiled genuinely at his words and fell into step beside him. The pain in her ankle was but a dull ache now that only served to annoy her.

Legolas frowned as he watched the mortal woman and the Dwarf walk together, but try as he might, the Elf could not understand why it plagued him so. 

Legolas only let it trouble him a few moments longer. His body went rigid, the muscles in his jaw clenching as he sensed something that the others did not. The Elf looked to Aragorn. 

"_Aragorn, nad no ennas_," he said and quickly he moved forward, taking a few rushed steps. 

Gimli frowned not understanding the Elvish that was spoken. He looked to Kaitlyn. 

"He said that there's something out there," she translated.

"Of course there is," Gimli said, his brows lowering. He had a mischievous look in his dark eyes. "There are talking trees all around us." He leaned in closer to Kaitlyn and glanced at the nearest tree. "Perhaps that tree there has told him a good recipe. Perhaps it knows how tired we are of eating Elvish bread." He raised his brows, once again hiding his nervousness with sarcasm.

Normally, Kaitlyn would have laughed at the Dwarf's teasing, but this time she did not. Her eyes were on Legolas' form. She knew the Elf's expressions and body language well enough to know that he was worried. That in turn caused her to grow concerned.

"I think it's something else, Gimli," she said to the Dwarf. Her mouth suddenly felt dry.

Aragorn stepped beside Legolas. The Ranger scanned the forest, but saw nothing. "_Man cennich_?" he asked. What do you see?

The Elf nodded forward. "The white wizard approaches."

Kaitlyn froze as the words tumbled from Legolas' tongue. The Elf did not sound pleased and it made her worry double in intensity. 

"We must not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn replied. 

Legolas gave a slight nod and with lightning speed fitted an arrow to his bowstring. 

"Gimli, what's going on?" Kaitlyn asked, not bothering to hide her fear.

"Trouble. Draw your sword," the Dwarf commanded. The lightness of his tone had been replaced with a firm, serious voice.

Kaitlyn swallowed and drew her Elvish sword. She glanced forward, knees bent, body arched forward as her companions were positioned. She didn't know what to expect. She did not know who or what the white wizard was, but her companions were worried. As with all they had met so far, this wizard appeared to be a possible enemy. 

She swallowed again, praying that hundreds of orcs did not follow this wizard out of the woods.

A blinding white light appeared at the top of a nearby boulder and without a second thought, Legolas drew his bow back and fired at it. The arrow flew backwards and away from the light in an unnatural manner. Aragorn attempted to charge with his sword, but his weapon began to grow red hot. With the metal burning into the flesh of his hand, he had no choice but to drop his weapon to the ground. 

Kaitlyn and Gimli gripped their weapons and waited for the attack, but it never came. For what felt like several moments all were still, holding their breath.

A deep voice spoke from the bright white. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

"Where are they?" Aragorn cried out. One of his hands was held in front of his face, to shield himself or his eyes, his companions did not know. 

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?" Aragorn called out. "Show yourself!"

Kaitlyn felt her heart pounding in her chest. Was this some kind of game? Was this man, this creature, biting time and distracting them while something greater came out of the trees? Feeling uneasy, Kaitlyn edged closer to Legolas. She swallowed hard. She was gripping her sword so tightly that her palms and fingers had grown sweaty. What was she planning on doing with the sword anyway? She had already proven several times that she was no warrior. 

She glanced hesitantly toward the surrounding forest, her heart racing faster with each passing moment. But what happened next was something she would never have guessed or believed possible in a billion years. 

The light surrounding the figure on the rock dimmed slowly leaving a tall man with white hair, a white beard and gentle blue eyes. He was dressed in white robes and held a white wooden staff. 

Aragorn moved forward slowly. The Ranger could not believe what his eyes were seeing. "It cannot be," he whispered, shaking his head.

Gimli's eyes widened. 

Legolas looked bewildered and guilty. "Forgive me," he whispered and he lowered to his knees. "I mistook you for Saruman." 

Gimli bowed.

Kaitlyn was too stunned to do anything but stare straightforward with her mouth hanging open and her eyes brimming with unshed tears. 

"I am Saruman," the familiar voice said. "Rather Saruman as he should have been."

Aragorn swallowed hard. "You fell."

"Through fire and water." The voice said and he began his tale. "On the last dungeon on the highest peak I fought him. A balrog of Morgoth. " The blue eyes took on a far off gaze as the voice continued to speak. "Until at least I threw down my enemy and smelt his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars wheeled over head and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again." The man stood up taller, holding his staff like a mighty cane at his side. 

"I've been sent back, until my task is done."

Aragorn stepped forward. The Ranger no longer seemed to be in shock. He was pleased to see the white wizard. "Gandalf…" he whispered.

Kaitlyn inhaled sharply at the name. 

"Gandalf?" the man asked, his brows knit with confustion.

Kaitlyn felt her heart drop into her stomach. She knew it was too good to be true. This man couldn't possibly be Gandalf. Gandalf was dead and this man cruelly resembled him. 

Suddenly, the man smiled. "Yes. That was what they used to call me."

Aragorn nodded slightly. 

"Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." 

"Gandalf," Gimli nodded happily. 

The wizard smirked. "I am Gandalf the White and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

All eyes turned to Kaitlyn when the white wizard said his name. The mortal woman had fallen to her knees and she was sobbing hard, her hands covering her face.

"Do not cry, child."

Kaitlyn removed her hands and realized that Gandalf was crouching down in front of her, balancing himself on his staff. 

"I don't cry because I'm sad," she told him. "I cry because I'm happy. I don't how this is possible or if this is a trick, but you've come back to us."

"This is no trick." The wizard cupped the woman's cheek and felt the warmth of her skin.

Gandalf smiled and he laughed as Kaitlyn threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas grinned at the sight of the mortal woman and the wizard holding each other. 

"No more tears now. I am here and your Hobbit friends are safe," Gandalf reassured her with a gentle stroke of his hand on the flat of her back.

Kaitlyn pulled back and looked into Gandalf's eyes. "You've seen them? Where are they?" Her eyes were wide. 

Gandalf gently wiped a tear that was trailing down the woman's face with his thumb. "They are with one who is a lord, if you will, of this forest. No harm will come to them in his care."

Kaitlyn laughed. "This is so wonderful."

Gandalf smiled as he stood. He didn't have the heart to tell her of what was to come in the gathering days. The wizard wrapped himself in a cloak similar to the ones that Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Kaitlyn wore. "Let us depart," he announced.

For once, Kaitlyn didn't ask to where and why. She happily pranced beside Gandalf and the others, the pain in her ankle forgotten. Merry and Pippin were safe and Gandalf wasn't dead. Life was becoming much better.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins." Gandalf said, beginning to take long strides. "We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

Kaitlyn frowned. She had hoped now that the Hobbits were safe that they were finished. That perhaps they would settle down for a bit, but that didn't seem to be the case. 

"Edoras?" Gimli asked. "That is no short distance."

Kaitlyn stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't like the sound of this at all. 

Legolas stepped beside her, tearing his attention away from the trees.

"What is it?" he asked her gently, peering into her eyes. 

Kaitlyn watched as Aragorn and Gandalf spoke in hushed voices. 

"We have no horses," Kaitlyn said turning to Legolas. "Am I the only one that remembers that?"

Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but Kaitlyn wasn't paying attention to him any longer. 

"We have heard that things go ill with the King." Kaitlyn heard Aragorn say to Gandalf. 

"Yes, and it will not be so easily cured," the wizard replied.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing!" Gimli complained. "Only to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree infested-" The Dwarf stopped speaking as the deep creaking noises from earlier could he heard rumbling around them once again. 

"Eh, I mean charming…quite charming… forest," he said, feigning a smile.

Gandalf turned to face the Dwarf. " It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years."

Legolas lifted his eyes to the trees and Kaitlyn watched the Elf intently. He had an innocent expression of wonder on his face and Kaitlyn could not help but stare. The Elf was like a perfect piece of art that one would gaze at for hours on end in a museum.

"The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that start an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf continued.

Gimli looked away and his eyes fell upon Kaitlyn and Legolas. They were standing close together now and the mortal woman was gazing intently at the Elf. 

Gimli glanced back at Gandalf heaving a great sigh.

"I know one thing. You have not changed dear friend," Aragorn told Gandalf. 

The wizard was gazing up into the great branches of the trees. "Hmm?" he murmured and he leaned closer to the Ranger. 

"You still speak in riddles," Aragorn whispered. 

The two shared a short laugh and then Gandalf looked out at the forest again. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Eldar days. He gazed up into the trees again. "The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli asked. He peered nervously at the surrounding trees. "Oh, that is good." He gave a short laugh to hide his uneasiness as he, too, gazed up into the trees. 

"So, you can stop your fretting, Master Dwarf," Gandalf told him, shaking his staff at Gimli. 

Gimli frowned and pursed his lips, watching as the wizard began to walk away.

Aragorn grinned and followed after Gandalf. 

"Merry and Pippin are quite safe," Gandalf called. He turned to face the Dwarf again. "In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!"

Aragorn looked back and smirked before continuing to follow Gandalf. 

Gimli's head was lowered and his brows were drawn together. It was obvious that he was upset. 

Legolas laid a hand on the Dwarf's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He smiled and he and Kaitlyn walked in front of Gimli, leaving the Dwarf to stare at their retreating forms. 

"This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one," Gimli muttered to himself. He trudged after his companions, but halted when he noticed something. 

Kaitlyn and Legolas were walking very close together. Legolas was pointing to the trees with one hand and was speaking quietly to Kaitlyn. The two continued to walk close together and soon the Elf's other hand rested on her shoulder. Not long after that the hand fell to his side and his fingers entwined with hers. The woman seemed more at ease and she kept close to the Mirkwood Elf. 

One of the Dwarf's eyebrows rose at the sight. "Now that is interesting," he said to himself and he stroked his beard with his gloved fingers. 

"Very interesting…" he repeated and he followed his companions through the forest. 

To be continued…

Some thanks are in order!

First off, big thanks to Magenta, Memlu, Unsung Hero, BritStrat, jester, Gothic Temptress from Marysia's boards. (apologies if I missed anyone)

And from ff.net reviews left for ch 19: Satiana, Magenta (again), Stokely, Stinky Stan, Lady Airetiliel, Jester (again), leggylover4ever, Blue Angel Samui, Vampiress-Alexiel, elvinears, yolanda, AH Smith, Dark Night Childe, hikage kitsune, ace, Yostamaca, Kage Miko, Lothliana, Yuki, YuemichiruNaragisawamiko (damn that's hard to type!) Many apologies if I missed anyone. 

Also thanks to those who have e-mailed me. You know who you are. : )

The reviews and comments really help. Many thanks. 


	21. An unexpected discovery

Disclaimers : chapter 1

Special thanks to my beta, Scattered Logic.

Chapter 21: An unexpected discovery…

Kaitlyn had been surprised when Legolas walked to her and guided her along with him. The Elf had put a hand of reassurance on Gimli's shoulder after the Dwarf complained. It pleased her to see the two men, who had once loathed each other, become friends. 

After they stepped past Gimli, Legolas walked closely to her and Kaitlyn did not mind in the least. The Elf pointed to the trees and explained how Fangorn was different from the other forests of Middle Earth. He told her of his desire to return to this forest and walk beneath its boughs when the evil of the world had passed. 

Kaitlyn felt her worry about the future fade while she walked with Legolas. There was something about the Elf's presence that put her at ease. She did not know if it was his gentle, enthusiastic voice or the feel of his warm fingers entwined with hers. One thing of which she was certain was that she and Legolas had grown much closer than she thought possible. She welcomed his company and she realized that it would pain her greatly to be separated from him. 

They followed after Gandalf and Aragorn who led them out of the forest and into the bright sunlight. 

Kaitlyn frowned as she gazed over the plains. They had no transportation and, somehow, she couldn't see Gandalf running across the plains in his long robes as she and her companions had done.

Gandalf could see that she was worried and it was time to ease that. He gave a long, loud whistle that echoed across the plains for miles. 

The sound of a horse neighing could be heard in the distance. 

Kaitlyn's eyes widened as a large pure white horse galloped from behind some trees and headed in their direction. Behind him, two horses, one grey and one chestnut, wearing saddles and bridles followed. 

"Our horses!" Kaitlyn cried out in joy. 

Gandalf smiled at her outburst and watched as the steeds drew nearer. 

Legolas squinted his eyes in the sun. "That is one of the meras unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

Gandalf's smile widened. The white stallion slowed to a trot and finally halted directly in front of Gandalf. "Shadowfax is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

Kaitlyn couldn't deny that he was a beautiful animal. Tall, muscular, but still elegant. 

Gandalf leapt upon the stallion's back, needing no saddle or bridle to ride the beast. "We must not delay."

Legolas mounted Arod and looked down at Kaitlyn. He offered her his hand but she shook her head. 

"You ride with Gimli. I'll ride with Aragorn," she told him. 

Legolas hid the hurt that her words caused. He had hoped that she would ride with him to Edoras. He had welcomed the possibility of feeling her arms about his waist as the wind blew through their hair and the land vanished beneath Arod's hooves. He watched as she moved to Aragorn and the Ranger hoisted her up behind him. 

Gimli stood looking up at Legolas. The Dwarf attempted to mount the horse on his own when the Elf didn't help him right away. He used the saddle like a rope to pull himself up, but it was a lost cause. Legolas reached down and hoisted him up without a word and gathered the reins in his hands. The feel of the Dwarf's hand on his waist was not the same as how he imagined Kaitlyn's would feel.

Kaitlyn could see that Legolas was upset with her decision, but she wanted Legolas and Gimli to continue becoming friends. She did not want hard feelings to arise because Legolas had chosen her as his riding companion over Gimli. And some part of her needed the time and space away from the Elf. She realized just how close they had become over the past few months and it frightened her.

The men drove their horses forward and the group galloped over the plains. They rode for hours until the sun began to drift toward the western horizon. 

As the sun set and the light of it began to fade, Gandalf slowed Shadowfax and the others slowed their horses. 

"We will camp here tonight," Gandalf told them as he dismounted. "The horses need rest, as do we."

Aragorn started a small fire for the first time since they had left Amon Hen. 

Kaitlyn sat beside the flickering flames, the light bouncing across her face. She wondered how Frodo and Sam were doing and where they were. There had not been much discussion of the ring among her, Legolas, Aragorn or Gimli after Frodo and Sam had left. Sometimes she forgot the whole reason her companions traveled was their quest to make sure the ring and the evil that desired it were destroyed. 

She gave a heavy sigh. Aragorn was unsaddling his chestnut stallion, Gimli was sitting several yards away, smoking a long-stemmed pipe, and Gandalf was standing alone, looking to the north. She was not aware that Legolas had already unsaddled Arod or that he was standing just a few feet behind her. 

With another sigh, Kaitlyn got to her feet and walked to Gandalf. 

The wizard smiled as he saw her approach, but the smile faded as he peered into her face. 

"You are troubled," he stated. 

She nodded slowly. 

"You were in fine spirits this morning. What has happened between now and then that has changed that?"

"Time," she shrugged and she kicked at a stone on the ground with her sneaker. She frowned at the condition of her shoes. The grey Nike's were filthy and they were beginning to shred at the toe. Besides her green backpack, her sketchbook that she had not touched in days and the photos of her family that she carried in her wallet, they were all that she had left of her world. 

"Why such sadness?" Gandalf asked, breaking her from her thoughts. 

She crossed her arms over her chest and then looked up into Gandalf's light eyes. "I've had a lot of dreams while you've been gone. Some of them have been nightmares and all of them have had to do with home in some way or another."

Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder. 

Kaitlyn felt tears sting her eyes. "I wanted to go home so badly when I first came here and sometimes the need to find a way is so strong. I miss my parents, I miss traveling by car, eating ice cream, some of my co-workers or strolling through the woods. I miss stupid daily routines that I took for granted."

Gandalf frowned and tilted his head. "You said 'wanted'. Has your desire to return changed?"

Kaitlyn sighed heavily. " I don't know what I want. I'm so confused, Gandalf."

"And understandably so," he whispered. "You have made new friends here and you have grown close to them."

Kaitlyn nodded and wiped away the tears in her eyes away with her sleeve. "It would break my heart to leave them. Aragorn and Gimli are like brothers and Legolas..." her voice became softer as she uttered the Elf's name. "I don't know how it happened, but he's become my best friend."

Gandalf smiled warmly and turned to regard her companions. Aragorn and Gimli were talking and smoking by the fire and Legolas was staring intently at Gandalf and Kaitlyn. The Elf did not hide the fact that he was deeply interested in their discussion. 

Gandalf looked at Kaitlyn. She was staring blankly at the ground. The wizard could see that the woman was deeply tormented. He reached for her chin with his fingers and tilted her head up so that he could peer into her eyes. "You must not trouble yourself with attempting to choose between the two worlds. That decision was never yours to make."

Kaitlyn swallowed. 

Gandalf put his hands on her shoulders. "I once told you that you would live and die in this world."

Kaitlyn nodded slowly.

"That is the truth. Other than this, I know not what will happen, but this is your home now. Your dreams arise because your mind is in turmoil. You long to go and you long to stay, but no matter what you hope or dream, Middle Earth is your home. Your world has been lost to you."

Kaitlyn couldn't stop the tears that fell as a result of his words. "But why? How did I come here? Why can't I leave?"

Gandalf shook his head. "I know not know how you came to this world. That will no doubt be revealed in time. I only know that you will live and die here. That is a certainty."

"How do you know that?" she asked through her tears.

"Because I am a wizard and I know many things that others do not. We will leave it at that," Gandalf replied harshly.

Kaitlyn frowned. 

Gandalf sighed. "This conversation should cease as its only purpose is to hurt you further. It is time that you left your world behind you and prepared yourself for a life here."

Kaitlyn nodded numbly. It was several moments before she spoke. "You told me I couldn't leave and I guess some part of me refused to believe that. I figured that if I came here that I could leave as well."

"It is logical for you to believe that, but not all that happens in life makes sense. Things happen without reason and beyond reckoning." The wizard looked up to see that Legolas was still gazing intently at them before he returned his eyes to Kaitlyn.

"You have made good friends that love you. They can help you cope and I will do whatever is in my power to help you, but only you can let go and move on."

Kaitlyn nodded. 

Gandalf leaned in close to her, bringing his mouth near her ear so that only she could hear his words. "A certain Mirkwood Elf has been watching us for quite some time now and he appears worried. He has been uneasy ever since we left Fangorn as I am sure you know."

Kaitlyn nodded.

Gandalf pulled back and smiled warmly. "Allow him to ease your troubles and in doing so perhaps you will ease his."

Kaitlyn stared curiously at the wizard. Gandalf had a knowing look on his face. 

She turned to regard Legolas and the look of concern on his face made her heart ache. She nodded her thanks to Gandalf and walked toward the Elf. 

"_Pedo ah nin_?" Speak with me? she asked him as soon as she approached. 

He nodded and the two moved several yards away from the others. 

Legolas looked into her eyes. "You wish to leave us? Is that what I heard?"

Kaitlyn lowered her head and then raised it to peer into his eyes. "You shouldn't have been eavesdropping."

"It could not be helped." His eyes bored into hers and Kaitlyn had to look away because his gaze was so intense. 

"Kaitlyn, do you wish to leave us?" The pain in his sweet voice made her want to cry.

She turned to look at him. He rarely called her by her given name, usually choosing to use his pet name for her. 

Kaitlyn shook her head. "I can't return to my world. This is my home now. But if I had the choice to return to my world, I don't think that I could leave and that frightens me."

Legolas took her hands in his, his thumbs running over the back of her fingers. "Why?"

She tilted her head and looked into his eyes. "Because I wanted to go home so badly in the beginning. It was all I thought about. And all it took was time spent with new friends and a few dreams to change my mind." She swallowed hard. 

"Thinking about leaving you and the others hurts me." She looked away at the look of concern that burned like blue flame in his eyes. 

Kaitlyn realized that her talk of leaving tormented Legolas.

"My mind... it just kept hoping that there was still a way for me to go home, but at the same time, it knew what would happen if I did."

"Of what do you speak?" he asked softly. 

"Do you remember the dream I had where I went home and Megan didn't know who you were?"

Legolas nodded, remembering how she had cried out and how upset she had been upon awakening. 

"It frightened me because it made me realize that if I did go home I would still remember everything that happened here and no one else would know. Everyone else would think that I was making things up and that upsets me. It made me realize that if I went home I wouldn't be completely happy like I thought I would be. I'd miss the friends I've grown to love like family."

Legolas frowned and stepped closer, his hands gripping hers tighter. "Have all your dreams been of this nature?"

She nodded slowly. "Most of them have been. It wasn't until last night that they stopped. Did you do something to block my dreams?"

Legolas shook his head. "Nay. I told you that I would protect you from them to comfort you, but it is beyond my power to truly make them cease. I am an Elf, not a wizard."

Kaitlyn nodded, feeling silly for believing that he had really been able to block them. It had been a coincidence, nothing more.

"Gandalf talked some sense into me, even though it hurt. Giving up my world completely is hard for me to do, and I don't think I could ever forget where I was born and raised."

Legolas stepped closer and stared deeply into her eyes. "You should never forget your home, Kaitlyn. No matter how far away from it you are, it will always be a part of you."

She sighed. "I know. I just have to figure out how to let go without completely burying away thoughts of it. I'm really bad at hiding things from myself as a way to cope."

"And others as well."

Kaitlyn frowned. 

"You attempted to hide your pain from your fall in Fangorn from me. There is not much that you can hide from me any longer. The deeper our friendship becomes, the easier it is for me to read your emotions."

Kaitlyn looked down a moment before she peered cautiously into his eyes. "That was foolish of me and I'm sorry. I was upset because I was the only one to fall and I hurt myself."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. We can all have accidents."

"You're an Elf, you don't have accidents."

Legolas shot her a look of disbelief. "I do and I have. I am not a perfect being, he said shaking his head. "Only the Valar are believed to be without faults."

Kaitlyn nodded. " I'll promise to try not to hide stuff anymore, but you have to promise me the same."

Legolas' brows furrowed in confusion. 

"You can't deny that something has been on your mind all day. I know we've done a lot of riding so there wasn't time to talk, but you didn't look happy when we left Fangorn and you barely said a word when we set up camp tonight. What's on your mind?"

"I had hoped that you would ride with me," he admitted softly. 

"I'm really touched that you wanted me to ride with you, but I didn't want Gimli's feelings to get hurt. You two have been becoming friendly and that makes me happy. I didn't want him to feel as if he were second best."

Legolas nodded. "I did not realize that I could have hurt his feelings. I understand why you did not accept my offer."

"Good. So, there's no hard feelings."

Legolas shook his head. "Nay."

The two stood in silence for a long while.

The Elf seemed uncharacteristically nervous. One of his hands began toying with the fraying outer edge of his tunic. Kaitlyn realized that all this time she had not noticed how the edge of his tunic was missing. It dawned on her that many months before Legolas had ripped part of his tunic and had wrapped her hand with the soft cloth. He had done so much for her in the past few months.

"Legolas, what's wrong?" she asked. 

Legolas looked up and into her eyes, his gaze intense, but also worried. "There is something I have desired to ask you, but I knew not if I would be overstepping boundaries."

Kaitlyn became silent for a moment. His words made her tense with slight worry, but her curiosity was much more dominant. "You're my friend, Legolas. Nothing you ask will overstep any boundaries."

He smiled but it faded and Kaitlyn wondered what was bothering him so much. 

"Are you still upset about me not riding with you? Are you mad at me?" she asked, not knowing what he could be so uptight about.

He shook his head quickly. "Nay, 'tis but a question that has been sitting in my mind for some time." He lowered his head and then raised it. "Ever since you told me how you acquired your scar. I wanted to ask you that night, but I did not want to cause you further pain."

She tilted her head up so that she could look directly into his eyes. She was extremely curious now as well as slightly nervous. "The scar and the events around it don't bother me as much now that I've been able to talk about it. So, ask me."

The Elf's eyes bored into hers almost as if he meant to draw the answer he sought from her eyes. "I am aware that you loved... Derrick," the Elf whispered. 

Kaitlyn nodded, her heart beginning to race. Licking her lips, she answered, "Yes. I loved him for 3 years."

Legolas inhaled sharply and exhaled in the same manner. "Were you bound in marriage?"

Kaitlyn shook her head. "No," she said and she lowered her head. "He never even asked for my hand in marriage. I waited for him to. I was even bold enough to ask him about it once. " She looked up into Legolas' face. The Elf was staring at her intently. 

"He told me that he wasn't ready and that we didn't have the money anyhow." She shrugged. "I just think he wasn't ready for a serious commitment and that always bothered me."

Legolas' brows furrowed. 

"I don't know how love works here, but in my world some people lie and say they love someone to get what they want, they have one night stands, they cheat on their wives or husbands. It's sick how it's become." She frowned, realizing that she was trailing off. 

"To go back to your question; no, I wasn't married to him." She looked into Legolas' eyes. "I'm glad that I never married him."

Legolas exhaled and he did not understand why her words comforted him so. "Forgive me if I have stirred up bad memories or if I have overstepped my-"

He stopped talking the moment Kaitlyn's finger pressed against his lips. "You didn't." She slowly lowered her hand. "You allowed me to talk to you once about what happened with him and me. While it sometimes hurts to think or talk about him, it doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Legolas smiled. "This pleases me."

Kaitlyn smiled. "Me too." She moved closer to him and rested her hands against the soft fabric of his tunic. 

"Was that all that you wanted to know? If Derrick and I were married?"

Legolas nodded. "Aye. I know not why it plagued me. I only know that I am content to know the answer."

Kaitlyn found it slightly disturbing that Legolas wanted to know if she had been married. But she told herself that he was only curious and concerned and she left it at that.

They stood close together in silence for several minutes. The wind blew around them and Kaitlyn brushed her hair out of her face. She sighed when her fingers caught in one of the many tangles. 

After a few frustrating failed attempts, she managed to pull her fingers free. She tilted her head and gazed curiously at Legolas.

"_Man?" _he asked. What?

She shook her head and chuckled. "It amazes me how your hair manages to stay perfectly in place 99.9% of the time. You have to tell me your secret."

Legolas grinned. He sensed that she was more at ease and the fact that she wished to tease put him in a light mood. "'Tis a well kept secret of the Elves, hiril nin. It would not be a secret if I told you," he teased in return.

She laughed. "Well, I still wish I knew the secret, especially on a night like this when my hair is out of control."

He smiled warmly. "You worry far too much."

"I just hate looking like a wild woman." She pursed her lips and sighed. "I used to work at a bank and my hair would always be neat with some time spent in front of the mirror. Your hair is frightening. Every single strand is exactly where it should be." She cocked her head to one side and smiled. "Well, maybe one or two are out of place, but who's keeping count?"

Legolas smiled. "I am glad you do not hold that against me."

She chuckled and regarded him. She watched as a small wisp of blond hair that had fallen from Legolas' braid, danced in front of his ear. 

"Why is it that you always wear braids in your hair? Do they mean something?"

Legolas nodded. "Warriors wear them. It is a symbol of their status."

Kaitlyn nodded, her eyes still drawn to the loose tendrils waving in the breeze. She reached forward and gently brushed the hair back and behind his ear. Her finger lightly touched his ear as she combed the fine hair into place and Legolas' eyes slipped closed at the contact. 

She was intrigued by the softness of his skin and the pointed tip of his ear that her people did not possess. She had grown accustomed to Legolas' strange ears and everything Elvish about him, when months before he had been alien to her. Smiling, she allowed her fingers to linger on the outer edge of his ear.

After only a moment, Legolas inhaled and exhaled loudly and his eyes shot open. He gently reached for her hand and pulled it to his chest, covering it with his own hand. His heart was pounding beneath her palm and there was a strange look in his eyes. 

Her brows furrowed in confusion at his actions.

"Elven ears are very sensitive to... touch," he said breathlessly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She tried to pull her hand back but Legolas didn't release her.

He shook his head. "You did not hurt me...quite the opposite," he revealed softly.

She drew back at the strange look in his eyes and the low sound of his voice, suddenly realizing what he meant. 

"Oh..." she whispered, trying to remind herself to breathe. What had she just done?

Legolas saw the expression on her face. "Do not be frightened or regret what has been done, for I do not. The feeling was unexpected, but not unpleasant." 

Legolas realized that the feeling had been beyond pleasant. It had been exquisite. Her simple touch upon him had made his heart race with anticipation and had sent a warmth spiraling through his body that he had never experienced before.

"I'm still sorry," she offered weakly.

"Do not be." He gave her a slow smile willing his heart to stop pounding so loudly. 

Kaitlyn realized that the Mirkwood Elf was still holding her hand and now his long nimble fingers were tracing the outer edges of her fingers. His eyes still held that strange look. Pleasure and contentment mixed with a little of something else.

Kaitlyn's eyes fluttered closed at his gentle touch. She could feel the gentle movements of his fingers, the steady beating of his heart. She could feel the warmth of his breath and body. 

Her breathing quickened, as did the beating of her heart. She felt a familiar warmth and sensation begin to stir within her. It was one that she had not felt in a long time. Butterflies fluttered about in her stomach and her mind was whirling. Exhaling loudly, she quickly stepped back, pulling her hand away. 

Legolas appeared confused and worried at the action. Her eyes had been closed and she had seemed content with him touching her hand. What had gone wrong so suddenly?

"We... we should probably go to bed... eh, sleep... Rest. We should probably rest," she fumbled and she felt herself flush hotly. 

Legolas nodded slowly. The Elf was confused. He could sense her nervousness and he blamed himself for causing it to appear in her. The Elf did not know what had come over him nor did he completely understand what had happened between them. All he knew was that she was now uncomfortable in his presence and it caused him unexpected pain.

"You are right. It is late." He cast a look at his companions to see that Gimli was sleeping and Aragorn and Gandalf were talking some 10 yards away. "Gimli is already resting. We should do the same." 

Legolas walked her back toward the others and Kaitlyn's heart pounded like thunder the entire time. She was aware of his every moment, his every breath. She was suddenly very afraid, because she knew damn well what was going on. Once again, something unexpected jostled her world.

She realized that was attracted to Legolas and, if she had read his actions correctly, he was attracted to her, even if he did not realize it.

To be continued…

Thank you everyone for your continued support through reviews, e-mails, questions and comments. You keep me inspired. 

I didn't have the time to type up names or replies. If you ever have anything specific to ask, just drop me an e-mail and I'll respond. 

Thanks again!


	22. The Golden Hall

Chapter 22: The Golden Hall

Special thanks to Michelle for editing the first half of this chapter for me. My apologies if there are mistakes in the second half.

Gandalf remained standing alone while his companions slept. All walked the land of dreams peacefully except for Legolas.

Casting a look past the slightly burning remains of what was once a small fire, the white wizard frowned at the sight of the Elf standing beside Kaitlyn's sleeping form.

Legolas stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his fair colored hair blowing in the light wind around him. The Elf would occasionally gaze out over the dark land, but for the most part his focus was on the mortal woman who lay sleeping in the grass at his feet.

Gandalf had not heard what had transpired between Legolas and Kaitlyn, but he knew that things had gone ill. The two had returned from talking and Kaitlyn had lay down to sleep. There had been no further words between them, only tension and awkwardness. The Mirkwood Elf had watched the mortal woman fall asleep some hours ago and he was standing beside her like a sentinel.

Gandalf sighed deeply and turned away in the direction of Mordor. The dark night sky was not so dim over Sauron's domain. The fires of Mount Doom made the clouds appear orange. Gandalf had been pleased to learn from his discussion with Aragorn that Frodo had not gone on the journey to destroy the ring alone and that Samwise was traveling with him. The wizard prayed that time and fate would help them see their task through.

There was a startled cry and Gandalf spun quickly toward the camp, his hand positioned on his sword. He frowned, but was relieved to learn that there was no attack from an enemy. Kaitlyn was tossing and turning in her sleep. Gandalf sighed when he realized that more disturbing dreams were plaguing her. He knew that her problems could not be solved overnight.

Legolas was well aware of the situation and took action. He crouched down immediately, his hands reaching for the woman. He combed his fingers through her hair and spoke soothingly in Sindarin until she settled in sleep. Soon she was breathing evenly, having never awoken from her latest dream.

Even though it was apparent that Legolas was no longer needed to soothe her bad dreams away, he did not leave her side. The Elf sat upon the ground, his legs drawn to one side, his fingers not leaving her hair, the backs of them smoothing over the skin of her face in a repetitive motion.

Gandalf watched the Elf with interest. Legolas remained with Kaitlyn despite the tension that still lingered like mist on an early morning. The wizard sensed a bond between them. Upon Gandalf's return he noticed that they had formed a close friendship when earlier there had been much fear on Kaitlyn's part. The friendship that they shared continued to strengthen even when uneasiness hung between them.

Gandalf watched Legolas for a few moments more. His mind was whirling with possibilities. "Let us test just how strong this bond is," Gandalf whispered to himself with a smirk.

"Legolas," the wizard called.

Legolas looked up at the elderly wizard, his fingers not once stopping their path through Kaitlyn's dark tresses. "Aye, Gandalf," he called back softly.

"I wonder if you would take an old man's place and keep watch for a while," Gandalf said.

Legolas' body went rigid at the words, but he nodded in agreement. He was slow to rise and even slower to bring his fingers away from Kaitlyn's hair, but he did as he was asked and hid his disappointment and concern behind a pale blank mask.

"She will be all right," Gandalf assured him as the Elf approached the wizard. "I will watch over her so that no further dreams will disturb her."

Legolas nodded and some of the tension faded though Gandalf could see and feel that the Elf was not pleased with being drawn away from the woman.

Gandalf sat cross-legged in the grass beside Kaitlyn. The mortal woman was sleeping peacefully now as if her dreams had never haunted her. Casting his eyes upon the Elf, who now stood watch a few yards away, Gandalf realized that Legolas was another story altogether.

Gandalf had seen Legolas take watch on many occasions. He was often the eyes of the Fellowship. On the path south as well as before and during their venture into Moria, Legolas had shown the patience and dedication of a true Elf warrior. Not much could distract him. Not even Merry or Pippin when they played noisy foolish games could cause the Elf's concentration to be broken**.**

It was incredible how things could change with time.

Unlike all of the previous times when Gandalf had observed him, this time Legolas was becoming easily distracted. The Elf's keen ears listened to every breath, every sigh or sound uttered by the mortal woman and on more than one occasion when Gandalf pretended that he was looking away, Legolas turned to make certain that Kaitlyn was well. His carefully schooled mask was slipping rapidly with each passing moment to reveal a worried soul.

Gandalf removed his pipe from the small pack within his white robes, filled it with long bottom leaf and lit it. He drew a few puffs, letting the smoke rise before he continued to watch Legolas. Despite the tension he sensed between Legolas and Kaitlyn, Legolas was deeply dedicated to her. Like all of the Fellowship, each was dedicated to their companions, and Legolas was no exception.

The slow burning long bottom leaf dimly lit Gandalf's face as he took another puff and the wizard grinned.

The Elf was dedicated to his companions indeed, but his attention and energy lingered on one companion quite a bit more than the others.

Crossing his arms over his chest and continuing to smoke his pipe, Gandalf was intrigued by his new discovery. He wondered what it was that drew these two together. Sighing, the wizard knew that only time would tell.

The night had been unbearably long to an immortal Elf of the north. Legolas had not remembered a time when he had felt so impatient to see the dawn.

Gandalf had asked him to keep watch for a short while and Legolas had ended up taking it for much of the night. Legolas realized that keeping watch was normally something that he would enjoy, but this night it had made him irritable and impatient.

Legolas felt a strange feeling course him as Gandalf leaned over to rouse Kaitlyn from sleep. The Elf watched as the two began to speak in hushed whispers and he frowned. Legolas had hoped to speak with Kaitlyn when she awakened so that he could understand exactly what had gone wrong between them. He wished to patch any misunderstandings so that the pain he felt from being separated from her would recede.

"You dreamt again," Gandalf stated softly, watching as the mortal woman sat up.

Kaitlyn nodded and rubbed her sleep filled eyes with her fingers. She gave a small yawn before she spoke. "I think that I did. I'm not really sure. I don't remember the details of the dream, I only remember that it frightened me and as quickly as it came it went."

"This should be joyous news, yet you seem troubled," Gandalf said, stroking his long white beard.

Kaitlyn sighed. "Someone spoke to me outside of my dream. I have no idea what they said. And someone stroked my hair. At least I think they did." She shrugged. "That could have been a dream too."

"It could have been, but it was not."

Kaitlyn smiled. She realized that Gandalf appeared to have spent much of the night beside her. The grass all around him was flattened from the weight of his robes. "It was you, wasn't it?" she asked.

Gandalf shook his head. "Nay, it was not I," he told her and Kaitlyn frowned in confusion.

The wizard cast his gaze away and Kaitlyn followed it, her eyes settling upon the tall lithe form of Legolas.

The Elf was standing very still, his arms crossed over his chest and his hair was drifting gently around him.

Blue eyes met green ones and Kaitlyn swallowed at the intensity of his stare. Flushing, Kaitlyn looked away and to Gandalf.

The wizard had not missed what had taken place and a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips. Something was definitely stirring between these two.

Kaitlyn ignored the expression, feeling that the wizard was teasing her for her discomfort. "Where are we going again?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Edoras," Gandalf stated and at her look of confusion he added, "It is the city where the King of Rohan resides."

One of the horses snorted loudly and stomped its hoof and both Kaitlyn and Gandalf turned to look at it. Aragorn was already saddling his chestnut horse.

"Aragorn is impatient to leave," Kaitlyn noted as her eyes settled upon the Ranger. "And so is Hasufel," she added when the horse began to paw at the earth.

"Aye, and with good reason. We still have a long way to travel. Eat some lembas quickly so that we may depart." The wizard got to his feet and patted her shoulder before he went to join the others.

Kaitlyn was so tired of eating the Elvish bread that she didn't bother pulling it from her pack. She felt that she'd rather go hungry today then eat another piece of it.

Aragorn was already astride his horse, which made things far too easy for her. She was purposely avoiding Legolas, even though doing so bothered her. She disliked how she was behaving, but she could not seem to stop. The feelings that had flooded her the previous night, as well as the tone of Legolas' voice, had startled her. She was not ready to deal with what she believed could be happening.

She walked to Aragorn, who nodded his head in greeting before he hoisted her up behind him. She stared at his cloaked back, too nervous to look elsewhere. She fidgeted as she sat, digging dirt from beneath her fingernails and playing with the ends of her long hair. She did anything to keep her mind from last night and from Legolas.

The sound of another horse approaching interrupted her thoughts and without thinking she looked at it. When she saw the horse and the riders that it bore on its back, her heart began to pound madly in her chest.

Legolas had ridden Arod up beside Hasufel and it was clear that the Elf did not intend to be ignored. His brows were drawn low over his eyes and he appeared deeply anguished as well as confused. He did not speak, but continued to gaze at the mortal woman whose silence was torturing his heart. Why would she not say something to him?

Legolas was about to part his lips to greet her 'Good Morning' when Kaitlyn glanced away. Legolas felt his heart twist in his chest. Kaitlyn seemed afraid to look at him or speak with him and it hurt him. He feared that their friendship was going backward instead of forward.

Kaitlyn looked away from Legolas as quickly as she could. The sight of the handsome Elf made her heart race and filled with anxiety. Her eyes had fallen upon Gimli, who sat behind Legolas, and held onto the Elf tightly. Gimli raised his brows and smirked as if to say, 'Here we go again.'

Kaitlyn felt Aragorn urge his horse forward and she gripped him tightly to keep from falling. The sight of the Elf, Dwarf and their gray steed disappeared for the time being. She held on tightly to Aragorn and wished the lump in her throat and the aching in her heart would leave her be.

She was so lost in her troubled thoughts that Kaitlyn did not see the beautiful scenery that normally would have taken her breath away. She did not see or notice the fact that Legolas rode his horse close to Aragorn's and that the Elf's eyes had barely left Kaitlyn's form since they had set out hours ago. Nor did she see the city on top of the hill that appeared in the distance. It was not until the men pulled their horses back to a halt that she looked forward to see what loomed ahead.

Kaitlyn held her breath at the sight. The city that she was expecting was something quite different. When she had pictured Edoras in her mind, she had seen tall buildings of glass and iron like the ones from back home. As her eyes settled on much shorter wooden buildings with thatched roofs, she realized that despite the huge difference she was happy to see civilization.

The city sat atop a large hill that had a backdrop of snow capped rocky mountains. There were several larger wooden buildings at the very top of the hill and many wooden homes situated within a tall wooden fence. Each of the buildings had a thatched roof that shone like gold in the afternoon sun.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf announced as they all gazed ahead.

Kaitlyn looked toward the direction of the wizard's voice and nearly jumped when she saw Legolas had ridden Arod directly beside her and Aragorn. The Elf was not peering at her, though it was obvious to Kaitlyn that he had positioned Arod where he had in order to gain her attention.

He was looking forward, his eyebrows lowered, and Kaitlyn could tell from the intensity of his stare upon Edoras that Legolas sensed something was wrong.

Aragorn sat deeply in the saddle, one hand resting on his thigh as he gazed at Edoras. Gandalf was speaking but he was not paying attention to the words. Kaitlyn was slightly restless behind him and when Legolas and Gimli approached she had gripped his waist tightly in what seemed like surprise.

The Ranger knew that something was wrong between Legolas and Kaitlyn. He had known it the moment he had awakened that morning.

"There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan," Gandalf spoke again. "Whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."

Kaitlyn was gazing at the city again, marveling at how such large wooden buildings could have been created on such a steep hill without heavy machinery. She did not understand what Gandalf was talking about. The names he spoke were unfamiliar to her as most of the names in Middle Earth were.

"It's been ages since I've seen a city," she said aloud, her lips curling into a slight smile. "What I would do for a hot bath and meal as well as a soft bed to sleep on," she admitted.

"Be careful what you say," Gandalf warned. He gazed at Kaitlyn who tilted her head back so that she could see the wizard behind Legolas' form. "Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf raised a brow and drove Shadowfax forward.

Kaitlyn frowned and felt all hope of a bath and meal fade away.

Her companions drove their horses into a gallop and she limply held onto Aragorn as she watched them go. Legolas and Gimli rode ahead with Gandalf and Kaitlyn actually felt disappointment when Legolas did not turn to gaze at her.

The Elf rode tall and straight in the saddle, his hands were light on the reins and the bit. On toward Edoras he rode without a backward glance in her direction. It was almost as if he meant to ignore her and Kaitlyn realized that the shoe hurt when it was on a different foot.

She couldn't blame him with how she had been treating him. She deserved much worse than the loss of his attention after he had constantly been so kind to her. She lowered her head, feeling like a miserable wretch.

It was not long before the gate of the city came into view and the walls loomed above the riders. A green flag with a white horse on it drifted and blew among the tall grass. Only Aragorn paid it any mind as he slowed Hasufel and the others advanced forward.

The gate was old. Made of stone with planks of wood that had grayed and dried in the sun over the years. The road they traveled on was a dry yellow dirt and was not paved or cobblestone. There were people who walked about, some leading horses, others sweeping or hanging clothes.

They were dressed in dark clothes and their hair was wild and untamed in the wind. They were human such as Kaitlyn and Aragorn. No one spoke a word and the eerie silence did not put Kaitlyn at ease. She held on to Aragorn tightly.

The companions rode their horses at a walk. They traveled up hill toward the summit where several large buildings were situated. As they rode higher the scenery did not change. People quietly went about their business, their eyes following the strangers that rode along their street.****

"You will find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said glumly.

They rode on until they could ride no more. A great hall loomed above them, decorated with gold designs that reminded Kaitlyn of something Celtic from back home.

The men dismounted and Aragorn helped Kaitlyn down though her eyes were still drawn to the hall. They tied Arod and Hasufel to a wooden post. Shadowfax waited patiently beside them.

Kaitlyn followed her companions up the stone steps that led to the building, her eyes drawn to the banners that blew in the wind and the ornate carvings of horses and symbols. As soon as they reached the top of the steps, two large wooden doors with gold designs upon them, swung open and a group of soldiers wearing metal armor and green capes stepped through.

Kaitlyn frowned at the sight of them, the one who led them looked fierce, but Gandalf stepped forward with a smile.

"Ah!" the wizard called, leaning heavily upon his staff.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," the leader spoke.

Gandalf's smile faded.

The leader raised his head a bit and looked directly into Gandalf's eyes. "By order of Grima Wormtongue," the man finished. He had long reddish hair and a thick bushy beard though it was much shorter than Gandalf's.

As Kaitlyn glanced at the other soldiers, though they wore helmets, she could see their hair was also long and they, too, had beards.

Gandalf nodded to Aragorn and Kaitlyn and then to Gimli and Legolas who stood on either side of him.

Two soldiers stepped forward. One stood in front of Aragorn and Kaitlyn and the other stood before Legolas and Gimli.

Kaitlyn frowned not understanding and her frown deepened when Aragorn raised his brows at her and gestured for her to do as he was doing.

The Ranger was unbuckling the belts that held his weapons and she watched as he, as well as Legolas and Gimli, began tohand over their weapons to the soldiers.

She felt that this was a bad idea. Being without weapons was dangerous, especially in a place that did not exactly seem friendly.

Realizing that the soldiers were looking at her and waiting for her to comply, she said, "Oh," and began to hand over her own weapons. Handing over her dagger and especially the bow that Legolas had given to her was hard but she did as she had been instructed. She felt naked without the weight of them.

The leader looked thoughtfully at Gandalf when the weapons of the wizard's companions had been collected. "Your staff," the man said plainly and he raised his brows over his chocolate colored eyes.

Gandalf scowled. "Hmm. Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" the wizard asked and he leaned more heavily upon the white wooden staff.

Gimli grinned.

The leader pursed his lips, but nodded and then he gestured for Gandalf and the others to follow.

Gandalf turned toward Kaitlyn and Aragorn and winked at them. Aragorn grinned and Kaitlyn's brows drew together in confusion. What exactly was going on?

She watched as Legolas offered his arm to Gandalf for support and suddenly Kaitlyn realized that Gandalf had formed some sort of plan. She smirked as she stepped past a few of the guards, wondering what chaos would befall Edoras before they left it. One of the guards smiled in return, watching as the woman walked past him.

The expression faded as they entered the magnificent hall with high ceilings and horse banners and carvings. The companions became grim at the sight of a very old man sitting in the throne far across the room. He was hunched over in his throne and his golden crown sat crooked upon his head. A man dressed entirely in black sat beside the old man and whispered things into his ear.

Kaitlyn thought that he was the ugliest man she had ever seen. He was tall and gangly; his hair was dark, curly and greasy looking. His face was pale with a large wart above one eye and his eyes were menacing.

The companions continued to walk inside and Kaitlyn kept close to Aragorn. The hall was beautifully decorated but she was far too nervous to appreciate the craftsmanship of Rohan.

The great doors slammed closed behind them and then were locked. They realized that they had nowhere to go but forward.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden, King," Gandalf called out as he walked still leaning upon Legolas.

The strange man with the dark hair whispered something to the old man once again and then the old man spoke very slowly.

"Why… should I welcome…you…..Gandalf Stormcrow?" The old man looked to the man beside him when he was finished speaking and the man nodded.

The man dressed in dark robes stood and turned to face the strangers. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear."

Gandalf and Aragorn peered at each other and it wasn't until Aragorn cast a glance at Kaitlyn and then to the side that the woman realized other men dressed in dark clothing were walking up the side aisles of the hall, stalking the movements of her companions and herself. She hung closer to Aragorn, fear coursing her veins.

The odd looking man walked slowly toward the companions like a predator stalking its prey.

"Lathspell, I name him!" the man called as he came closer. "Ill news is an ill guest!"

"Silence!" Gandalf cried. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth!" the wizard commanded.

Kaitlyn did not know whether to cheer for Gandalf or hide under the nearest rock. This place seemed hostile enough without throwing gasoline onto the fire.

The pale man's eyes widened at the words and tone.

"I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf thrust his staff forward in a forceful motion.

Hearing Gandalf's words, Kaitlyn realized that this must be Grima Wormtongue. The very man who had ordered for their weapons to be taken away.

Grima's eyes widened even further and he looked frightened. "His staff…" he whispered in shock. The wooden staff was only mere feet from his face. He looked away, his gaze falling upon the soldiers who still remained by the locked door. He backed away quickly and the men who had been stalking the companions rushed forward, surprising even the soldiers.

"I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima cried out angrily at the King's soldiers.

Gandalf continued walking toward the throne even as men rushed toward him in an attempt to stop him. The men did not get far as Legolas and Aragorn began to punch and knock them to the ground.

"Theoden!" Gandalf called, extending a hand to the old man in the throne as he moved forward. "Too long have you sat in the shadows…"

Kaitlyn felt her heart begin to pound. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were making short work of the men dressed in dark clothing, but they were far too busy protecting Gandalf to protect her, too. Three men were closing in toward her and she had no weapons to defend herself.

She swallowed as they approached, but two of the men never made it. There was a flash of fair blond hair and of a green tunic as Legolas knocked them easily to the ground as if they were flies. Despite the tension that lingered between Legolas and Kaitlyn, the Elf had come to protect her.

There was still one man left closing in toward Kaitlyn and Legolas was now occupied with several men that moved to attack him.

Her companions were taking on these men alone while she stood and let them protect her. She felt badly and she was tired of being weak while the men were strong. If she was going to survive in this world she needed to stop allowing others to fight her battles.

Kaitlyn's eyes widened as an idea entered her mind.

Feeling courage course through her veins, she waited. She waited until the third man was almost upon her. He was tall with shoulder length dark wavy hair. His eyes were dark, as were the leather armor and cloth that he wore.

She balled her hand into a fist and feigned that she was going to hit him in the face. As the man went to block her blow and throw one of his own, Kaitlyn swung her leg back and then forward and kicked him between his legs as hard as she could.

The man cried out loudly, his hands immediately going to cover himself. His face was red as he fell to the floor writhing in pain.

Gimli's eye's widened and Legolas, who had just finished knocking a man to the ground, was bewildered at what Kaitlyn had just done.

"Remind me never to make her angry," Gimli said, gazing at Legolas while raising his bushy brows.

The Elf grinned heartily, his eyes settling on Kaitlyn, who appeared proud of herself. The Elf's heart began to race when Kaitlyn smiled in return and she flushed slightly at the approval in his eyes.

Gimli saw a flash of dark from the corner of his eye and he rushed after Grima, who was crawling on his hands and knees attempting to escape.

"Rrrr!" Gimli growled and the man turned and fell onto his back, a look of horror upon his face.

"I would stay still if I were you!" Gimli called, pressing his foot upon the man's chest.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf cried out to the old man on the throne and all who were gathered in the Golden Hall gave their attention to the wizard.

The old man tilted his head and gazed at the wizard through angry ice blue eyes.

Gandalf extended a hand forward. "I release you from the spell," he said in a softer tone.

Aragorn's brows drew low over his eyes and he shifted his weight as the old King began to laugh.

Kaitlyn frowned not understanding what was happening.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," the King snickered.

Gandalf stood taller and in one motion pulled the gray cloak that he wore from his shoulders and tossed it to the ground. His white robes were exposed for all to see and it was if the sun had broken through the clouds after a long dark storm. It appeared as if light was emanating from him.

Legolas looked up, his blue eyes clear with wonderment.

The King's eyes widened in surprise and then fear. He clutched the armrest of his chair tightly.

Gandalf spread his arms. "I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound!" Gandalf thrust his staff forward into the air and the King flew back into his chair with a cry.

The King held tightly to the armrests and groaned as if in terrible pain.

Kaitlyn felt Legolas tense beside her and then the Elf turned. A woman with long wavy blond hair, dressed in white and gold, pushed past him and rushed in the direction of Gandalf and the King.

Aragorn quickly intercepted her and held her. "Wait," he bid.

She frowned at him but ceased her struggling.

"If I go, Theoden dies," the old King croaked.

Kaitlyn frowned in confusion. Wasn't this old man King Theoden? And if he wasn't, who was he?

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf called. He thrust his white staff forward again and the old man cried out as his body hit the back of the chair.

The man persisted. "Rohan is…mine!" he growled.

Gandalf moved the staff forward again and the man fell back. "Be gone."

The old man's face twisted in pain for several moments and when he attempted to lunge forward at Gandalf, the wizard thrust his staff forcefully and the man fell back into the chair.

Gandalf lowered his staff to his side and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

The old man slumped forward with a moan, and the woman that Aragorn held cried out and broke away, rushing toward the throne.

Kaitlyn covered her mouth with her hand. She was terribly confused and now the old man appeared to be dying because of Gandalf. What had the wizard done?

Sensing her distress, Legolas buried the hesitation that rose within him and put a hand on her shoulder.

The woman in white caught the man from falling face first onto the stone floor of the hall. She pushed him back and he sat in the throne. He squinted and peered into her face.

What happened next shocked Kaitlyn and many others.

The features of the old man who appeared to be in his hundreds faded as the seconds passed and left a younger looking man in his 50s. He had blond hair though it was much darker than Legolas'. His eyes, though still blue, lost the icy appearance that they had held earlier.

The man looked to the woman beside him and recognition flared in his eyes. "I know your face….Eowyn."

The woman laughed, her hazel eyes filling with tears.

"Eowyn," he repeated and she put her hands on his face.

The man suddenly noticed that the hall was full of people though his eyes fell immediately upon the man dressed in white robes who stood a few feet from the throne. "Gandalf?" he asked softly.

Gandalf smiled. "Breath the free air again, my friend."

The man tried to stand and the woman helped him to his feet.

Kaitlyn watched as some of the people around them began to bow their heads. As she gazed intently at the man who stood before the throne she realized that this was indeed the King. There was an air about him that was absent before. She was thoroughly confused about why he had been old and how he suddenly could be younger, but she kept the whirling thoughts in her mind.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," the King said. He gazed down at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf told him.

The man who had taken the weapons of the companions at the door stepped forward and bowing deeply presented a sword with two horse heads above the handle to the King.

Slowly the King's fingers moved over the handle and then he pulled the sword from its sheath.

Grima Wormtongue, who was still on his hands and knees, tried to pull away, but Gimli held onto him.

The King held the sword up before him and gazed in wonderment and recognition at the length of the blade. Then his eyes fell forward upon the people and immediately they focused on the figure of Grima.

Without being commanded the guard from the door and several other soldiers pulled Grima harshly to his feet and dragged him to the door. They tossed him down the stone steps and he rolled, his body hitting each stair with a sickening sound.

The King moved slowly, his sword still in hand, as he stalked the figure of Grima who lay toward the bottom of the stairs.

I've only…ever…served you, my lord…" he moaned in pain. He clutched his side and then began to back pedal down the remaining stairs as the King and a few soldiers moved toward him.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" the King yelled loudly.

The soldiers and the companions filed out to watch what was taking place. Many who had been in the streets nearby the Golden Hall were now standing near the steps watching.

Kaitlyn stood between Legolas and the woman dressed in white. Gandalf stood not far from them and Aragorn was situated a few steps down from the wizard.

"Send me not from your sight," Grima begged.

The King's face grew white with anger. He raised his sword and bared his teeth, preparing to kill Grima.

"NO, my lord! No, my lord." Aragorn yelled and he grabbed the King's arm, stopping him from following through. "Let him go." Aragorn said to the struggling King.

"Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Grima sat up, his blue eyes wide with disbelief.

Aragorn bent toward him and Kaitlyn frowned when she saw the Ranger extend a hand to the strange looking man.

Grima started to get to his feet and spat upon Aragorn's palm. Hastily the darkly clothed man raced away, pushing past the crowd that gathered and disappearing into the stables.

Aragorn grit his teeth and wiped the spit upon the leg of his pants. "Hail Theoden, King!" he called out loud and clear.

Immediately everyone began to lower their heads or get to their knees.

Kaitlyn followed their example and lowered her head. Legolas and Eowyn did the same.

Aragorn bent to one knee and bowed to the King.

Theoden grimaced and looked around. His eyebrows lowered over his eyes as he took in the sight of the soldiers and the people gathered around him. His Marshal of the Mark was missing. And where was…? A terrible feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach.

"Where is Theodred?" he asked in a broken voice. "Where is my son?"

To be continued…

Most sincere apologies to my readers for taking so long to get this chapter finished and posted. Real life has truly been kicking my behind. Summer is a difficult time for me with writing because of work, my horses as well as me just not wanting to sit at the computer for long periods. Please be patient with me. This is NOT a dead fic. I have already started writing the next chapter and I hope to have it posted much sooner than this one.

As always, I 'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to review or comment. I'm so pleased that most of you are enjoying the story. And Hello to the new reviewers! You're most welcome here!


	23. Questions and Answers

Thanks to Michelle who beta'd this chapter for me. hugs

Chapter 23: Questions and Answers…

Kaitlyn walked unsteadily to stand in front of the gold-framed mirror. Twisting the soft fabric of her dress within her hands, she thought about her day. So much had happened in only a few hours time.

Kaitlyn had learned from Aragorn and Gandalf that King Theoden had been controlled by the evil Saruman, which is why he appeared so elderly when they had first arrived. Gandalf had freed him and now he moved and thought by his own free will.

The King had learned that his only son and heir to the throne of Rohan had been killed by orcs sent by Saruman just a few days earlier and that the King had been tricked into banishing Eomer, his Marshal of the Riddermark. Eomer along with two thousand Rohirrim still loyal to Rohan had ridden off, their destination other than north, unknown.

The King had left the Golden Hall abruptly with a fair-haired soldier named Gamling to prepare for the funeral of his son. He had left his guests in his niece, Eowyn's, care.

Eowyn had smiled gently and led the guests down one of the side halls that lead from the throne room. Gandalf did not accompany them and instead he walked out onto the porch that overlooked Rohan and Edoras. The wizard had seemed deep in thought and even melancholy when they had left him.

Eowyn apologized several times for sending their guests to a room that had not yet been prepared. She told them that they had not been expecting visitors, but that the linens on the bed would be changed by the time they returned from the funeral ceremony as well as dinner and a cot would be brought for those without a bed.

Aragorn had smiled warmly and told her that there was no need to worry. They had been sleeping on the hard ground in the wilderness for days and would make do with whatever they were given.

Eowyn lowered her head and nodded slowly. She told them that someone would bring hot water for baths and a clean change of clothes if they desired it.

Aragorn accepted this and gazed around the room. The room was decorated with tapestries and carvings. It had one small window that was situated on the wall between two small beds draped with cranberry cloth with gold trim. There was one small rectangular mirror, which hung over a dark colored bureau and there was a small metal tub in the far right corner of the room. There was also a fur rug made of deer laying on the floor in the middle of the room.

Eowyn had then turned to Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn had been surprised when Eowyn said to her, "We have no additional spare rooms, but there is space in mine for a cot.

Kaitlyn's eyes had widened at the thought of being separated from her companions. "I thank you for the offer, but I'd rather stay here."

If she were at home, staying with three men would have frightened Kaitlyn, not to mention it would have looked odd, but here it was all that she knew. These men were her friends and her family. Other then her brief abandonment during the Uruk attack at Amon Hen, she had never been separated from them.

Aragorn had put a hand on Kaitlyn's back and led her quietly into the hallway.

Eowyn and the others watched quietly from where they stood across the room.

Aragorn had taken Kaitlyn's hands into his own. "Long have you desired a hot bath, a change of clothes and a good meal. You shall have all this with the Lady Eowyn."

"I could have it here as well," Kaitlyn argued.

Aragorn grinned. "I doubt that you would feel comfortable bathing while Gimli, myself and Legolas were in the same room."

Kaitlyn had looked up at Legolas at Aragorn's words. The Elf had stood with his arms at his side and gazed around the room, unaware that the woman had looked him over. Kaitlyn had flushed hotly at the thought of Legolas watching her bathe and her heart pounded at the thought of watching him undress and bathe.

Aragorn had been right. She would never feel comfortable with them in the room. She had forced the thoughts from her mind and nodded slowly to the Ranger.

Aragorn had smiled and guided her back into the room and their companions and the Lady Eowyn looked up at them.

"It is settled. Kaitlyn will go with you, my lady. She accepts your generous hospitality."

The fair-haired woman had nodded, but her gaze lingered on Aragorn for a few moments. Then her eyes had fallen on Kaitlyn who she had looked at curiously. "This way. Please follow me," Eowyn had said and then she walked out into the hall.

Kaitlyn had clutched the straps of her green backpack and she pursed her lips and sighed. She gave her companions each a long look, except Legolas, who's stare had still been too intense for her, and she followed Eowyn away.

"You look lovely cleaned up. Your eyes shine like emeralds."

Kaitlyn jumped slightly, her current thoughts shattered by the sudden voice. She had nearly forgotten that Lady Eowyn was still in the room.

Kaitlyn smiled and turned to face the King's niece. "Thank you, my lady. You have been most kind to me," she said politely.

The warm bath had been heaven. She had been able to shave and wash and then lather herself in sweet smelling oils. Standing in front of the full-length gold-framed mirror, Kaitlyn felt like a woman again. The dress that Eowyn had lent her to wear for the funeral ceremony was a dark green and it brought out the color of her eyes. It was nothing terribly fancy, but green velvet like cloth with gold, green and blue trim around the arms and waist. The sleeves were bell sleeves and were long and awkward to move in, but Kaitlyn didn't mind. She felt like something from out of a fairytale. She had combed her dark hair out and let it dry wavy. Then she had put it half up and tied it in place with a ribbon that matched her dress.

"Your companions will not be able to keep their eyes from you," Eowyn teased gently and although there was a smile on her face, her eyes were slightly cold.

Kaitlyn didn't reply directly, the thought of the others seeing her like this made her anxious. "I don't know how to repay you for this kindness. The bath, the dress and shoes," she started.

Eowyn shook her head, and not a hair on her head moved out of place. It was pulled up with a crown of gold and blue jewels that matched the deep blue velvet dress that she wore. Eowyn looked like royalty and Kaitlyn had to remind herself that she was.

"'Tis nothing. You and your companions freed my Uncle from the icy grip of Saruman. This is the least I could do," Eowyn told her.

Kaitlyn smiled and then sighed. In just a moment they would be going to a funeral though neither of them wore the traditional black that people from her world would wear.

"I could not bring myself to wear black," Eowyn said brokenly as she stepped beside Kaitlyn to gaze at herself in the mirror. It was as if she had been reading Kaitlyn's thoughts.

"My cousin would not have wanted it," she continued softly. "He never liked black. He said it reminded him of the Nazgul or the orcs." Her blue eyes brimmed with fresh tears and Kaitlyn found herself extending a hand and squeezing one of Eowyn's.

While bathing, Kaitlyn had heard the woman crying. Though the Lady Eowyn was now composed for the most part, the loss of her cousin had hit her hard. Kaitlyn understood how she felt. Kaitlyn could not return home, which meant that her family was lost to her.

Eowyn smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let us go and see that my cousin's body is laid to rest."

The two women exited the room and walked down the side halls of Medeseld. The halls were empty except for a few soldiers who walked about.

Eowyn left Kaitlyn outside the door to her companions' room and went to find the King. Kaitlyn knocked on the wooden door gently and stood with her hands clasped together as she gazed at the tapestries and art that lined the halls.

The door creaked open and Aragorn exited first.

"Such a transformation," he told her.

Kaitlyn looked up to see that all three men had all freshened up, though they still wore the clothing they had come with.

Aragorn approached her first and took one of her hands, bringing it to his lips. "Like a caterpillar that has become a butterfly. The color suits you well, my lady," he finished.

She laughed at his teasing, blushed and playfully batted him away.

Gimli gave a deep bow. He wore his hair down and it cascaded in long waves down his back. He was not wearing his armor and although he was short, he appeared a force to be reckoned with. "A fairer maiden in Rohan could not be found," he told her.

His words made Kaitlyn flush deeply. "Gimli, please."

She fanned herself with one of her hands. She suddenly felt warm and clammy. It was almost as if it was prom night and she was with her family waiting for her date to arrive****She was nervous, but there was nothing to be uneasy about. She had no part to play in this funeral but a guest and these were her friends and nothing more.

Silence fell and Aragorn turned to look at Legolas. The Elf had not said a word since they had left their room and had happened upon Kaitlyn. The Mirkwood Elf was standing as still as a statue and his eyes had not left her form.

"Lad?" Gimli asked.

Legolas blinked and tried to speak but found that this throat was dry. "You look….pretty," he managed very softly.

Kaitlyn felt herself start to sweat and she hated that she felt so nervous. _This is Legolas…just Legolas. _She tried to tell herself and it only made things worse. _Legolas who is a prince, and an Elf and who's looking at me so intensely that I'm going to pass out._

There was no further time to await the Elf's full observations as two of the King's guards arrived dressed in full Rohirrim armor to lead them to the ceremony. Gandalf was already outside and waiting for them.

Kaitlyn forced herself to calm down and as they walked she welcomed the wind that drifted in from outside. She realized that she felt a stab of disappointment at Legolas' words. Pretty? That was what someone would tell a child. She had thought that perhaps she meant a little more to him, but perhaps she had been mistaken.

She buried her disappointment for the time being, but Legolas could detect it as he fell into step behind her and the others. The Elf was troubled by her feelings, but not nearly as troubled as what the sight of her had done to him. It had been so unexpected. He had experienced a loss of words as well as nervousness and he had not been able to tear his eyes from her. These feelings frightened and thrilled him at the same time.

The sun still shone brightly as they reached the outer porch. The people of Edoras stood in a crowd and they waited for their Prince's body to be brought down the stairs by the soldiers who held it at the top.

Kaitlyn moved to stand by Gimli so that she could get a good look at the prince. His skin was pale and stiff with death, but even death could not take away the handsome quality of his face. There was no doubt that he had been a fine man when he was alive. He appeared tall and well muscled. The air of royalty and of a soldier still surrounded him. He was dressed in his armor and his body lay on what reminded Kaitlyn of a stretcher.

The soldiers carried him slowly down the steps and the people of Rohan looked upon their dead prince and many of them wept.

Kaitlyn found that tears had begun to stream silently down her cheeks. The prince had been so young and it was obvious that his people loved him.

The funeral procession walked down the steps of the Golden Hall, through the main street of Edoras and down through the gates toward the east.

People dressed in black or dark colors lined from the Golden Hall to well beyond.

Past the gates there were large mounds, tombs covered with small white flowers that faced the east. Eowyn stood with tears in her eyes at the entrance to one of the grass and flower covered mounds. Each of the tombs had stone doors except this one, which had no door yet.

The soldiers carried the body of their prince closer and closer to his resting place and the King, his guests and many others followed.

The soldiers stopped when they reached the tomb. The wind whipped from the north and crying could be heard from all directions.

Grasping the thin sheer scarf that she was wearing around her, Eowyn began to sing.

Kaitlyn lifted her head to listen. She did not know the words nor did she understand them but some of the Rohan women began to sing or mouth the words as Eowyn sang them.

Eowyn's voice was powerful and full of anguish and King Theoden watched her as she sang and tears filled his eyes.

She continued to sing until the soldiers brought the prince's body into the tomb, laid him to rest and sealed the doors.

Many lingered, staring at the stone slab that served as a door to the tomb, but most began to make their way up the hill and back into the gates of the city.

There was to be a feast held in honor of the prince.

Aragorn stood by an intricately carved wooden post and sipped at his wine. Most of the men were telling stories of how they had fought with their prince at this battle or that. They laughed at the good times and fell silent at the bad.

After listening to them for a short while, Aragorn glanced around the room. Gandalf and the King were missing. Directly after the funeral ceremony they had gone off alone together. Both had been very silent. Gandalf had no doubt gone to offer council. Gimli was swapping stories about mithril and of the caverns his people had created with one of the soldiers. Kaitlyn was sitting alone at a table. She was glancing around the room, though her eyes never fell upon the left side.

Aragorn glanced to the left and realized why. Legolas was standing there, arms crossed with his eyes gazing in her direction. Several times ladies of Rohan would greet the Mirkwood prince. He always smiled warmly at them and then directed his eyes immediately to Kaitlyn.

It was obvious that the Elf and mortal woman had not reconciled over whatever had happened between them. Aragorn sighed and drank the last of his wine. He started to step forward in their direction when someone called to him.

"My lord?"

Aragorn turned and found that the King's niece was standing behind him. "My lady," he bid and he lowered his head in greeting.

"Was the food not to your liking? You have been standing with nothing but a cup of wine all evening," Eowyn commented as her eyes roamed over the Ranger's form. Aragorn was without his black over shirt and was dressed in a cranberry shirt with a black vest, black pants and dark colored boots. His hair was dry and silky and fell in long waves to his shoulders.

Aragorn's brows furrowed. Had she been watching him? "I have not sampled the food, but I am certain that it is the best in the land. I am not hungry at the moment and have chosen to eat later."

"Yes, it is still early. The sun has not yet set," she noted.

Aragorn nodded and feeling a little uneasy standing in her presence he started forward again.

"My lord Aragorn," Eowyn called again.

He turned. "Aye, my lady."

Eowyn looked down and then up quickly. "The woman that came with you, Kaitlyn."

Aragorn was silent for a moment. He had not expected the lady of Rohan to speak of their companion. "Aye, what of her? I hope that she has not caused any trouble."

"Oh, nay, my lord. She has been no trouble at all. I was only curious. Where does she hail from?"

Aragorn felt even more uneasy. He was not about to tell the Lady Eowyn that Kaitlyn was from another world or another time. "That is a question better directed at the Lady Kaitlyn," he replied smoothly.

Aragorn attempted to leave again, but Eowyn persisted. "I would ask her, my lord, but I do not wish to insult her. She has a strange accent. Never have I heard the likes of it before."

Aragorn breathed in slowly and exhaled sharply. "She is from very far away."

"Where? I have studied the lands of Middle Earth extensively."

Aragorn fell silent for a moment. This was the King's niece. Of course she would be well versed and educated.

"She is from New York," he told her remembering that Kaitlyn had said her town was Otter Lake and her territory was New York.

Eowyn frowned deeply, her brows furrowing and causing lines to appear on her pale forehead. "I have never heard of that place. Is it beyond Elvish land?"

"I have told you, it is very far away. Not even I know where it lies," Aragorn told her truthfully.

"How long have you known her?"

"Several months," Aragorn told her, casting his eyes upon Kaitlyn's form. "She is a good friend to us." The Ranger returned his gaze to Eowyn. "You have been very kind to her and we are grateful for that. She has not had the company of another woman for far too long."

Eowyn smiled in return. "She is a kind woman," she said in reply and she thought of how Kaitlyn had taken her hand when thoughts of her cousin had nearly caused her to break down.

Aragorn nodded.

Legolas was tired of maidens walking up to him. They asked him his name so many times that he lost count. They desired to know if he was Elvish and if all Elves were as beautiful as he. They asked offending questions about courting and matrimony.

He was friendly to them, but not overly friendly. He was in the midst of watching Kaitlyn and he had not the time for silly mortal maidens.

Kaitlyn still sat at a table by herself. There were people all around her, talking, smoking and drinking, though none sat beside her. He longed to go to her and keep her company, yet he could not.

He was angry with himself for being unable to confront her. He had killed great enemies without thought, yet a mortal woman was upset with him and he could not find the courage to approach her.

Making a decision, Legolas moved toward the table only to halt dead in his intended path when a soldier of Rohan approached Kaitlyn and began to speak to her. It was not the first time that someone had spoken to her during the course of the feast, but it was the first time a young man had given her attention.

"Forgiving your pardon, my lady, I do not believe I have seen you in Edoras before. Are you distant kin to the King come to visit him?"

Kaitlyn shook her head as she gazed into the face of one of the soldiers. She instantly recognized him as one of the guards from the door and the one that had smiled at her. He was tall with long, wavy dirty blond hair, a short blond beard and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm not related to the King. I am here to pay my respects with my companions. We are friends of the King," she explained.

The soldier nodded and smiled. "My name is Anargthed." He reached for Kaitlyn's hand and brought it to his lips. "Welcome to Rohan, my lady."

Kaitlyn blushed. "Th-thank you. I'm Kaitlyn."

Anargthed smiled. "I would desire to speak with you longer, Lady Kaitlyn, but I am leaving the feast to attend my duties. Perhaps another time. There is rumor that you are from a distant land and I would wish to hear of your home," he told her, his eyes sparkling.

Kaitlyn nodded. "Perhaps another time."

Anargthed smiled and bowed lightly before he strolled across the room.

Kaitlyn watched him go and when she turned back, Legolas was standing beside her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked quickly and almost urgently.

Kaitlyn frowned at his tone. She knew that he had been standing nearby all night and not once had he approached to her disappointment. And now suddenly he was here and amazingly his arrival had occurred mere moments after Anargthed had departed.

"Yes," she told him firmly and Legolas felt his heart drop into his stomach. She was pushing him away!

She sighed and patted the bench beside her. She was too tired and troubled to continue the silly charade that she had been playing all day." It's taken by you," she said softly.

Legolas released the breath he did not realize that he was holding and it came out much louder then he would have wished. He watched her for a moment to be certain she had said what he thought she had said.

She nodded and patted the bench and he sat slowly without a word. They stayed in awkward silence until Legolas finally was able to speak.

He nodded toward her plate, which was nearly full. She had barely picked at the meat and vegetables. "I would have thought that you would have consumed more food than this. Especially because it is not lembas," he teased lightly.

Kaitlyn smiled at his attempt at humor but the smile faded. "I don't have much of an appetite," she told him truthfully.

"Are you ill?" Legolas asked in alarm.

She shook her head. "I had some to eat. I'm well." She brushed back a few strands of dark hair that were in her face and sighed. She turned to look at Legolas and his breath caught at the motion. It was the first time that she had truly looked at him since that night on the plains.

"I keep thinking about the King's son," she said softly.

"_Man trasta le_?" What troubles you?

"He was so young. He couldn't have been much older than me," she frowned.

Legolas started to reach across the table for her hand but stopped half way, afraid that he might frighten her. "War knows nothing of age, Rodwen."

She nodded slowly, the sound of his voice and of her nickname soothing her.

Legolas could see the tears in her eyes. He had left her sitting alone in thought for far too long. He stood slowly, and without a word he offered his arm to her.

She looked up at him in confusion.

"_Pado a nin_," he beckoned and she nodded, realizing that he was offering a chance to escape the halls and her depressing thoughts. Walk with me.

She placed her hand on his arm and with a slight smile he began to lead her away. They smiled goodnight to any who acknowledged them, though not many did.

Aragorn stopped speaking to Eowyn in mid sentence and watched curiously as Kaitlyn and Legolas went.

The lady of Rohan followed his gaze and then turned to regard the Ranger.

Aragorn continued speaking as if nothing had happened.

The Elf and mortal woman entered the hallway, which was already much less crowded than the Great Hall.

"So many horse motifs," Kaitlyn said, knowing full well that she was creating small talk.

"The people of Rohan thrive on their horses. They are known all over Middle Earth for breeding the best stock," Legolas told her.

They walked more, their direction and their destination unknown. Soon, they were in an empty hallway, though the sound of the feast could be heard in the distance.

Finally, the silence became too much for Legolas.

"Rodwen?"

"Hmmm?" she murmured, her eyes roaming the hall, the walls, the floors. Anywhere but the Elf beside her.

"We agreed to not hide things from each other and there is something that I must know," Legolas told her softly.

Kaitlyn kept her eyes on the stone tiling on the floor. "What's that?"

Legolas stopped walking and moved in front of her, his hands gently gripping her shoulders. "You spoke to a man in the hall. A soldier."

Kaitlyn licked her lips. "Yes, what of it?"

Legolas swallowed hard. "Did you find him…pleasing to gaze upon?" he asked softly.

Kaitlyn froze. She had felt fairly comfortable with Legolas as if nothing had happened between them, and now with that one question she felt terribly uneasy. "You…you want to know if I'm attracted to him?" she asked in disbelief.

Legolas nodded.

"Why do you want to know that? What does it matter? What…" She started speaking quickly and then her voice trailed off. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Why did Legolas keep asking her questions like this? She felt bewildered and then suddenly she felt angry.

"You were talking to plenty of maidens. What does one man matter?" she shot back, hardly able to believe that she had said that aloud.

"They were silly girls asking their silly questions," Legolas replied.

"Were you attracted to any of them?" Kaitlyn asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Legolas shook his head, his long blond hair sliding down his lean shoulders. "They meant nothing to me."

He moved forward and Kaitlyn took a step back. Legolas felt pain at the motion and Kaitlyn felt her anger begin to subside when she saw that she was hurting him.

"Only one woman caught my attention this night, and she sat alone with troubled thoughts for far too long," he whispered.

Kaitlyn lowered her head and then she raised it to peer into his eyes for a moment. "Why does it matter to you if I was attracted to him or not? He was just a man."

Legolas went still. "U-istan." I know not. "I only know that I desired the answer."

Kaitlyn sighed and forced herself to calm down. This was like last night when he had asked her about Derrick. Legolas was clearly confused not to mention slightly naive.

She took a deep breath and asked, "Legolas, you're my friend and I'm yours, right?"

"Aye."

"And do you trust me?"

Legolas pulled back as if the question had burned him. "Of course I trust you," he told her and Kaitlyn realized that the question had offended him.

"And I trust you," she told him firmly.

"_Maer,_" he replied. Good

"Yes." She sighed not knowing how to continue. She looked into his eyes and the anguish within them caused her to reach forward to lightly touch his cheek. He closed his eyes at the caress.

"Then please don't trouble yourself with questions about loyalty."

Legolas opened his eyes and parted his lips to speak but Kaitlyn silenced him by placing a finger against his mouth.

"No other man is ever going to take your place." She peered deeply into his eyes as she spoke the words, "You're my best friend and that will never change."

She then lowered her eyes before she continued. "I acted really childish last night and today because I was confused."

Once again she looked into his eyes and found that he was staring at her intently. "I'm not going to let that happen again. It was wrong of me. I pushed you away because I was scared and confused and that hurt me more than it did any good."

Legolas removed her hand so that her fingers no longer covered his lips and placed it over his heart. Kaitlyn could feel that his heart was pounding rapidly beneath her palm.

"I caused you to feel confusion. I caused you to feel uncomfortable in my presence," Legolas said softly and there was great pain in his voice.

She shook her head and he persisted.

"Aye, I did. I bid you, please tell me what it was so that I may never repeat that action again." He put a hand over hers, the one that rested on his chest, and clutched it.

"I know not how it happened but you have come to mean much to me in such short time," he continued. "I know not how to explain how I feel other than pain when we are apart and joy when we are together. I would never intentionally harm you," he told her. His brows lowered and the anguish in his eyes and his gentle yet urgent tone made tears appear in Kaitlyn's eyes.

"I know that you wouldn't," she whispered so softly that Legolas' Elven ears had to strain to hear her words

Legolas wiped away the tears that began to stream down her cheeks with his thumb.

Kaitlyn eyes slipped closed at the touch and when they opened she didn't shy away. She smiled. "That's how friendship goes though, right? You miss the other person when they're away and you enjoy their company when you're together. Sometimes you hurt each other, but you have the power to heal each other too."

"Aye," Legolas said softly. His fingers brushed away the dark curly tendrils that hung in her face. When she did not move away from him, he felt joy fill his soul.

"Then let's allow the past to stay where it is. I was confused and uncomfortable but it wasn't because of anything that you did. It was because I jumped to conclusions about things and I shouldn't have. I promise to try not to do that again."

Kaitlyn realized that she had done exactly that. Legolas was not like men from home. It was now very clear that at this point in time he loved her as a dear friend and she knew that she felt the same way about him. If the future took them to another path she would deal with that road when they came to it. She vowed silently that she would not assume and push him away, for it only served to hurt them both.

"_Goheno nin_?" Forgive me?" she asked meekly.

"Of course."

She smiled and Legolas felt his heart begin to beat faster. He entwined his fingers with hers on the hand that he held against him. Lowering his other hand from her hair, he pulled her to him gently. She rested her head against his shoulder and he rested his chin upon her head.

The uneasiness was gone. The mist was swept away by a swift wind and they both felt contentment. They embraced each other for a short while, thankful that no one entered the hall to bother them.

Kaitlyn stifled a yawn.

"You are weary, " Legolas noted, reluctantly raising his chin from her head. He took one of her hands into his and held it by his side. "_Tolo_. I shall walk you to your room." Come

She gave no argument, realizing that it had been a long day. Even though the hour was still early, she was eager to sleep upon the cot and blankets that Eowyn had one of the maids prepare for her.

They walked in silence and remained as such until they reached the doorway to Eowyn's chambers.

"_Losto mae_, Rodwen," Legolas told her. Sleep well.

Kaitlyn smiled, her eyes taking in Legolas' fair form, her hand and fingers feeling the softness and warmth of his hand and her mind wondering how it could have ever ignored or been angry with such a being.

"You as well," she told him.

Legolas watched with regret as she started to move away from him. Her fingers slipped from his and loss filled him.

She slowly opened the door and stepped into the room.

The Elf watched her intensely as if burning the image of her into his mind.

She smiled at him, which made his heart race, and she began to close the door.

The door was nearly closed and an instant away from clicking shut when it suddenly stopped closing.

Legolas felt his breath catch in his throat when the door ceased to close.

Kaitlyn smiled at the Elf gently and just before she closed the door completely she said, "The answer to your question… is no."

To be continued…

Surprise! I didn't take weeks to get this chapter finished. How about that? Real life is still a bit busy, but I'm making due and am trying to get back into writing whenever I can. I really love getting away from the movie and books. It allows me to be a bit more creative. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter.

Many thanks to all my reviewers. Both new and old. You are all fabulous. I'm up to 300 reviews. I love you guys. Keep them coming. I really enjoy hearing the indepth input. Thanks again and until next chapter.

And 10 points to Phoenix23 who knew that I am a Due South fan. That's great that someone noticed that line!


	24. Hope remains while company is true

Many thanks to Michelle for editing this chapter for me.

Chapter 24: Hope remains while company is true.

Gimli shuffled along behind his companions, not wanting them to see how exhausted he truly was. They had traveled all morning, had dealt with problems in Rohan and a funeral ceremony during the day and then had attended a feast in honor of the King's son in the evening. Then Gandalf and the King had returned with two children who had informed them that wild men were burning the villages. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had stayed to learn what would happen. Would they go to war or would they not?

Gimli gave a great sigh. "The day has been long. I look forward to reclining on my cot," he told his companions. "It may be a long time before I have such a comfort again."

Aragorn took a puff of his pipe and, turning, he nodded. While he was used to traveling from place to place, being a Ranger from the North, he sometimes forgot that his companions were not.

"There is no reason that you cannot have the bed Gimli," Legolas replied. "I have little use for it. I am not weary," The Elf told him.

Gimli shook his head and held up his gloved hands. "No. No. The cot will do just fine. I plan to move it to the darkest corner of the room and have a deep sleep."

Legolas smiled to himself. The Dwarf would have a deep sleep where he snored so loudly that no one else would receive any rest.

They reached the doorway and Aragorn opened it and allowed Gimli and Legolas to walk in first before he followed and closed it behind them.

The men relaxed a bit. Aragorn smoked his pipe by the window, Gimli pulled his cot into the corner and sat upon it and Legolas washed his face and hands in the small wash basin that had been provided.

"Someone should tell Kaitlyn what will happen tomorrow," Legolas suggested as he dried his face upon a clean cloth.

Aragorn puffed his pipe and released the smoke. "She is sure to be sleeping by now. She went to bed hours ago. There is no harm in her learning in the morning."

Legolas nodded slowly and watched as the Ranger sat upon his bed and gazed out the window. For once, Aragorn suddenly looked weary, and he did not try to hide it.

The Elf knew that the Ranger had much on his mind. His disappointment in King Theoden was obvious to Legolas, but there was nothing that he nor Aragorn could do. The King had made his decision.

Gimli gave a sigh and lay down. His eyes were heavy with sleep and they slipped closed. Moments later, he was snoring away.

Legolas remained in the center of the room, arms crossed over his chest, and his mind in another place. He did not know how much time had passed when Aragorn asked, "I gather that you have reconciled with Kaitlyn?"

Legolas turned to the Ranger and smiled. "Aye."

Aragorn held his pipe with his teeth as he drew one knee against his chest. He then removed the pipe from his mouth and held it in his hand. "You both forgive and forget rather quickly."

"We are able to talk and resolve matters with haste. I would have it no other way," Legolas replied.

Aragorn nodded and returned his gaze to the window.

Legolas sensed that the Ranger was melancholy, but he did not wish to offend his friend by asking what was wrong.

A short while later, Aragorn put out his pipe and laid it to rest on the small table beside his bed. He removed his boots and lay on the mattress in the hope that he would find sleep this night.

Legolas remained in the center of the room. He felt far too anxious to rest. He waited a short and when the anxiety did not leave him, he slipped quietly from the room. He did not know where he was going as he roamed the dim and quiet halls, but walking and thinking seemed to soothe him.

As he moved into one section of the hallway, he halted, sensing someone close by. He turned a corner and his eyes could see a figure standing by a window at the end of the hall. His eyes focused and standing barefoot dressed in a white gown with a gray cape was Kaitlyn.

Legolas was surprised to see her gazing out the window, her chin resting on her arms that were crossed on the sill. What was she doing up at this late hour roaming the halls?

She did not notice him, so Legolas watched her for a few moments before he stepped close and cleared his throat.

Kaitlyn jumped and pulled away from the window. She exhaled deeply when she saw Legolas. "Good grief. You scared the life out of me." She put a hand over her heart, and she could feel it racing.

"_Goheno nin._" Forgive me.

She nodded. "What are you doing roaming the halls?"

Legolas tilted his head. "The same could be asked of you."

She stepped toward him, pulling her cape around her. "I tried to sleep, but it didn't work. I'm unfamiliar with the room and it's too quiet." She lowered her head and then gazing into Legolas's eyes she said, bashfully, "I'm ashamed to admit that I'm used to Gimli's snoring. It lulls me to sleep." She frowned. "What are you doing awake at such a late hour?"

"I was not weary. I felt that perhaps a walk might clear my mind."

She smiled. "What have you been thinking about?"

"You," he whispered.

Kaitlyn felt her cheeks flush hotly.

Legolas smiled at her reaction. "I am pleased that you and I have reconciled."

She ducked her head unable to stand his intense gaze, but then she chanced it and met his eyes. "Me too."

"Have you heard the news?" he asked.

"What news?" she asked feeling a little more comfortable with the change of subject.

"King Theoden's decision. Aragorn does not agree with it."

"Oh, about tomorrow!" she exclaimed, suddenly understanding.

Legolas nodded.

"Yes. Eowyn told me about the King's decision when she came in for bed. She also told me about the children that the King and Gandalf found and all the attacks on the villages. She was very angry and upset."

"And rightly so. Saruman is killing and pillaging her people. Tomorrow we leave for Helm's Deep."

Kaitlyn sighed. "I was just starting to get comfortable here."

Legolas tilted his head and smirked. "Not too comfortable if you are roaming the halls alone at night."

She shrugged. "I just was a little restless, that's all. In a few days I would have settled just fine."

"_Dartho ah ammen_." Legolas offered. Stay with us. "I have a bed that I will not be sleeping in. It will be more comfortable than the cot you were laying on."

Kaitlyn shook her head, her long dark hair falling about her shoulder. "I don't want to be a burden Legolas."

"You will not be." He smiled. "I promise."

"Are Aragorn and Gimli going to mind me being there? I mean it's late," she reminded him.

"They are both sleeping. They will not mind. You should not have been separated from us to begin with," he added quietly.

Kaitlyn thought about what Aragorn had mentioned to her about bathing and she blushed fiercely.

Legolas tilted his head and gazed at her curiously, one eyebrow raised higher than the other.

She pretended to cough into the fist she had made with her hand. "Are you sure they won't mind?" she asked, attempting to take the attention away from herself.

Legolas grinned at her persistence. "I am sure. _Tolo_." Come. He offered a hand to her and she took it.

They walked only a short way when Legolas halted and gazed at her.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked. She wondered if he had changed his mind about bringing her with him.

"Why are there no boots or stockings upon your feet? You are walking barefoot." He seemed alarmed by this.

She nodded and gazed down at her feet, moving a few of her toes. "Yeah, I know."

"But why?"

"It's a very bad habit of mine. I used to wake up in the middle of the night sometimes when I couldn't sleep. I would look out the window that faced north in my apartment. I was always too lazy to put my slippers on. When I left Eowyn's room, I guess that I didn't really stop to think about where I was. Wait here a sec and I'll be right back."

Legolas waited and watched as she jogged a short ways down the hall, the sound of her bare feet hitting the stone floor filled his ears. She entered a room and, a few moments later, she returned with stockings and shoes upon her feet.

"Better?" she asked when she had reached him.

He nodded, and they resumed their walking.

They entered his room slowly, and Legolas closed the door behind them. Gimli was sleeping on a cot in the corner of the room, snoring away. They had been able to hear him from several paces down the hall. Aragorn was reclining on his bed, his eyes closed.

Kaitlyn felt as if she was sneaking around. She had not been invited to stay in this room the first time and while Aragorn had presented an extremely logical reason why, she had still been hurt and a little afraid to be away from her companions.

Legolas led her to his bed and she sat upon it. She smiled at how much softer the feather mattress was in comparison to a pile of blankets on her canvas cot.

__

"Losto, Rodwen." Sleep. Legolas beckoned.

Kaitlyn looked down at the bed and then at him. "What about you?" she whispered.

"I will not sleep this night, even if I rest upon the bed," he whispered, knowing that it was the truth. He had been anxious much of the evening. His mind would not allow him to rest.

"What do you plan on doing? Standing around and watching everyone else sleep?"

"Aye," he nodded.

She shook her head and then stood up, arms crossed over her chest. "The bed is large enough. I'm only going to stay if you rest," she threatened. "This is your bed, and I don't want you to be without a place to sleep should you grow tired later."

Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but Kaitlyn silenced him with the serious expression on her face and the hands that she moved to rest on her hips.

Legolas grinned. She knew quite well that he wished for her to stay. She knew that in threatening him like she just had, he would be forced to agree. He shook his head and gave a soft laugh before saying, "Very well. If my resting comforts you then I shall."

She smiled and sat down on the mattress again.

Legolas removed his weapons and laid them directly beside the bed should there be trouble. He folded his cloak and placed it on a dark colored bureau and then sat on the right side of the bed. He leaned up against the wall and spread his long legs out before him, his legs crossed at the booted ankles. "Now I am resting," he informed her. "So, you shall remain."

She chuckled at him, removed her shoes and then lay down on her stomach beside him. She started off laying on the very edge so that there was a good deal of space between them. While she had lay with Legolas on the ground out in the wild before, sleeping on a bed together felt a bit more intimate.

Legolas smiled as he watched her eyes begin to grow heavy with sleep. "_Losto. Berion le,_" Sleep, I will protect you. he told her.

She smiled and moved a bit closer. Moments later, her breathing evened and sleep claimed her.

Legolas watched her take in and release each breath. He could feel the heat of her body from where she lay and it comforted him to know that she was safe and near. He had not realized that being separated from her, even if for a short time, would cause him to miss her so much.

Her long dark hair was spread in waves over her shoulders, back and some of the bed. He reached out with one hand and began to run his long fingers through the strands.

He realized that touching her hair was becoming a habit. It was a habit that he had no intention of giving up.

He smiled as the scent of her drifted to his nose. She had bathed in lavender scented oils and it clung to her skin and hair. Legolas knew that she must be very happy to have bathed. Kaitlyn was strange for a mortal. She enjoyed bathing and keeping neat and tidy much like the Elves do and unlike humans. Legolas's smile widened as he remembered that she was not of his world and that was why she was most likely different.

His smile faded when he sensed a disconcerting emotion in the room. It did not radiate from Kaitlyn, nor himself, but from Aragorn who lay in his bed just a few feet away.

Legolas peered at the Ranger and realized that Aragorn was not sleeping, but was awake, his eyes focused on the Elf and Kaitlyn. Legolas's hand stopped moving, his fingers stilling in Kaitlyn's hair. He had the distinct feeling of being caught doing something that he clearly should not have been doing.

"I can feel your disapproval from here," Legolas informed his friend.

"Not disapproval. Surprise at seeing her here, perhaps." Aragorn paused. "You sought her." His last few words were a statement and not a question.

"Not intentionally," Legolas told him honestly. "I went for a walk to clear my mind and she was in the hall gazing out an open window. "

Aragorn sat up and gazed at Kaitlyn. She lay close to Legolas' body, her cheek pressed to the blankets on the bed and her long dark hair spread out around her like a dark cloak. Legolas's fingers were buried in the wavy length. Aragorn exhaled loudly and looked away.

A feeling of loss filled the air and suddenly Legolas understood. "You miss the Evenstar," he said softly.

Aragorn sighed and nodded very slowly. "Kaitlyn reminds me of her at times with her long dark hair though other than similar hair, she and Arwen share little else in common. Kaitlyn's presence occasionally reminds me of what I have lost."

Legolas's brows furrowed at Aragorn's remark. "You have lost nothing. The Evenstar waits in Imladris for you."

Aragorn shook his head. " Nay. I bid her to go to the Havens. I attempted to give her back the pendant."

"But you did not for it still hangs at your throat," Legolas told him and he glanced at the silver pendant that Aragorn was wearing.

Aragorn glanced down at it and reached for it, stroking the cool metal with his fingers. "She would not accept it."

"And you know the reason why she would not," Legolas replied softly so that he would not awaken Kaitlyn. "Do you truly believe that she will leave? You know how she feels about you. You were raised by Elves, Estel, you know that once we love we cannot simply stop. She will wait."

Aragorn looked up at Legolas. "How can you be so certain?"

"I have seen you two together," Legolas told him. "I have seen the love you hold for each other in your eyes." Legolas glanced down, his eyes falling for only a moment upon Kaitlyn. Then he glanced up at Aragorn again. "She will wait."

Aragorn sighed. His mind was in turmoil. He was distressed over the coming war and the fate of the ring and his companions. He was worried over his own future and if he would somehow fail the peoples of Middle Earth. And he was distressed about Arwen and their future. He turned over, his back to Legolas, and attempted to sleep without uttering another word.

Legolas watched as Aragorn hastily turned over. The Elf could feel many things radiate from Aragorn. Loss, pain, distress, fear and lastly, hope. Lord Elrond had nicknamed Aragorn well.

Legolas watched Kaitlyn sleep for a few hours. Gimli snored away and after some time Aragorn had managed to push his thoughts away and rest. Legolas could not remember the last time he had taken a deep rest. He sighed and thought that perhaps now would be as good a time as any. His thoughts had settled and with all his companions beside him, he felt at peace.

He felt his mind beginning to rest, his eyes lost focus and his breathing slowed.

Legolas was not resting more than a few moments when a loud pounding made him stir. His eyes immediately focused on his surroundings and he realized that someone was pounding with their fist on the door.

Aragorn was also awake and he moved quickly to the door to see what was so urgent. He swung the door open and there stood the Lady Eowyn, with a candle in one hand and her balled fist in mid-air ready to knock again.

"My lord," she greeted Aragorn. She was dressed in a long dark robe that covered whatever sleeping garments she wore beneath it.

Speaking quickly, Eowyn said, "I know that the hour is dreadfully late and that you were all probably sleeping, but I am terribly worried. I cannot find the Lady Kaitlyn. She and I spoke this evening while I readied for bed. She was upon her cot when I fell asleep but now she is gone. I have searched the side halls and feasting hall and-"

Aragorn held up one hand to silence her and Eowyn paused. "There is no need to be worried. Lady Kaitlyn is quite safe." He stepped aside so that Eowyn could gaze into the room.

Eowyn gazed in and, in the darkness, she could barely make out that Kaitlyn was sleeping beside the fair-haired the Elf.

Legolas gazed up at Eowyn and smiled gently.

"She is here," Eowyn breathed with relief.

"Aye," Aragorn replied. "Legolas found her in the hall gazing out a window and invited her here. She is safe and well. We appreciate your concern and I apologize for the trouble."

"It was no trouble. She is safe and that is what matters," Eowyn replied. She smiled at Aragorn.

"Aye," Aragorn agreed. The sight of the Lady of Rohan smiling at him was something that he could not deal with at the moment. "The hour is late and we all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You are quite right, my lord. Good night," Eowyn bid.

Aragorn nodded and closed the door as Eowyn began to walk away.

"I did not mean to worry Lady Eowyn," Legolas told Aragorn.

Aragorn sat on the edge of his bed and then gazed over at Legolas. "_Istan_." I know.

The Ranger gazed at Kaitlyn who was now curled up against Legolas's side. He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"It is late. We should rest," Aragorn said wearily.

Legolas nodded and watched his friend lay down and attempt to sleep. After a short while of running his fingers through Kaitlyn's hair once again, the Elf fell into Elvish slumber, his eyes open in sleep and not closed.

Kaitlyn stretched and yawned. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. Opening her eyes, she smiled when she saw Legolas sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning," she greeted.

He smiled warmly. "I was wondering when you were going to awaken."

Her smile widened. "I haven't slept that well in a long time."

Legolas nodded.

"I heard you and Aragorn talking last night," Kaitlyn admitted, her voice holding a hesitant but curious tone.

One of Legolas's brows rose. He had been certain that she was sleeping. "And what did you hear?"

Kaitlyn sat up and looked into Legolas's eyes. "Who is the Evenstar?"

Legolas smiled and raised a hand, brushing back Kaitlyn's hair. "She is the daughter of the lord of Rivendell and she is also in love with Aragorn and he with her."

Kaitlyn looked surprised, her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide. "And she's an Elf?"

"Aye."

"I didn't realize that Aragorn had a lover." Her brows lowered and furrowed. "He's never spoken of her."

Legolas gazed into Kaitlyn's green eyes. "There are a great many things that Aragorn speaks not of. He loves the Evenstar greatly, but he fears that she will sail west because he told her to."

"And you think that she will stay?"

Legolas nodded and, realizing that his hand was still resting against her hair, he removed it. "I believe she will, but I do not have the gift of foresight."

"Have you ever been in love, Legolas?" Kaitlyn asked softly.

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, I have never been in love."

"Ever?" Kaitlyn asked in disbelief.

"Ever. I love my family and I love my friends, but I have never experienced the love that the great songs and tales talk of or that my friends and family have known," Legolas told her, sadness seeping into his tone.

"But you're nearly 3 millennia," Kaitlyn reminded him. She tilted her head and gazed at him, her mind still unable to fathom that he had never loved in all the years that he had lived.

"Aye, but that does not change things. I still have not loved a woman." Legolas took one of her hands into his and traced her fingers. "Love is a serious emotion to the Elves. We normally love but once. It is a sacred gift."

"Wow, only once? But what if things don't work out?" She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin upon them.

"There are rare times when there is an ill choice made and each goes their separate way and each finds another but it is very rare. Elves are said to know when they have found their lifemate. There is a feeling that they cannot ignore. They know when they have found the one."

"How you find the one? Do you just look at an Elf and know?"

"_Ellon_ and _elleth_ court until they find the correct partner." male elves and elf maidens)

Kaitlyn shifted her weight on the bed and asked, "What's Elvish courting like?"

"After there is interest between two Elves, there is the introduction of each to the families," Legolas explained. "Then there are many long walks and talks. Often the male will ask the female to join him for one of the seasons' feasts or celebrations so that they may dance and he may show all others that he is courting her. It is a simple routine and it is echoed by all. If they fall in love they will marry and if they do not fall in love, they will go their separate ways and court until they find love."

"That's not too different from my people. Did you ever court anyone?" she asked with burning curiosity.

He nodded. "I courted two _elleth_ many years ago. My King asked it of me, and I attempted, but it was in vain." Legolas grinned at the memory. "I was more interested in archery practice than in courting, " he laughed. Elvish maidens

Kaitlyn smiled. That somehow seemed like him. "So, what are Elvish marriages like? Do you have a ceremony?"

"So many questions," he teased lightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious. I've been traveling with you for a few months now and I still don't know very much about your people."

He smiled. "In time you will learn, just as you have begun to learn one of our languages." He smiled broadly at that thought. It pleased him that she wished to learn about his people.

"Elvish marriages go in stages. There is the engagement, which normally lasts one year. Then there is the bonding, which is a private event between the two lovers. And then there is a marriage ceremony that family and friends may attend."

"Bonding? Is that when they exchange tokens of their love or make the last minute plans for the wedding?" Kaitlyn asked innocently.

Legolas felt his cheeks begin to grow warm. "That is one way of phrasing it." He turned over Kaitlyn's hand in his and absentmindedly began to stroke her palm, causing her to shiver.

"Bonding is a private marriage," Legolas said softly. "It is when the two lovers go off alone and join spiritually and… physically."

Kaitlyn flushed at the words and she suddenly realized that Legolas was doing the same. His usually pale complexion was rapidly turning red.

"Oh," she whispered.

"Aye…" Legolas said very softly. He gazed down, his fingers now moving in slow circles over her palm.

Kaitlyn suddenly realized that was why Legolas had asked her if she and Derrick were married. When she was recounting the tale of the night Derrick stabbed her she had mentioned Derrick's comments about sex. She had not thought anything about them at the time, figuring that Legolas being such a handsome Elf had had plenty of lovers in his time. But that was not the case. To her amazement, he had never loved anyone at all, and, apparently, since he had never loved, he had never been engaged. Therefore he certainly would have never made love to anyone before.

She swallowed hard at that last thought, her mind betraying her by imagining what he would look like in the dark with candlelight dancing over his nude body, his long blond hair loose and flowing down his shoulders. The room suddenly felt very warm and Legolas felt too close.

She looked up at Legolas, glad that he was still gazing down, watching his fingers stroke her hand and not watching her reactions.

Disappointment filled her as she watched him. If Legolas had never loved anyone in 3,000 years, it was highly unlikely that he would ever love her the way she assumed he might have just yesterday. While that put her in some ease, it also upset her.

Someday she would be ready to open her heart to a man again. The hurt and fear that Derrick had instilled in her would eventually fade. She realized that she would like to find someone similar to Legolas, in fact the idea of loving Legolas and him loving her was not the frightening concept it had been yesterday or the day before.

Legolas was everything she had wanted Derrick to be but never was, with the exception that Legolas had never loved. And if he had not loved in almost 3,000 years, what made her naïve enough to think that he would ever love her?

"I sense disappointment. And great sorrow. What troubles you?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She glanced at him to find that he was looking into her face and he was concerned.

She looked away. She wasn't about to tell him what was really on her mind. "I…I wish my people could be more like yours. Not much is sacred anymore," she covered smoothly. He looked at him and gave him a faint smile.

Legolas nodded, remembering her talk of how her people sometimes said they loved when they didn't. It was a sad situation, and Kaitlyn knew it first hand with what had happened with Derrick.

She stood and pulled away from him. His touch on her suddenly was too much. "I should get dressed and start packing."

Legolas nodded slowly and got to his feet. Was it his imagination or did she suddenly seem uneasy in his presence? He hoped that it was his imagination. "May I escort you to your room?" he asked.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "I think I can find my own way, besides I'm sure the others will want to speak to you," she rambled quickly. "I'll see you later?"

He nodded, feeling a little disappointment on his part. He watched her turn to go and a strange feeling that he could not explain settled over him.

Kaitlyn was about to walk out of the room, but she stood frozen in place for a few moments. Legolas watched her curiously, wondering why she remained when she had told him just moments ago that she was going to leave.

Unable to help herself, she turned and looked into Legolas's fair face.

He gazed back at her, his eyes boring into hers.

She realized that, while Legolas would never love her the way she might wish to be loved in the future, his close friendship was so much better than nothing at all. She was blessed to have him in her life, and she was not about to forget that any time soon.

She stepped up to him, smiling at his innocent, confused expression. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his cheek. She quickly lowered to her heels and, not waiting for his reaction, she proceeded to exit the room.

Legolas watched her leave, but he did not go to join his companions just yet. Instead he remained where he was standing. He raised one hand to his face and touched his cheek where she had kissed him. It had been a gentle and quick kiss, but it had made his heart pound as if it had been full of passion.

He glanced at the closed door, which she had just exited, and smiled. The day had started off well. He hoped that it would end equally as well.

To be to continued…

Many thanks to my reviewers for sending their comments. I always am eager to hear what you think of the story.


	25. Confusion

Special thanks to Michelle for betaing this chapter for me and for many of the ideas that were featured in this chapter. She's been an incredible help with stimulating my mind. Keep those fantastic ideas coming, Michelle!

Chapter 25: Confusion…

Kaitlyn found herself outside in the sun among the fresh air and the busy activity of the people of Edoras preparing to leave their home for the refuge of Helm's Deep.

Soldiers helped women carry food and provisions to small carts. Men, women and children called to each other and quickly left their homes, following the throngs of people already headed toward the gates.

Kaitlyn stood on her tiptoes and looked around for some sign of her companions. After leaving Legolas, she had met the Lady Eowyn in her room and they had a very quick breakfast of bread and cheese as they packed. Kaitlyn had little to pack and did her best to help the Lady without getting in the way.

Eowyn noted that Kaitlyn seemed in a fine mood this morning, watching as the woman hummed as she prepared her things.

There was no time for a bath this morning, much to Kaitlyn's dismay, so she washed her face and hands quickly in a basin. After washing, she changed out of her nightdress, which Eowyn had given to her, and dressed in the clothing that Aragorn had brought her in Lorthlorien. She also put on her torn and tattered sneakers and sighed. The time for dressing like a medieval princess was over.

Eowyn was intrigued by Kaitlyn's shoes and Kaitlyn told her they were called sneakers and that many people in her land wore them.

"I hear that you are from New York," Eowyn said as she folded some clothing. "Is this true?"

"You've heard of New York?" Kaitlyn asked in astonishment. The smile that had been on her face ever since she left Legolas broadened.

"Lord Aragorn told me that is where you hail from. Other than from his lips, I have never heard of the land. When we are not rushing about, you must tell me of it." Eowyn offered politely.

Kaitlyn nodded and smiled.

Eowyn noticed that Kaitlyn's sneakers were a bit torn and how filthy they were and offered her a pair of boots.

"They are old and a little worn, but they will hold up to the journey to Helm's Deep," Eowyn told her, holding up the dark leather boots she had taken from a chest in the room. They were simple in style with braided laces that wove in and out of small holes and tied at the top of the ankle high boots. "They are too small for me, but they may fit you. I also have a few outfits that may fit you. If you have room for them in your pack, you are welcome to take them. I would rather see them being used then collecting moths in my chest."

Kaitlyn was grateful that Eowyn was so willing to share, especially since she had only two outfits and a pair of sneakers. Clothes were not mass-produced here as they were in her world, and Kaitlyn was grateful for whatever she was given, used handouts or not.

While Kaitlyn had never been a fashion expert, working at the bank had made her conscious of her everyday appearance back home and she often wore expensive clothing.

Folding the old cotton like dresses into her bag, she realized just how much she and things had changed in only a few short months.

"Lady Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn blinked and focused on the present. The sound of people and animals bustling about grew loud as thoughts of the morning faded away.

A soldier wearing full Rohirrim armor stood in front of her along with his sorrel horse. Kaitlyn had heard neither of them coming.

Instantly, she recognized the soldier.

"Anargthed," she smiled.

Anargthed grinned and bowed his head ever so slightly. "We meet again, my lady." He reached for her hand and placed a kiss upon it, which made Kaitlyn not only blush, but feel slightly uneasy.

Anargthed took a step closer. "It surprises me to see that you are alone once again, my lady.

Kaitlyn smiled warily and glanced around wondering where Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf were. "My companions will be along any minute," she told him.

Without her companions in sight, she felt a bit wary. While Anargthed seemed like a gentleman, she realized that she knew nothing about him, his ways, or the ways of his people.

"Have you ever been to Helm's Deep, Lady Kaitlyn?"

She shook her head, risking a quick glance at Anargthed, who was watching her with some interest, before looking around again. She saw no sign of her friends.

"It is a magnificent sight to behold," Anargthed began. "It is set into the mountains with tall, strong walls and spectacular caves that glitter in the light. Our people have used it as a safe haven in times of trouble. It has never let us down."

"That's fascinating," Kaitlyn told him, though her voice was devoid of any enthusiasm.

The fair-haired soldier laughed.

Kaitlyn turned to him and gave her his full attention.

"I can see that traveling to Helm's Deep is not what you had in mind when you came to Edoras."

"I don't know what I had in my mind when I came to Edoras," Kaitlyn told him honestly. "Maybe that we'd stay here for a while, but I guess that's not what will be happening."

Anargthed smiled warmly. "You are travel weary. It seems that you have not settled in one place for a long time."

Kaitlyn's brows lowered causing lines to appear on her forehead. Her heart beat a little faster at the way Anargthed could seem to pick up what was troubling her. "How…how did you know?"

Anargthed didn't reply to her question. He smiled and said, "The ride to Helm's Deep takes 2 days. An equally weary soldier would enjoy the talk and company of a lady from another land to make the time pass more quickly. What say you, Lady Kaitlyn? My horse Amron is swift and sure and would guide us safely. Will you ride with me to Helm's Deep?"

Kaitlyn blinked a few times, her lips parting in surprise at the unexpected question. This man knew nothing of her and she knew nothing of him. Why would he desire her company? Before she could answer, someone replied for her.

"While your offer is gracious, Soldier of Rohan, Lady Kaitlyn has committed to riding with myself and my companions."

Kaitlyn turned to find that Legolas was seated upon his grey stallion, Arod, just a few yards away. The Elf was alone. Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf were not in sight.

An annoyed grin appeared on the soldier's face. "One of the Eldar," he noted, scrutinizing Legolas. "We heard that one of your kind was in Rohan."

Legolas said nothing but remained straight and tall in the saddle. His expression was blank, though Kaitlyn detected that he was unhappy. She remembered that Legolas had seen Anargthed walk away from her during the feast for the King's son and she wondered if Legolas sensed something about this man that she wasn't capable of.

Anargthed smiled and licked his lips. He stepped closer to Legolas, his sorrel horse waiting patiently where it stood. "I do not know much of the Eldar and their ways, but in Rohan we allow our women to speak for themselves."

Legolas's eyes slanted, his brows lowering at the insult.

The two males watched each other and the silence grew heavy and tense. Kaitlyn quickly stepped between the man and Elf before something happened.

"I will be traveling with my companions, Anargthed," Kaitlyn told him. She smiled genuinely. "But thank you for your offer."

Anargthed nodded and bowed his head in Kaitlyn's direction. "Another time, perhaps, Lady Kaitlyn."

Without a further word, he turned and mounted his horse. He gave the sorrel a tap with the heels of his boots and both disappeared into the crowd.

Kaitlyn turned to Legolas. The Elf was frowning openly, his eyes still gazing in the direction that the soldier had gone.

"What was that all about?" she asked, placing one hand on her hip.

"I do not trust that man," he said honestly, turning his gaze to Kaitlyn. The mortal woman could see that he was upset.

"I'm sorry that he insulted you," she apologized. "That wasn't right of him. He saw me all alone and offered me a ride. I guess he didn't like it a rival."

"And what would your answer have been if I had not come and answered for you?" Legolas demanded a little more harshly than he meant to.

Kaitlyn's brows furrowed. "What do you think it would have been?" she asked defensively. "I don't know him from a hole in the wall. Why would I have gone off with him when I could ride with people I know and trust?"

Legolas sighed. He did not want to quarrel with her, not after the pleasant morning they had. "_Goheno nin_, I did not mean to upset you." Forgive me.

Kaitlyn exhaled. "It…It's okay. You really don't like him, do you?"

"Nay."

"Why?

Legolas looked away in the direction that Anargthed had departed and then peered at Kaitlyn. "There is something about him that I do not trust. I cannot explain."

Kaitlyn decided to let the conversation drop. She had never heard so much disdain in Legolas' voice before. "Where are the others?"

"Aragorn is in the stables. He was speaking to Gimli last I knew. I would have been here sooner but we accompanied Gandalf to the stables. He rode off in search of the Marshal of the Mark."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened. "Gandalf's gone?"

Legolas nodded. "Aye, he left a short time ago." Legolas saw the expression of hurt that appeared on her face at the news. "There was no time to waste. He will see us in a few days."

She nodded numbly, the hurt stubbornly refusing to leave her. Gandalf had just re-entered her life and now he was gone again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and gazed up at Legolas.

The Elf smiled gently. "The Lady Eowyn has loaned Gimli a bay mare to ride on the journey to Helm's Deep. He is not happy about riding alone, but Gimli is proud and stubborn."

Kaitlyn laughed, picturing what the scene at the stable may have been like.

"Which leaves Arod and I to travel alone," Legolas told her. "We would very much enjoy company. _Noro ah ammen, hiril nin?_" Ride with us, my lady?

Kaitlyn's lips curled into a smile. "I would like that, _Mallen Calad._" Golden Light.

Legolas grinned at the use of his nickname. It had been far too long since he had heard it spoken from her lips.

He offered her his hand, which she took. Then he pulled her up gently to sit behind him, lifting her as if she weighed no more than a child.

She slowly slipped her arms around his slender waist so that she would not slide off. She immediately noticed how much thinner he was than Aragorn and he sat much lighter in the saddle than the Ranger did.

"Your pack feels heavier," he commented as she shifted to get comfortable behind him.

"Yes, Eowyn gave me some clothing and a new pair of boots," she told him and she stuck her foot out to the side so that he could see.

"Ah, fine boots," he smiled. "Though I shall miss those strange shoes that you wear."

"My sneakers?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

"These are much better than my sneakers, which were falling a part. I wouldn't mind writing a letter of complaint to Nike, but I have a feeling they would tell me that sneakers weren't meant for cross country traveling." Kaitlyn laughed at Legolas' confused expression and dropped her leg back so that it was against Arod's flank.

Legolas just grinned at her. "Hold tightly. Arod is very swift."

Kaitlyn held onto Legolas even tighter. She certainly did not want to fall off and hurt or embarrass herself.

Legolas felt her arms and body move closer to his. It was certainly much more pleasant to have her arms around his waist instead of Gimli's. Not to mention the fact that she smelled much better than the Dwarf.

He glanced back at her to make certain that she was ready and signaled Arod forward with his voice.

They met Aragorn and Gimli at the gates. Soon the people of Rohan were following their King, his niece and a small group of strangers out of their fair city and into the world beyond.

Kaitlyn held onto Legolas tightly as they went. She could feel the muscles of his stomach moving beneath his tunic and her hands as his body shifted with Arod's movements. She had lay with Legolas on the ground out in the wild and had shared his bed with him the night before, but she had never stopped to realize certain things about him.

Things such as the warmth of his skin. She surmised that Elves had higher body temperatures than humans did because his skin was always warm to the touch. He was very thin, but not underweight and he was muscled but he was certainly no Arnold. Everything about him was just right.

__

"Except for one thing…He has never loved." She remembered. She continued to feel astonished at such a thought but she felt disappointment as well.

She felt eyes upon her and turned slightly to see that a few of the King's soldiers were staring at her as they rode behind. She blushed bright red at the grins on their faces. She could imagine what they were thinking with how she was holding onto Legolas so tightly, even though they were traveling at a walk. She was certain that the rumors were flying.

To one side she noticed Anargthed, who smiled at her warmly as she gazed upon him, but grimaced when she looked away.

The Elf was riding tall and proud with the mortal woman clinging tightly to him and it irked Anargthed to no end.

They rode and walked until the sun was less than an hour from setting. With so many traveling, and with the danger of the enemy finding them, they did not stop at any other point in the day.

Kaitlyn's bottom was sore, as were her thighs from straddling Arod all day. Her fingers were cramped from holding them in the same position around Legolas' waist for so long.

"You must walk so that you do not stiffen up." Legolas told her when he saw her sit. "Otherwise tomorrow you will not be able to move."

She sighed but nodded. "I'll take a small walk."

"I shall accompany you," he said and he grasped Arod's reins, intending to bring the stallion with them.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "No, it's all right. You tend to Arod and get something to eat."

Legolas frowned. "And what of you? You have been eating like a bird these last two days. Do not think that I have not noticed."

She smiled at his concern and touched his shoulder. "I promise that I'll eat when I return. Save a seat for me around the biggest fire that you can find."

He smiled slightly, nodded and watched her walk away. Her steps were slow and no doubt agonizing, but she managed. He sighed as he allowed her to drift off on her own even though his instincts told him he should not let her stray from his sight.

He was not able to think of the situation any longer as Aragorn approached him. The two began to speak and unsaddle their horses.

Kaitlyn put her hands on her hips and stretched as she walked. She was dying for a hot bath to ease her sore muscles, but she knew that thinking about one wasn't going to help her any. She would be certain to pull out some of the scented oils that Eowyn had given her so that while she could not bath she would still smell pleasant.

She didn't know how long she walked but it had to have been a while. The sun had set and the sky was growing dim. The stars were beginning to appear and it was growing cooler. She could see several small fires burning in the distance. She started back in the direction she had come from, her stomach grumbling that it wanted food and her body telling her that it was chilled and wished to be wrapped in her cloak.

She did not get far when someone approached her. "Legolas, is that you?" she asked. Already it was very dark and it was difficult to see.

"Do I look like an Elf to you, my lady?"

Kaitlyn stopped walking and laughed nervously. As the figure stepped closer she realized that it was definitely not Legolas. This man was shorter, broader and more heavily muscled. "Anargthed, I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you. It's getting dark and I can't see anything at a distance very well."

He laughed heartily. "'Tis all right, Lady Kaitlyn."

Anargthed stepped closer and Kaitlyn realized that he was not wearing his armor. He was dressed in a simple burgandy tunic and dark colored pants. His wavy blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail away from his face.

"I am surprised that the Elf allowed you to leave his sight," he commented.

She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I did not mean offense, but it seems that you can do nothing without his permission."

Her frown deepened. "That's not true. I'm walking alone and he's not here with me."

"True enough, though last I saw him, he was standing beside Isildur's heir waiting impatiently for the man to stop speaking. No doubt to dismiss him so that he could find where you wandered off to."

"His impatience could mean something else," Kaitlyn told him.

"Whatever you say, my lady," Anargthed laughed.

Kaitlyn ground her teeth together. "I don't appreciate you mocking me or my friends," she spat angrily. "And what you said to Legolas this morning was uncalled for," she told him feeling very unnerved.

"The Elf would not allow you to answer for yourself. The pointy eared whelp needed to be put in his place."

Kaitlyn snorted and shook her head. She wasn't about to stand around and listen to this man insult one of her dearest friends. She started to move away from him. "I've had enough of this," she told him.

"Wait, my lady. I meant no offense. Please will you not stay?"

Kaitlyn turned. "No, I will not stay. I've heard enough of this," she replied firmly. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you insult my friends. Maybe you should learn some manners."

"Friend?" Anargthed asked raising one brow. "I dare say that the Elf thinks that he is more than your friend. He acts as if you belong to him. As if you are a possession."

Kaitlyn's mouth parted in surprise at such an accusation.

"He made sure that you were tied to his waist today and that everyone could see you with him as he rode up front with Theoden King."

Kaitlyn's brows lowered and she gritted her teeth. "How dare you! You don't know him!" she exploded.

Anargthed laughed at her energetic outburst. Kaitlyn turned away again to leave.

A gloved hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her back hard. "We were not finished talking. It is rude to walk away when you have not been dismissed." Anargthed practically growled. His teasing demeanor had disappeared.

"Let me go," she ordered. When he did not release her, she attempted to pull free of his grasp. He gripped her even tighter and she cried out. Her anger had fled to leave fear. This suddenly felt all too familiar.

"Anargthed, please let me go," she pleaded. Kaitlyn was suddenly aware that this man was nearly twice her size and carried not only a sword, but a dagger as well and she had left her weapons at the camp with her pack.

"We have not finished speaking, my lady," he told her as he pulled her toward him.

It was then that Kaitlyn caught the scent of ale on his breath. "You've been drinking…" she said aloud. "You…you're drunk! Let me go!" she cried and she tried to pull free of his grasp. She was so scared that she didn't think to try the trick she had done to one of Grima Wormtongue's men.

He laughed as she struggled and did not achieve escape, but the sound died immediately in his throat. The sharp point of an arrow appeared less than an inch from his forehead.

Drawing the arrow on a large bow was the Elf.

"The lady asked you to release her," Legolas said, his voice quiet and deadly.

In the faint light of the stars, Kaitlyn could see that Legolas was enraged. His brows were low over his eyes and his eyes were dark, not from the absence of light, but from anger.

"Once again you appear when you are unwanted. This is none of your concern, Elf!" Anargthed spat.

"Kaitlyn is my concern. Release her or die," Legolas threatened. His voice was like ice and Kaitlyn felt herself shiver from the sound of it.

Anargthed laughed nervously. "You would not kill a man for speaking to a lady."

"I would kill a man if I believed him to be harming one of my friends," Legolas replied.

"What is going on here?"

Legolas did not move at the sound of Aragorn's voice. He had heard the Ranger coming as well as Gimli and a group of Rohirrim. With how quickly he had left Aragorn's side, he knew he could count on Aragorn to realize that something was wrong and follow him.

"Do you need help, lad?" Gimli asked, his ax in hand.

Legolas did not answer.

"Anargthed, what is the meaning of this?" The voice belonged to King Theoden and he did not sound pleased.

At the sound of his King's voice, Anargthed released Kaitlyn's hand as calmly as he could. Kaitlyn pulled away, holding her wrist and moving to stand behind Legolas and beside Gimli and Aragorn.

King Theoden and a handful of soldiers walked forward, each of the soldiers was heavily armed with swords and daggers drawn.

"T'was a misunderstanding, my lord," Anargthed answered.

"Mistunderstanding indeed," Legolas said sharply.

"Anargthed, is this true?" Theoden asked.

"I…"

"Speak up!" Theoden yelled and Anargthed winced.

"We were speaking, my lord and she started to walk away-."

"-And that gave you the right to grab her arm?" Theoden demanded.

"My lord, it is difficult to speak when there is an arrow pointed in my face," Anargthed said, glaring at Legolas. The Elf had not moved and his arrow was aimed true.

"The arrow shall stay for now." King Theoden turned to Kaitlyn. "Lady Kaitlyn, what has taken place here? We heard several cries."

"I was walking alone, my lord, and Anargthed found me and walked with me. He started insulting my friends and when I turned to leave he grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go. He's drunk. I could smell ale on his breath."

Theoden stepped closer to Anargthed. "Indeed," he frowned. "Someone must have smuggled a barrel of ale and the men have gotten into it. Even honest men sometimes do not know when they have had enough."

Theoden turned toward Legolas. "Master Elf, if you would be kind as to lower your weapon."

Legolas gave a hard stare at Anargthed before he lowered his bow and arrow. He replaced the arrow in his quiver.

"Lady Kaitlyn, you have my apology for the behavior of one of my soldiers. Anargthed will personally attend myself and my master of arms, Gamling, until I deem otherwise. He will not bother you again."

Kaitlyn nodded and bowed her head in silent thanks to Theoden, who gathered the few soldiers that had followed him, along with Anargthed, and departed.

"Are you all right, lass?" Gimli asked walking up to her.

"I'm okay. Just a little shaken up." In truth her heart was pounding so hard that she feared it might burst from her chest.

"You should not stray while we travel. If Legolas had not heard you who knows what would have taken place," Aragorn warned.

Kaitlyn frowned. She hated that it appeared to them that she could not take care of herself. Despite the training she had, she was no match for people who were brought up in this world. Their weapons were an extension of their hands and arms. They were tough and physically fit. She realized that if she did not toughen up, she would not survive. She wouldn't always have her friends to rely on.

She nodded slowly to Aragorn.

Aragorn pursed his lips and glanced at Legolas who was remaining quiet. The Elf was gazing intently at the mortal woman. He looked to Aragorn and something unspoken passed between them.

"Come, Gimli," Aragorn called.

"If she is sure that she is unharmed," Gimli said.

"I'm all right," Kaitlyn told him and she patted his shoulder.

The Dwarf covered her hand with his and nodded. Releasing her, he stepped away and followed Aragorn.

Legolas waited until the Ranger and Dwarf had gone before he spoke. "When I heard your cry…" his words faded. The worry that he had felt when he heard her cry out was slowly fading, but his concern heightened.

Tears clouded her eyes and she looked down at the ground. She kicked at a stone with her boot. "It seems that you're always saving me. When am I ever going to be able to take care of myself?"

Legolas placed his fingers on her chin and raised it so that he could look into her eyes. He could sense her remorse. "What use would I be to you if you could always fend for yourself?" His voice was soft and tender and held a hint of teasing.

She laughed and then to her horror she started to cry.

Legolas felt his heart tighten in his chest at the sound. He stepped forward and pulled her gently into his arms. "_Avo nallo. Non sí." _Do not cry. I am here. "You are safe," he whispered.

His words caused her to sob harder. Her fingers grasped at the soft fabric of his tunic and her tears made it damp.

Legolas silently cursed Anargthed.

After a few minutes, Kaitlyn's sobs faded and diminished all together. She pulled back, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that. The whole situation was too much like…"

"_Istan." _I know. Legolas knew that she was thinking of Derrick. The Elf gently took her wrist into his hand. "It is red, but it does not appear to be broken. Does it pain you?"

"Just a little. I might have a bruise in the morning, but I should be fine."

Legolas rubbed the red area gently with his fingers. He frowned when his eyes fell upon her palm and saw the scar from the time that Boromir had cut her in Lothlorien. He had forgotten how easily mortals could scar and it appeared that she carried yet another reminder that she and men did not mix well.

Without thinking, he pressed his lips to the scar and gave it a tender kiss. He had no idea what had caused him to do such a thing, but it felt right.

Kaitlyn watched Legolas intently and forced herself not to shudder at the feel of his lips on her skin.

"We should return before Aragorn and Gimli grow worried," he told her.

She nodded.

They sat by one of the fires for some time. Kaitlyn offered to help some of the women prepare dinner to make herself useful. While she knew she would not be of much use making the actual soup, she took to the task of peeling potatoes and carrots.

Legolas sat just a few yards from her, one knee drawn to his chest, his eyes not once leaving her form as the light of the flames danced upon him. Aragorn and Gimli were conversing nearby, but he paid them little attention.

The Elf loved to watch the different emotions affect Kaitlyn's features as she talked with other women and peeled the skin off the potatoes carefully with her dagger since knives for cooking were sparse. He loved to watch her smile or laugh, because it made him content.

Mortals were so expressive and so full of life for beings that did not walk the earth long. It was part of what drew Legolas to them.

He was concerned when Kaitlyn did not consume much of the soup that she worked so hard to prepare. While it was certainly not tasty, due to lack of the proper herbs, it was nourishment, which she needed.

Some time later, they left the fire and ventured off alone together to stand in the moonlight. Aragorn and Gimli, who were both smoking, watched them go.

"_Ithil_ is bright this evening. Bright enough for me to see my sketchbook and draw," Kaitlyn noted aloud. The moon. She turned to gaze at Legolas who was standing beside her. "Would you allow me to sketch you?"

Legolas gazed down at her and smiled remembering the first time that he had seen her sketching. She had been so guarded back then and they did not share the friendship they shared now. "Much time has passed since I saw you sketch last."

"I haven't had the time with all the traveling. But tonight I do. Besides, drawing comforts me."

"I comfort you not?" he teased, raising one brow higher than the other.

She grinned. "Legolas Greenleaf, are you evading my question?"

He laughed heartily. The sound made her shiver.

He frowned. "You are cold." His hands immediately went to the clasp of his cloak.

She shook her head. "No, I have my cloak now. I'm fine."

"Yet I saw your body tremble."

"I'm fine. And you are still evading my question."

Legolas pursed his lips. She was evading his concern. It was something she did often and he did not approve. "You may sketch me if it comforts you. What must I do?"

"Can you lean against that rock and gaze up at the moon? There will be some contrast from the moonlight." She pointed to a boulder that was nestled in the tall grasses of the plains.

He smiled and did as she asked, leaning back upon the rock. "Like this?" he asked

She nodded. "Yes, but look up at the moon and not me. And bring your hair over your shoulder so that it's not in shadow."

Legolas pulled his hair forward so that it cascaded down the front of his tunic. It appeared silver in the light of the moon.

"Perfect," Kaitlyn smiled, trying to remember to breathe. She opened her bag and took out her sketchbook. Her fingers were shaking due to her nerves, and she dropped the pencil twice before she was able to calm down and draw. The motion and act made her forget what had taken place earlier that evening with Anargthed, but it made her thoughts of Legolas more prominent. There were many glances thrown his way that were not done for the sake of sketching.

Legolas was patient for a while, content to gaze at the moon and stars while the sound of Kaitlyn's pencil scratching across the paper and the sounds of the people of Edoras talking and laughing could be heard.

"May I see the sketch?" he asked after some time had passed.

"I'm not done yet," she told him as she shaded away furiously.

"I wish to see it," he told her.

"You have to wait until I'm finished."

"What if I desire not to wait?"

Kaitlyn smirked at him. "Too bad! Sheesh, and I thought Elves had such patience." she laughed and gazed back down at her book only to find that it was no longer in her lap.

"Legolas!" she cried. She looked up quickly, her eyes wide, to see that he was standing directly in front of her and that he was holding her sketchbook. What was worse was that he was grinning like the Cheshire cat!

"I wasn't finished!"

His grin only widened and became mischievous. He flipped through the pages of the book, attempting to find the page that she was working on. But she wasn't about to make it easy for him. She got to her feet and tried to grab the book. He was much quicker, not to mention taller, and when she could not snatch the book back she lunged at him.

He laughed, easily catching her in his arms and enjoying their play. He felt young and carefree like he had as an Elfling so long ago. Times like this made one forget that war loomed on the horizon.

Immediately, Kaitlyn reached for the book, but he had known what she planned to do and he held the book just out of her reach.

"You are impossible!" she laughed, pounding his chest lightly with one fist in mock anger.

His smile widened. "As are you."

She shook her head and chuckled, her dark hair falling into her face. She attempted to brush it back, but Legolas stopped her, catching her wrist lightly in his hand.

He placed the sketchbook down on the rock that he had been sitting on only a few moments earlier.

He released her wrist and smiled at her confused expression. He reached forward and gently brushed back the hair that was hanging in her face. Despite the task being completed, his fingers lingered.

"This is becoming a terrible habit of mine," he whispered. "One I find myself indulging in far too often."

"What is? Stealing my sketchbook? If I knew the Elvish word for thief, I'd declare you one," she teased.

He laughed softly.

Her heart thundered in her chest as he ran his long slender fingers through her hair. She braced her elbows and arms against his body for support.

"I enjoy touching your hair," he whispered softly.

He combed his fingers through the strands and was gentle if they caught in a tangle. Before long the tangles were gone, and his fingers moved without resistance.

"It is not so unlike the hair of the Elves," he told her, "Except that it is coarser and it grows much faster than Elvish hair." He smiled and tilted his head slightly, gazing into her green eyes. " Yet it intrigues me beyond reckoning. My fingers are drawn to it like a moth to flame."

Her eyes widened at this information and her heart raced faster.

They stared at each other, both aware that she was leaning against him, their bodies were pressed together and his hand was buried in her hair.

Neither remembered who moved first or if they moved at the same time, but some unseen force drew them closer.

Kaitlyn felt Legolas' breath on her face as he pulled her toward him. His breath was warm and tickled her skin. She swallowed, her eyes drawn to his lips as he gazed intently into her eyes.

His thumb brushed over her ear as it made its way deeper into her hair and her breathing quickened. She froze, unable to move. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest. She was afraid, confused and thrilled all at the same time.

His fingers continued their path through her hair, their movements becoming bolder as they occasionally stroked her cheek before delving once again into the deep brown locks.

The feel of his fingers in her hair was beyond pleasant, as was his warm lean body against hers. He smelled faintly of smoke from the campfire, of pine from the forest and of leather from his quiver, shoulder strap and belt. Kaitlyn unconsciously licked her lips.

The action caused Legolas' gaze to be drawn to her mouth and he found himself tilting his head to one side. A warmth flared within him as he focused on her lips, imagining what they might feel like yielding beneath his.

The hand that remained by his side moved upward to her shoulder and lightly traced down her arm before it fell to rest on her waist. She shivered due to the caress and Legolas parted his lips slightly in anticipation as he moved closer.

Legolas inhaled. He realized that their lips were a faint whisper away from touching. A haze clouded his thoughts and mind from nearly all else but the woman in front of him. Legolas knew that he was determined to make the move that would unite them even though he did not know what caused him to desire to.

"Legolas? Kaitlyn? Where 'ave ye two gone off ta?"

The sound of Gimli's voice nearby made them both jump apart. The Dwarf was so near that Legolas' hand was still in Kaitlyn's hair when Gimli appeared.

Legolas could scarcely believe that he had not heard Gimli approaching. What good was keen Elvish hearing if one did not use it?

"There ye two are!" Gimli called out, settling his hands on his hips. "Aragorn and I were a bit worried when you went for a walk and did not-" He did not finish his sentence.

First, there was an expression of surprise on Legolas' face, which quickly turned to annoyance. The Elf was clearly upset at being bothered. Gimli noticed that Kaitlyn and Legolas were close together and the Elf's hand was buried in her hair. Kaitlyn wore an expression of being startled and embarrassed.

Gimli realized instantly that he had interrupted something serious. "Eh, I…I will speak with ye later," the Dwarf stuttered. He smiled nervously and walked back a few steps before he beat a hasty retreat as fast as his short legs would carry him.

Legolas turned to Kaitlyn, who was looking afraid and terribly confused. She was biting her lower lip and her eyebrows were furrowed causing deep lines to appear on her forehead. Legolas could feel his heart pounding. He, too, was confused as well as disappointed.

"Legolas…" Kaitlyn murmured softly.

He drew a finger over her lips to silence her and she shuddered at the contact.

She shook her head at him and took a step back, needing to put some space between them. His hand fell away from her and there was a look of hurt on his face.

Kaitlyn could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. "We almost…" her voice trailed off as her fingers touched her lips in disbelief.

He nodded slowly. The haze was gone from his mind now, and he was well aware of what had nearly taken place.

"_Istan" _I know. His voice was quiet, his tone unreadable.

Tears filled Kaitlyn's eyes. She couldn't tell how he was feeling. Was he upset or angry with her? Did he think that she was foolish for trying to kiss him? Why the hell had she leaned in to kiss him in the first place? She knew that anything other than friendship between her and Legolas would never work. He would never love her and yet she had been ready to kiss and embrace him as if things between them were completely possible.

She felt stupid, foolish and naïve.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," she offered lamely.

Legolas felt his heart ache in his chest when he saw the tears in her eyes and heard her words. "Do not apologize to me." He told her softly. "It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness."

"You?" she asked in disbelief.

Legolas nodded slowly. He was sensing so many emotions from her. What was it that she was truly feeling? He hoped that she was not angry with him. He could not bear to have her push him away.

"My actions were ill after the trauma you faced this night," he explained.

She shook her head, her dark hair falling around her. "They weren't ill. You comforted me earlier. You let me sketch you. Well, at least for a little while anyway," she teased and it broke some of the tension between them.

He smiled faintly, remembering their horseplay due to his capture of the sketchbook. It had been a moment of amusement and enjoyment in a time riddled with fear, anger and war.

"I'm not angry or upset with you. I'm just…confused." She frowned, realizing that confusion overpowered everything else that she was feeling.

She tilted her head to one side and gazed into his blue eyes. She drew her arms around her. "I'm really confused.

He stepped toward her, feeling the need to be close to her and was pleased when she did not pull away. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed deeply. "As am I," he whispered.

His heart was racing. His intuitions told him that it was best to let this lie for now even though his desire to receive answers burned like a thousand beacons within him. It was not the time to discover what was happening between them. War loomed on the horizon and showed no sign of releasing them. This would have to wait.

He stepped back and reached behind him for her sketchbook. He handed it to her and watched as she flipped through the pages. She stopped and turned the book around so that he could see.

He smiled at the image of him gazing up at the moon but frowned seeing that it was not completed. "Forgive me for not allowing you to finish."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it." She closed the book and tucked it beneath her arm. She didn't need the drawing anyway. The image of him sitting on the rock with the moonlight upon him was burned into her memory.

They stood gazing at each other for a few moments in silence. Then he offered his hand to her.

She gazed at it a moment before she slid her hand into his.

He squeezed her hand once it was encased in his, rubbing his thumb across the back of it, and smiled at her. She smiled in return though it was faint and forced.

Slowly, without a word, he led her toward the sound of voices, horses and crackling fires.

To be continued….

I'd like to thank everyone for their continued reviews. Wow, over 350 reviews already. You are all fabulous. I love reading your opinions and comments. Please keep them coming.

10 points to whoever can guess which two photos on the MF photo manipulation page have to do with this chapter. The link can be found in my profile…. (My beta is excluded from this since she knows what at least one of them are!)


	26. Promises to Thyself

Disclaimers can be found in chapter one.

Many thanks to Michelle and Eärwen for editing this chapter for me.

Please note that my Calendar is a month off from Tolkiens as I had the characters remain in Lorien for a month instead of a few days.

Chapter 26: Promises to thyself…

Kaitlyn was somewhat relieved when she and Legolas returned to camp and the Elf did not stay with her. A large group of men, women and children were an easy target on the plains of Rohan and Legolas' heightened Elvish eyesight would be able to detect a threat long before men did. He wished to offer his abilities to the King and people of Rohan.

Legolas left her in Gimli's care while he went off to keep watch. His leave was slow, his eyes lingering on Kaitlyn's form before he stepped away into the night.

Gimli was silent as Kaitlyn sat beside him by one of the campfires. She gathered her pack and pretended to rummage through it.

Aragorn was sitting alone off in the tall grass smoking his long stemmed pipe. The white smoke drifted around him as he sat deep in thought. He paid little mind to the world around him.

While there was the sound of talking, of horses whinnying and stomping, and of fires crackling, the silence between Kaitlyn and Gimli was too much for the mortal woman.

She toyed with the nylon strap of her backpack. "It's a nice night," she commented softly.

Gimli nodded. "Aye. Warm for the middle of April."

"It's April?" she asked in surprise.

Gimli nodded. "Aye. " The Dwarf regarded her curiously. The mortal woman seemed deep in thought. Gimli let her think for a few moments. "Is there something important about the month of April?" he inquired.

"Not April, but March. I turned 28 on the 26th."

"Ah, the day of your birth."

Kaitlyn grimaced. "Yes. I missed my birthday completely."

Gimli sighed, resting one gloved hand on his thigh as sat. "March…A month ago my eyes beheld the most beautiful sight to behold." He frowned, his mood suddenly becoming somber. "Alas, I fear that I shall not see such fair beauty again."

Kaitlyn smiled warmly, remembering how highly Gimli thought of the Lady of the Wood. "You were quite taken by her. Considering that she is an Elf."

Gimli huffed for allowing himself to make any mention about the Lady of Light while in the presence of one of his companions. He toyed with a long stick that sat beside the fire and picked it up, pointing and shaking it at Kaitlyn.

"Someone I know seems to be quite taken by an Elf. So smitten that she takes to sneaking off with him in the dark to steal a kiss," he shot back and immediately regretted it.

Kaitlyn's eyes widened at the remark and then she looked away. She felt her cheeks flaming bright red to her absolute horror.

"Lass, I am sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I-"

"-It's fine, Gimli," she said, cutting him off. "I'm going to sleep. Good night." She rose to her feet and walked away with her pack, choosing to sit away from the fire and the Dwarf.

Gimli frowned. He had hurt her and perhaps shocked her. Her clipped tone was testimony to that. But he knew the best thing he could do was let her retreat and apologize again later if the opportunity presented itself. "Good night, lassie."

Kaitlyn lay down, her back to Gimli. She pulled her cloak around her and used her pack as a pillow.

She felt anger and embarrassment at what Gimli had said and she also felt fear. Was she smitten by Legolas? Is that why she had felt a stab of disappointment when they were interrupted? Is that why she felt it still? There was just no way…

Unthinking, she touched her lips with the fingers from her left hand. She had been so close to kissing an Elf. What would that have been like? She wondered if she would ever know.

Gimli kept his eyes on Kaitlyn for a long while. Then he turned to gaze in the direction of the Elf, but could not see Legolas due to the darkness and distance. He gave a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

He had not meant to offend or embarrass the mortal woman. The words had just come out. He had not meant to interrupt her and Legolas that night. It had been a very awkward situation for him to come along and find them standing so close together.

Gimli could still picture Legolas' hand buried in Kaitlyn's hair and the look of anger on the Elf's face.

Gimli looked to Kaitlyn and then glanced in Legolas' direction. He knew that the two had grown close, but how close had they actually grown? The Mirkwood Prince had never shown an interest in women while they traveled together, and yet he seemed very interested in Kaitlyn. Legolas was rather old, even in Elvish terms, to be without a wife.

Had it truly been a kiss they were about to share? Suddenly, Gimli was not so sure when moments before he would have been. From what he knew of Elves, they did not take matters of the heart lightly. It was obvious that Legolas cared for Kaitlyn, but had that concern developed into something more?

Gimli sighed and shook his head, bidding the thoughts to leave him. Despite being so curious, this was not his business. Thinking about things he did not have enough information about would only lead him in circles. He threw the stick he held into the fire and kept watch over the area that surrounded them.

When morning came, Kaitlyn offered to help the women of Rohan with breakfast. She hated how she did this to get away from Gimli, but she admitted to herself that it wasn't so much that she was being a coward, but she needed time and space.

The meal consisted of bread and water, something easy to hand out so that they could return to traveling. Since there was nothing to prepare, Kaitlyn carried a basket of bread for an older woman named Hannrin.

Hannrin handed out the bread to other women and children as well as some of the older men who were with their families.

Hannrin had been among those who had prepared dinner the previous night and while Kaitlyn had not dealt with her directly she could tell that Hannrin was respected by the other women. She was a tall thin woman with long gray hair that was left long and shaggy and she had bright blue eyes. She was dressed in dark grey clothes that were tattered, but that did not seem to bother her. She appeared as one who made the best of any given situation.

"They say you are from a land that none have heard of…"

Kaitlyn blinked, realizing that Hannrin was speaking to her. "Uh, I guess you could say that," she said nervously. After the incident with Eowyn, Aragorn had told Kaitlyn that it was best not to discuss where she hailed from.

"You have much to learn here, traveler," Hannrin told her as she reached into the basket for another piece of bread. She handed it to a young boy who eagerly began to eat it. Hannrin patted the boy on the shoulder and reached into the basket for another piece of bread.

"More than you know…" Kaitlyn replied softly, repositioning the basket on her arm. She frowned. "Is it so obvious that I'm different?" She wondered if she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Hannrin smiled at the question, intending to answer it, but then she frowned as she glanced down.

"We have run out of bread," the older woman noted. "Our work is done for now. Go with your companion. He waits for you." Hannrin held out a wrinkled hand that had seen a lifetime of work, and pointed in the direction they had come.

Kaitlyn turned to see that Legolas was standing beside the wooden cart that was filled with breads and vegetables. He was gazing at her and there was a warm smile on his face.

Kaitlyn felt herself blush like a schoolgirl who had a crush pay attention to her.

A woman beside Legolas dropped what she was carrying and he bent to help her pick up the basket and the bread that she had dropped, letting his gaze from Kaitlyn drift only once.

Kaitlyn watched him and smiled, the blush and heat fading slowly. Legolas was forever a gentleman. She turned to bid farewell to Hannrin, but the old woman was gone. Hannrin was walking away with the empty basket that Kaitlyn had not realized that the older woman had taken from her arm.

She walked toward Legolas, who smiled gently.

"_Maer aur_," He bid. Good morning.

Kaitlyn nodded.

"_Lostennch mae_?" he asked, his voice smooth like silk. You slept well?

She nodded, even though she had not rested well. She had been awake most of the night, listening to the sounds of the camp and thinking. "How was your watch?" she asked softly.

"Uneventful," Legolas smiled, seeing her cheeks beginning to redden.

"Well, that's a good thing," she smiled.

"Indeed." Legolas cleared his throat and for a moment he looked nervous. Tension lingered in the air. "Gimli is riding Lady Eowyn's mare again," he started.

"I'll ride with you," Kaitlyn replied before she was able to stop herself. Why had she agreed so easily? She was nervous enough around Legolas as it was. She cursed herself and wondered if she could retract her answer.

Legolas grinned with delight and relief and then it was too late to change her mind.

The Mirkwood Elf was quite pleased that she would be joining him. He had missed her while he was on watch and had longed for morning to come so that he could see her again.

"But only if you promise me something," Kaitlyn continued.

Legolas waited patiently for her to speak.

"That you'll show me how to steer Arod."

Legolas' eyebrows rose in surprise. "You wish to learn to ride?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip as she did so. " I know nothing about horses or how to ride them. I…This is my world now. I need to know," she told him.

Legolas smiled warmly. "I shall teach you. Bring your pack and we shall go."

A short while later, Legolas lifted Kaitlyn into Arod's saddle. They were both aware of how his hands lingered on her waist when she was already seated in the saddle. He leapt up behind her in a graceful movement. Her bag made it awkward for him to fit comfortably but he made due. He would gladly deal with her annoying pack if it meant that they sat astride the same horse.

There was a moment when Kaitlyn realized that her idea of learning to ride might be a bad one. The decision was half made because this was her world and she did need to learn to ride, the other half was because she thought the concentration involved with riding might keep her thoughts off Legolas and his proximity to her.

"Are you well?" Legolas asked when he saw her skin lose its color.

She nodded and swallowed. She gazed down at the right stirrup and attempted to slip her foot into it. It took her several tries to get her foot in and took several more to do the position her other foot in the left stirrup.

"Keep your heels down and position the metal of the stirrup beneath the ball of your foot. This will help you sit more firmly in the saddle," Legolas suggested.

She nodded and put her heels down.

He gathered the reins, which sat upon Arod's neck, and then took her hands into his and lifted the leather reins into her fingers.

The leather of the reins was old and worn, and soft to her fingers.

Without words, his hands slipped over hers and he positioned the reins correctly in her hands. "This is how you hold the reins."

She nodded, trying to memorize how the reins slipped between her pinky and the finger before it on each hand and how the rest of the flat leather strap came up her palm between her thumb and first finger and flipped down between her two hands.

"I think that I can remember this."

"_Maer_" Good

"So, how do you steer this thing?" she asked nervously. This wasn't a thing like driving a car. Arod had a mind of his own, even if he was standing calmly, just swishing the flies away from him with his tail at the moment.

Legolas could sense her nervousness but he was proud of her for trying this, just as he was relieved that she was not shying away from him, as he feared she would this morning.

Last night had left him pleased and worried. Pleased that she would have kissed him had Gimli not interrupted, but worried that she might see the kiss they nearly shared as wrong or frightening when she had time to think by herself.

As an Elf, he should have felt attempting to kiss her was wrong, but he did not feel this way. The act did not feel wrong to him at all, but strangely right. Kaitlyn was a breath of fresh air in a time so foul. She was a shining light when the world and times were dark.

He had felt dread and worry while on his watch. He did not think he could handle losing her friendship and he had vowed to be more careful when dealing with the warm pleasant feelings that engulfed him while in her presence.

"Legolas?"

The fair-haired Elf blinked. He had been so deep in thought that he had nearly forgotten where he was.

"_Goheno nin,"_ he told Kaitlyn. He blushed slightly under her intense gaze and immediately returned to his task of helping her learn how to ride. Forgive me."If you wish to turn left you pull the left rein out to the left side." His hand slipped over hers and he gently pulled out to the left. Arod moved his head and took one step left.

"And if you want to go right you pull to the right?" she asked.

"Aye."

She tried this and Arod moved to the right.

Kaitlyn laughed. "I did it!"

Legolas chuckled softly. "Aye, you did. _Mae carnen_." Well done.

Kaitlyn was so proud that she had been able to make Arod move in the direction that she wanted to that the first part of their ride was spent in satisfaction and enjoyment.

They rode at a walk with the rest of the group, Kaitlyn sitting tall and proud in the saddle, beaming as they went. Legolas sat behind her, his hands on his thighs, and a smile on his face.

"I heard that Gimli fell off Eowyn's mare yesterday."

Kaitlyn's concentration on how she was holding the reins faltered when Legolas spoke and she nearly dropped the leather reins.

"Did he?" she asked, re-gathering the reins and checking to make certain that she was holding them properly.

Legolas laughed. "Aye. I heard the men talking last night while I kept watch. He spoke too loudly and spooked the mare, ending up falling off to land on the ground. I wish I could have seen that."

Kaitlyn smiled, but the smile faded quickly. The action caused Legolas' smile to fade as well.

"What is it?"

She shook her head.

"There is something. I felt your mood change, " he told her, tilting his head to one side and viewing her with curiosity.

"Can you always sense what I'm feeling?" she asked with slight annoyance.

"Not always," he told her, surprised by her tone. "There are times when you are unreadable. When you have managed to block what you feel from me."

She nodded and silently vowed to learn how to block what she felt as often as she could. She didn't like being an open book.

"Something happened between yourself and Gimli," he stated.

"It's nothing," she told him, cursing his intuition.

"It is something to have bothered you so," Legolas noted. "There is bitterness in your tone and your light mood disappeared when I mentioned his name."

Kaitlyn felt herself flushing again and she wanted to disappear. Why couldn't he just leave this alone?

"_Trenaro nin,_" he commanded gently. Tell me.

Kaitlyn sighed. If she didn't tell Legolas he was only going to keep at this until she he drove what he wanted to know out of her.

"He teased me. That's all," she said so softly that Legolas had to struggle to make out the words. She shrugged, refusing to glance back at him.

"He hurt you."

She shook her head.

"Aye, he did." Legolas told her. "Of what did he tease you?"

"Legolas, please just leave it be," she said, turning to gaze at him and she wished that she had not looked into his eyes. He was clearly upset and concerned and her refusal to tell him made her feel awful.

"I cannot let things lie when someone has hurt you," he replied. "Please tell me."

She turned away from him and kept her gaze forward.

Legolas frowned at the rigid position of her body as she rode. He feared that she would not answer him, but then her reply came out in a steady rush of words.

"It was just about last night, okay? Sheesh," she said in annoyance.

Legolas did not allow her tone to bother him. She was trying to push him away again by hiding and he would not stand for it.

"What about last night?" he pushed.

She laughed uneasily. "You can't seriously be that naïve," she spat.

Legolas' frown deepened.

"Probably half the camp knows," she said angrily. She blushed and Legolas suddenly knew exactly what Gimli had teased her about. Did the Dwarf have no manners?

Kaitlyn didn't give Legolas a chance to respond. She gave Arod a gentle nudge with her heels as Legolas had shown her and the stallion began to trot.

Legolas felt anger. He did not like that the Dwarf had teased Kaitlyn. Especially about something so personal. It was awful enough that the Dwarf had interrupted them in the first place, but now he sought to tease Kaitlyn?

Legolas felt himself grow angrier with each time that he rose and fell with Arod's movements. He knew that he should have been glad for Gimli's interruption, because what he and Kaitlyn were going to do was against all that he had been taught. Elves did not mingle with mortals. Yet he was the exception to the rule. He loved mortals as if they were Elves. He loved them even though he knew that they would wither and die and leave him.

The thought of Kaitlyn growing old and dying was something he did not wish to think about. He moved closer to her.

She tensed and leaned forward and they rode in silence until mid-day.

"Legolas, who is Isildur?"

The question had come out of nowhere, but Legolas answered it as if they had been talking for hours. "He was a King of Gondor, very long ago. Where did you hear of him?"

"Someone mentioned that you were speaking to Isildur's heir. You know, the Prince of Gondor?"

Legolas marveled at the mortal woman in front of him. Not less than an hour ago she was tense and quiet and now she was calmly asking questions as if nothing had happened.

"He is not a prince. He is a lord. One who has not yet taken his claim on his throne." Legolas explained vaguely.

"I thought everyone here was from Rohan?"

"Perhaps you should speak to another of this matter. One who has been to Gondor." he suggested, not liking where this discussion was headed.

"Legolas, you obviously know the lord. Why won't you tell me who he is?"

Legolas forced himself to ignore the hurt in her tone. "Because it is not my place."

She chanced turning back to look at him. "Please?" she asked.

This time he turned from her, unable to keep her gaze. "Speak to Aragorn," he slipped hastily and he clenched his jaw for allowing the name to fall from his lips.

Kaitlyn gasped. "He's the heir isn't he? Aragorn's a prince?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Legolas sighed and shook his head, returning his gaze to her. "Nay, Rodwen. Aragorn is destined to be the King of Gondor."

Kaitlyn's jaw dropped. Her hands shook and she nearly dropped the reins. "Did…did you just say, King?"

"Aye."

He felt her complete astonishment as well as embarrassment.

Kaitlyn had always viewed Aragorn to be an older brother. She had thrown grapes at him in Lothlorien. He must have thought her to be an ignorant child. After she thought of all the stupid things she had done in a future King's presence, she felt deeply hurt that he had not told her who he really was.

Legolas sensed the hurt flood her.

"He did not tell you for reasons of safety, "Legolas explained immediately. "Before we reached Rohan, the knowledge that he is heir to the throne of Gondor was dangerous. It is still dangerous. Do not feel anger or hurt at him because he did not tell you."

"How can I not?" she asked. "He kept things from me, just like you did." Her brows lowered over her eyes and she concentrated on her anger, so that the tears that welled in her eyes wouldn't fall. She felt as if her companions did not trust her.

"You know the reasons that Aragorn and I kept our titles from you was one in the same. These are dangerous times," he replied smoothly. He tilted his head and regarded her intently. He could feel the red hot anger pouring forth from her. He knew it was a disguise for the hurt she was hiding.

She frowned and turned her head to face forward.

Legolas meant to reach out and comfort her, for this was the second time today that they had been at odds, but his body tensed.

__

"Daro Arod," he commanded, his tone flat. Halt Arod.

Kaitlyn could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong. She pulled back gently on the reins and said, "Whoa, Arod." The stallion came to a halt and pawed at the earth.

"What is it?" she asked, turning toward the Elf, but by then Legolas had already climbed down from Arod's back.

"Stay with the others," he told her, walking to stand beside her. "You will be safe with them." His eyes bored into hers for only a moment, before he tensed again and turned toward the road ahead. "I will travel ahead to be certain that the road is clear."

"I'll go with you," she told him even though she was feeling anxious ,nervous and still upset. She watched his eyes dart back and forth and saw that his jaw was set. Something was definitely wrong and she did not want to be alone.

"Nay. You stay with the main group." He reached up, covered one of her hands with his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I will return."

He stared into her eyes and when her mouth began to open in opposition of him leaving, he did not give her a chance to argue. He released her hand and tore off across the plains, causing many in the group to halt their worried horses and ask what was going on.

Kaitlyn watched him go and felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She watched him race to the top of a rocky hill and stop to gaze around. She heard and saw two of Theoden's soldiers ride after him to see what was wrong.

Aragorn stopped speaking to Eowyn and looked toward Legolas to see what was taking place.

There was a cry and all eyes at the front of the group saw one of the King's soldiers get killed by a hairy beast that was being ridden by an orc.

Kaitlyn felt her heart pound in her chest when she saw the creature. It was some sort of wolf and it was almost the size of a horse. It was in the distance but she could see it's enormous teeth. It had torn the soldier from his horse as if he were a toy. She felt tears course her cheek when she realized the dead soldier was Hama. He had been the soldier who had greeted them with orders when they first arrived in Edoras. The other soldier that Kaitlyn recognized as Gamling was fighting the wolf's rider with his sword.

An arrow pierced the heart of the beast and its rider fell to the ground. Legolas jumped down from the rock he had been standing upon and shot another arrow. In moments Legolas was upon the orc. He withdrew one of his long white knives and he slit the orc's throat. He gritted his teeth, threw the creature to the ground and gazed up with anger.

"A scout!" he cried out.

Aragorn had run forward to see exactly what was happening, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard Legolas' words. Where there was a scout, there was bound to be a scouting party.

He turned and ran down the hill at full speed, causing several horses to rear or toss their heads. Kaitlyn held the reins in one hand and gripped the front of the saddle to keep from falling off Arod, who pranced about.

"WARGS!" Aragorn yelled. "We're under attack!"

His words caused complete chaos as people screamed and ran about in circles. Theoden ordered his riders to the base of the hill.

Arod was prancing in place and Kaitlyn dismounted, half falling as she made her way to the ground. The stallion was charged and ready for action and she wasn't ready to handle him when he acted like this.

Gimli appeared not two moments after she had dismounted the stallion. "Get me up there! I'm a rider!" he cried out. Several soldiers helped him into the saddle and he nearly fell off.

"Charge forward!" Gimli commanded.

Arod moved backward instead but Kaitlyn saw that Gimli was pulling the reins back instead of giving Arod his head.

The Dwarf dug his heels into the stallion's sides and slapped the reins against his neck. "I said 'Charge forward!'" With the proper cue, the stallion leapt forward and Gimli nearly fell off for a second time.

Aragorn rushed in Kaitlyn's direction and she saw him move quickly toward Hasufel. Eowyn was holding the stallion for the Ranger, handing him the reins. He flipped the reins over the stallion's head and looked quickly at Kaitlyn.

"Go with Eowyn! Help her in anyway that you can to get these people to safety!" Aragorn shouted as he mounted his horse.

Kaitlyn nodded. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She watched Aragorn and Hasufel join the horses and riders already charging up the hill.

Eowyn watched Aragorn for a long moment before she began shouting orders. "Head to the lower ground! Stay together!" she cried out.

For a moment Kaitlyn was lost to the sight of horses and riders galloping in the opposite direction and the men, women and children who were running about, yelling and crying out. Snapping out of her trance, she realized she needed to do something other than stand, gawking at everything that was happening around her. Things like this happened in this world and if she was caught standing around, she was going to be lost in the tide.

Immediately, she began to assist anyone that needed help. She helped an older woman walk down the steep hill. She carried the pack of another woman who was trying to keep her children together. She lost herself in the task of helping the people of Edoras. It was all she could do to keep from worrying sick about her companions who rode away from her and into unknown danger.

She turned for a moment, her heart in her throat, when she heard the sound of barking, growling and shouting. She saw Legolas fire an arrow from where he stood on the ground and then the Elf leapt onto Arod as she had never seen anyone mount a horse before. That was all she saw of him as he was swept away in the sea of soldiers and horses.

She turned away and back toward the women , children and men around her. She forced the tears away that threatened to fall.

She promised herself that she wouldn't think about losing any of the men that she loved. She promised that she would do what Aragorn, the future King, asked of her so that when her companions returned to her, they would be proud to hear what she had done in the face of danger.

Kaitlyn vowed that she would not be useless again.

To be continued…

Things should start to get more interesting from here on out. Much action coming! I would like to thank all of my incredible reviewers. I received nearly 50 reviews for this past chapter alone and am now almost at 400 reviews for this story. You are all wonderful! Please keep those reviews and comments coming. They mean a great deal to me.


	27. Anchor

Disclaimer can be found in chapter one.

Special thanks to my betas, Michelle, Eärwen and Lossefalme. Great betas are what help make a great story. I could not have done it without you, lasses!

Chapter 27: Anchor

The journey to Helm's Deep seemed to pass by much more quickly than Kaitlyn had expected. Her adrenaline was pumping. She carried three small bags besides her own pack and held the hand of a young boy who had been separated from his mother in the hectic shuffle.

Eowyn walked calmly at the head of the group. She carried a large pack made of small sticks that held clothing and supplies on her back. The people of Rohan followed her and many of the women were directly at her heels.

"There it is! Helm's Deep!" a woman cried out and a chorus of "Helm's Deep!" rose into the air.

Kaitlyn lifted her eyes from the people she traveled with and looked more closely at the mountains that rose directly in front of their path. Carved into the stone was a fortress. A bridge of rock led to giant wooden doors, and a long wall extended to the left. With the way the stone of the fortress had been laid, it reminded Kaitlyn of a medieval castle from England in the times of King Arthur. The gaps between the top stones on each wall drew her attention. Thinking back to her European study classes from college, Kaitlyn remembered this was done so archers could shoot arrows down at enemies and then take cover between the stones.

'Archers like Legolas…,' she thought. A deep well of concern flooded her and she wondered how her companions were fairing. She did not have much time to wallow in her worry as the boy who was holding her hand tugged and shouted for her attention.

"Is it not beautiful, my lady?" he asked. "No one can harm us there. No one has ever broken into Helm's Deep!"

Kaitlyn smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. He was a young boy, only seven years in age or so. He had a head of shoulder length dirty blond hair and green eyes that were similar to her own. He wore a dark green shirt with a leather tie at the neck and dirty tan pants that were frayed and sliced at the bottom. Kaitlyn could picture him with a wooden sword, playing soldier with his friends.

"It is beautiful," she smiled in return. She frowned suddenly, but the boy didn't notice. He was too busy bouncing as he held her hand, chanting what sounded like a war song about the fortress.

Anargthed had been fond of Helm's Deep as well. Apparently, this place meant much to the people of Rohan. She pushed away the thoughts of Anargthed that had entered her mind and concentrated on her steps down the steep hill as they began to descend toward the fortress.

Kaitlyn reunited the boy, Torin, she learned was his name, with his parents. Then she had been Eowyn's shadow for a brief few moments but there was not much she could do. The little food that had been brought was already in storage and most of the people were sitting or standing around or trying to find loved ones. Eowyn told Kaitlyn to make herself comfortable as the shield-maiden of Rohan went off to inspect the fortress and its people.

Kaitlyn climbed a set of stone stairs to the upper level of the fortress. She hoped to catch a glimpse of her companions as they rode across the plains and toward Helm's Deep, but the wall was crowded with people who had already had the same idea.

With all the people standing crowded about, Kaitlyn felt as if she were standing in line at an attraction. She thought of the time that she and her parents had driven to Niagara Falls and how crowded the rails had been by the Canadian Falls.

She sighed as she thought of her parents. A picture of them in her wallet and scattered memories was all she had left.

'I miss you mom and papa. I hope that you're well and that you know how much I love you.'

She sighed again and gazed at the lingering crowd. No one moved from where they stood. All she could do was wait.

An hour passed so slowly Kaitlyn thought a day had gone by. Not a single person budged from the wall and she stood toward the back of the crowd just waiting. Without realizing it, she had bitten her fingernails down to nothing. She had never been separated from her companions for such a long time and she was worried sick about them.

On the hour-long journey to Helm's Deep she had been preoccupied with helping others. Now that the task was done, all she could do was think about the men she loved. Would one or all of them be injured? Would the injury be slight or fatal?

She shook her head and tried to force the dark thoughts away. '_'They'll be fine. They're warriors for pity's sake!' _she reminded herself.

She broke from her thoughts when she heard a young boy cry out that the men were returning.

Chatter arose at the wall and Kaitlyn stood on her tip-toes in an attempt to gaze out over those who stood in front of her. It was a lost cause, however, and she eventually settled back down on her heels. Excitement bubbled within, but worry gnawed at her as well.

Several long minutes passed and then there was a loud cry to make way for the King.

Kaitlyn's heart began to pound. If the King was entering Helm's Deep then so were Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli!

The people around her walked quickly toward the stone stairs leading down toward the gate. The folk whispered and chattered to each other as the sound of metal horseshoes hitting stone could be heard.

Kaitlyn pushed blindly through the crowd, not bothering to excuse herself and ignoring the remarks and outbursts as she pushed people aside. It had been over two hours since she had seen Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli and she was anxious to be in their presence again.

The King and his men stopped their horses beside the stairs. They looked tired and worn. Some of the soldiers had cuts and scrapes while others favored an arm or a leg. The King dismounted his horse while Lady Eowyn approached him. They began to speak while the King helped a dark haired soldier, who favored his right arm, down from his horse. The King shouted orders to tend to the wounded.

Kaitlyn saw Anargthed and the soldier named Gamling dismount their horses to join the King. Anargthed glanced to his right as he dismounted his chestnut stallion. Kaitlyn followed his stern gaze and caught sight of Legolas and Gimli. Her heart filled with joy.

The blond Elf was still astride Arod, using the added height to his advantage. He lifted in the stirrups slightly. His eyes quickly scanned through the crowd surrounding him.

Gimli had dismounted and was now speaking to Eowyn. The woman looked bewildered.

Kaitlyn assumed the shield-maiden had learned some of the men she knew had died. Kailtyn felt sorry for her, but she didn't trouble herself over it. She was happy that her family had returned to her.

Legolas looked feverishly over the crowd for some sign of Kaitlyn. Where was she? Did she know that they had arrived?

"LEGOLAS!" Kaitlyn cried loudly. Her voice echoed and several people turned to stare at her. She ran down the steps, still pushing past people as the King and soldiers began to ascend the stairs.

The Elf heard her before he saw her. The sound of her voice was like a sweet song to his ears. He caught sight of her rushing down the stairs and dismounted Arod quickly. He was barely aware as one of the soldiers led the stallion away toward the stables.

Kaitlyn ran toward Legolas, her pace quickening as she continued to push past people. When she reached the Elf, she halted a few feet in front of him. Her heart pounded so hard she thought it was going to burst from her chest. She stared at him for a moment, hardly able to believe that he stood before her.

Without thought, she launched herself forward and into his arms.

Legolas caught her easily and pulled her tightly to him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck and hair. The sight and feel of her helped to relieve the hurt that was ripping apart his soul.

Kaitlyn drew back quickly, her hands cupping his pale face as her eyes looked him over for wounds. Other than a few tiny cuts on his neck, she found nothing. The tension from the last few days was gone and in its place was concern and relief.

"Thank god that you're alright," she told him, hugging him tightly.

Anargthed watched with disgust as Lady Kaitlyn threw herself at the Eldar and the Eldar returned her embrace. He turned away and followed his King, unable to look at the sickeningly sweet sight for a moment longer.

Legolas lowered his head, resting his chin against her hair and pulling her more tightly against him. He thanked the Valar that she was in his arms.

She pressed her cheek firmly against his chest. "I saw you and Gimli ride in with the King and it was the most wonderful thing I've seen in a long time," she murmured against the soft suede of his jerkin. She raised her head so that she could look into Legolas' eyes and gasped.

She did not know how she had been so blind to miss it, but Legolas was in anguish. The hurt radiated from him like steam from the warm ground after a cool rain. Her breathing and heartbeat quickened and she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

She had never seen so much pain in someone's eyes. It was frightening.

His dark brows were furrowed, forming lines of worry and concern on his forehead. What could have caused him so much torment.

He did not offer any words, so she looked away from him, her eyes quickly scanning the soldiers who had ridden in for some idea of what upset him so. Gimli still spoke to Eowyn, and most of the other soldiers were disbanding, leading their horses away. Others strolled or limped away with their loved ones.

Kaitlyn began to shake when she realized that someone was missing. "Legolas?" She returned her gaze to his tortured eyes. "Where…where is Aragorn?" she stuttered.

The Elf winced at the name and turned his head, closing his eyes as the pain flooded him.

Kaitlyn's eyes filled with tears; she inhaled and exhaled sharply. She suddenly felt light-headed and without warning her knees buckled.

Legolas caught her before she fell to the stone street. Pulling her up into his arms, the Elf noticed they were attracting a good amount of attention. Part of the crowd still lingered and they regarded the Elf and woman in curiousity.

"_Tolo, a pedo ah nin,_" Come, and speak with me, Legolas beckoned softly. He hid his pain from the people of Rohan and put his palm on the small of Kaitlyn's back, steadying and guiding her slowly away from the crowd.

Kaitlyn was not aware of where he directed her. She felt sick to her stomach and numb. _Not Aragorn…He couldn't have fallen…_ She repeated the thoughts in her mind like a mantra.

Legolas led her down a set of long winding stone stairs to a small room that was connected to the armory of Helm's Deep. It was a dark, dismal place filled with broken weapons and cobwebs. It smelled of mold and mildew. But it was the only place he could find that was not dreadfully over crowded with men, women and children. He wished to grieve with her away from the prying eyes of others.

The Elf moved old wooden shields from a dusty wooden bench and guided Kaitlyn to sit.

She was barely aware that she was sitting until Legolas began to pace in front of her.

Kaitlyn drew her arms around her and sat with her head lowered.

After pacing a few steps, Legolas sat beside her. He was in tremendous emotional agony, though the sight of this woman alive and well before him eased him slightly. When she looked up at him with such a lost, forlorn expression, his pain doubled. He took her hands first, running his thumbs over the tips of her fingers. Then he drew her toward him, desperately needing to feel her close to him. She rested her cheek on his shoulder as one of his hands moved up and down her arm in a repetitive motion.

They sat as such for several moments before Kaitlyn lifted her head and gazed at Legolas.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Is he…?"

She could not bring herself to say the word and Legolas realized that he would not speak it aloud either. It was too painful, too final. He peered into her green eyes. "It appears so," he whispered.

Her eyes welled with tears and she bit her lower lip, struggling to remain in control. "How?" she asked after a few moments.

"I did not see it happen," Legolas told her softly and he began to stroke her long hair. "We did not see his body." Legolas' brows lowered over his eyes as he painfully relived finding the pendant. "We…we only learned that he fell from a cliff a terribly far distance into the river."

Kaitlyn covered her mouth with her hand and choked back a sob. "You're…sure?"

Legolas reached into his tunic and opened his palm, showing her the silver pendant of the Evenstar.

Kaitlyn shook her head in disbelief when she saw it in the Elf's hand. Aragorn would never be without the pendant unless something dreadful had happened.

Legolas put the pendant away. It felt heavy and awkward in his hands. "It is difficult for me to believe his…passing to be true," Legolas told her.

"It's stupid!" Kaitlyn spat loudly and unexpectedly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she cried out. She balled one hand into a fist and pounded it three times against her thigh.

Legolas' eyes widened in surprise.

"He killed a ton of orcs at Amon Hen," she cried out. "He ran all that way until we met the Rohirrim and got horses and he never faltered. He's destined to be a King for God's sake…I just can't believe that we lost Aragorn to a fall from a…cliff!"

Legolas tilted his head, his blond hair spilling down his right shoulder, as he peered into her face. "Aye, it does not seem possible. He is too strong for such a …fate." The Elf's voice trembled slightly.

He cursed himself, for his control was slipping. The death of his kinsmen due to the evil fortress of Dol Guldur in Mirkwood and the death of several of his friends in the Home Guard when Gollum had escaped had never invoked such open emotion in him. The mortal Ranger meant much more to him than he realized when the man still lived.

"Why?" Kaitlyn wailed. "It's not fair! He was to be King! He was such a good man!" She pounded her fist against her thigh again. "I'm tired of losing people that I love!"

Kaitlyn tried not to cry. She had been crying too much lately, but she could not help it. She loved Aragorn as one loved a brother and the thought of never seeing him again was devastating.

To her horror, she began to cry hard. Loud, ugly sobs, and once they began they would not stop.

The sound of her cries tore at the Elf's already fragile heart. Legolas drew her closer, continuing to stroke her hair as she covered her face with her hands.

Legolas did not attempt to make her stop. Were he not raised to be a warrior with schooled emotions, he would have cried along with her.

He touched her hair and then he pressed his lips to her forehead. She lowered her hands, the tears streaming down her face. Legolas pressed his lips to her cheek and kissed away her salty tears.

She sobbed harder due to his gentle caresses, but he did not cease.

He brushed back the hair from her shoulders and kissed the underside of her jaw and then her neck beneath her earlobe. He felt her heartbeat pulsing beneath his mouth. He felt it quicken and he lingered there, placing gentle kisses on her tender skin. He knew not what drove him to do such things. He only knew that the agonizing pain within him lifted slightly when he touched her and heard her soft gasps of surprise and pleasure. His actions and her soft sounds sent fire spiraling through his belly and groin. It spread through his whole body, threatening to devour him.

Kaitlyn's cries faded quickly and she inhaled and exhaled loudly.

Legolas raised his head and lifted his lips from her skin before the fire within him caused him to lose all coherent thought. His heart thundered within his chest and his breathing had become unsteady.

Exhausted from her sobbing, Kaitlyn rested her head on Legolas' shoulder. Her skin burned with white-hot flame where the Elf's lips had touched her and it spread through her entire being. His caresses had been so gentle that they had made her weep even harder.

She waited several moments until her heartbeat had slowed and her breathing had evened, then raised her head from Legolas' shoulder and dared to peer into his face.

Legolas still appeared to be in pain, but concern also marked his fair features. Concern and something else that Kaitlyn could not understand shone in the Elf's eyes. She did not realize that her eyes mirrored his.

"Do you really think that he's…gone?" she croaked softly. Her voice sounded alien to her. Her head swam from Aragorn's absence and Legolas' touch. All of this seemed surreal.

She gazed downward and toyed with the collar of his tunic, unable to look into his eyes any longer.

Legolas brushed his fingers across her face and pushed a few tendrils of her dark hair behind her ear. "_Ú-istan_." I know not.

She shuddered and swallowed hard. "What do you believe in your heart?" she asked. She looked up and gazed intently into his pale blue eyes eyes.

Legolas lowered his head for a moment, her gaze too powerful for him to hold. "That I am foolish to harbor hope in my heart," he admitted softly.

"You feel hope?" she asked, sitting up straight. Her tone seemed lighter and Legolas sensed hope arise in her.

Legolas swallowed and raised his eyes to regard her. "Aye," he whispered truthfully.

Kaitlyn leaned against him again, lost in the thought of hope.

Legolas pulled her roughly into his arms. He could not stop himself. He could not comprehend his own actions and he did not attempt to.

Kaitlyn did not protest. She welcomed whatever embrace he sought to give her and gave him one of her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as if her life depended on it.

The feelings of tension and uneasiness from days past should have tripled in intensity, but they did not. They were lost and what remained was need.

At this moment, the Mirkwood Elf and the mortal woman from the realm of New York knew how important the other was. They were each an anchor, a lifeline, and a comfort neither of them intended to let vanish into the cold murky waters of loss, pain and anguish.

Despite the hope he held on to, Legolas was still troubled and pained. Aragorn had been his friend and he loved the mortal man as a brother. He might never see the Ranger again and that did not sit well with the Elf.

Kaitlyn shifted in his arms and Legolas' thoughts turned to her again. The thought of losing her one day caused Legolas to let out a soft cry of pain.

Kaitlyn was surprised by the noise that escaped the Elf's throat. It had sounded as if someone had shoved a knife through his heart.

Legolas gripped Kaitlyn tighter. It did not matter how close she was, for it was not close enough to him. The feel of her warm, breathing body against his comforted him beyond reasoning. He did not attempt to wonder or ask why she held sway over him. He continued to hold her, his slender fingers once again finding her hair. He cradled her in his arms, reveling in the comfort her presence afforded him, and held onto the hope that Aragorn was not dead and gone.

Legolas did not know how much time had passed. He could tell from the sound of Kaitlyn's breathing that in her exhaustion, the mortal woman had fallen into sleep. He wished he could do the same, but sleep would not come for him any time soon.

He held her for a long while after this; until he realized that he must rise. He needed fresh air to clear his confused and troubled mind.

He lay her down on the bench and tried to disentangle her. It was difficult to do without waking her. Her arms were still around his neck and one of her hands had managed to wrap around a large strand of his blond hair. It was a miracle that he was able to set her down without disturbing her.

He managed the task and Kaitlyn remained peacefully asleep. She curled up, her hand reaching blindly for something that wasn't there, but she did not awaken.

Legolas knelt beside her, his fingers never leaving her hair. His eyes never left her body. He gazed at her until he was certain that he had memorized all there was to see.

Things were happening all wrong. Aragorn should not have died. He was to be the King of Gondor. What would happen now? Who would they follow? Gandalf had gone to find the Marshal of the Mark. The Ring was in the hands of a Hobbit too far ahead to track. The path of protecting the ring bearer had been lost to them for weeks now.

Legolas looked away, his eyes falling upon the markings of the Rohirrim. The intricate golden swirls and horse head designs littered the room on shattered shields and broken armor.

What would they do? Where would they go? What place did an Elf of the North, a stubborn Dwarf and a misplaced mortal maiden have here in Rohan?

Kaitlyn murmured something in her sleep and Legolas' gaze fell upon her once again. He watched her for a moment, enthralled by the sight of her. Her dark hair had fallen from its bindings and it spilled freely across her shoulder and drifted down the side of the bench like black ink. Her skin had lost its reddish tone from crying, leaving her pale in the dim light. Her eyes were closed and in sleep she looked completely at peace.

Legolas wished that he could feel the same, but he was far from such a feeling. War loomed. He could sense its long, devastating, ice cold fingers reaching toward Rohan. Evil stirred nearby and gave no pretense of retreating.

The Mirkwood Prince stepped away to the doorway. He braced himself against the frame of the door and cast a lingering look on Kaitlyn before he closed his eyes, and faced toward the west.

"_Eru, anno nin bellas, bronwe a tortha. Ú-istan man an caro_," Legolas whispered. God, give me strength, endurance and control. I know not what to do.

The Elf opened his eyes and glanced at Kaitlyn once more. Then he looked away, stepped through the doorway, and walked on toward an unknown destination.

To be continued….

Hi everyone! How about that for a nice quick update? Please don't expect them often, but they do happen occasionally. Last chapter I forgot to award the points for those who guessed correctly about pictures in ch 25. There were actually three correct answers. The three correct answers were: 1 The image with Legolas and Kaitlyn both looking to the right and Legolas' hand is in her hair. 2. The image with their foreheads together and 3. The image of Kaitlyn sitting behind Legolas on Arod. If you picked 2 of the three or all 3, give yourself 10 points!

I've made a cast page so that there are faces to go with names. I'm still working on it so not everyone is listed, but the bulk of the page is there. It can be found via a link to my website found in my profile. Go to the LOTR fiction page and you will see a link beneath the summary of "MF" for the Cast page.

In light of ff.net constantly being down, I've decided to back up my story at lotrfanfiction dot com. (ff.net doesn't allow urls so that's .com) My chapter has been up at that site before this one because ff.net is becoming far too unreliable. My author name at lotrfanfiction is Cormak.

As always, I'd like to thank my reviewers for taking the time to leave me comments. Comments and useful crits enable authors to write better. I look at the work I was doing just a few years ago and then now and it's amazing how far I've come and home much I've learned from betas and reviewers. Til next time!


	28. Meetings and Partings

Many thanks to my wonderful betas, Michelle and Lossefalme. My writing and this story have improved with your efforts.

Chapter 28: Meetings and Partings…

Kaitlyn shifted in her sleep, craving the warmth that had been against her earlier. Her hands swept through cold, empty air and she immediately awakened. She opened her eyes, blinking, and scanned her surroundings. She slowly sat up and gripped her head. It throbbed, most likely due to her crying.

"Legolas?" she called softly.

She gazed around the dim room for some sign of him and was rewarded with silence. She shivered and drew her knees to her chest in an attempt to keep warm.

"Legolas?" she tried again. But there was no answer.

A low burning candle lit the room she resided in and created strange shapes and shadows on the walls. The room was a cold, frightening place with broken weaponry and many cobwebs gathered to conceal the past.

Clutching her Lorien cloak in her hands, Kaitlyn moved to her feet and started toward the doorway. She entered what appeared to be an armory. The stone walls were lined with rows upon rows of metals spears, swords and wooden shields. There were metal helmets and many suits of chain mail armor as well. Several of the King's soldiers sorted through the weapons as if taking inventory.

"Excuse me," she called softly.

The men turned to her, eyes wide and brows raised in surprise at her presence.

"You should be preparing to enter the caves," one of the men told her. He was heavier and taller then the rest of the men. He was older with gray in his long blond hair and beard.

Kaitlyn's brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm just trying to find a friend. He's an Elf, long blond hair, gray cloak, green tunic. Have you seen him?"

"He is not here. Must be on the upper level," the man told her in a dismissive tone.

"How do I get to the upper level?" Kaitlyn asked.

The man who had been answering her sighed. "Up the stairs!" he said in annoyance and he returned to checking the weapons. "Check them over well!" he called to the men.

Kaitlyn frowned at his short response. She stared at the men for a moment more and realizing that they were not going to respond to her presence, she stumbled toward the door on the other side of the armory.

She reached the other doorway and was greeted with a set of ten stone steps. She climbed those and then came to a fork in the path. Two additional sets of stairs veered off to the left and right. The sound of horses neighing and stomping made her decide to take the left set of stairs.

Her thoughts kept turning to the emptiness in her heart. Aragorn was dead and Legolas had left her alone in that horrible dark room. The soldier had said something about women in caves. She felt very confused.

Kaitlyn turned a corner and saw many horses standing along a tall stone wall and tied to a rope that was parallel to the ground. She caught sight of a guard dressed in full royal armor, who stood tall and straight with a shield and spear.

Kaitlyn walked toward him. "Excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me how to reach the upper level of the fortress."

"'Tis back up the stairs you descended, my lady, and to the left. You will see a door with another set of stairs that lead to the outside level."

Kaitlyn sighed. It was completely her bad luck that she had chosen the wrong way to go. "Thank you."

She turned to leave when a distressed neigh rang loudly through the air. She halted and turned, not sure why the sound caused her to linger.

The neigh filled the air again and Kaitlyn saw that a chestnut horse was tugging at the rope. The horse half reared and pawed at the ground restlessly. It's metal horseshoes made a scraping sound as they repeatedly struck the stone floor.

Kaitlyn squinted her eyes in the dim light and then they widened. She immediately started toward the horse.

"My Lady, you should not be down here," the guard said, rushing after her.

"It's okay, I know this horse," Kaitlyn told him as she moved to stand before the distressed chestnut.

The soldier looked doubtful.

"His name is Hasufel. I rode him with…"she paused and choked back her tears,"…a friend into Edoras only a few days ago."

The soldier seemed genuinely surprised that she knew the horse's name. If he was not mistaken, this woman was a stranger to Rohan. Her dark tresses and her way of speech and accent had alerted him to this.

"You may have ridden him with a friend, but neither of you own him. His master died during an attack on the orcs that had camped near Fangorn Forest."

"He was lent to us," she told him. Her voice sounded far away.

Kaitlyn moved toward the stallion, not sure why she was even bothering with this animal. The sight of him made her think of riding with Aragorn and all that she had lost.

She slowly reached up a hand and let it linger in the air.

The stallion snorted and pawed at the ground again, causing Kaitlyn to jump. Then he moved forward and nuzzled her hand.

Kaitlyn watched him touch her hand and breathe in her scent. He seemed to recognize her. She did not step too close to him. He was a large horse and very intimidating. She petted his muzzle, and when the stallion lowered his head she scratched his ears.

Hasufel nickered deep in his throat.

Tears filled Kaitlyn's eyes as she remembered that Hasufel was the horse Aragorn had ridden into battle with the wolf riders. Hasufel had returned… and Aragorn had not.

Remembering the soldier stood only a few feet away, she held back a sob and stepped away from the stallion. Hasufel nickered again, the sound soft and gentle, but Kaitlyn turned from him. She picked up her skirts and fled.

The soldier called after her, but she kept running. She rushed up the stairs and out of sight as quickly as she could.

The stallion let out a loud neigh at her retreat. The sound echoed off the stone walls and was answered by a few other horses. Then Hasufel grew silent and still, his head hung low.

Kaitlyn ran blindly up the stairs. Tears clouded her eyes. She wished that she had never seen the stupid horse. It had only served to bring back the reminder that Aragorn was dead and gone. She rubbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her tunic as she went.

She found the stairway the man had been talking about and rushed out into the chaos and light of day. She hastily wiped her tears away, cursing herself for almost breaking down again.

Soldiers rushed this way and that, their metal armor clinking and clanking as they went. Several women and children were crying, others were packing their belongings and kissing loved ones.

Kaitlyn gazed around wildly. She had no idea what was happening. She desperately wished to see Gimli and Legolas, even if she was a little upset with the Elf for leaving her. It took her several moments to catch sight of them within the crowd. Both were helping women and children gather into a line that moved toward the mountain wall of Helm's Deep.

Kaitlyn walked toward them, excusing herself from those she bumped into. She opened her mouth to call out Legolas' name and then halted dead in her tracks.

She blinked several times in shock and wondered if her eyes deceived her. Her mouth opened and then snapped shut. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. She rubbed at her eyes to make certain what she saw was truly there.

Only a few yards from Legolas and Gimli, stood Aragorn.

The Ranger was indeed alive and speaking to Gamling, one of the King's advisors. Aragorn was filthy from his fall and injured. His dark shirt was ripped in several places, revealing the many bloody gashes that marred his arms. More blood was smeared across his face, but around his throat, glistening like the pure light of dawn, the Evenstar's pendant hung. Legolas had returned it to him. Aragorn favored his left arm and his hand was stained with blood.

Legolas turned his head and caught sight of Kaitlyn before the others did. He had not heard her approach with so many people coming and going around them. She stood only a few yards away and the look of disbelief etched in her features made Legolas wonder if that was how he had appeared when he had first heard that Aragorn had returned.

He smiled at the mortal woman, though it was not an expression of joy, but of recognition. Legolas helped another woman file past him and then left Gimli to move toward Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn walked toward the Elf, though her eyes remained focused on Aragorn. Her legs felt like jelly as she moved and her heart thundered so loudly in her chest she could barely hear herself think.

"Aragorn…"she whispered to no one in particular. She found that she could not laugh, she could not cry. She was too shocked to do anything but stop and stare.

"Aye, he lives," Legolas told her, and he stepped along side her. His eyes swept over her form and he could tell that despite her sleep, she had not rested well. He reached out and slid a hand over one of hers.

Her brows furrowed and she turned to face the Elf. "But how?" she asked in honest confusion. "You said he fell from a cliff."

"Aye, he did." Legolas nodded. "Tis a gift of the Valar that he has returned to us. I do not question that gift."

"He rode in on Brego, Prince Theodred's horse," Gimli piped in, stepping up beside the Elf and mortal woman. The Dwarf leaned on the top of his ax. "Aragorn has not told his tale as of yet… though many are curious."

Unable to contain the sudden joy and relief that flooded her, she squeezed Legolas' hand and cried, "This a miracle!"

The sound of Kaitlyn's happy voice caused Aragorn to turn and notice her. He excused himself from Gamling, who nodded to the Ranger and took his leave. When the King's advisor was gone, Aragorn advanced toward Kaitlyn.

The Ranger walked slowly, hunched over slightly as he moved, but he lived.

Kaitlyn's eyes filled with tears of relief. "You're alive," she choked out.

Aragorn stopped a few feet from where she stood and Kaitlyn reached out the hand Legolas was not holding to touch the Ranger. But her hand never made it to its destination. The smile left her lips and her eyebrows furrowed. Her fingers closed into her palm and her hand dropped to her side when she saw the look on Aragorn's face.

He appeared serious and very troubled. She glanced quickly at Legolas and Gimli to see that they mirrored his expression.

Kaitlyn felt her heart sink into her stomach. "This should be a joyful reunion, yet, it's not," she noted softly, lowering her head and gazing at the ground for a moment. Feelings of fear and dread filled her. She looked up at Aragorn. "What's wrong?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas and Gimli before settling his eyes on the dark haired woman. "There is no easy way to say this, so I will be blunt. Ten thousand orcs and Uruk-hai march from Isengard toward Helm's Deep as we speak," the Ranger told her regretfully. "They will be here by nightfall."

Kaitlyn's lips parted in surprise. "Ten thousand? You have to be joking."

"The King has ordered all the women and children and the men too old or injured to fight into the caves of the mountain," Aragorn finished.

"Aragorn, ten thousand? Do we have enough soldiers here to fight off that many?" Kaitlyn gazed around at the soldiers who led men away from their already grieving families and the long line of women and children that headed toward the back of Helm's Deep. Kaitlyn turned to Aragorn. "We couldn't have more than a thousand people here."

"Most likely less than that… and most of the count is women and children. We are lucky if we have three hundred who can fight," the Ranger whispered.

Aragorn saw the fear rise within her. The same fear was felt by all. It lingered in the air like a thick black smoke, engulfing all in its path.

"We are all needed to help the people of Rohan as best as we can," Aragorn told her. "Right now our priority is to get the women and children into the caves."

Kaitlyn swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "Yes…of course," she paused, gazing at the man, Elf and Dwarf that stood beside her. "And then what?"

"Legolas, Gimli and I will prepare to fight," Aragorn replied.

Kaitlyn did not know how to react to what was happening. Nothing in her previous life had prepared her for news like this. Aragorn's return had been a miracle and now another miracle was needed if anyone was going to live through the night.

Helm's Deep was chaotic with people gathering their belongings and loved ones. Kaitlyn glanced away at a nearby shout. A soldier asked for the women and children to hurry the pace to the caves. Then she gazed at her companions, wondering where her place was in all of this. She swallowed hard before she asked, "And what about me?"

"For now your help would be valuable in carrying supplies to the caves and helping as many woman and children as you can to find their way," Aragorn said.

She swallowed again, and then standing a little straighter she asked, "And then I'll prepare to fight with you, right?"

"Nay! You will go into the caves with the women and be safe," Legolas told her, horrified by her suggestion. He squeezed her hand tightly, but released it in the fear that he might hurt her.

"No one will be safe with that many Uruk-hai coming," Kaitlyn told the Elf. "They'll treat this fortress as if it were an ant hill and climb all over it." She took a deep breath, exhaled, and said, " I could fight." Her words came out firmly and with strength she did not know she possessed.

"Maybe not hand to hand," she told them at their bewildered expressions. "But I could fire arrows from the wall. Eventually I'd hit something," she attempted lightly.

"And be killed in the crossfire?" Legolas asked, his dark brows lowered over his eyes. He did not find anything amusing about her words. "Nay, you will remain in the caves," he told her firmly.

"You're allowing boys to fight, " she protested, turning to point to the soldiers who were taking young boys away from their families. She moved abruptly to face her companions. "Boys who can't be more than twelve years old. Ones who play soldier with wooden toys and probably have never held a real sword in their life," Kaitlyn continued, looking deep into the eyes of her friends as she spoke. "I can certainly fight better than them. I know I haven't proven that I can fight yet, but I know now is the time to try. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Legolas looked to Aragorn with desperation in his eyes. The Elf could not believe what he was hearing.

"It is beyond our control. The King has ordered all the women and children into the caves," Aragorn told her.

Kaitlyn stood taller and bored her eyes into Aragorn's. "You're a King, too," she reminded him. "Or you will be. You'll be the King of Gondor one day. You can allow me to fight."

Surprise filled Aragorn at her knowledge of his heritage, but the Ranger did not show it. He sighed and looked to Kaitlyn. "I may be a King one day, but that is not set in stone. While many may treat me as a Lord, it is not my place to make demands of King Theoden. I made enough this afternoon, and they fell upon deaf ears. He made these orders for the safety of his people. Do not be unreasonable."

"I'd rather be unreasonable and fight and die beside those I love than hide in some cave!" she cried out, startling her friends.

Tears clouded her eyes but she fought them from falling and won. She bit her lip and looked at each of the men who stood before her. "I have lost so many people already. My parents, my friends and everything dear and familiar to me from back home." She took a deep breath and continued. "I'd rather fight and die then be left alone regretting that I did nothing to help my friends for the rest of my life," she allowed softly.

Legolas felt his heart constrict at her words and Aragorn felt admiration flood him. Was this the same woman they had found in Moria

"You think we will all perish?" Gimli asked, his bushy brows rising.

Kaitlyn nodded. "Don't pretend it hasn't crossed your minds. You know that's what could happen and what probably will happen. You could all die." She looked to the ground for a moment to collect herself and then peered at the men.

"Maybe I would die, too, with the women and children in the caves, but that's not really how I want to leave this world. I'd rather fight and be proud of how I died. I don't want to cower in a cave with mothers and babies."

Aragorn was silent as he observed her for a moment. "You have changed much since we first met, Kaitlyn Westerly. In the beginning you would have run and now you wish to stay and fight," Aragorn said. Admiration rang clear in his voice.

"Time and this world has changed me," she offered softly. "I think I've changed for the better… or I hope I have." She gave a faint smile. Her smile faded when she looked away to see families separating. Husbands, wives, sisters, brothers, sons and daughters, all possibly saying goodbye for the last time.

She turned to gaze at Aragorn. "I'm still afraid. I won't lie, I'm deathly afraid of what's coming." She swallowed hard. "But I'm more afraid of being alone because I was too cowardly to fight beside the ones that I've come to love."

Legolas said nothing as she finished her speech. He stared intently at her, feeling many emotions at once. He was proud of her, but he was also afraid.

Aragorn sighed. "Your words and the truth behind them are commendable, but I cannot change the order of the King."

"Even if he could, we would not allow you to fight. It is far too dangerous," Legolas said firmly. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. His fear and concern lingered in the air around him like a heavy fog.

Kaitlyn's brows lowered over her eyes at his words. "And yet it's not too dangerous for little boys or for you?"

"Enough!" Aragorn called loudly and Kaitlyn winced. "The decision has been made. You WILL go to the caves."

Kaitlyn closed her eyes at the words that sealed her fate. She squeezed her eyelids shut tightly, desperately trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. Did they not understand that if they died she would have no one? She would rather die then to be left alone.

"You have said that the enemy will not arrive until nightfall?" Gimli asked quietly.

Aragorn nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, wondering what was whirling inside Gimli's mind.

Kaitlyn opened her tear filled eyes and gazed at the Dwarf, who still rested on the top of his ax.

"Surely the lassie can stay with us until the last moment before she goes to the caves."

Legolas shot the Dwarf an incredulous glance at the suggestion.

"Perhaps she will rest more easily if she has done all that she could within the boundaries of the orders given," Gimli told them. "There will be weapons that need to be supplied to those that will fight; there are injured that need attending, " Gimli said, nodding at Aragorn's wounds. "And I am certain that there is more she can help us with." Gimli smiled and gazed at Kaitlyn. "I for one would enjoy hearing tales of her strange world. They would ease my mind." The Dwarf then looked at Aragorn. "If she stays and helps just a while longer at least she would have done her part."

Aragorn rested his right hand against his chin and rubbed his thumb over the hair of his beard as he thought. He nodded slowly after a few moments. "Gimli makes a good point."

He looked at Kaitlyn who gazed at him eagerly. "While you will not be able to fight, there will be no doubt that you did all you could until the last moment when you were forced to obey the command of the King. Will you help us prepare and ease our minds in the time before the battle?"

Kaitlyn nodded vehemently. If they would not allow her to fight, then she would do everything she could until the last moment when the enemy approached and the danger was high. These duties would keep her mind from thoughts of losing her friends. They would keep her from feeling ashamed.

The Ranger put a hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder and squeezed gently. He gazed at each of his companions. "Let us go together and help the people of Rohan."

Each nodded and together they walked toward the gathering people.

Time passed by far too quickly. Soon the sun lowered in the sky and still not everyone had reached the safety of the caves.

Torches lined the high walls, and the line of people seemed never ending.

After entering the caves for what felt like the hundredth time to unload supplies, Kaitlyn followed after Legolas and Aragorn. Their pace was quick, but she kept up with them.

"We will place reserves along the wall," Aragorn called, pointing to the walls to their left. Legolas and Kaitlyn both glanced up to see where the men would stand.

"They can support the archers from above the gate," the Ranger finished and continued walking.

Aragorn, Legolas and Kaitlyn walked upstream of the people who were headed to the caves. Gimli was not among them. He had remained in the caves to check the doors and passageways. It was obvious to his companions that despite checking defenses, the Dwarf was lost in the beauty of the caves. They let him stay in the hope that it would ease his mind.

Aragorn quickened his pace and Legolas jogged to catch up with him. Kaitlyn fell behind for a moment as she became lost in the coming of a crowd.

"Aragorn, you MUST rest," the Elf told him firmly. "You are no use to us half alive."

The Ranger had not stopped since he had returned, immersing himself in helping to plan defenses, checking walls, helping people into the caves and carrying supplies.

"He's right, Aragorn. I haven't seen you sit down once. You should be resting," Kaitlyn told him, walking quickly to keep up.

Aragorn frowned at their persistence.

"My lord! Aragorn!"

Aragorn, Legolas and Kaitlyn immediately recognized the voice and looked ahead.

Moments later, Eowyn rushed toward them, her long wavy hair trailed behind her as she brushed swiftly past her people.

Legolas halted and began to help the people file past him when he saw Eowyn approach. The Elf sensed that the Shield Maiden wished to speak with Aragorn alone.

Kaitlyn stopped beside Legolas and gave him an expression of confusion.

Legolas merely shook his head at her and continued to help the people that were filing past.

Kaitlyn assisted him in the task, starting her own conversation since they could not hear Aragorn and Eowyn's words over the chatter of the crowd. All they knew was that Eowyn seemed upset.

Kaitlyn helped an elderly woman walk past her and whispered quietly to Legolas, "I was concerned when I woke up before and you weren't with me." While she had been with Legolas for the past few hours, they had not had much chance to talk.

Legolas frowned at her quiet tone. "Forgive me. I needed to clear my thoughts and wondered if a stroll would help. I intended to return to you before you awakened. Then Aragorn appeared..."

Kaitlyn nodded and under her breath she said, "So you forgot about me."

Legolas gripped her arm gently and turned her to face him. "I could never forget you." He looked deep into her green eyes and gave her arm a soft squeeze. "Never…"

His blue eyes bored into her green ones and for a moment they were oblivious to the crowd that moved around them. A voice shouted loudly and they each blinked and looked away from each other.

"You do not command the others to stay!"

Kaitlyn and Legolas both looked toward Aragorn and Eowyn when they heard the King's niece cry out. Legolas reluctantly released Kaitlyn's arm and attempted to act uninterested in what was taking place several yards away. He returned to the task of helping people safely toward the caves.

Kaitlyn was far too curious to look away and she watched as Aragorn turned to face Eowyn.

Eowyn was not looking at the Ranger. She was peering over his shoulder and was staring hard at Legolas but especially Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn frowned and wondered what had taken place to make the woman shout. She did not want it to appear as if she were eavesdropping so she returned to the task of helping people pass. The dark haired woman and the Elf continued to help those around them but both also strained their ears to hear further words.

"They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you!" Eowyn shouted. "Because they love you."

Kaitlyn looked up at those words, uttered in such a sad and lonely tone. It was in that moment that Kaitlyn realized something.

Eowyn was smitten with Aragorn.

Kaitlyn watched as Aragorn looked down at the ground for a moment before he peered at Eowyn's face. The Shield Maiden looked frightened, her lips parted, her brows raised and her light eyes went wide.

She inhaled and exhaled quickly, lowered her head and then raised it again. "I…am sorry." She did not give Aragorn a chance to respond. She gathered her skirts and pushed past him hastily. She did the same as she neared Legolas and Kaitlyn. The Elf was forced to turn to the side quickly to avoid colliding with her.

Kaitlyn frowned as she watched Eowyn jog toward the caves.

As the light of the sun faded from the sky, Kaitlyn finished wrapping the last of Aragorn's injuries. She had been reduced to nagging Aragorn to allow her to wash and wrap his wounds. He finally agreed, though he still would not sit. While she worked, he insisted on speaking with several soldiers to continue making plans for the battle ahead.

The soldiers took their leave as she finished the task and she took the opportunity to nag Aragorn a bit more.

"You can't rest for even a moment, can you?" she asked as she pulled the soft cotton wrap and tied it taut.

Aragorn did not wince as she tied it tightly though it did hurt. The pain of the action reminded him that he was alive when he very well should have been dead.

"There is no time for rest. You know this," he told her softly.

She sighed and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know. But Legolas was right. You should rest or you're not going to last the night." She paused. "I couldn't bear to lose you a second time and I don't believe Legolas could either," she commented softly.

Aragorn did not answer and she sighed again. He was not going to give in, so she let it drop.

"Clouds gather in the sky and the wind has shifted," the Ranger noted as he glanced upward. He looked down and to the woman that stood by his side. She gave him a faint smile, which he returned.

He realized how strong Kaitlyn looked at this moment. She wore one of Eowyn's dresses, though the beautiful pale green fabric was smeared with his blood and with dirt. Her hair was half pulled up, though much of it was falling from its bonds and was blowing wildly around her face in the wind. At this moment he would not have believed that she had come from another realm that did not know war as his did. He would have believed that she belonged to his world. She had come far in the months she had traveled with them, not only in leagues, but emotionally. While she was no warrior, she was a true and loyal friend with a kind heart.

Aragorn raised one of his callused hands to her face and cupped her cheek in his palm. He brushed his thumb over her soft skin and smiled.

She smiled in return.

She looked beautiful. Her dark hair drifted around her and her green eyes sparkled so brightly.

His smile faded as he stared at her and then his hand fell to his side.

He wished that he had left her in Lothlorien. He had surely led her to her death and if not hers then she would be witness to his, Gimli and Legolas'. She would be left alone then, and he did not know if she would be able to survive any more loss.

She had witnessed the death of Boromir and had shared in the horror of believing that Merry and Pippin were dead. Aragorn knew her loss did not stop there. Legolas had told him how her lover had hurt and betrayed her. And she had reminded them all earlier that she had lost her family and her world.

Aragorn's brows furrowed and hooded his eyes. What would it be like for him survive this battle and return to Kaitlyn only to be forced to tell her that Legolas had died? She was extremely close to the Mirkwood Prince, just as the Elf was close to her. Or what if it was Gimli who died? Kaitlyn was close to the Dwarf as well. She looked upon them all as family. They had each known the risks when they had joined the Fellowship and set out from Rivendell, while Kaitlyn, joining them from Moria, did not.

Aragorn exhaled loudly at the thought that he had done the wrong thing in bringing her. But then he thought of Gandalf's words, _" With proper training she will be a fine warrior. Before the end she will have found her place amongst you and will prove her worth." _And the Lady of Light had given her a dagger. Surely, he had not misinterpreted the signs?

"Aragorn?"

Aragorn blinked, forgetting that Kaitlyn stood beside him. She looked at him strangely, her head tilted to one side as she regarded him.

"Legolas, Gimli and I must go to the armory. Stay here and enjoy the wind on your face and fresh air," he bid her.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he was already gone, Legolas and Gimli following at the Ranger's gesture to them.

Kaitlyn watched them disappear into the darkness, then sat slowly upon the steps. The stone was still warm from the sun beating upon it all day, but the air around her was cold. She shivered and pulled her Lothlorien cloak around her.

Soldiers were already lining the outer walls, dressed in full armor. There were not many women and there were no more children running around and playing as there had been hours earlier. The fields and hills beyond were deadly quiet, but they would not be for long.

This was real, she thought. There would be a battle and many would die. Kaitlyn looked up at the moonless and starless sky. Ithil and elenath were hidden this night.

"Please, God, I know I have never prayed to you before, but I'm praying now," Kaitlyn whispered into the wind. "Please don't let my friends die. Please… Not only for me, but for the fate of this world."

Her eyes welled with tears. She missed Merry and Pippin and wondered if they were truly safe. She wondered how far Sam and Frodo had traveled and if they were even alive. She prayed in death that Boromir had found peace. She lowered her head onto her knees and began to rock herself back and forth.

That was how Legolas and Gimli found her nearly an hour later.

Legolas was troubled due to an argument he had had with Aragorn in the armory and sought Kaitlyn in the hope that she might ease his weary heart. But when Legolas saw her sitting on the stairs rocking herself, the Elf let the thoughts of his argument with Aragorn rest for the time being.

The Elf announced his presence by sitting beside her and clearing his throat.

Kaitlyn jumped slightly, lifting her head to see the Elf. Her eyes were full of tears.

Legolas gently pushed back the tendrils of hair that drifted in the wind around Kaitlyn's face. At the gentle caress, a few tears fell from her eyes. Legolas brushed his thumb over her brow and then down the side of her nose. His thumb moved downward and he gently wiped the salty liquid from her cheek. He put his other arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward him. She pressed her cheek firmly against his chest.

Gimli sat beside the Elf and woman with a hearty sigh. He took one of Kaitlyn's hands into his gloved one and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kaitlyn smiled faintly and the three sat in silence for a short time.

Legolas did not tell Kaitlyn of his disagreement with Aragorn. Instead, he held her for a short while. Her presence soothed him and he realized that his did the same for her. With much reluctance, he left her in Gimli's care and went in search of Aragorn.

Kaitlyn went with Gimli to help dress him in his armor. He stripped to the grey shirt he wore beneath his usual leather armor, and to his pants.

Together, Gimli and Kaitlyn went through the remaining shirts of chain mail and discovered that all of them were large.

"It'll be like a dress on you, Gimli. These were made for tall men, not short Dwarves," Kaitlyn told him. She held up one of the chain mail shirts against herself and saw that it fell to her knees.

"It will fit," Gimli grunted. "I shall show you!"

Kaitlyn smirked as Gimli pulled the chain mail over his head.

"See, lassie, there is nothing to it," he murmured from beneath the armor.

The Dwarf went to pull the armor down over his chest and it became stuck.

Kaitlyn laughed softly, which only caused Gimli to become more annoyed.

"I think I heard something," he told her to change the subject.

The Dwarf walked away and Kaitlyn followed him. Her lips curled into a light smile when she saw Aragorn and Legolas.

Aragorn wore his normal clothing, but with chain mail beneath it. The silver metal could be seen at the neck of his shirt and down his sleeves. Legolas wore leather armor over his shoulders and the tops of his arms.

Kaitlyn frowned when she saw no helmets or true armor on their bodies.

Aragorn looked to Gimli who was standing quietly, observing the Elf and man.

It was obvious to the Dwarf that the two had reconciled.

Legolas glanced at Gimli and raised his brows at the chain mail that sat in a clump upon his chest.

"By the time I get this atrocity…" Gimli gave the chain mail a tug and it finally fell to the ground, covering his entire body. The only problem was that the chain mail fell to the floor. "It is a little tight across the chest."

Kaitlyn laughed. "I told you it was too long for you."

Gimli grunted at her.

Aragorn opened his mouth to say something when a loud horn blew.

Legolas' eyes widened and suddenly he grinned. "That is no orc horn!" he cried and he bounded up the stairs that led to the upper level.

"What's going on?" Kaitlyn asked when she saw a similar look of joy on Aragorn's face.

"Come!" he called and he followed after Legolas.

Kaitlyn stayed with Gimli a few moments more to help him. The Dwarf decided that there was no time to shorten the chain mail and he and Kaitlyn took it off with some effort. Kaitlyn helped him dress in his own armor and then followed after their friends.

Kaitlyn could hardly believe her eyes when they walked out into the night. Gimli's eyes widened when he saw the figures dressed in long blue cloaks that held shimmering banners.

"Elves…" Kaitlyn whispered in disbelief.

Gimli could only nod. There were many Elves. For a moment he wondered who led them and he fell headfirst into the hope that the Lady of Light was here. But the hope faded and diminished when he saw the March Warden of Lothlorien standing beside King Theoden, Legolas and Aragorn.

It took Kaitlyn several minutes to notice that the March Warden was among the Elves. She could hardly believe he was here at Helm's Deep.

Haldir smiled when he saw Kaitlyn's familiar face and he beckoned for her and the Dwarf to join them.

She grinned happily and walked toward him, beaming the entire way. Haldir's presence and that of the Elves he had brought with him gave her friends a better chance of surviving.

Kaitlyn bowed her head and gave Haldir the customary Elvish greeting she had seen Aragorn and Legolas use several times in the past. _"Mae govannen,"_ she greeted.

Haldir greeted her with the same gestures and smiled.

__

"Glassen gen sened." Kaitlyn told him. (It is my joy to see you.) _"Anann gen u-gennin." _(I have not seen you for a long time.)

Haldir grinned in delight. "You have learned Sindarin?" he asked in the common tongue.

She nodded. "I had a good teacher."

Haldir laughed. "I have no doubt that it was Legolas who taught you, for you have learned his Silvan accent as well."

Legolas grinned. Joy radiated from him. His kinsmen were here to fight along side them.

"Ah, and our loud breathing Dwarf friend. How are you Master Dwarf?" Haldir asked.

Gimli grunted. "I will not lie. I am better now that the pointy ears have arrived."

Sadly, the reunion did not last long. King Theoden was impatient to incorporate the Elves into the defenses. The enemy was on the move and they did not have a minute to spare.

Aragorn informed Kaitlyn that it was time for her to go to the caves. He could see her reluctance to leave, especially since Haldir had only just arrived, but he was certain that her departure was for the best.

Kaitlyn hugged Haldir, which surprised the March Warden, and told him to be careful. He smiled, nodded, and parted her with the words, _"Na-den pedim ad, no i Melain na le." _(Until we speak again, may the Valar be with you.)

"_A le,"_ she replied. (And you.)

She planted a kiss on Gimli's cheek and the Dwarf blushed at least six different shades of red. Still blushing profusely, the Dwarf took her hand and squeezed it.

"We shall see each other soon, lass," he told her.

Her parting from Aragorn was emotional. He gave her a quick embrace, pulling her against him. "You have made us proud this day. Do not forget that," he whispered into her ear. He pulled back and walked away to follow Haldir, who was already making plans for an attack.

Kaitlyn thought that she had seen tears in the Ranger's eyes.

Kaitlyn expected her parting from Legolas would be quick as well, but it was not. The Elf wished to walk her to the caves to be certain that she made it safely. He rested a hand on the small of her back protectively for the entire way to the caves.

Once within the hall, they halted several yards from the large wooden doors that led to the caves. The doors were shut and barred at present with one guard standing outside.

The mortal woman and Elf stood in the shadows, away from the light of the torches and away from the guard, so that their parting would be in private.

Kaitlyn watched Legolas for a moment in the darkness. He looked everywhere it seemed but into her eyes. "I should say something, but I know not what to say…" he whispered softly. His voice was full of emotion.

Kaitlyn realized that he now looked into her eyes. The fire light from the torches danced and swirled in his blue depths. She swallowed hard at the intensity of his gaze.

She lowered her eyes and raised her hand. Her eyes fell upon his armor and her fingers brushed over the hard leather that protected his shoulders. They moved over the strap that held the armor in place, her fingers brushing along the strange engravings. She prayed that the armor and his skills would be enough to keep him alive.

She felt her throat and chest tighten and there were suddenly tears in her eyes when there had been none moments before.

Her hand rose and she cupped his cheek, her fingers gliding over the smooth, pale skin of his face.

"Then don't say anything…except…" her voice trailed off as her fingers toyed with the silky strands of his blond hair.

"Except what?" he asked softly. He tilted his head and watched her for a moment.

She continued to stroke his hair and would not look into his eyes.

"Kaitlyn?" Legolas asked softly. His heart suddenly pounded within his chest.

Her eyes closed at the sound of her real name and not her nickname. She waited a few moments more and then gazed up into his eyes.

"Except that you'll come back…"

Legolas inhaled and exhaled loudly at her request. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. He embraced her tightly and buried his face into her hair.

How many times had he parted with friends and family when he had gone off to keep the giant spiders at bay? How many times had he gone with the scouting parties to kill orcs that threatened his home? Yet this parting was much different than all the others, though he could not fathom why that was.

"Promise me," she choked out.

He held her tighter, afraid that if he did not she would disappear from his grasp.

He heard a Rohirrim horn sound outside and he knew that the enemies had been spotted and that the horn had been a warning.

It was with much reluctance that he pulled back and gazed into Kaitlyn's tear filled eyes. He stroked her hair and brushed it behind her ears. His heart pounded and his breath caught in his throat when she closed her eyes in reaction to his caress.

"I cannot promise," he whispered regretfully.

She opened her eyes and a tear fell.

"My life is in Eru's mighty hands. But I can promise that I will fight harder than I have ever fought before."

She nodded and smoothed back a few blond hairs that had fallen out of place. "Promise me that you'll try to look after the others and they'll look after you."

"It shall be done."

The horn sounded again and they both jumped. It had been a last warning to any who had not headed to their posts.

Kaitlyn felt Legolas' grip upon her loosen and her tears fell at will. He was leaving her and he might never come back.

"Think not of such things," he told her, indulging in the habit of touching her hair. He realized it was possible that he might never see her again and such thoughts made his heartache and his breath caught in his throat once again.

The sudden desire to touch his lips to hers stirred powerfully within him, but he did not act on his desire. There was a war to fight and he needed his mind to be clear. He would ponder the desires within him when they were both safe.

"Go to the caves and help those you can." His hand fell to hers and he squeezed it. "May the Valar be with us both this night."

She leaned forward and stood on her tip-toes. She kissed his cheek much as she had the morning they had begun their journey to Helm's Deep.

Her mouth lingered upon his skin and Legolas felt fire surge within him. It was white hot, threatening to devour him as it had when he comforted her this morning with kisses on her flesh, when they had thought Aragorn was dead. He closed his eyes, exhaled loudly, and pulled away.

Kaitlyn looked up at him in confusion and lowered onto her heels.

"Go, _mellon nin_. Go in the hope that we shall see each other soon." (My friend) His eyes were glazed with an unknown emotion as he spoke and Kaitlyn suddenly found it impossible to look into them.

Slowly, she turned from him and started toward the doors of the cave. Upon seeing her, the surprised guard opened the doors and ushered her inside.

Kaitlyn stepped in, but did not leave the doorway.

Legolas gazed upon her form until the door closed and was barred, shutting her from his sight.

The Elf inhaled and exhaled deeply. He gripped his bow tightly and gazed toward the stairs that led to the outside, his thoughts turning to Gimli. The silly Dwarf believed he could kill more orcs than the Elf.

Legolas grinned and rushed toward the stairs, bounding up them with the grace of a deer. He intended to prove Gimli wrong.

To be continued…

I want to apologize for the long wait with this chapter. My pony mare was sick for a length of time and I wasn't in the right frame of mind to write fan fiction. She's better now and slowly I've been able to work on this story. This was a nice long chapter and I hope that you will forgive me if the next update is in 2-3 weeks instead of in a week.

Thank you to my core readers for their reviews and thank you to all the new reviewers on , as well as I read every review and I do take grammar and spelling suggestions and try to fix them as soon as I read the review.

Things are going to be heating up with the battle and things between Legolas and Kaitlyn. Stay tuned!


	29. An Unlikely Warrior

Disclaimers are in chapter 1. Many thanks to my beta, Lossefalme. Hooray for betas. I don't think I could ever go back to writing without one or two.

Chapter 29: An Unlikely Warrior…

The Glittering Caves were well named. The light-colored stone contained veins of gems and crystals that extended in all directions. When touched by the firelight of the torches the caves glittered and sparkled.

Kaitlyn had not paid much attention to the caves on her earlier visits to help others and unload supplies. She had been far too occupied in her tasks. Now, while she had little else to do but wait, the sight of the caves intrigued her.

She understood now why Gimli was so interested in this place. Dwarves loved to mine and dig underground. This place was a home away from home for him.

At the thought of her Dwarf companion her mood turned somber. She missed him and her other friends greatly and it had only been a half an hour since Legolas had brought her to the caves.

Tears filled her eyes at the thought of never seeing Legolas again. He had told her not to think such thoughts, but how could she not? There were ten thousand Uruk-hai against several hundred men and Elves.

She sighed heavily. She could do nothing to help Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli or even Haldir, and that ate at her as the sea devours the sand when the waves crash in.

"Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn jerked her head up at the sound of her name and saw Eowyn standing before her.

The Shield Maiden of Rohan had pulled her long wavy hair back out of her face. Dirt marred her normally clean features and clothing. Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes were wide.

"You look surprised to see me," Kaitlyn noted dryly.

"I…I am. I thought that you were with Lord Aragorn and the others," Eowyn answered quietly.

Kaitlyn shook her head sadly. "Aragorn wouldn't let me fight and neither would Legolas."

Eowyn nodded in understanding. "I have been here for hours and I did not see you. I assumed they let you fight."

"I just arrived a short while ago. The enemy had been spotted, so, it was time for me to come here." While her tone was sad there was underlying anger.

Eowyn nodded slowly. "You still wish to fight with them. I see it in your eyes," she commented softly.

Kaitlyn looked away and nodded before returning her glance to the King's niece. "But it's not my place. At least, not today." She sighed heavily. "I almost feel like a different person. Not very long ago I wouldn't have wanted to fight. I would probably have run and hid."

"People change."

Kaitlyn pursed her lips. "Yes, they do."

Eowyn frowned. "The Uruk-hai are approaching. I can hear them."

"I hear them, too," Kaitlyn noted quietly.

The distant rumbling had started fifteen minutes ago. It was raining and thundering beyond the caves, but this was not thunder they heard. This shook the very foundations of the earth.

Kaitlyn bit her lower lip and put a hand on Eowyn's shoulder. "We need to be hopeful. It's what they would want."

Eowyn smiled. Her Uncle and King and many she knew who were fighting would indeed want hope.

The rumbling grew louder. Children buried their faces into their parents' shoulders. Babies cried and so did several frightened mothers.

It was not long before the rumbling became so loud, Kaitlyn could not hear herself think. She closed her eyes and listened to the tremendous sound and prayed for her friends once more.

The moment the fighting started it could be heard from the caves. Many women wept bitterly for their husbands, brothers or sons whom they feared would never return alive.

Kaitlyn sat holding the hand of a young boy. His older brother fought in the war tonight and his mother and father had died years before. Kaitlyn felt sorry for the child and had gone to him when she saw him crying alone. She knew how he felt and she comforted him as best as she could.

A short time later there were shouts at the door and the wounded began piling in. Some were men who had abandoned their posts. Others had been dragged in by soldiers or friends in the hope that they could be saved. And many died in the doorway before help could be given.

Kaitlyn left the young boy with a mother who had a young son fighting. The woman seemed calmed by the boy's presence due to the absence of her own son.

Kaitlyn saw Eowyn tearing bandages and ordering bowls of clean water to be brought to the wounded. Without a word, Kaitlyn began to help. She did anything she could. She cut bandages, she cleaned wounds, and she wrapped horrific wounds that made her sick to her stomach. The self appointed tasks kept her mind away from her friends.

There were shouts at the door again and Kaitlyn attempted to drown them out. Her hands were stained with blood from helping the other wounded that had been brought in. She did not need to see who had been brought in this time. In fact, she would not look. She feared that one of the wounded to enter would be a friend.

"It's an Elf!"

Kaitlyn snapped her head around to stare at the crowd in the doorway when she heard several people cry out that a fair-haired Elf had been brought in. Her heart began to pound so hard it hurt.

'Please, God, don't let it be Legolas…please…'

She got to her feet and rushed toward the door, blindly pushing past any in her way.

Several women and older men were crouched around the newest arrival. Kaitlyn stopped just before she could see who lay upon the cold stone ground. She took a deep breath and readied herself for the worst.

She stepped forward and the air shot from her lungs.

A blond haired Elven warrior lay on the ground, but it was not Legolas.

This Elf was dressed in elaborate metal plated armor, but it had done little to save his life. His side was badly torn and mangled, no doubt by a Uruk-hai's primitive blade. Blood oozed from the large wound and several other smaller ones on his body. The Elf murmured something in Elvish, but Kaitlyn could not understand what he said.

She put her hand on the shoulder of an elderly woman and asked her to move aside. The woman did so with haste and Kaitlyn knelt beside the Elf.

He had long blond hair that fell past his waist. His face was longer than Legolas' and his brows were not so dark. He had deep brown eyes that reminded her of Merry's and for a moment she wondered how her hobbit friends faired.

The Elf turned his head from side to side, grasped at the empty air, and spoke in his strange language again.

Kaitlyn wondered if he spoke one of the Elvish dialects or if he was delirious. She reached for one of his hands and gripped it gently.

"Pedich Sindarin, maethor?" she asked. (You speak Sindarin, warrior?).

The Elf stilled at her words, regarded her curiously, and nodded slowly. A tear escaped from his eye and Kaitlyn knew he struggled to ignore the pain.

"Trenaro nin man le ista," she beckoned, to keep his mind from his injuries(Tell me what you know.)

"Istach Sindarin?" he asked. (You know Sindarin?)

"Aye, _mellyn nin Aragorn a Legolas pedi ha. Trenaro nin man le ista." _(Yes, my friends Aragorn and Legolas speak it. Tell me what you know.)

"I 'lamhoth… fara mellon hen… Aragorn. Istar e na i…Aran o Gondor." The Elf admitted slowly.(The host of orcs hunt your friend Aragorn. They know he is to be the King of Gondor.)

"What?!" Kaitlyn gasped. How did the orcs know such information? At the Elf's confused expression she asked, "_Man?" _(What?)

"I 'lamhoth fara…mellon hen…Aragorn. Ú-innar daro… na-den ho… fern," he told her. (The host of orcs hunt your friend Aragorn. They will not stop until he is dead.) His breathing had become labored and his chest rose and fell heavily. 

Kaitlyn felt numb. If the Uruk-hai knew about Aragorn then things did not bode well for the Ranger at all.

"What are they saying? She is mortal and yet she speaks their language," one of the Rohan women noted aloud.

Kaitlyn ignored her as well as the others who began to mumble to themselves about what was taking place. Kaitlyn did not care if the people of Rohan thought it unnatural for a mortal woman to know the language of the Eldar. She left them to their gossip and tended to the Elf.

She sighed softly. The information the Elf had given her did not ease her heart, but she appreciated it none the less.

"Le hannon an i hiniath," she told the dying Elf and she bowed her head to him. (Thank you for the news.)

He swallowed hard and nodded.

Kaitlyn ripped a large strip from the bottom of her dress and moved to stop the Elf's bleeding, but he would not allow it.

Kaitlyn could see that he suffered and it tore her apart. While she had just seen several wounded men die before they could be saved, to see an Elf dying was something quite different.

This Elf appeared older than Legolas, which meant he could be well over three thousand years old. He must have seen incredible things in his lifetime and must have extensive knowledge. And now he would perish; all he knew would be lost to Middle Earth. He would never again step foot in his homeland. He would die in Helm's Deep.

Tears filled Kaitlyn's eyes as she asked, "_Man eneth lin, maethor?" _Her voice shook.(What is your name, warrior?)

"Thunin…"

"_Ias cara le tolo o, Thunin?" _(Where do you come from, Thunin?)

"_Lothlorien,…hiril nin. Gerich ...cenni ha?" _he asked with hope in his tone.

_(Lothlorien, my lady. You have seen it?) _

Kaitlyn nodded and gripped his hand tighter when he swallowed hard to ignore the pain that wracked his body.

Thunin was beyond saving. He had been before he entered the caves and he knew this. He lay in a puddle of his own blood, his breathing becoming more labored and in deep gasps. It would not be long now.

"_Gerin cenni ha. Tond bain mellryn. I laiss sui celebren ned Anor," _she told him.(I have seen it. Tall beautiful mallorn trees. The leaves as silver in the Sun.) Her gaze drifted far away as she thought of the beautiful land she had spent a month residing in. She had trained there and solidified her friendships there.

Tears streamed down Kaitlyn's face. She felt the life leave Thunin's body before his hand had loosened its grip on hers and he had taken his last breath. The great warmth of his body diminished.

Thunin of Lothlorien had passed.

She gazed down at his face to see that his eyes were closed and a smile graced his lips. Her description of Lothlorien had given him some peace before his death.

Kaitlyn wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her dress. "_Mae cuinar ned i dhaim o Mandos, Thunin," _she whispered as she lay Thunin's hand on his chest. (Live well in the Halls of Mandos, Thunin.)

She got to her feet and quickly left Thunin's side. She pushed past the crowd that had gathered, oblivious to their chatter.

She mourned the passing of such a beautiful being and she grieved the possibility that her friends would die alone on the battlefield without the comfort that Thunin had received from her.

She retreated to a darkened area of the caves and wept heavily in solitude.

Aragorn could not understand how so many Uruk-hai had scaled the walls in such a short amount of time. They were ruthless as they fought and they did not care who they killed.

The Ranger watched with horror as young boys, old men and hardy warriors alike were stripped viciously of their lives.

He lost sight of Gimli and Legolas as four Uruk-hai advanced to his position. Aragorn gripped his sword tightly and lunged at any who dared to challenge him. Despite the lack of rest, the heir of Gondor fought on. He was determined to see the dawn and a world without fear gripping it so tightly.

He battled on, ignoring the pain in his body and the exhaustion that set in. With the sheer number of Uruk-hai, it was not long before they surrounded him. They seemed particularly interested in him and he did not understand why.

He killed one after the other and still they came forth.

He raised his sword, prepared to kill another when something large fell against him. He jumped aside in surprise as the body of an Uruk-hai fell to the ground beside him. An Elvish arrow protruded from the creature's neck and another one in its side.

Aragorn had not been aware that the Uruk-hai was behind him. Someone had saved his life.

An arrow whirled wildly and buried itself into the arm of a nearby Uruk-hai. The creature howled in pain. Aragorn took the opportunity to finish it off and beheaded it.

Another arrow found its mark in the thigh of a nearby beast.

Aragorn turned his head enough to see a warrior firing arrows from the ground 20 yards away.

The warrior was dressed in a dark tunic and light colored leggings. He wore a helmet of the Rohirrim soldiers but was not large in stature, and Aragorn wondered briefly if a young boy had gotten a hold of some Elvish arrows. Many of the arrows went wide, showing the lack of skill, but several found their mark in a Uruk-hai soldier.

The Ranger took the opportunity given to him and lunged with his sword at any creature around him until they were dead.

He heard a cry and spun around to discover that the warrior had been shot in the side by a Uruk-hai's poisoned arrow. The warrior fell to the ground, grasping his side as Uruk-hai soldiers ran toward him.

Aragorn rushed toward the warrior who had helped him, desperately attempting to save the man.

But when Aragorn arrived within a few feet of the warrior, he realized it had not been a man who had given him aid.

"Dear Eru," he whispered. His breathing quickened. The bow that lay on the ground beside the warrior…

A Uruk-hai attempted to kill the warrior with its massive sword, but before the beast could finish his fatal blow, the warrior stabbed the Uruk-hai in the leg with a dagger.

Aragorn would have recognized that dagger anywhere. He knew the hand that wielded it. Just as he knew the bow on the ground.

The Ranger killed the wounded Uruk-hai before it could harm the warrior. Then Aragorn fell to his knees beside the wounded fighter.

"You foolish girl," he managed between clenched teeth. He removed the Rohirrim helmet from the warrior's head and hissed in a breath when he saw he was not mistaken.

Kaitlyn smiled faintly as the helmet was removed and her long dark hair spilled down over her shoulders. The smile faded quickly, however, and she squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

Aragorn gazed down at the arrow protruding from her side. Tears clouded the Ranger's eyes.

Without wasting a moment's time, he reached for the arrow buried in her side and snapped the shaft nearly down to the tip. He scooped Kaitlyn into his arms and forced himself to ignore her anguished cry of pain due to his actions. He opened his mouth to call for help but closed it at the last moment, thinking better of it.

Aragorn did not know what would happen if Legolas saw Kaitlyn like this. The Ranger also did not know how Gimli would react.

"Legolas'….bow," came a faint voice.

Aragorn swiftly lowered to the ground with Kaitlyn in his arms and retrieved the fallen bow.

"They…. They're after you…They know…" Kaitlyn told him through clenched teeth. She felt dizzy and her blood seemed as if it were on fire. She wondered numbly if Thunin felt this way before his death.

Aragorn looked down at the woman in his arms. "Do not speak. Save your strength."

"No…They know…They won't stop 'til you…you're dead. The future King…of Gondor."

"Do not speak!" Aragorn commanded harshly. The Ranger was dizzy with indecision. The Uruk-hai approached him again. He could not fight with Kaitlyn in his arms and she needed to be brought to safety and have the arrow tip removed.

Kaitlyn kept quiet and closed her eyes to fight off the scream of agony that rose within her throat. Being stabbed by Derrick nearly paled in comparison to the horrible pain she now felt.

Aragorn caught sight of a familiar face fighting nearby. "Anargthed!"

The Rohan soldier turned abruptly at the call of his name. He rushed to Aragorn when he saw whom he held.

The fair-haired man shook his head in disbelief. "I saw the Elf take her to the caves, how did she-"

"There is no time. Take her to the caves, "Aragorn ordered. Anargthed definitely would not have been his first choice, but he was here and Kaitlyn needed help.

Anargthed glanced upward and to the right where King Theoden and Gamling stood on the high wall.

"If you cannot leave your post, find someone that can bring her to safety." Aragorn swallowed. "Please," he added softly.

"I will bring her," Anargthed answered. "I owe it to her after what happened between us." He opened his arms and Aragorn lowered Kaitlyn into them.

The Ranger turned to leave but was stopped by the hand that grabbed his leather vest.

"Aragorn…." Kaitlyn whimpered. "Don't leave… please…"

The Ranger swallowed hard. Kaitlyn was petrified. Her voice shook, her green eyes were wide, and her lower lip and jaw trembled.

Looking deeply into her eyes, Aragorn realized she feared for him, Legolas and Gimli. Just as she feared for herself. That she would die, never to see them or the world again.

Aragorn grasped her hand and squeezed it. "Remain strong. Cling to hope. Legolas, Gimli and I shall see you after dawn. I expect to see you recovering."

He released her hand quickly and looked to Anargthed. "Bring her to Lady Eowyn if possible."

Anargthed nodded and Aragorn was gone.

Kaitlyn whimpered as a scared child would. One moment Aragorn had been there holding her and her hand and then he had gone. He had disappeared into the crowd like a ghost.

Within her disoriented state she came to a horrific realization: She was alone… She was going to die alone.

She had forgotten that Anargthed held her until he moved swiftly through the Uruk-hai and his kinsmen toward the back of Helm's Deep.

Kaitlyn clenched her teeth and bit her tongue to keep from crying. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and the sounds around her became deafening. She felt warm and cold at the same time and her body began to tremble.

"Do not die on me, my lady, or the Elf will surely have my head," Anargthed said dryly as he continued to move on.

Legolas…

Oh, how she longed to hear his sweet voice. She would give anything to hear him sing to her or to feel his warm body against hers as he told her everything would be well.

She gazed around wildly in search of him, but she quickly grew dizzy and clamped her eyes shut.

And then she thought no more of the fair Elf of the Fellowship. All sound, touch, smell and thought fled her as she sank like a stone into the swift dark river known as unconsciousness.

To be continued…

I'm very aware that you all hate me right now. You'll get over it. grin . I still have lots to go with this story. I am over half done, but there is still much more of this tale to be told. I want to thank everyone for their patience in the posting of this chapter. I know I said 2-3 weeks and I took about a month, maybe more, to post this. I'm not going to put when I will post next. My life can get too chaotic and I sometimes miss my own deadlines. Sadly, this is fan fiction and I do not get paid for it. It comes behind the rest of my life, which lately, has left less and less time for writing. Don't fear. I am still actively thinking about this story and working on notes. I'm just writing the chapters and posting them slowly. So thank you one and all for your patience.

I received many reviews from new readers last chapter and I'd like to thank the MF newbies for those.

Thanks again to everyone for their support, ideas, comments and crits.


	30. The Blinding Light of Anor

Tolkien owns the characters you love and know. I own Kaitlyn , Derrick, Anargthed and a few other characters not from the books or movie.

Thanks to my beta Lossefalme for her superb beta skills. She helps make this story what it is.

Chapter 30: The Blinding Light of Anor

The bodies lie everywhere. Men, Elves, Orcs and Uruk-hai scattered across the great Fortress of Helm's Deep and the land beyond it. They lay in piles; enemy with enemy and some alone. Red blood stained the earth and stone and the stench of death filled the air. The aftermath was a horrid sight to see. Many men wept and others retched as they carried the bodies of their comrades away to be buried. Many songs of mourning could be heard.

Legolas felt sorrow for the passing of so many Elves, but he knew they would live on in the Halls of Mandos. The men were not so fortunate and he felt sorrow for the women and children they left behind. The bodies of the young boys who had died defending their home were sad to see. Their lives had been ripped away before they had even reached full maturity.

As the Mirkwood Elf walked along the wall, he spotted Gimli on the lower level sitting upon a fallen Uruk-hai soldier. Both the Elf and Dwarf had created some rivalry during the war. They took turns shouting out how many of the enemy they had killed. It had helped to make the night quicken in its slow pace. Legolas was glad that the battle of Helm's Deep was over, though it only meant that more war and death loomed on the horizon.

Last night all was thought to have been lost when the Uruk-hai blasted the outer wall sky high and stormed the fortress. But at the coming of dawn, Gandalf had arrived with over two thousand of the Rohirrim. They had turned the tide of the battle as they galloped down the mountainside and drove the enemy away.

Gimli looked quite smug as he smoked his pipe and rested upon a Uruk. As always his ax was in his hand.

Legolas grinned and walked toward him. The Elf ran his hands over his Lorien bow and beamed with pleasure. "Final count, forty two," he announced proudly to the Dwarf as Legolas neared.

Gimli laughed, white smoke surrounding him, and Legolas peered at him curiously.

"That is not bad for a pointy eared Elvish princeling!" Gimli called out. "However, I am sitting pretty on number forty three." The Dwarf took a puff from his pipe and let the smoke escape through his teeth as he grinned.

Legolas' brows lowered harshly over his eyes. Impossible! How had Gimli beaten him?

Without thought the Elf notched an arrow onto the string of his bow with lightning speed. He released the arrow and it embedded in the Uruk that Gimli sat upon.

Legolas straightened his posture and smiled. "Forty three."

"It was already dead!" Gimli grunted at him.

"It was twitching," the Elf explained with a raised eyebrow.

Gimli opened his mouth to return a comment when he noticed the sparkle in Legolas' eyes. "Hmm… Your fair eyes deceive you, Elf. You wish to win so you may impress the lassie with your count."

Legolas' eyes widened. "Entirely untrue," he denied promptly.

Gimli smirked. "Whatever you say, laddie."

Legolas turned from the Dwarf as he felt his face flush. Embarrassment was something the Elf was not accustomed to.

"The women and children are leaving the caves," Legolas commented. The excitement in his voice was unmistakable.

"Kaitlyn should be among them," Gimli told him and he puffed his pipe again.

Legolas nodded, but did not turn his eyes from the hallway that led to the Glittering Caves. "I do not see her yet. I see the Lady Eowyn. She is embracing Aragorn."

Eowyn hugged Aragorn tightly when she saw him and immediately they began to speak. Legolas lost sight of them in the growing crowd of men, women and children that spewed from the caves.

Legolas waited patiently for some sight Kaitlyn. He watched as women embraced their husbands with relief and joy. He saw other women and children cry when they learned they were not so fortunate. Emotions ran the gauntlet and tension was high.

It was some time later, when the line of women and children began to trickle to nothing more than a few entering the open air, that Aragorn approached Legolas. Gimli talked to a Rohan soldier and had been for some time. Legolas, meanwhile, had been nearly oblivious to everything around him except the hallway to the caves.

Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' shoulder and the Elf did likewise to his friend.

"I feel fortunate to have survived this night," Aragorn told him.

"Aye, myself as well. Many were lost."

Aragorn nodded slowly.

Legolas frowned deeply. A terrible sense of fear and loss surrounded the Ranger.

"Something troubles you. Your mind is heavy as is your heart," Legolas commented softly.

"You sense too much," Aragorn replied in an even tone.

"Tell me what has happened."

"Haldir of Lorien is dead, " the Ranger whispered sadly. "He fell during the retreat to the Keep."

Legolas lowered his head at the news. He did not know Haldir very well, but he had respected the March Warden.

"He will be sadly missed," Legolas replied. Silently he prayed Haldir would find his way safely to Mandos' Great Halls.

Aragorn sighed and licked at his dry lips.

"There is more…" Legolas noted. The Elf now sensed concern and guilt radiate from the man who stood before him.

The Ranger did not look up at his friend for some time and it caused Legolas to grow concerned.

"Aragorn?" he inquired when the silence became too long.

"The soldier came out of nowhere, dressed in Rohan armor," Aragorn began. "They saved my life by firing arrows and killing several Uruk-hai that attempted to slaughter me. I had no idea who it was until they took an arrow and fell to the ground… and then I saw your Mirkwood bow at their feet."

Legolas inhaled sharply at the unexpected news. His eyes grew wide as saucers and his heart pounded in his chest. His throat went dry and he could not form words. He prayed to Eru that Aragorn was not saying what Legolas feared he was saying.

"At first glance, I thought she was an adolescent boy who wished to help me," the Ranger said, recounting what had taken place.

Legolas inhaled and exhaled deeply. The action hurt his chest and lungs, but it harmed his heart even more. "Kaitlyn?" he asked fearfully.

Aragorn swallowed hard and nodded.

Legolas became suddenly still.

"She somehow knew that Saruman's soldiers wanted me dead." Aragorn brushed his thumb over the Ring of Barahir upon his hand.

"As she lay on the ground, a Uruk-hai tried to finish her off. She used the dagger given to her by the Lady of Light and plunged it into the leg of the Uruk-hai. It slowed the creature down, but made him angry and he moved to strike her. I killed him before he could harm her further, but she had already been shot. " There was regret and pain in Aragorn's tone.

Legolas stood as still as one of the stone statues of Helm's Deep, but on the inside his mind whirled. This could not be!

"_Hîn cuina_?" Legolas asked softly. Is she alive?

Aragorn lowered his head._ "Ú-istan."_ I know not.

Legolas collected himself and appeared calm on the outside, but Aragorn knew better of the situation. The Elf was frantic inside just as the Ranger had feared Legolas would be when he learned of what had happened.

__

"Dan…Manen pul-hen na? Hîn darthanne vi fili." But…how can this be? She stayed in the caves.

"_Nay. Hîn minne i dhagor."_ Aragorn told him. No. She entered the battle.

Legolas' tone became harsh. _" Hîn adaneth. I erch bell. A onech hîn dâf maetha?_ " She is a woman (mortal). The orcs were strong. And you gave her permission to fight?

__

" Ú-agoren anna dâf hîn!" the Ranger yelled louder than he meant to. I did not give her permission!

Legolas blinked and Aragorn took a deep breath and sighed. This was the second time they had quarreled in only one day.

Aragorn lowered his voice when he spoke next. He knew Legolas was upset and he did not desire to argue with him. "You know I wished her to be safe in the caves. You were there when I told her she would not fight with us. I would not change my mind," Aragorn said in the common tongue.

Legolas did not speak. His heart raced loudly. It took much effort to keep his breathing even. He had expected horrible things to happen this night, but not this…Not Kaitlyn.

"I know not how she escaped the caves," the Ranger continued when the Elf did not speak. "Only that she dressed in Rohan armor and she knew the enemy plotted to kill me."

__

"U-bennich nin," Legolas whispered brokenly. You spoke to me not.

The anguish in the Elf's voice made Aragorn grimace. The Ranger knew this moment approached, but that had not made it any easier.

"I did not want you to worry during the battle," Aragorn continued softly. "If any concentration was lost you may have faltered."

Legolas realized that Aragorn meant well. But the worry that settled within him caused him to grow anxious. "_Goheno nin. Rûth nin…" _Forgive me. My anger…

Legolas looked up into Aragorn's eyes. The man was not unfeeling and guilt assaulted the Elf for shouting. Aragorn felt the same grief he did.

"_Mas hîn? Aniron an ceni hin._" Where is she? I desire to see her.

Aragorn tilted his head as a thought occurred to him. Legolas had been speaking in his native tongue almost the entire conversation. That only happened when Legolas was with his own people, or if he meant to be discreet or was upset or angry.

"Anargthed took her to the caves," Aragorn offered.

Legolas' eyes darkened at the name.

"I had no choice but to ask him to bring her. There was no other for the task," Aragorn assured the Elf.

Legolas nodded slowly.

"I am told that Anargthed died defending her."

Legolas lowered his head. Anargthed had proven himself before the end. Legolas prayed that the Rohan soldier now dwelt with his ancestors.

"She was frightened when I left her." Aragorn swallowed and lowered his head. He could hear Kaitlyn's petrified voice echo in his head. It pleaded with him to stay with her.

"Lady Eowyn told me she tended Kaitlyn, but the Shield Maiden had been separated from Kaitlyn due to her duties as the King's niece and a Lady of the court. I know not how Kaitlyn fares at this moment, but she lived last Eowyn knew."

Legolas nodded and bowed his head. Aragorn realized the severity of pain the Elf felt. Not many would have noticed how much the Elf was hurting, but Aragorn had gotten to know the Elf very well over the last few months.

Legolas raised his head at last and his eyes asked silently for permission.

"_Bedi an Kaitlyn_." Go to Kaitlyn. "There is nothing further for you to do here," the Ranger dismissed him and Legolas did not have to be told again.

The Elf tore off toward the caves numbly. He pushed blindly past people he had helped into the caves early the previous night night. While he had studied and watched the people of Rohan earlier, he did not even notice them now. He found Eowyn talking to a soldier and she immediately turned when she saw him approach.

"_Mas hîn_?" Legolas asked. Where is she?

Eowyn frowned and gave him a blank expression.

"Where is Kaitlyn?" he demanded softly, slipping into the common tongue for the first time within the last several minutes.

Eowyn frowned at his question. Had Lord Aragorn not told him? She had seen the Ranger and Elf speaking. "She is in the caves."

"Where within them? Can you tell me?" Legolas asked with haste.

Eowyn stared curiously at the Elf. He was often quiet and collected but now he seemed jittery. The pupils of his eyes darted left and right, unable to focus upon the lady in front of him. He shifted his weight from side to side nervously.

"Through the cavern doors and then sharply to the right. Down the stairs and you will see her."

Legolas swallowed and started forward. He halted when Eowyn's hand rested upon his shoulder.

"We did not have the proper tools to sew her injury after we removed the arrow tip. She lost a lot of blood, Master Elf, and remains unconscious," Eowyn warned.

Legolas nodded and broke away from her before he lost his composure. As he walked away quickly, he realized this all felt as it had early last night when Aragorn was thought to be dead. The anguish and pain returned to plague the Mirkwood Elf, only this time he did not have the comfort of the woman he cared for to help him cope.

His paced quickened to a run, though not a sound was heard as his leather boots touched the stone floor.

As Legolas raced through the hallway, the memory of his departure from Kaitlyn before the war flew through his mind. It served only to torture him further. He remembered the feel of her body against his, her warm lips on his cheek as she kissed him goodbye … his own desire as it stirred within him before he pulled away to depart.

The few people who remained in the hallway watched the fair Elf rush into the caves. Many of them suspected he returned to the mortal woman who could speak the tongue of Elves.

Legolas entered the Glittering Caves and turned sharply to the right. He descended stone stairs and saw two women and two small boys crouched around a body on the stone ground.

Legolas felt his throat tighten, making it difficult to breathe. There Kaitlyn lie, her dark hair a matted mess, her face pale and her body deathly still.

One woman dabbed a damp cloth upon Kaitlyn's forehead, while the other held Kaitlyn's hand. The young boys were kneeling and both appeared to be frightened. One of the boys turned and saw Legolas standing on the stairs.

"An Elf! An Elf has come!" the boy shouted with wide eyes.

The woman who had been holding Kaitlyn's hand turned to regard Legolas. The woman was young, but it was obvious by the lines on her face she had known many hardships. Her hair was fair and her eyes were dark but warm.

She stood. "Please, you must help her. She is burning with fever."

Legolas descended the stairs slowly; his eyes focused on Kaitlyn's body. Blood stained bandages were wrapped around her, her eyes were closed and sweat pooled and streamed as tears down her face.

He approached silently and the women and boys moved aside. The Elf knelt beside his mortal friend. His hand reached for her face and he drew it back when he felt the heat of her skin. The fever burned viciously within her.

Kaitlyn's body shook. Her cloak was nowhere in sight and there were no blankets wrapped around her.

Legolas unclasped his cloak and draped it over her in an attempt to keep her warm.

While Elves did not get sick, there were times when Elves were injured and their bodies created fever to fight off infections. Legolas had been a member of the Home Guard of Mirkwood. He had seen much death and suffering in his life. He had watched his comrades and friends die from injuries such as this. Though Kaitlyn's injury itself was not deadly, the Orc poison that had coated the arrow was.

"She needs a healer…" Legolas said aloud. His hands shook and he attempted to still them by placing them palm down onto the cold stone floor.

"You are an Elf. Can you not heal her?" the fair-haired mother asked.

Legolas shook his head in grief. "I possess not the skills to heal her."

One of the young boys began to cry. "She will die will she not, Mother?"

The boys' mother, who had dark hair, put a hand on her son's shoulder. "I do not know, Torin."

"I want Mirtan," the other boy cried.

The fair-haired woman pulled the young boy close to her. He did not yet know that his brother would never return.

"You may go to seek your families," Legolas bid the women. "You have done a great deed in staying and helping this woman."

"Lady Kaitlyn helped my son find his way to Helm's Deep when we were separated," the dark haired woman explained. "She helped Elsen find comfort when her young son was brought back dead last night. It was the least we could do for her."

"Your deed will not be forgotten," Legolas told them as they rose to their feet. The Elf slid his hands beneath Kaitlyn's body and gently lifted her into his arms.

Kaitlyn did not move or cry out. Her head rolled back against Legolas' chest within her unconscious state.

"Where will you take her?" Elsen asked.

"Away from the prying eyes of others," Legolas stated and he glanced around, setting his eyes on men, women and children who had come to stare.

Legolas started to leave when Elsen put a hand on his shoulder. She quickly pulled it back, as if burned, when he glanced down at it.

"Please let us know how she fairs. We…we have lost too many this past night."

Legolas nodded and moved away with Kaitlyn in his arms.

He thought of bringing her to the small room attached to the armory, but he was sure it was filled with people now. Instead, he brought her down two flights of stairs to a small tunnel. Hay and grain was stored there for the horses.

Legolas sat down slowly in the hay, Kaitlyn still in his arms.

The Elf could hear voices; shouting and crying in the world above, but they were soon blocked out as Kaitlyn received his full attention. He tucked his cloak around her and was careful in his movements so that he did not jostle her injury.

She remained unconscious, the beads of sweat rolling down her face.

Legolas studied her face with his eyes. Kaitlyn had several small cuts and scratches upon her cheek and nose, most likely from the heavy helmet she was not accustomed to wearing.

Some part of Legolas felt proud. How Kaitlyn must have looked dressed in armor and firing arrows at the enemy with his old bow.

After studying Kaitlyn with his eyes, Legolas explored her face with his hand. Her skin burned from the fever which continued to plague her. His fingers wiped the sweat from her brow and smoothed her damp hair from her face. He touched her cheek and jaw and when his thumb grazed over her lips something unexpected happened.

It was as if the sun had broken through the dark and foreboding clouds. The trees of Mirkwood, which fiercely protected their prince's heart, felt the light and warmth of _Anor_ . the sun The vines and evil that kept them in shadow and solitude fell away and the mighty trees were reborn.

Legolas' heart pounded loudly in his chest as all was revealed to him in the span of a few beats of it. He gazed down at the ill and injured woman in his arms and a sense of wonderment overtook him.

Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood and son of Thranduil, was no longer different from others of his kind. Many things which confused him during the last several weeks made sense now and Legolas wondered how he could have been so very blind and naïve

One of the greatest gifts of the Valar had finally touched him centuries later than it should have. But instead of the overwhelming joy he should have felt at this discovery; grief, agonizing pain and fear overtook him.

So suddenly, Legolas Greenleaf realized and understood the dying mortal woman in his arms was the one his heart had chosen.

To be continued…

Wow, I got a lot of fantastic reviews last chapter. My readers are the best. Thank you all for continuing to tell me what you like and dislike about this story or the most recent chapter that I have posted. It really helps me with my writing and certainly encourages me.

One of my readers was kind enough to give my fanfiction site a complete overhaul. I've changed the url for the site and it's at geocitiesdotcom/cormaksfanfiction (take out dot and put . ) Hopefully that shows up on If not the url is in my profile. There are photo manipulations on the site for "MF" and one of these days perhaps I will get an illustration done for the story.

As always, I ask everyone to please be patient with the posting of the next chapter. RL is sometimes hectic and doesn't leave a lot of time for writing.

Thank you one and all for continuing to review for this story. Keep those comments coming!


	31. Avo visto o nin

Disclaimers can be found in chapter one.

Special thanks to my betas, Lossefalme and Michelle.

Chapter 31: _Avo visto o nin_.

A soft moan brought Legolas out of his disoriented state. He gazed down at the mortal woman by his side and his heart lurched in his chest.

Kaitlyn was extremely pale, her body shook, her lips trembled and tears streamed down her face.

She moaned again as she awakened, and Legolas reached for her, resting a soothing warm hand on her face.

"Kaitlyn? Can you hear me?" he asked. His heart pounded in his chest.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked in his direction, but then quickly squeezed them shut again.

The moan and then the cry that escaped her throat were deafening to his Elvish ears and caused Legolas to wince. His brows furrowed. Kaitlyn was obviously in terrible pain. She bled through her bandages and the fever raged on.

She started to cry, which only aggravated her injury and caused her to cry harder.

Legolas pulled his cloak tighter around her. Then he trailed one hand up and down her face, his fingers wiping the tears and sweat away. He captured one of her hands with his and gripped it tightly. The sight of her in such terrible pain tore at his heart.

"I know it hurts, Rodwen, but you must attempt not to cry. It will cause more harm than good."

The Elf did not know if she could even hear him. Her breathing was heavy and he wondered when she tossed her head back and forth if she was delirious.

"Leg…o…las," she managed in between sobs.

Legolas gripped her hand tighter to let her know he was there. He opened his mouth to speak soothingly in his native tongue, when he realized the sudden silence. His eyes widened and for one long horrible moment, time stood still.

Kaitlyn no longer cried and Legolas feared that she had at last succumbed to her injuries. His heart rammed against his ribcage as dread overtook him.

Not her…not now…

His fears ebbed like the tide when he noticed the rise and fall of her chest and realized she still drew breath. The Elf exhaled deeply and attempted to still his racing heart.

Once again Kaitlyn was unconscious. While it kept her from feeling pain, it did nothing to ease Legolas. Concern and anxiety saturated his entire being.

Time passed slower than Legolas could ever remember. He willed it to quicken, so that Kaitlyn would be well again. Time continued to crawl, which left the Elf disconcerted with the lack of patience he suddenly displayed.

Legolas was barely aware of the footfall and voices that approached him and Kaitlyn some time later.

"Legolas?"

The voice came from up the stone stairs nearly 30 feet away.

The Elf's eyes widened at the sound of his name. "Aragorn!" he called out and his voice echoed through the caves.

The footfall quickened and grew louder and in moments Aragorn arrived at the entrance to the tunnel.

Legolas realized that the Ranger was not alone, though the Elf did not know who traveled with him.

"We have been searching for you. Two women and their young sons are worried about Kaitlyn. They attempted to find a healer among their people, but none could be spared," Aragorn began.

Legolas inhaled sharply. No healer to spare? Did they not know Kaitlyn was dying?

The Elf brushed back the damp dark hair from her face. "Her fever grows worse, Aragorn. I fear the poison is slowly killing her. She needs help."

Aragorn's eyes swept over the fair-haired Elf. Legolas trembled almost as if he too, suffered illness.

"I have brought help. I only hope that I have brought it in time."

Aragorn stepped aside, and a hooded figure dressed in a long, dark blue robe moved into the doorway. The hood lowered and revealed a pale face with long dark hair, brown eyes and pointed ears.

Legolas did not recognize the Elf that stood before him. He had thought the other Elves had departed Helm's Deep after the battle.

The Mirkwood and Rivendell Elves nodded to each other in polite greeting.

"Although he is young, Elaryn studied healing with Lord Elrond," Aragorn announced. "Together, he and I might be able to help her, if it is not too late."

Legolas nodded slowly and moved aside to give them more room.

Aragorn frowned and gazed at Legolas with sympathy. "We will need space and quiet to concentrate. We can afford no distractions."

Legolas' brows lowered over his worried blue eyes. Aragorn required him to depart and the thought of leaving Kaitlyn caused pain to flood his body.

It was not the pain one felt when they were struck with a sword or arrow. But the anguish of one's heart. A deep hurt that was not so easily healed. The discovery of the Mirkwood Elf's feelings of affection for Kaitlyn was still so new… It evoked actions and emotions he was unaccustomed to.

"Come on, lad. Give them some room."

Legolas turned to the doorway at the sound of Gimli's gruff voice. The Dwarf had appeared out of nowhere just as he had on the road to Helm's Deep so many nights ago.

Against his will, Legolas nodded. He did not want to leave Kaitlyn, but each moment he hesitated was a precious moment lost.

Legolas squeezed Kaitlyn's hand gently. He leaned over her, his blond hair brushing against her heaving chest. _"Avo visto o nin," _he whisperedso softly that none could comprehend his words Do not stray from me. (Do not leave me.)

He released her hand and rested it upon her trembling body. He stood and silently acknowledged Aragorn and Elaryn with a curt nod before he left. The Mirkwood Elf did not look back.

The night was cool and crisp. The moon and stars had returned to the sky, and they lit the world below in a ghostly blue glow. Helm's Deep was filled with mourning survivors. There was not a man, woman or child who had not lost someone they knew dearly.

Most of the Elves were gone now and those that remained were nowhere to be seen. Some people wondered if the Elven army had just been a dream.

Many survivors had spent the day burying family or friends. Now was time to pick up the pieces. The people of Rohan gathered around fires, telling tales, drinking and eating while others slept.

Gimli released the smoke within his mouth through his teeth. He and Legolas remained outside away from the people of Rohan, while Aragorn and another Elf tried to save Kaitlyn's life. Gimli had been shocked to hear that she had entered the battle and was seriously wounded. She was a strange girl, but he enjoyed her company and loved her as a friend.

Gimli sighed and looked to Legolas. The Dwarf never thought in all his years that he would feel such compassion for an Elf as he did at this moment.

Currently, Thranduil's son paced back and forth, then back again. The Prince was distraught and it bothered Gimli.

"She is in good hands, lad. Aragorn will not let her die."

Gimli had attempted to comfort Legolas several times during the past few minutes but this was the first time the Elf stopped pacing and paid attention to the Dwarf.

Legolas' face contorted into a frown. "They have been in there too long. Something must be wrong." The Elf sighed deeply

"I am certain they are doing the best they can, lad."

Legolas walked away, his hands entwined tightly together behind his back. "What if it is not enough, Gimli?"

Gimli puffed his pipe and released the smoke a few moments later. "Then it is not meant to be," the Dwarf replied softly.

Legolas looked up at the remark. Lines appeared on the Elf's forehead as his eyebrows drew together harshly.

Gimli sighed. "You act as if you are the only one suffering from what has happened. Do you not believe Aragorn hurts? Kaitlyn was injured saving his life."

Legolas shook his head. "I do not doubt his torment. But it differs from my own."

One of Gimli's bushy brows rose at the response. He held the pipe between his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest. "How?"

Legolas turned his gaze to the Dwarf, who still sat upon the same rock, smoking his pipe. The Elf shook his head sadly. "You would understand not, Gimli, and I am not about to explain it."

The Elf turned away and resumed his pacing.

It was a full hour later when Elaryn arrived with the news that they had done all they could. The fever still burned, but it's intensity had lessened. It was up to the mortal woman now whether she lived or died.

Legolas and Gimli walked back toward the tunnel, and as they went the word _fireb_ echoed in the Mirkwood Elf's mind like a mantra. mortal

Aragorn appeared exhausted when they found him sitting beside Kaitlyn. The fighting alone had made the Ranger tired, but attempting to heal Kaitlyn had pushed him over the edge. His blue eyes were blood shot and his movements were slow.

"You should rest," Legolas told him. " I will stay with her through the night."

Aragorn nodded. "I will return later to check on her."

It was just past two in the morning when Aragorn came back to them. The Ranger looked slightly rejuvenated, but still not his usual self. Rest had been uneasy for him with so much on his mind.

Aragorn sighed as he watched Legolas. The Elf looked as if he had not moved since the Ranger last left. Legolas sat beside Kaitlyn, his hand holding hers and his eyes not leaving her form. He had tucked his cloak as well as some hay firmly around her body to keep her warm.

"You should eat and get some rest." Aragorn said to Legolas.

The Elf did not stir.

"Legolas?"

"I am not hungry, nor am I weary." The Elf's voice was flat and his eyes did not look away from Kaitlyn.

Aragorn tilted his head and carefully regarded his friend. "I will gladly keep watch for you."

"That is not necessary," the Elf said firmly.

"Legolas…"

The Elf looked up at him then and Aragorn noticed the pain in his blue eyes.

Aragorn knew Elves felt emotions more strongly than those of other races, but he felt Legolas was being unreasonable.

"We all wish for her to survive. You are not alone in your grief." Aragorn looked at the woman who lay motionless on the bed of hay and straw. "She may have given her life to save mine. Do you not believe that weighs heavily upon me?"

Legolas shook his head slowly, his blond hair a stark contrast as it danced upon the dark leather of his armor. He gazed at Kaitlyn's long hair and rolled several strands of it between his thumb and first finger.

"She knows what you are to become…She knows how important you are to Middle Earth."

Aragorn nodded. "She has surprised us all with her bravery or stupidity." Aragorn sighed. "She should not have disobeyed."

Legolas raised his head and met Aragorn's eyes. "But she did…"

The Man pursed his lips. "Aye," he answered softly.

The Elf and Ranger remained silent for a few moments until Aragorn spoke again "Will you not allow Gimli, Gandalf or myself to stay with her?" he attempted again.

"I do not wish to be parted from her," Legolas told him, suddenly unable to keep Aragorn's gaze.

In that moment, things began to make sense to the future King. Aragorn's brows and then raised in astonishment and disbelief.

Legolas saw the recognition in Aragorn's eyes and knew he could not hide much from the Ranger. "I fear that if I leave her side for but a moment she will pass," the Elf admitted gravely. "We nearly lost her once. I think about losing her and my heart feels as if it is being squeezed tightly. It is as if some unknown force intends to rip it from my chest and leave me forever in agony over the loss." His voice was softand his eyes were full of sadness.

"You have grown to love her as a dear friend," Aragorn told him, his voice cracking slightly. "As we all have," he added.

Legolas shook his head. "That is what I once believed."

Aragorn lowered his head and then raised it to glance at his friend. This was impossible. Yet the look in Legolas' eyes was unmistakable. Even still, Aragorn needed to hear it for himself. "And what do you believe _now_?"

Legolas looked directly into Aragorn's eyes, his gaze unwavering. "I am in love with her," the Elf whispered.

Aragorn exhaled loudly; his eyes grew wide.

Legolas lowered his eyes from Aragorn and looked to Kaitlyn.

"She is your friend. She has been in battle and you are concerned about her," Aragorn tried to reason.

"It is much more than that. "

Aragorn tilted his head to one side and stared at Legolas. "You have never shown any interest in women in all the years I have known you. Adventure is your passion. You _must_ be mistaken."

Legolas shook his head. "Why must it be a mistake? Because she is mortal?" Legolas demanded. "If she were Elven would you be questioning how I feel?"

The Ranger was surprised by Legolas' tone, but he did not show it. "Legolas, you know how I feel about Arwen. Just as you know love between Elves and Humans is rare. The knowledge of your feelings for her is unexpected."

Legolas sighed and lowered his voice. "The Valar have finally graced me with this gift and I do not question it, Aragorn. I only know it to be how I feel."

"It may be you love her as a friend. A very close friend."

Legolas shook his head again. The blond hair cascaded down his lean shoulders when he ceased. "Nay. She is the one my heart has chosen."

"How can you be certain?"

"How do we know to breathe when we are born, or to eat? It is an instinct." Legolas gazed at Kaitlyn and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. " I have often wondered how an Elf knows when they have found their match. I thought it was nonsense when I was younger. But there have been times I desired to know the feeling," the Elf smiled sadly. "It is not a normal feeling like hunger, pain or joy. It is a presence that surrounds body, mind and _fea_." spirit

Legolas turned his attention to Kaitlyn's hand and his fingers lightly traced the outline of her fingers. "It is all a bit frightening, " he whispered softly. "She knows not how I feel." He closed his eyes for a moment and willed away the fear that she might never know.

"I have never been in love before, " Legolas continued. "She is mortal, not of this realm, and now is not a sensible time to fall in love." The fair-haired Elf shook his head in distress.

"Meleth ú-'arn daeg." Aragorn told him placing a hand on the Elf's shoulder. (Love has not boundaries .) "It can come unexpectedly and sometimes we do not choose who we love. The only choice we have is whether to stand along side them or not. You have much thinking to do."

Legolas nodded. "I am making no decisions about the future. All I desire at present is for her to live."

Aragorn nodded, feeling slightly numb at the turn their conversation had taken. Of all things the Ranger might have expected when he returned to Kaitlyn and Legolas, this knowledge was not one of them.

"How many did we lose during the night?" Legolas asked softly, changing the subject.

"Five more. The total is one hundred and fifty nine. "

"Nearly half of the Rohan army," Legolas noted with grief.

"Terrible indeed, though not as terrible as it could have been." 

Legolas nodded. Everyone could have perished. He then turned to Kaitlyn and gently took her hand into his own. Her skin was warm with the relentless fever. He stroked her hand lightly with his long thin fingers.

"Let us hope that she will not be among them," the Elf whispered hoarsely.

To be continued….

It's been over a year that I have been working on this story. Wow. Times certainly flies. I received a ton of great reviews this chapter. Over 30 at and many more elsewhere. Thank you to one and all for your continued support with this story.


	32. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

Disclaimers: I own Kaitlyn, Derrick and a few other people from our world. I also own the song that Legolas sings in this chapter. It was written and composed by me. Tolkien owns everything else!

Thanks to Magenta for reading over this chapter and special thanks to Lossefalme for betaing this for me!

Chapter 32: Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Legolas knew no passage of time within the tunnel. There were no windows and only Aragorn's arrival marked that it was dawn.

But something was wrong and Legolas could feel it. The air around the Ranger was tense.

"How is she?" Aragorn asked softly.

"Neither better nor worse," Legolas answered truthfully. Despite the healing performed by both Aragorn and Elaryn, Kaitlyn's fever still raged. The Elf watched as Aragorn stood in the doorway.

"Her fever will burn itself out with time," the Ranger commented.

Legolas nodded. "One can only hope. She needs nourishment and while she sleeps with fever she receives none."

Aragorn remained silent for a few moments, watching as Legolas stroked Kaitlyn's hairline. The Elf touched her hair and skin over and over again as if memorizing the feel of it. Aragorn cleared his throat, the noise sounding like a shout in the silence. "We leave for Isengard in a short time. **All **of us."

Legolas' eyes widened. "We cannot abandon her," he told Aragorn fiercely. The Elf's eyes flashed with blue fire at the thought of leaving Kaitlyn behind.

Aragorn shook his head, his dirty, wavy hair swishing around his face. "We are not abandoning her. The women and children will be returning to Edoras. Kaitlyn will travel with them. And we shall ride to Edoras also as soon as we have finished our business at Isengard."

"She is too ill to travel. She could…." Legolas could not bring himself to say the word. He swallowed hard.

"It is a risk we must take, Legolas," Aragorn said firmly. "She will receive better care in Edoras then she will in this dirty, bloodied fortress."

Legolas lowered his head. He forced the wild emotions that swirled within him to settle down. Aragorn was correct. Kaitlyn would receive better care in Edoras. And while the Elf loved Kaitlyn and did not desire to leave her, he could not abandon his duty to the Quest. The Quest was more important than either of them. Once again, his feelings and desires would have to wait. "When do we leave?" he asked softly.

Aragorn noticed the flat tone of the Elf's voice. "Lady Eowyn is on her way down with two soldiers and they will carry Kaitlyn to a wagon. Eowyn has agreed to watch over Kaitlyn as often as she can. She promised that Kaitlyn would be well cared for. Once they arrive we shall leave. The others are already waiting for us. Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer of the Mark, and King Theoden."

Legolas nodded stiffly.

While time seemed to crawl during the night, it now passed too quickly. All too soon, the Shield Maiden of Rohan arrived with two soldiers and Legolas was forced to watch them lift Kaitlyn and carry her away.

The Mirkwood Prince was accustomed to feeling loss. He had lost his mother when he was an Elfling and it had devastated him. The loss he felt when Kaitlyn left his sight was different, though just as overwhelming. It was difficult to breathe and the constant pain in his heart would not surrender.

The Elf felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Aragorn. As Legolas looked into the man's eyes, the Elf knew he was not alone. Legolas now understood how Aragorn had felt when the Ranger was forced to leave the Evenstar behind in Imladris.

Legolas straightened his stature and brushed the hay from his tunic and leggings.

"Let us go, mellon nin, to deal with our foe," he told Aragorn in a clear voice.

Legolas stood alone as the others talked around the fire. They camped outside Isengard where the floodwaters did not reach. The Elf was still dressed in the little armor he had worn during the battle of Helm's Deep. He had not bathed and stunk of Orc blood as well as his own blood, which stained his clothing and armor. His normally flawless hair was tangled and dirty.

Saruman, the White Wizard, was dead, and so was the magnificent forest that had once surrounded Orthanc.

Legolas had marveled at Fangorn Forest as he and his companions made their way to Isengard. The trees had not returned to where they traveled from. While they had destroyed the orcs that had entered beneath their leaves, they had let Gandalf and his companions pass unharmed.

For the first time since they had left Helm's Deep, Legolas' thoughts had turned from Kaitlyn. The trees spoke to him in ways that the trees of Mirkwood could not. It amazed the Wood Elf. The trees soothed him, purging their anger and concentrating on the Elf as he passed beneath their mighty boughs.

When he and his companions left the forest, Legolas felt a terrible loss. He had wanted to stay and forget his troubles and learn from the wise trees, but Gandalf had not allowed it. So, Gimli and Legolas had struck a bargain. If Gimli traveled with Legolas to Fangorn one day, the Elf would join the Dwarf in exploring the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep.

And then the discovery of Merry and Pippin early that afternoon had caused Legolas to smile, but now that the world was quiet and heroic deeds were done for the day, Legolas did nothing but think of Kaitlyn.

The firelight danced against his body as he stood several yards from the others. The Elf was lost in his thoughts and knew not what the others spoke about. Was Kaitlyn awake and feeling better? Or was she still burning with fever and on the edge of death? The very thought of her dying caused the Elf to shudder visibly as if he were chilled. While Legolas had seen death among both men and Elves, Kaitlyn's death would be much different and much more painful.

Legolas almost did not hear Gandalf approach him. The Wizard smiled gently as he stepped beside the Elf and then folded his arms over his chest.

Gandalf gazed up at the moon and stars, which Legolas refused to glance at. Every time he saw Ithil and Elaneth he was reminded of Kaitlyn.

"It is a fine evening," the wizard began.

"Aye," Legolas agreed softly. " Isengard has been taken over by the Ents, Saruman is no more and the hobbits are safe."

"Indeed." Gandalf paused and studied the Mirkwood Prince. The pain that surrounded the Elf was thick like a heavy fog. Gandalf pursed his lips before he spoke. "I was certain the return of our young hobbits would have lightened your spirits."

Legolas looked to the wizard with much sadness and concern in his blue eyes. "They have lightened my spirits, Mirthrandir, but not my heart." The Elf glanced away; focusing his attention on the dew covered grass.

"Ah, yes. Your heart is full of many emotions. Fear, guilt, hope…and love." The Wizard grinned.

Legolas looked at Gandalf and blinked.

Gandalf chuckled softly. "I am not blind, my young friend. You have been wearing your heart on your sleeve since we left Helm's Deep. The others may not have noticed, but I certainly have. The mortal woman has captured your heart quite intensely, has she not?"

Legolas stilled at the words, wondering why he could not seem to conceal his feelings. Then he nodded very slowly. "How did this happen, Mirthrandir?"

"How did you come to love her as you do?" Gandalf questioned.

The Elf Prince nodded. "It is so overpowering. It is not as hunger that plagues my stomach or a wound that hurts an arm or leg. This fills my entire being and no matter how hard I try I cannot shake it. It happened so rapidly."

"Nay, love is not sudden, Legolas, and those who claim it is do not feel love," Gandalf began. "They feel lust. Love requires time to take shape and grow into something cherished and wonderful. While the realization of your feelings may seem sudden, your affections were not. Long have they been in the making. You did not notice them before now, is all."

Legolas looked into Gandalf's wise eyes. "How did I miss the signs, Gandalf? They appear so obvious to me now."

"Love can be blind. We have been on a great quest, traveling from place to place. Your mind has not been on romance or even the possibility of it, I would assume."

Legolas nodded.

"You developed a friendship with Kaitlyn and with time that friendship blossomed into more within you. But because of the Quest, the constant change of scenery, you did not notice it until now. Not until Kaitlyn was injured and possibly dying did you realize what she meant to you."

Legolas closed his eyes. He could still see her lying in the Glittering Caves with the two women and their young sons kneeling beside her. The bloody bandages, the sweat dripping down her skin and her harsh, heavy breathing. He shook his head, trying to block that image, and another image entered his mind of someone he had not thought of for long weeks. Uncertainty filled him.

"Everything I was taught, centuries worth of knowledge prepared me not for this." The Elf's brows drew together. "By loving her I break the unwritten rule of loving beyond your own kind." Legolas looked to the ground before he peered at Gandalf again and continued. "You know my King, Mithrandir. He will likely disown me."

Gandalf sighed. "Your father will undoubtedly be upset with where your heart lies. But no matter what he says or what he believes, he cannot change how you feel."

Gandalf tilted his head and watched the troubled Elf. He smiled gently. "You have always been drawn to mortals, Legolas. Ever since you were an Elfling and a wrong turn brought you and your friends close to a camp of men from Laketown. Since that day have mortals intrigued you. You share a great friendship with Aragorn and your friendship developed quickly with Kaitlyn. So, your feelings are of no surprise to me. Nor should they be to your father. Thranduil will learn to deal with whatever choices you make or he will risk losing his only son."

Legolas lowered his head. There were so many complications! His mind was whirling, already thinking of the future…and Kaitlyn knew not how he felt!

Gandalf put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "But you need not worry about such things now, _neth ernil. _There is much to be done in the world before you return home. Think pleasant thoughts this night. The world is a safer place with Saruman and his filth gone. It is a safer place for Kaitlyn." ( Young Prince )

Legolas nodded slowly.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Gandalf said as he stepped away.

Gandalf's words did not soothe the Elf's pained and confused heart. No matter what Gandalf had told him, he continued to miss Kaitlyn and worry about her with fervor.

Merry and Pippin sang songs around the fire while they ate and smoked their treasures. Pippin seemed preoccupied but still he sang drinking songs around the fire. Legolas watched them for a time, remembering how often he loved to sing. It had been too long since he had last burst into song.

The Elf looked away as his own thoughts consumed him. No one had told the hobbits about what had happened to Kaitlyn, and it seemed best not to until it was learned how she faired.

Legolas slipped away from the others. Aragorn watched him go, and started to move after him, but Gandalf shook his head at the Ranger and Aragorn settled back to the ground.

It was not much later that a soft voice filled the air. None save Aragorn and Gandalf could understand the strange words spoken. The men and hobbits listened and soon they were lulled to sleep.

__

He finnel sui mor sui i dhaw menel.

He hin sui calen sui i lass ned echuir.

He bain an a adaneth.

Ú-pen istanne as he dorthanne.

Na-erui mellon den, he ned ren gur.

He dan a revia faer an pen.

He melethanne na a beleg Aran an Gondor

Canad beren periannth trannail

Adan, cuurni, naugol, a min ned Eldar.

He lend i neder ned i nur ab Moria

Torthanne magol a peng ned Lothlorien

Anann he mabanne edhellon gur.

It felt as if days had passed before dawn arrived. Legolas was anxious and Arod noticed it the minute the Elf sat upon the great steed. The gray stallion pranced in place and tossed his head, rattling the bit between his teeth and tongue.

"I have never seen him like this before! I will not ride if he does not calm down!" Gimli exclaimed as he watched the stallion.

"He is anxious to run, Gimli. He senses that my need to return to Edoras is dire," the Elf explained.

"Well, I wish he would cease his sensing. He is making me nervous!" The Dwarf frowned.

Legolas put his hand on Arod's great neck to calm the stallion. The stallion snorted and tossed his head twice before settling.

To the Elf's disappointment, the great trees of Fangorn had moved off during the night. He had suspected they had gone by the sounds he had heard, but some part of him had held onto the hope he would set his eyes upon them at dawn's first light.

Legolas was forced to rein Arod in once the group began its journey toward Edoras. The stallion would have galloped off full speed if Legolas gave the horse his head. But the Elf held Arod back in line with the other horses.

"Tell him to stop! Tell him to stop!" Gimli cried from behind Legolas. The Dwarf clutched the Elf tightly and closed his eyes. Arod's gallop had become choppy due to the stallion raising his front legs higher into the air than normal in his excitement. "He is doing it again! He is sensing! Tell him to stop sensing!" the Dwarf commanded.

"I cannot, dear Gimli. For I cannot hide my anxiety to return to our companion."

Gimli groaned and clenched his teeth. "Then this shall be the longest ride I have ever had to endure!"

The ride to Edoras was just as long for Legolas as it was for Gimli. The land seemed to stretch out forever beneath Arod's hooves. Barely did the landscape change. Every time Legolas thought he would see Edoras shining in the sun over the next hill, he was rewarded with another length of grassy plains.

The riders finally reached the capital city of Rohan several hours before nightfall.

Legolas held his breath as they rode through the gates. He had not thought of much other than Kaitlyn and he dreaded what state he might find her in. He had only just discovered his feelings and already they held such sway over him.

The Elf tended to Arod's needs before he saw to his own. He cooled the stallion out with a walk through the dusty streets, and when he returned the stallion to a stall it was clean, with fresh bedding, water and food. The saddle, bridle and saddle pad he hung neatly with the others in the stable.

Legolas followed Aragorn out of the stables and toward the Golden Hall. The Elf's eyes roamed every which way for some sign of their female companion, but only unfamiliar faces greeted him.

Upon entering the Hall, Legolas was surprised to see Lady Eowyn in the throne room. Aragorn had told Legolas that Eowyn would tend to Kaitlyn, yet the Shield Maiden was not with Kaitlyn.

The fair-haired maiden greeted the warriors and her King and brother home. Legolas was anxious to ask where Kaitlyn was and how she faired, but Aragorn took Eowyn quietly to the side and asked the question.

"She is staying within the city. There is always so much activity in the Hall. I thought it was best if she remained where it was quiet," Eowyn told the Ranger.

"How may we find her, my Lady?" Aragorn asked.

"She resides in the first building to the left as soon as you exit the Hall."

Legolas wanted to ask how Kaitlyn was, but he held his tongue. He watched Aragorn nod to Eowyn and then the Ranger joined him.

"We shall see how Kaitlyn is doing and then I must return to the Hall."

The Elf nodded and followed Aragorn from the Hall and into the street.

The building they stopped before was similar to all the others in Edoras. Dark wood made up the exterior walls and the roof was thatched, appearing golden in the sun. Horses were carved and painted everywhere. Smoke rose from a stone chimney and a large pile of firewood sat to the left of the wine colored door.

Aragorn knocked on the door and a short, plump woman with blond hair going gray answered. "Are you Legolas?" she asked Aragorn.

Aragorn shook his head. "I am Aragorn." He turned and gestured to the Elf beside him. "This is Legolas."

The woman's eyes widened. She tilted her head and let her eyes roam over the Mirkwood Prince. "You are an Elf?" she asked in amazement.

Legolas nodded.

"Well, I don't believe it…" The woman gasped.

Aragorn smiled warmly at her comment about Legolas and then cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes, the girl," the woman remembered, breaking out of her trance. She stepped aside to let them in, her eyes not leaving Legolas' form.

"Is she awake?" As he walked inside, the words rushed from Legolas' mouth before he could stop them.

The woman shook her head. "She is not at present, but she awakened today on the journey to Edoras. Her fever broke during the night while we camped. She awakened this morning just after dawn. Her head was hurting her and she was a bit confused where she was, but then she took rest again. She has not awakened since."

Legolas nodded and felt disappointment at the news. A small part of him had hoped to see her awake, perhaps even sitting up in bed when they arrived. But he thanked Eru she was alive at all.

"She asked for you several times," the woman said as they moved further into the house.

Legolas felt hope flood him when he realized the woman was speaking to him. "She asked for me?" he inquired.

The woman smiled. "You are Legolas, are you not?"

The Elf nodded.

"She asked for Legolas several times. Lady Eowyn told her you had gone to Isengard, but you would return in a day's time."

"May we see her?" Aragorn asked.

"Aye, of course."

The woman led them across a small kitchen with a dirt floor, a clay stove and a wooden table and chairs. Toward the back hung a curtain of deep red with gold trim and a white horse galloping across the center.

"She is inside this room here. If you have need of me, just call. My name is Ammora."

Aragorn smiled. "Thank you, Ammora."

Ammora smiled and bowed before heading across the kitchen to peel vegetables previously forgotten on the table.

Aragorn held back the curtain and let Legolas precede before he entered.

Legolas released the breath he was holding and it came out much louder than he had meant it to.

The room was small and was lit with two windows. The sun filtered through them and onto the green and beige horse rugs that covered a dirt floor. There were two stools made of the same dark colored wood that the house was made of. There was a stone fireplace with books on the granite mantle. One small table with a green cloth thrown over it and an unlit lantern stood a distance from the fireplace. And lined against the eastern wall was a medium sized bed.

Kaitlyn lay on her back upon the bed and green blankets with gold trim covered her midway. Her long hair spread across the pillow and feather mattress. Her skin was not so pale and the small cuts on her face appeared to be healing; most of them had become scabs.

"She looks well," Aragorn commented as he stepped beside the bed.

"Aye. Thanks to you and Elaryn," Legolas breathed with relief.

"I am certain the healing helped, but she is strong."

Legolas nodded. He pulled the small wooden stool from near the wall to Kaitlyn's bed so that he could sit beside her.

"I am curious to how her injury is healing," Aragorn remarked. "Certainly they have tended and bandaged it several times."

Legolas did not answer. His attention was lost on the woman sleeping peacefully before him.

Aragorn watched Legolas for a few moments. It was obvious to the Ranger that the Elf was smitten with Kaitlyn. Aragorn wondered how he could not have seen something developing between the Elf and mortal woman earlier.

Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. The Elf startled slightly and turned to the Ranger.

"You stay here with her for a while. I shall return to the Golden Hall," Aragorn told the Mirkwood Prince.

Legolas nodded, watched Aragorn leave, and then returned his eyes to Kaitlyn. She appeared so peaceful. Her breathing was not labored and harsh as it was only a day ago. She did not look so sickly, yet she was not awake.

Time passed slowly and Legolas waited patiently for Kaitlyn to awaken. He watched her; he stroked her hair and let his fingers brush over her skin. The sun set, Ammora entered the room and lit candles and lanterns, and still Kaitlyn did not stir. Legolas began to grow worried.

The tension that grew within him was like a bowstring drawn back to its fullest. It required release or it would snap if held for too long.

Why was she not awakening? Her fever was broken and her outward appearance showed her to be healing. She needed to eat. Had she not received enough rest?

A soft moan caused Legolas to shudder involuntarily. He swallowed and drew in a sharp intake of breath as Kaitlyn moved slightly upon the bed. Her eyelids fluttered open and she glanced to her right. Her brows lowered in confusion as she tried to decipher where she was. Finally, she noticed the Elf sitting to her left.

She squinted in the dim light. "Leg…Legolas?"

To be continued…

This is a close English translation of the song that Legolas sings in this chapter. It was written and composed by me. (Cormak)

Her hair was as dark as the midnight sky.

Her eyes were as green as the leaves in springtime.

She was fair for a maiden of mortal kind.

Not many knew where she hailed from

Except those who kept her dear in their hearts.

She was but a lost soul to some.

She was loved by a mighty King of Gondor,

Four brave hobbits from the Shire,

A man, wizard, dwarf and one of the Eldar.

She joined the nine in the depths of Moria,

Wielded sword and bow in Lothlorien

And all the while she was capturing an Elvish heart….

Thank you to all my wonderful readers for taking the time to comment on the story, especially those long reviews that state what you like and dislike. Those kind of reviews really help me out. Welcome to all the new readers. So pleased that you have decided to join us!

I know I left an awful cliffhanger and I will try to post faster next time. In Fact half of the next chapter is already written. Til next time…


	33. Reunion

Disclaimers can be found in chapter 1. But by now I think it is sort of obvious whom I own and whom I don't!

This chapter was edited by me, so please forgive the errors. My beta has been busy and I didn't want to bog her down with more work. When she has a chance to beta this chapter I will replace it with the beta'd version.

Chapter 33: Reunion

The Elf exhaled sharply and his eyes clouded with tears. His brows lowered and his lips parted as he reached forward and brushed his thumb and fingers of his right hand along Kaitlyn's hairline. The hair was dry and not damp as it had been only a day ago.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes at the touch and then opened them slowly. She peered into Legolas' face, gazing at the smooth flawless skin. She looked into his pale eyes and the volume of emotion was staggering. Such intense concern and pain.

"I thought I would never see your beautiful leaf green eyes open again," he whispered so softly and with such anguish that it took Kaitlyn's breath away.

She exhaled at the realization that Legolas thought she might die and she winced slightly at her physical action.

"You are in pain," Legolas whispered softly.

Kaitlyn nodded. "A little," she said and immediately changed the subject. "Are we in Edoras?" she asked slowly.

"Aye. We reside in a house just outside the Golden Hall."

Kaitlyn sighed deeply and attempted to ignore the pain she felt at such a small motion. "The others?" she choked out. She had been too disoriented and too afraid to inquire about her other companions when she had last awakened.

Legolas smiled broadly. "Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf are well." Legolas' smile broadened. "Merry and Pippin have joined us from Isengard."

Kaitlyn's face lit up with the knowledge and were she feeling well enough she would have jumped out of the bed and danced around with joy.

Tears clouded her eyes. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

Legolas brushed the backs of his fingers across her face and smiled.

"And Haldir? Is he still here?" she asked with a grin. Kaitlyn realized she had come to admire the March Warden of Lorien in a short time.

The smile immediately disappeared from Legolas' face and Kaitlyn felt her heart drop into her stomach.

She covered her mouth with her hand in a weak attempt to compose herself. "He …he didn't …make it…did he?" she choked out.

Legolas lowered his head and shook it slowly, his blond hair cascaded down his shoulders.

"Oh, god…not Haldir," she sobbed. The tears began to stream down her face. "Who else?" she asked.

Legolas looked up into her eyes. The Elf wanted to protect her from the pain he was causing by telling her who had passed, but he realized that keeping the truth from her would only hurt her more. "Anargthed and many of his people were slaughtered," he whispered.

The Elf did not expect the loud sob that filled the air. He watched Kaitlyn twist in physical and emotional pain and he reached for her. She pushed his hand away and lay on her uninjured side, facing away from him, sobbing into her pillow. His heart tightened within his chest. She was hurting and she had refused his comfort.

"Kaitlyn…" he whispered brokenly.

She turned to him at the sound of his anguished voice. She ceased her loud sobbing and now tears streamed from her eyes, down her cheek and onto her pillow.

"Why?" she asked.

Legolas looked down at the floor and then he gazed into her tear filled eyes. "It was their time."

"No, why the hell am I still alive when so many others died? Why didn't I die?"

Legolas inhaled sharply at her words. They stabbed at him like a thousand knives. "Say not such things…" he told her, his voice cracking. "Eru did not believe it was your time…"

Kaitlyn inhaled and exhaled quickly several times. She ignored the physical pain the actions caused. "I saw boys…some of them were my cousin's age. Just little kids…And warriors…Great warriors fell!" she cried out. "And yet… I live," she added, her voice little more than a whisper.

"_Istan, melethril_." ( I know, beloved. ) Legolas whispered.

Kaitlyn reached for Legolas' hand and pressed it between her cheek and the pillow.

Legolas felt her warm wet tears spill down through his fingers. If she were well he would have gathered her into his arms and crushed her to his body. But all he could do was let her hold onto his hand.

"It was not your time, "he said again. "I thank Eru a thousand times over for sparing your life. Just as I thank him for allowing me to live so that I could see you again." His words were full of raw emotion, his voice low and heavy.

She felt a warm hand close over her other hand, which was clamped shut beside her on the feather mattress. Legolas gently pried her fingers open, entwined his fingers with hers and gave her a gentle squeeze. She squeezed in return.

"I know you are anguished, but you must not cry. I fear you may tear your stitches."

Kaitlyn swallowed, sniffed and rolled onto her back. The pain shot up her side as the skin around the injury stretched. She cried out softly. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then peered at Legolas.

The Mirkwood Prince appeared in turmoil. His dark brows were lowered over his light eyes and his lips were parted due to his breathing being slightly heavier than normal. His body was tense much like it was when he sensed danger on the plains of Rohan when the Wargs had come.

"I wish I could have harbored you from this all…" Legolas silently wished they had left her in Lothlorien and then he selfishly took that wish back. He would never have formed the friendship with her that he had. He would never have fallen in love with her.

Legolas felt the palm of her hand rest upon his cheek and jaw and then her fingers smoothed over his skin.

"I feel safer whenever you are near," she told him honestly.

Legolas parted his lips to speak. His heart flooded with his affection for her and he feared if he did not say something it would burst.

The Elf felt her fingers tracing his jaw line and he closed his eyes. Elbereth! Did Kaitlyn realize how she made him feel?

"This is something I thought I would never see," she told him.

Legolas opened his eyes and realized she stared at him intently, her eyes roaming over his form.

"What is that?" he asked softly.

She smiled through her tears. "You're dirty."

Legolas' eyes widened.

"Your hair is tangled and most of it has fallen out of its braids. Your clothes are full of blood and you're still wearing your armor." She let her eyes glance over him and then she frowned. She had never seen him look like this and he had battled before.

Legolas laughed softly though it was without humor. "My appearance has been the last thing on my mind these past few days. "

"This isn't like you. I've never seen you like this." She stopped speaking and her brows drew together. " I…I did this, didn't I?" she realized with horror.

Legolas shook his head.

Kaitlyn swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I did. My crazy heroics…"

"You quite possibly saved Aragorn's life. I have never been more honored or proud to know you…"

She moved her thumb over the smooth skin of his face and he took her hand into his and then repositioned it so it rested over his pounding heart.

His expression and how hard his heart was pounding beneath his chest startled her. The sorrow and pain in his eyes… He had worried about her deeply.

"Legolas, What is it?"

The Elf brushed his fingers over the back of her hand and did not break eye contact with her. "The dark lord himself could have challenged me to battle and I would not have been as frightened as I have these past 2 days."

Kaitlyn gasped as she realized how afraid he must have been to learn she had been injured. She had acted so foolishly and without thought!

"I'm so sorry…" she offered lamely. She swallowed hard. "I remember asking for you when I awakened. Eowyn said you had gone to Isengard and would return. I passed out again, but I heard her say you had stayed with me the night after the battle."

Legolas nodded. "I went to find you the moment I learned you were hurt. I stayed with you for as long as I could…" The Elf glanced down and inhaled and exhaled deeply. He looked into Kaitlyn's eyes. "When they came and took you away it felt as if my heart would break…"

Kaitlyn's lips parted and her brows raised in surprise. His words were thick with emotion. She realized Legolas cared for her as a friend, but she did not realize the extent of his emotions. Gimli told her Elves felt more intensely than mortals did. She felt guilty for asking why she was still alive. It was apparent to her that had she died her death would have hit Legolas very hard.

She removed her hand from his pounding heart and reached for his face again. The Elf cupped her palm to his cheek and closed his eyes at the contact of her warm skin.

Tears once again filled Kaitlyn's eyes. "I'm so sorry I fought…so sorry I worried you and the others… _Goheno nin_…" ( Forgive me )

Legolas opened his eyes and slid her palm to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on her flesh. "You proved yourself a worthy fighter, _melethril_. You accomplished a great deed and you still draw breath. That is what matters." ( beloved )

He kissed her hand again, causing her to shudder, and his mouth lingered on her palm. His heart raced like a runaway stallion.

Kaitlyn could feel his warm breath on her hand. Legolas breathed much heavier than normal. He looked at her intensely and for the first time in many long weeks she found it hard to hold his gaze. The temperature in the room seemed to have risen, as did the tension.

Legolas exhaled harshly. "Kaitlyn…there is something I must tell you-" The Elf tensed suddenly and halted his words at the sound of someone entering the house. He heard Ammora and two familiar voices. He removed Kaitlyn's hand from his face and laid it beside her on the bed.

Kaitlyn gave him a confused glance, wondering why he had stopped speaking but then she heard the voices that were not there earlier. Her eyes widened.

"Where is she? We want to see her!"

"And we want to see her now!"

Moments later two hobbits entered the room and what Legolas was going to say was lost.

The Elf smiled as Merry and Pippin burst into the room with concern for their friend.

Legolas relinquished his seat and stood, choosing to step away into the shadows of the room to slow his pounding heart and harsh breathing as the hobbits crowded around Kaitlyn's bed.

"Thank the rocks that roll!" Pippin cried out.

Kaitlyn's face lit up at the remark and she laughed. The action hurt her and she clenched her teeth in pain.

"Oi! You are still hurting!" Merry called. Concern etched into his youthful features and his brows drew together in confusion. "Aragorn said he and an Elf healed you."

"Her injury was severe and will still take time to mend."

Kaitlyn and the hobbits glanced up to see that Aragorn was standing in the doorway. Legolas had heard Aragorn approach, but remained quiet.

The Ranger was holding back the curtain that separated the room from the kitchen and remainder of the house and leaned against the doorframe.

"Aragorn." Kaitlyn grinned and tears filled her eyes. "All we need is Gandalf and Gimli and everyone would be together again!" she cried happily, glancing at each of her companions. Her eyes lingered on Legolas who stood in the darkness and she felt her heart skip a beat when he smiled warmly at her.

"Gandalf is with the King and Gimli prepares for the feast."

"Feast?" Legolas asked.

"To honor those who died," Merry told the Elf. "Food is being cooked and people are gathering in the Golden Hall as we speak."

"And great smelling food it 'tis!" Pippin nodded, his brows raising over his widened eyes.

Kaitlyn grinned and for a short while the terrible times and the pain in her side were forgotten.

"The hobbits wanted to see you before the feast," Aragorn smiled. He had come to stand inside the room and he held his hands together behind his back.

Kaitlyn laughed softly and hid the pain she felt. "I'm honored to have come before your stomachs!" she told the hobbits.

Merry and Pippin laughed. "You shall always come before our stomachs, fair lady, and that makes you a very important person," Pippin told her.

"How are you feeling?" Merry asked. The laughter was gone from his features and he appeared worried. Deep lines of concern marred his fair features and his lips were pursed.

Kaitlyn sighed. "I'm in pain from my injury and I'm sad that so many have been lost. " She paused as moisture filled her eyes.

Legolas shifted his weight as he stood in the shadows.

"But I'm also happy that you are all here with me," she finished as she gazed at each of her companions and smiled through her tears.

"We heard that you killed a couple Uruk-hai. Did you really fire arrows with Legolas' bow?" Merry asked.

Kaitlyn nodded. "I did and I don't know how I managed it! I was so scared!" she laughed.

"Despite her fear, she triumphed," Legolas said aloud, causing everyone to turn toward him. "She saved Aragorn's life," the Elf boasted proudly.

Aragorn cleared his throat. "She was indeed brave and surprised us all. I do not wish to cut our visit short, but now that we know she is awake and well we must prepare to join the others."

Pippin pouted like a child, his bottom lip protruding, and his arms crossed over his chest.

Merry reached for one of Kaitlyn's hands and pressed his lips to the back of it. "We will be back to see you. Very soon," he added.

She smiled and blushed at his touching gesture. "I sincerely hope so," she whispered.

"Count us in!" Pippin exclaimed.

Kaitlyn smiled broadly. Oh, how she had missed the hobbits. She watched as they waved to her wildly before they exited the room. She could hear them chattering about what sort of foods and ale's there might be to found at the feast.

Legolas returned to the chair beside the bed and gave a soft sigh. "I will stay with Kaitlyn," the Elf told the Ranger.

"King Theoden hoped that you would say a few words at the feast in the Elvish tongue for those of the Eldar that fell in battle."

Legolas looked to Kaitlyn. He did not wish to leave her alone. "And what of Kaitlyn?" the Elf asked boldly.

Kaitlyn noted that it was the first time she could remember the Elf not immediately submitting to a request from Aragorn.

"Ammora is preparing a warm bath with salt to help Kaitlyn's injury. She will not be alone."

"Go on, Legolas. I'll be all right." Kaitlyn told him, waving her hand at him. "A bath doesn't sound like such a bad idea. In fact, you could do with one yourself," she teased lightly to hide the sorrow of knowing he would leave her.

The Elf sighed and nodded. "Aye, the stench of Orc clings strongly to me."

Aragorn laughed and teasingly he pinched his nostrils closed. "I had noticed not," he spoke, his voice sounding more high pitch.

Kaitlyn laughed and Aragorn grinned at how easy it had been to make her smile again. He removed his fingers from his nose and clapped Legolas playfully on the shoulder before the man stepped toward the curtain and began to lift it. "I am pleased that you are awake, Kaitlyn," Aragorn said, concentrating on the mortal woman. "We will speak later after you have rested."

"I look forward to it."

There was a silent exchange between the Elf and Ranger and then Aragorn was gone, his footsteps fading as he went.

Legolas and Kaitlyn heard Ammora bid fair well to Aragorn and then the house was quiet.

The Elf drifted into deep thought and startled when he felt Kaitlyn's fingers brush back some of his blond hair, which had fallen from its bindings. He closed his eyes as her fingers made contact with his hairline on his forehead. He prayed to the Valar that she did not wander lower and touch his ear. Yet his mouth went dry with hopeful anticipation. One innocent touch from her and it might be his undoing. Disappointment filled him when her hand fell to her side, his ear left untouched.

"Go on, _Malthen Calad_. I'll be here when you return." ( Golden light )

Legolas opened his eyes and nodded reluctantly, his heart thundering within his chest.

"Say something for Haldir…and the others that fell." L_ike_ _Thunin._ She thought to herself.

Legolas leaned over the bed and placed his lips upon her forehead. His mouth lingered as it had with her hand earlier and Kaitlyn felt her heartbeat quicken.

"_Ú-vistan anann_," he whispered. ( I will not stray long. )

Kaitlyn closed her eyes and swallowed at the low throaty tone of his voice, but before she could contemplate it any longer, Legolas had gone. The curtain rustled, waving back and forth from his abrupt departure and then it stilled.

Tears filled Kaitlyn's eyes at Legolas leaving, Haldir and Anargthed's death and the survival of the Fellowship of the Ring.

Ammora arrived moments later with a large beige robe made of furs that looked very warm. "Your bath is ready, my lady."

Kaitlyn nodded and watched as the curtain was held back and two men brought in a metal tub that was large enough for her to sit in and soak. They also brought bucket after bucket of steaming hot water straight off the fire.

The men left and Ammora helped Kaitlyn from the bed. It was painful, but Kaitlyn managed and walked very slowly with Ammora's assistance.

Ammora helped Kaitlyn undress and Kaitlyn blushed when she stood without a piece of clothing on her body before this woman she did not know.

If Ammora noticed her embarrassment she did not make mention of it. She helped Kaitlyn into the tub, handed her a bar of crude white soap, checked that the lanterns were not in danger of burning out and propped the robe on Kaitlyn's bed.

"I am preparing dinner. Do you enjoy beef and vegetables?"

Kaitlyn nodded eagerly. The idea of a hot meal made her stomach rumble. "Oh, yes! Thank you."

The woman smiled. "My name is Ammora, Call me if you need me, my lady."

"Kaitlyn," Kaitlyn called out to the retreating woman.

Ammora turned.

"My name is Kaitlyn. You don't need to call me 'my lady.'"

Ammora nodded and smiled. "As you wish, Lady Kaitlyn." And then Ammora, too, was gone.

Kaitlyn sighed and sank into the hot salty water. She began to wash herself with the soap and as she neared her injury beneath her arm and along her side she stopped washing. Very carefully she brushed her fingers over the jagged, ugly wound and the stitching that held it together. She winced at the first few touches, but then grew accustomed to the feeling. Who had stitched her? Had it been Aragorn or the Elf or…? She flushed hotly at the thought that perhaps Legolas might have been involved. He had not mentioned helping to heal her but he had not dismissed the idea either. They said an Elf had helped to heal her. Had it been him? Had he seen her half naked? Or completely naked while they stitched and bandaged her?

She swallowed at the idea and then thought about how strangely Legolas had been acting with her before he left.

Immediately she shook her head and dismissed the crazy romantic notions. This was innocent Legolas she was thinking about. Innocent Legolas who had never loved anyone save his friends and family. He had been concerned about her as the others had. He was an Elf and he just felt more intensely that was all.

Yet as she soaked she could not seem to dismiss how hard his heart had been pounding beneath the palm of her hand, how uneven his breathing had been or how his touches had lingered. And the look in his eyes…

Kaitlyn sighed and sank lower into the steaming water. She forced herself to let go of those thoughts and images. This was not a fairytale she was living and it was best if she purged that idea once and for all.

To be continued…

I'm terribly sorry for making everyone wait so long for this chapter. This is a very busy time of the year for not only myself, but for everyone. This may be the last chapter until Christmas or New Years. I know that sounds a long way off but in reality that's only a month away.

For those who have not seen it, I made a video music trailer for "Mysterious Fate" It can be found on my web page. (link is in my profile)

Thank you to everyone for their continued reviews. I have had a few people offer wonderful comments and crits. Please keep them coming. You are all an inspiration!


	34. Melethril

Special thanks to Magenta, Elizabeth and Liz for betaing this chapter for me.

Chapter 34: Melethril

Kaitlyn lay in bed within the house outside the Golden Halls of Edoras. She heard the sound of people gathering in the streets. They met family and friends which remained to bid farewell to their loved ones who had fallen at Helm's Deep.

Flame crackled in the fireplace across the room, casting its orange glow on the floor and walls, creating oddly shaped shadows. The log split from the heat of the fire, cracking and hissing as it settled against the metal grate.

Kaitlyn sighed, her eyes just about to close when someone cleared their throat. Her eyes shot open, wondering if Legolas had returned, but she instantly realized Legolas would not have announced himself.

"Gimli!" she cried out as she laid her eyes upon the Dwarf.

Gimli stood in the doorway, holding back the curtain that separated Kaitlyn's room from the rest of the house. Oddly, his ax was nowhere to be found and he was not wearing his armor or helmet. His wavy brown hair was wild and flowed all around him, as if it had a life of its own. He beamed as his eyes fell upon the woman.

Kaitlyn slowly propped herself up on the pillows of the bed. She was feeling much better after her bath. The salt and warm water had eased her injury and she found that as she sat up it hurt her side much less.

Her skin glowed with life and her cuts and injuries were healing. Her hair was slightly damp from her bath, kept in a single braid that fell down her shoulder.

Gimli stepped into the room, and a man dressed in white robes moved into the doorway. He smiled warmly as he balanced against his white staff.

Kaitlyn's eyes filled with tears at the sight of Gandalf. The last of her companions had come to see her, and her heart swelled with joy.

Gimli made his way to her bed and put a gloved hand upon her arm. "It does me well to see you alive," he told Kaitlyn.

"I'm so happy you've come to see me. I'm sorry I worried you all. That was never my intention."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Kaitlyn," Gandalf told her. "Your bravery surely saved Aragorn's life. Indeed, there is nothing to be sorry for."

"We have not much time, but I wished to see how you faired." Gimli told her and chuckled. "The Elf has spoken of nothing else but you since he entered the hall. He does not think of the coming feast with so much food and drink. If Legolas were not in the King's company I am certain he would be here fussing over you." He wagged his finger at her, grinning the entire time.

Kaitlyn felt her cheeks burn at the mere mention of Legolas, and She inwardly cursed herself.

Gandalf smiled broadly at the sight of Kaitlyn's rosy cheeks, but said nothing.

Kaitlyn cleared her throat. "Promise me that you'll help Legolas enjoy the feast, Gimli. I know he's been worried. He needs to lighten up a bit." She smiled, the blush beginning to fade.

Gimli grinned and rubbed his hands together. "You worry not of that. I will make certain the Elf has a good time if it kills me!"

Kaitlyn laughed softly. She could only imagine what she had gotten the poor Elf into. But then her laughter faded along with the smile on her face. She wished she were well enough to attend the feast. Although it would be a sad event due to the loss of so many, it would also be joyous with good food, music and company.

"Gimli, will you give us a few moments?" Gandalf asked suddenly. "I shall meet you outside."

The Dwarf nodded and took Kaitlyn's hand into his own, and squeezing it gently. He gazed into her eyes as he spoke, "Rest well, young lassie."

Kaitlyn smiled and Gimli released her hand before exiting the room.

Gandalf smiled at the woman who sat propped upon feather pillows. "You look very well. The color has returned to your face and your injuries are mending."

"I have good friends who took very good care of me, even if I wasn't aware of it," she added with a broad smile. While she seemed content on the outside, inside something nagged at her. She did not understand why Gandalf had sent Gimli away.

Gandalf smiled and nodded. "You look well indeed, though your heart seems heavy."

Kaitlyn's brows rose at the Wizard's ability to sense her inner turmoil. He was like the damn Elves!

Gandalf's blue eyes were filled with seriousness.

"There will be many decisions laid before you in the days ahead. Already you sense this. Trust in your heart to seek the proper answers. That is the wisest advice I can give you."

Kaitlyn frowned openly. She knew there would be decisions to come. Where would she live and would she be separated from her friends? She was injured and she had no desire to fight in the terrible battle that was certain to lie ahead.

She glanced at Gandalf and noticed his lips were pursed and his blue eyes held a sadness that was not present before. A sense of dread filled her. "Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?"

Gandalf tilted his head to one side and gazed at her thoughtfully. "There are no goodbyes; Only different paths for a time. We will see each other again."

Kaitlyn's brows furrowed and her heartbeat quickened. "Gandalf?" Her expression was full of fear of the unknown, and thought Gandalf might know something he was not telling her.

"I know not the future, Kaitlyn Westerly. I only have feelings of what may happen. I will tell you that which I will tell the others. Cherish the gifts given to you by Eru. Cherish each day as if were your last, and cherish your friendships for they will be valuable in the days ahead."

Gandalf gazed over Kaitlyn for a few silent moments. He could see her mulling over his words. Her brows were drawn over her eyes, causing wrinkles to appear on her forehead.

"Dwell not on what I have said. They are the ramblings of a senile old man," he grinned and chuckled, lightening the mood. "Rest for a time. I am certain before you know it, you will have an Elf sitting by your bed."

Kaitlyn flushed hotly at his words. Was it her imagination or did everyone kept mentioning Legolas in her presence? She suddenly realized that her friendship with the Mirkwood Prince might be seen as something more from outsiders. She swallowed and risked a look at the wizard. Gandalf was smiling broadly, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"I really worried Legolas, didn't I?" she managed to say softly.

"Aye, you did. You worried us all. You disobeyed the orders of the King, donned armor of his men and nearly lost your life. It was a fool hardy thing to do."

Kaitlyn lowered her head and toyed with the end of her braid.

"But it was also brave and honorable," Gandalf told her proudly. "Why did you do it?"

She glanced up slowly. Gandalf was standing with his hands clasped together in front of his white robes.

"I…I don't know," Kaitlyn offered lamely.

"You know not why you risked your own life?"

"I…I wasn't thinking and yet I was. I didn't intend on fighting."

Gandalf raised his right brow above his eye.

"I didn't!" Kaitlyn blurted honestly at his expression. "I just wanted to warn Aragorn that the Uruk-hai knew who he was. I had to fight to get to him and then the Uruk-hai were all around us." She made wild hand gestures of swords slashing and then stopped, glancing down into her lap. "I had to do something,"

"How did you know the enemy knew who Aragorn was?" The wizard's brows were lowered over his eyes, giving him a puzzled look.

Kaitlyn lifted her head and gazed into Gandalf's eyes. "Thunin told me."

"Thunin of Lorien?" Gandalf asked, his eyes widening with remote surprise.

"Yes, you know of him?" Kaitlyn perked, her large eyes focused on Gandalf with interest.

"Only in passing. He was one of the border guards and served under the March Warden."

Kaitlyn looked away at the mention of Haldir.

"Thunin died in the caves, but not before he told me about the Uruk-hai who were after Aragorn," she said quietly a few moments later.

Gandalf was silent and Kaitlyn began to speak once again.

Tears clouded her eyes and she kept her gaze on the shadows the fire was creating on the floor. "I had never seen an Elf die before," she admitted quietly. "I held his hand…when he…" she paused and opened her left hand, glancing at the scar that Boromir had given her. Thunin had held her left hand.

"I actually felt the life leave his body and I thought about…" She swallowed and turned her face away unable to finish her sentence.

Gandalf was well aware of the tears in her eyes and he knew the name she had nearly uttered aloud.

"I cried after he died. All I could think about was Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, and I knew I had to warn Aragorn or he could end up like…like Thunin."

She looked to the Wizard now and he saw passion in her eyes.

" I didn't think about death or failing. I just thought about losing my friends. I'd decided that warning Aragorn was much more important than anything, though I was scared out of my mind trying to fight those things." Her pupils darted left and right as memories surfaced. The terrible sounds of men screaming.. of metal scraping bone… She shivered visibly and continued. "I only think I made it as far as I did because I was having an adrenaline rush. I don't even remember half of what I was doing or how I did it."

Gandalf smiled. "Regardless, you saved Aragorn's life. It has been said you used the dagger given to you by the Lady of the Wood."

Kaitlyn looked to the wizard and nodded. "Yes, I used the dagger." She shook her head at the irony of the situation. "The damn thing could have saved my life. I had dropped my bow and my sword and it was all I had left."

Gandalf grinned sagely. "The Lady of the Wood is wise indeed."

Kaitlyn nodded.

"I am afraid I must leave you now."

Kaitlyn frowned. "Do you have to?" Suddenly the idea of being alone again bothered her.

"I must. The ceremony will begin soon."

Kaitlyn sighed. "Enjoy the feast," she bid him flatly.

Gandalf had not missed the melancholy in her tone. "Enjoy your peace and quiet while it has been given to you. Mark my words, there will be an Elf in this very room in a few short hours."

Kaitlyn's lips curled into a smile and she laughed softly. With how Legolas had been acting, this might be the only peace she received over the next few days, or months!

Gandalf turned and stepped away. He stopped at the doorway and faced Kaitlyn.

"Remember what I have told you, trust your heart to find the answers you seek."

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to call out to him, but her throat had become dry. No words would come, so she simply nodded. She watched Gandalf leave, feeling a sense of utter confusion descend upon her.

Legolas wondered if it was entirely appropriate for him to wish to leave so soon after the end of King Theoden's rally for his fallen subjects, and the beginning of the meal. The Elf was not hungry, though the roasted birds and vegetables smelled delicious. He desired to return to Kaitlyn. Surely, she had finished her bath by now. He wished to speak with her before she fell into slumber. He also admitted to himself that he just wanted to see her. The idea of being alone with her stirred the giddy, excited feeling an elfling felt when he was ready to head out on his first hunting trip.

He inched toward one doorway only to turn away when he saw Aragorn standing not far from it. He glanced across the room and saw King Theoden and his niece speaking in close proximity to his second means of escape. He noticed the side door that faced east, was devoid of Rangers or Kings and he walked in that direction. He smiled politely to mortal maidens who giggled at him and bid him hello, and he clasped hands with men he had fought along side with at Helm's Deep. He noted it was still early in the night and most of Edoras' inhabitants seemed to have consumed too much ale.

"And where do you think you are off to?"

Legolas closed his eyes and nearly groaned out loud. He had been close, so very close. With a sigh, he turned to face Gimli.

The house was quiet when Legolas entered and he knew that Aragorn was right in saying that Kaitlyn would be asleep when the Elf arrived. It was well that she had not been in attendance at the feast that night with all that had come to pass. Legolas could still see the Great Eye in his mind and it caused him to shudder visibly. Each day things became more and more complicated. Who would have thought that a trip to Imladris as a messenger for his King would have brought about such an adventure?

The small kitchen was cleaned, and despite dinner having been hours earlier, the scent of beef and freshly baked bread still clung to the air. Kaitlyn was sure to have eaten well.

Legolas heard them before he saw them, but to the right side of the kitchen, beside a stove that was still burning brightly, laid several soldiers of the King. Some snored while others slept quietly wrapped in their wool capes. With the arrival of so many new men, women and children from the Westfold, every house in Edoras was cramped with bodies.

Legolas stood before the curtain to Kaitlyn's room and raised his hand to part it. He paused and listened for a moment. It was difficult to concentrate with the noises the men made, but he realized it was silent in Kaitlyn's room. He realized Ammora must have been sleeping as well since the curtain to her room was drawn and it appeared dark behind the fabric.

The fair Elf moved the curtain to Kaitlyn's room aside and noticed that a metal basin was sitting not far from the doorway. Legolas smiled as the curtain swished closed behind him. The scent of lavender hung loosely in the air though it was overpowered by the smell of the wood burning in the fire and the oil burning low in the lanterns.

Legolas' eyes fell upon Kaitlyn's bed and his eyes widened when he realized she was not resting in it. The blankets were drawn back hastily. Panic gripped him, fearing she might have fallen out of bed and harmed herself, until he realized that she was standing by the window.

She was dressed in a green robe with golden trim. The silhouettes of horse heads adorned the wide trim at the shoulders and the belt at her waist. Kaitlyn's dark hair was gathered in a messy braid that traveled halfway down the length of her back. The mortal woman stood completely still, the gentle light of the candles and low burning fire illuminated her back. The window was open and the cool spring wind was rustling the heavy fabric of the robe, causing it to billow around her legs.

Concern took the place of panic. What was Kaitlyn doing out of bed at this late hour? What was she doing out of bed at all?

Legolas moved swiftly across the room and stopped a few feet from her. She turned toward him and he was surprised that she had known he was there.

Legolas gazed over her and noticed her eyes were red. He guessed that she had been crying at some point in time and it caused his heart to ache that he had not been present to comfort her.

"Tell me what has happened," he bid softly.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "I…had a nightmare," she admitted quietly.

Legolas frowned, his expression visible in the dim candlelight of the room. He moved toward her and she met him halfway. His arms circled her like one who cradled a fragile bird with a broken wing within their hands. "You have dreamt not in a long time."

"I know…"

__

"Man ceritha le ôl ned?" (What did you dream of? )"

She pressed her ear to his chest and closed her eyes as the sound of his steady beating heart filled her head. She felt his thumb moving slowly over her vertebrate. "You…"

The Elf's frown deepened. "You had a nightmare about me?" Horror filled him and his fingers stopped moving along her back. "Did I hurt you?"

She moved away and stared into his concerned face. "I didn't mean it like that. I dreamt that you…died."

"Oh, _melethril_…" ( Beloved ) Legolas stroked the side of her face and Kaitlyn rolled her cheek into the palm of his hand.

"I dreamt it was you that died in the caves and not…Thunin."

"Thunin?" Legolas asked in confusion at the name.

"He was an injured Elf who died in the caves. I was afraid when they brought him in that he was you. I had the dream and then I awakened and you weren't here…" Her voice broke and she was unable to continue. She shivered partly due to the cold coming in from the window and because of the fear she had felt when she awakened and Legolas was not to be found.

Legolas dropped his hand from her face and with both hands he gripped her arms, rubbing them up and down in an attempt to keep her warm. "_Goheno nin_. I came as quickly as I could." ( Forgive me ) He could only imagine her horror upon finding him missing. It must have compared to how he felt when Aragorn had told him Kaitlyn had been hurt.

"_Istan_." ( I know ) She paused and gazed at his fair face and hair. She tilted her head. "How was the feast?"

"Forget the feast. Your dream-"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it, Legolas. It was a dream and a horrible one I'd rather forget. You're alive and here, that's all that matters." She traced the silver swirling designs on his suede tunic with her fingers.

"How did you know I was behind you when you were standing by the window? I made not a sound."

"I saw your shadow on the wall and your reflection on the glass of the window," she replied.

Legolas nodded, feeling foolish for underestimating her senses. "Before I tell you anything, I wish to know why you are up. How are you out of bed?"

"I have two legs," she attempted lightly.

"Aye, you do." Legolas told her, though he felt it was a shame they were covered up by the robe she wore. The thought surprised him and he unconsciously shifted his weight.

"I felt better after my bath and when Ammora left me to go to the feast I stood by the window. I listened to the sounds of the feast for a while and when I started feeling tired, I went to sleep. Then I had the dream and I couldn't stay in bed. I had to get up and breathe some fresh air."

"How is your injury?" Legolas gently ran his fingers over her side and he felt the bandaging beneath her robe and sleeping garments. "It must pain you."

"It's better. It still hurts if I move too quickly, but I feel a hell of a lot better than I did earlier."

"_Maer." _( Good)

They fell silent for a few moments and Kaitlyn turned, closed the window and latched it. Legolas came up behind her and enveloped her within his arms. He rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed in her scent. She smelled of lavender and smoke from the fire. He had been waiting all night to hold her and Eru had finally granted his desire.

Kaitlyn clasped her hands over his, which rested over her stomach. His warm breath tickled her face and neck and his embrace left her feeling safe and secure.

Unfortunately the quiet moment was short lived when Kaitlyn spun around in disbelief to face the Elf. The action hurt her injury, but she hid her pain.

"You've been drinking! Your breath smells like ale!" she exclaimed, startled at the discovery she had made. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Legolas knew she had a reason to be disturbed by this. Twice men had hurt her after drinking. "Worry not. I did not consume enough to compromise my senses. I did not plan to drink at all. It was all Gimli's fault."

"Gimli?" Kaitlyn questioned and then she paused remembering her own words to the Dwarf, not more then 10 hours earlier.

__

"Promise me that you'll help Legolas enjoy the feast, Gimli. I know he's been worried. He needs to lighten up a bit." What had she gotten Legolas into?

"What happened?" she asked.

"He challenged me to a drinking game and he lost."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened in disbelief at what he told her. "You and Gimli had a drinking game?"

"Aye, and several men of the Rohirrim. It is a very good thing that Elves are not easily effected by ale or wine."

Kaitlyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Innocent Legolas had participated in a drinking game with Gimli and several other men. She just could not imagine it happening.

She laughed softly at the absurdity of it all. "Exactly how much did you drink to beat them?"

"I had twelve pints, and it was all well that it ended at twelve, because my fingers were just beginning to tingle."

Her jaw dropped. "You drank **twelve **pints of ale?"

Legolas nodded and Kaitlyn noticed the proud look in his eyes. She shook her head. "That's an incredible amount of liquid." Forgetting whom she was speaking to, she blurted, "You must have had to piss like a horse after that!" Her eyes widened as soon as the words escaped her mouth.

"Piss?" Legolas asked in honest confusion.

"Pee?" Kaitlyn shrugged, feeling her cheeks grow redder with each passing second. At Legolas' blank expression she continued and she felt herself blush further. "Relieve yourself? Uh, Mother Nature called?"

Legolas continued to pretend that he had no idea what she was speaking about. He enjoyed the lovely red color that had appeared on her cheeks.

"If you don't know what I'm talking about I'm going to let this drop."

Legolas chuckled softly and pulled her against him, breathing in the smoky scent of her hair. "I know of what you speak, _melethril_." His smile widened. "The color on your cheeks suits you."

Kaitlyn gasped and then promptly smacked his shoulder. "You're awful! Letting me go on like that."

Legolas laughed again and, Kaitlyn's breath caught in her throat.

She coughed into her first in an attempt to compose herself. "So, what happened after the drinking game?"

" Gimli passed out, mumbling about Dwarves going swimming with hairy women. Some of the men who were still sober carried him to a room so that he could sleep off his ale. I went to clear my mind by gazing at the stars and then things happened that I did not expect."

Kaitlyn didn't miss the way Legolas' joyful tone faded to be replaced by one of seriousness.

"What happened that you didn't expect?"

"The hour grows late. You should rest," he told her shaking his head. His long blond hair cascaded down the front of his tunic.

"I want to know what happened that you didn't expect." Kaitlyn saw his doubt. "Oh, no. You have to tell me what happened. You can't say something happened and then not tell me what it was."

Legolas sighed, knowing she was right. "Pippin gazed into the Palantir and put himself in great danger."

"Palantir?"

"A seeing stone. Pippin found the stone at Isengard. Gandalf took it and hid it from the curious hobbit. Pippin's curiosity got the better of him. He took if from Gandalf and looked into it."

Kaitlyn's brows drew together. "I don't understand. What is so dangerous about a rock."

"You misunderstand, Kaitlyn. This is no mere stone. It is a sphere of crystal in the heart of which flickers a tiny flame, " Legolas explained. " One who gazes into the stone will see the light expand until the surface of the sphere becomes a mass of spinning color, into which the mind can be transported wherever the gazer wishes. They were created by Fëaner of the Noldor, during the Elder Days. They were brought to Middle Earth and distributed to the Nùmenoean realms in exile. They were used to communicate to each other until they disappeared. They then were lost or stolen by enemies of the Dùnedain. Sauron has one of the Palantirs, and Saruman had the other. The Dark Lord can see any who gaze into the Palantir, unless it is concealed. "

"So, you're telling me that the creepy bad eye who wants the ring could see Pippin, because he looked into the stone?"

"Aye. Pippin was fortunate that Aragorn and myself arrived and Gandalf was present. It is still unknown what Sauron learned from the Hobbit. Gandalf bid us to rest while he spoke with Pippin. We will know what happened on the morrow."

Kaitlyn wasn't completely certain what this all meant, but she was sure she would find out. " Is Pippin okay?"

Legolas nodded. "He is frightened, but unharmed."

"It sounds like you had an interesting night," she told him as she raised her brows.

"Indeed. Dawn will come in several hours. You should rest." The Elf noticed the tired look in the mortal woman's eyes.

"Will you stay with me?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully.

"Of course."

She smiled and Legolas helped her walk slowly to the bed, his arm across her back for support. She removed her robe, once by the bed, to reveal a dark green sleeping gown.

Legolas tried not to stare as she lowered the robe. While the gown beneath it did nothing to show the shape of her body, the fact that she wore next to nothing as she stood beside him, made his throat go dry and his heart pound. Legolas took the robe from her and draped it over the back of the chair. He watched as she sat upon the bed, drew her legs and feet over the mattress and pulled up the blankets.

Legolas sat in the chair beside her bed.

"There is plenty of room…" she told him, glancing at the space beside her.

Legolas swallowed. "I do not know if it wise, _melethril_. I might hurt you unintentionally." ( Beloved )

She shook her head. "You need to sleep."

"I will sleep in the chair," he told her.

"No."

Legolas blinked. Kaitlyn's voice had been firm. He gazed at her and realized he could not deny her, just as he could no longer deny that he desired to do what she asked. The thought of her falling asleep in his arms greatly appealed to him, especially after such a long evening.

His answer was to begin unbuckling his quiver. He felt her eyes upon him as he removed his weapons. He laid his quiver against the chair, careful not to spill his arrows and placed his Lorien bow beside it. He removed his woven cape and draped it over the back of the chair on top of her green robe. He removed his boots, his fingers fumbling more than once as he undid the laces. He displaced his arm braces and slowly began to release the ties beneath his arms that held his suede tunic. This simple task of readying himself for bed felt far more intimate than he would have expected. He wondered if Kaitlyn could feel the tension as he did. He slid his tunic over his head revealing a silver silk shirt with bell sleeves and a beautifully woven belt beneath. It was same shirt Kaitlyn had seen him wear in Lothlorien during their first night.

She silently watched him blow out the candles and lanterns, wondering if it had been entirely appropriate for her to ask him to join her in bed. She kept telling herself that even though they were going to sleep together it was rest and nothing else. He had held her many nights out on the plains and they had shared a bed in Edoras. The only difference this time was that they were completely alone. Gimli and Aragorn were elsewhere.

Legolas fed the fire and turned toward her and a feeling of tension combined with giddiness filled Kaitlyn's body. She barely felt the bed shift under the Elf's weight as he climbed atop it.

Legolas settled on the opposite side of the bed. For a few moments the room was quiet except for the crackling fire. Beyond the room the mortal men snored away.

"May I ask you something?" The Elf broke the silence between them.

"Mmm-hmm," the woman murmured.

"What do you desire for the future?"

The question took Kaitlyn off guard as did the feeling of Legolas' fingers brushing back some of the hair that had fallen from her braid. The pads of his fingers were warm against her face. "Um..well, that the war would be over and the ring would be destroyed, I guess."

"We all desire that. What do you desire for yourself?"

She shifted on the bed and rolled slowly to face him. She could barely see him in the dark as he lay on his side facing her, but she knew he could see her. "I desire what most people want. I want to find a place to call home. I haven't spent much time in one place. With all this traveling I feel a bit like a vagabond." She sighed. "I want to fall in love with the right person and get married, maybe have children."

Legolas smiled. Hope filled him so fully he feared he would be unable to contain it all.

"What do you want for the future Legolas?"

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss against the back of it and smiled when she shuddered. "Much the same, Rodwen. Much the same."

A short time later, and hours before the sun had yet to rise, a mortal woman rested comfortably in the arms of an Elven Prince.

Kaitlyn could not remember a night when she slept so soundly. No more nightmares plagued her, and as she awakened slowly from her sleep, she was aware of the warm body beside her. She smiled, imagining that he was mostly likely already awake and watching over her. For a moment she dreamt things were different and frowned a second later when she knew they could not.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the faint morning light. The sun had not yet risen, but it was brighter in the room than it had been during the night. She glanced to the Elf that lay on the bed beside her and she realized that he was looking at the ceiling. He was staring intently and she wondered what he found so interesting to look at in the wooden rafters.

"What are you looking at?" she asked softly, her voice still thick with sleep.

Legolas did not answer and Kaitlyn sat up. Her brows lowered over her eyes. "Legolas?"

Again, he did not respond. She wondered if he was playing a joke on her as he had when she had asked about all the ale he had consumed the night before.

She waved her hand over his eyes several times. "Yoo hoo," she called and a lump rose in her throat when he did not blink.

"Legolas?" She felt her heart begin to pound against her chest. He wasn't moving or blinking. Tears clouded her eyes. She choked back a sob. He looked dead to the world and her dream came rushing back to her.

"Legolas!" she cried out and she grasped his arm shaking it roughly.

The Elf sat up quickly, reaching for his weapons only to find they were not beside him. Kaitlyn gasped and tumbled back, nearly falling off the bed if Legolas had not been quick to grab her.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Legolas asked in fear. Kaitlyn sat on the edge of the bed, trembling violently.

"You weren't moving. You weren't answering. I thought you were…" She swallowed hard.

Legolas sighed, instantly recognizing the problem. "I was sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Kaitlyn's eyes widened and then she shook her head. "No, you weren't. Your eyes were open and you were staring at the ceiling. You weren't blinking."

Legolas chuckled softly despite the situation.

"I don't see what's so funny about this," Kaitlyn told him angrily.

"Elves sleep with their eyes open."

"What? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

Legolas could tell she did not believe him. He reached for her hands and held them. "I speak the truth. Elves sleep with their eyes open. In normal situations we awaken quickly, with awareness as to what is happening around us." Legolas rubbed his head. "Apparently, the ale affected me more than I first believed and I slept more soundly then what is normal for me."

She looked him over for a minute. She realized that she had never seen him sleep and she knew that he didn't lie, so, he had to be telling the truth. "Shit, Legolas. You scared me half to death."

"_Goheno nin."_ ( Forgive me. ) He rubbed her hands and he saw her breathing slow.

"I've never seen an Elf sleep before." Kaitlyn moved off the bed as she tried to compose herself. She must have looked like an idiot.

"For one who has never seen an Elf sleep it may very well appear that we are dead," Legolas attempted to comfort her. He swung his long legs across the bed and rose to his feet. He moved forward and pulled Kaitlyn into his arms. He hated to see her upset and he disliked the fact that he had caused her discomfort. He skimmed the backs of his fingers across her face and then buried his fingers in her hair.

"_Goheno nin, Melethril."_ ( Forgive me, Beloved. )

Her brows drew together, causing lines to appear on her forehead. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"_Man_?" (What? )

"_Melethril_. Beloved…you called me that all last night and now this morning. Is it a new nickname?"

Legolas moved his fingers through her dark hair and watched as she closed her eyes. "It is much more than a nickname…" he whispered softly.

The sun crept over the horizon signaling a new day, and Legolas made a decision.

The Elf watched the mortal woman before him. Her eyes were still closed as his fingers combed through her hair. The cuts on her face from the helmet she had worn were healing, as was the injury on her side. He had nearly lost her. It took much will power to keep Legolas from trembling at the thought.

"Is it not obvious?" Legolas could not control his own voice. His words were low and filled with passion. Could she not see what everyone around him had seen and he had not? Was she also blind to the force that drew them together?

He watched her eyes flutter open. They were filled with confusion and he felt his heartbeat quicken to a speed he thought was impossible.

Legolas looked down at the floor through the small gap between their bodies. Then he gazed into Kaitlyn's face, his eyes shining brightly like the sun on a clear day.

"_Gerich 'uren nin_." ( You have my heart.)

Kaitlyn blinked rapidly and stared into Legolas' eyes. The Elf's eyes were glazed with an unknown emotion, something both thrilling and frightening. Kaitlyn felt her heartbeat quicken. She felt his hand on her face, his fingers smoothing over her skin. His blue eyes bored into hers.

"_Gerich veleth nîn_," he whispered. ( You have my love.)

Kaitlyn's lips parted in surprise at the words and Legolas took the action as an invitation. His eyes slipped closed and he leaned down and forward at the urging of his heart, brushing his lips hesitantly with hers in a tentative light kiss.

Involuntarily, Kaitlyn's eyes fluttered closed and all rational thought left her as his warm mouth fitted her own. One of his arms circled her body and pulled her gently toward him, effectively closing the gap between them. One of his hands fell to her waist while the other cupped her face.

Everything around them was lost. All they knew was the warmth of their bodies against each other and the hazy desire that invaded their minds, urging them on.

Kaitlyn kissed Legolas back, pressing timidly against his inviting mouth as if this was the first time she had ever kissed anyone before. Their kisses began like those of clumsy young lovers. They occasionally skimmed past the corner of a mouth and more than once they bumped noses as they compensated for the difference in their height.

Legolas' hand on Kaitlyn's waist slid up her back, his fingers making slow circles over the soft silk of her sleeping gown. Feeling the warmth of his hand through the fabric, she instinctively pressed harder against the Elf's mouth. His lips parted beneath the pressure and he tilted his head to embrace her deeper.

Kaitlyn's hand slid up his chest, her fingers rubbing the Elf's soft silky shirt.

Emotion and warmth filled Legolas' body. In response he took her lower lip into his mouth and sucked it gently. Kaitlyn clenched her teeth together to keep from crying out at the sudden raw heat that flooded her entire body.

One of her hands smoothed his soft blond hair that tickled her face. She brushed it back behind a finely pointed ear and forgetting how sensitive it was, she slightly skimmed the flesh repeatedly with her fingertips.

To be continued…

Thank you everyone for your continued reviews and comments through the sites where I post this story as well as through e-mail. And I thank those who normally do not read these types of fics for giving this story a chance.

I know I ended the chapter at a bad spot, but there is a reason for this. Instead of being upset with me for this reason just keep telling yourself that after 34 chapters Legolas and Kaitlyn have finally kissed!

Happy New Year!

Cormak


	35. Lost

Special thanks to Elizabeth and Liz for betaing this chapter for me.

Chapter 35: Lost

__

Lost in the darkness of a land  
Memories of being taken by the hand  
But I don't have a hold on what is real

What is there to give or to believe?

Sarah McLachlan- Lost

A low masculine moan of pleasure filled Kaitlyn's mouth. Her eyes flew open at the sound, her hands stilled within silky fine hair and for a long moment, she froze. A warm mouth pressed against hers and someone held her tightly to them.

She forgot where she was and who she was with until she saw blond hair and the scent and feel of someone familiar filled her. Kaitlyn broke the embrace with a gasp and took a staggering step back.

Her head swam with uncertainty and disbelief at the fact that it was indeed Legolas who stood before her. The Elf's face was flushed, his lips were swollen from their kisses and his blond hair was disheveled on one side of his golden head from her prying fingers. He was breathing heavily through his mouth just as she was.

Legolas' exhaled loudly and attempted to still his pounding heart. Surprise filled him at her abrupt break of their embrace and his lips parted in confusion. He gazed deeply into Kaitlyn's eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of what she felt.

Kaitlyn looked away from him, suddenly unable to look into his eyes.

Legolas felt his heart drop into his stomach; worry quickly filled him.

Kaitlyn quickly clamped her eyes shut and ran through the events that had just taken place. They entered her mind backwards, starting when they broke their kiss to when Legolas had first spoken to her. Her brows furrowed as she remembered his words. There was no way… She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming…

She opened her eyes, believing for a moment that when she opened them, she would be in bed with Legolas sleeping beside her. But she was not in bed and Legolas stood beside her, trying to slow his harsh breathing. They had kissed. No, he had kissed her and she had stroked his ears!

"Wha-what did you say to me? Before we…kissed?" she asked timidly for confirmation. She was sure she had heard him incorrectly. Her heart thundered within her, her lips tingled from Legolas' kisses and deep within her an ache had settled.

"_Gerich 'uren nin. Gerich veleth nin,"_ Legolas repeated immediately with emotion. His eyes bore into hers; seeking the answers she was not speaking. ( You have my heart. You have my love )

Kaitlyn's mind whirled like a ride at an amusement park. 'You have my love.' Did that mean the same thing as…? It couldn't…yet the look that was upon Legolas' face. She saw the look in his eyes. The revelation hit her hard and for a moment she stopped breathing. Legolas was not telling her she had his love as a friend but the love of so much more.

"My God, you're serious, aren't you?" she gasped. They weren't the words she had meant to speak out loud and guilt struck her when Legolas frowned openly. The Elf had never lied to her why would he start now?

Legolas continued to watch her, his eyes not leaving her form. "Quite serious." It took all his will power to keep from trembling.

The Mirkwood Elf watched her intently and it made Kaitlyn uncomfortable. Did he expect a declaration of love in return? Had he really just told her that he loved her? This was impossible. Her heart raced like a runaway freight train.

"You believe me not." The passion had gone from Legolas' eyes and hurt and fear filled its place.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "No, I didn't say that."

"You did not have to." The Elf's smooth voice was flat and for the first time since she had broken their kiss, Legolas looked away.

Without thinking, Kaitlyn reached for his face and positioned it so she could look into his eyes. The agony was prominent all over his face as was the disappointment.

Legolas did feel disappointment at her and himself. He had been naïve enough to believe that once he told her how he felt, once he kissed her that she would embrace him, telling him she felt the same. He had been so sure of everything and now he felt like a foolish Elfling.

"I do believe you…I…" Kaitlyn paused trying to figure out a way to make him understand how she felt, while trying to discover that herself.

This was surreal. Warrior Legolas who knew so much about weapons and fighting, but was innocent with love had just professed his love for her. Kaitlyn could not fathom it, no matter how many times she heard him repeat the words in her mind.

"It's hard to believe that this is possible. That you would lo- feel so strongly about _me_." She could not even bring herself to say the world 'love'. She lowered her hand from his face and looked away, hating herself for it. She was a coward and she blamed it on Derrick. He had broken her and had taken away her resolve when it came to matters of the heart.

The situation with Legolas was a frightening concept to her. After Derrick, she was unsure if she would ever love another man. Yet after meeting Legolas, she had longed for someone like him to love her. She desired a person who was genuinely kind and loving and did not have to put on an act. Some selfish part of her had wanted Legolas to love her, but she had given in to the belief that he would never and could never love her. Against the odds Legolas had grown to love her and she did not know what to do. Her insides felt like a ball of her mother's yarn, twisted and knotted but also unraveling feverishly by the second.

"Why is it not possible for me to feel strongly for you?" The Elf's words were soft, but Kaitlyn jumped as if they had been shouted, for they shattered her thoughts. His lips were pressed together in a thin line and his brows were lowered over his eyes.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Well, the obvious…because…" She glanced at him and then down at herself.

Legolas' brows rose above his eyes, and he immediately understood. "Because you are mortal and I am elf-kind," he answered for her.

"No…yes…I don't know." She turned away from him, lowered her head and then ran her fingers through her unruly hair.

Legolas desired to reach out and comfort her, but he feared at this point in time his comfort would only push her away.

When she slowly turned around to face him, Legolas saw the honest confusion in her eyes as well as the anxiety. He realized he should have expected this. Kaitlyn had been in love in the past and she had been betrayed in the worst way possible. It was naïve of him to believe she would jump into his waiting arms.

Legolas, too, had been confused about his own feelings toward her. He had fought inwardly about what he should do, with what his father and others would say, but Legolas had only to look at Kaitlyn and he knew what path to take.

"Mortal or immortal, you are a female and I am a male," he explained simply. He slowly placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

Kaitlyn could not help but tremble as he touched her. She felt the warmth of his hands through the fabric of her sleeping gown and the memory of him against her as they kissed rushed into her mind.

Legolas frowned at her reaction, but he did not remove his hands since she did not pull away. "The heart knows nothing of one's life span in relation to another. It knows nothing of race or time. Love has no boundaries."

She swallowed hard hearing his words, but she did not truly hear them. "That might be true, but how can **_you_ **love **_me_**?" She quivered as the words left her lips.

Legolas frowned and his brows drew over his pale eyes. "I understand not what you are saying."

Kaitlyn exhaled loudly. "You are nearly three thousand years old and you have never loved a woman. How can you love me? You don't know a lot about me. You don't know my favorite color or food. You don't know the names of…my parents." Her voice cracked.

Legolas stepped closer and placed his palm over Kaitlyn's heart.

She blinked at the action and swallowed hard at the feel of his warm hand resting just above her breasts.

"I know what is in here," he whispered. He gazed down at his hand over her heart and then slowly into her eyes. " The remainder I can learn with time. I know that you are kind and sensitive. I know that you love and hurt easily. You are brave and willing to fight for those you love even when you have been ordered otherwise."

A few tears escaped Kaitlyn's eyes.

Legolas tilted his head and gazed deeply into her green eyes. "How can I love you not? You are beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. You are everything I could have hoped for in a woman."

A few more tears escaped and Kaitlyn put her hand over her mouth in an effort to gain some composure. He was breaking her just as Derrick had; yet Legolas did it in another way entirely.

"You have forgotten something so important, Legolas. I am not elvish," she managed softly.

"I have forgotten not. You are a mortal woman who I will lose one day." Pain washed over the Elf so strongly he gripped her sleeping gown in an attempt to keep it reined. "But that does not change how I feel," he told her firmly, his voice low and strangled with emotion.

"You're a prince; you could have any Elf you wanted," she continued stubbornly.

Legolas shook his head and moved his thumb over Kaitlyn's racing heart. The frantic beating matched his own. "I have lived among Elves my entire life and never have I felt anything more than friendship for any female I knew. I love not an _elleth_, nor do I desire to. I love **you**." ( Elf Maiden )

Kaitlyn inhaled sharply. It was the first time he had told her he loved her in the common tongue. She lowered her head and began to cry, her chin falling to rest on Legolas' hand, which still clutched her gown.

Legolas felt his heartache and it begin to crack and splinter as Kaitlyn fell apart before his eyes. He realized suddenly that she was not ready for this. She had been through much in the past as well as the last several days. He released his grip on her clothing and pulled his hand away, which caused her to look up at him.

The mortal woman's lower lip was trembling, tears were streaming down her face and the Elf could feel the apprehension and confusion around her.

"I have frightened you," he whispered regretfully.

Legolas took a deep breath and exhaled. He took her hand and placed it over his chest, pressing her palm to the silk of his shirt so she could feel how hard his heart was pounding. Her eyes widened at the feel of his heart.

"I am afraid as well, _melethril_," he informed her. (Beloved )

His eyes met hers and she froze. That strange emotion was present again in his blue orbs, but this time she recognized it. His eyes positively shone with his love for her.

"This is all new to me, but I embrace it fully, because I trust what my heart tells me," he told her honestly.

Kaitlyn lowered her head. She felt his heart beating hard and steady beneath her palm and realized it must have been difficult for him to tell her how he felt. Despite the fact that she was not from Middle Earth, she knew that by loving her he was breaching cultural boundaries.

"You need time," Legolas told her softly. She looked up at him and he continued. "To understand what you may feel or not feel." Legolas lowered his head. "To sort through what I have wrongfully thrust upon you in such a difficult time."

Her eyes widened. Legolas opened his mouth to speak and she cut him off. She shook her head. "No, I'm glad you told me. Don't beat yourself up for telling me the truth. I wouldn't want you to keep that in. It could have done more harm than good. I…I'm sorry, too, with how I reacted." She lowered her head when she felt herself blush at the memory of their kiss. "Pulling away like I did. I wasn't expecting what happened."

He smiled softly and tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. For the most part she had reacted how he hoped she would. She had responded to his kiss and this gave him hope. He realized it was foolish hope, but it could not be helped.

Kaitlyn sighed deeply and chanced a look at him. He was waiting patiently for the next moments of time to unravel before him and she cursed him for looking so beautiful and perfect. He still wore the silver shirt he had worn to bed and the fine Elven fabric nearly glittered in the sunlight that streamed through the window. His hair, half up, was messy because of her wandering hands, but that did not stop her from believing he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She had never described a man as beautiful before, yet it fit Legolas. And then she remembered he was not a man. He was an Elf with flawless Elven beauty.

She coughed and cleared her throat before she spoke. "I do need some time, because a lot has happened lately and my mind isn't clear," she admitted softly. "But I don't want you to think that I don't care about you, because I do." She nervously toyed with the end of her braid.

"_Henian_." ( I understand. )

She smiled, though it was forced. "_Maer." _( Good )

"I will leave you to your thoughts. Send for me when you desire to speak," he bid her softly.

She nodded and Legolas withdrew his hand from her hair. He gazed at her for a long moment as if memorizing her form in his mind and then he stepped away. He reached for his tunic on the chair and tugged it over his head. His fingers laced the sides with expert accuracy. He buckled his belt at his waist and fastened his quiver strap across his chest.

Kaitlyn stood and watched him as he dressed himself with clothing and weapons. A lump appeared in her throat as she stood idly by. A feeling engulfed her. That lonely horrible feeling of a breakup with someone you cared about yet knew you could not be with. You were forced to watch them pack their things and leave your life and there was nothing you could do to stop it. The world continued to turn no matter how much you willed it to remain still.

She knew there was no breakup and no reason to feel this way. Legolas was only giving her time and space to think about how she felt, but she could not shake the feeling. It was incredibly bittersweet.

Legolas turned to leave the room, but unexpectedly, a hand caught his free hand that did not hold his bow. He stilled and turned to face Kaitlyn. He could only describe the look on her sweet face as lost and he could not help but believe she felt this way because of him.

Kaitlyn stepped forward and her hand reached up to brush back the hair she had messed upon his head. The Elf's eyes closed at the innocent torture.

Kaitlyn did not want Legolas to leave; yet she knew he needed to if she was going to discover how she truly felt about him.

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled in an attempt to comfort her. He squeezed her hand gently.

"No matter what decision you make in the coming days or weeks. Know that I will always be here for you and I…I will always…love you," his voice broke as he finished his sentence. He released Kaitlyn's hand quickly when he saw her lower lip tremble at his words. The kiss came rushing back to him as he gazed at her parted mouth and it stirred frightening warmth within him.

Legolas walked to the doorway, his feet barely making a sound as he went. The Mirkwood Elf turned to the mortal woman once more to cast a lingering glance and then he stepped from the room, leaving Kaitlyn alone with her thoughts.

Kaitlyn stood stationary for a moment and then sat down unceremoniously onto the edge of the bed. The feather mattress and wooden bed frame grunted in disapproval, but she was unaware.

"Oh, Holy Fuck," she let out. Before she could stop them, tears filled her eyes at the shock of what had just taken place.

Legolas loved her. The damn Elf had admitted his love and had practically left his heart unprotected in her lap for her to decide its fate. It was her play on the chessboard of life and love. She feared one wrong move could shatter her brave warrior knight into thousands of tiny pieces. And that, despite all else, frightened her beyond belief.

To be continued…

****

I know many of you thought some Elf lovin' was going to happen in this chapter and I'm sorry to disappoint you. Kaitlyn and Legolas aren't at that stage yet. They have some things to iron out first.

I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. My story has reached over 700 reviews on FanFiction not even including the reviews from other places I post this fic! Thank you all for letting me know what you like and dislike.

Special thanks to "_Everywhere yet nowhere"_ who left me the longest review I have ever received! Points were brought up in that review which I am sure others still think about. How did Kaitlyn arrive on ME? There will be a time and a place for that information, trust me. I have this story planned out to the finish. Also you mentioned about Tammy dying in Moria. That was a dream Kaitlyn had, it didn't truly happen.

A few people have commented that Kaitlyn cries too much. While she can be a strong character she has to have faults and flaws. Hers is that she cries easily and is highly emotional. This is a result of what happened between her and Derrick. So, she breaks down or tears up due to how emotional she has become. I try not to make her cry too much, but when you are an emotional person you can't help it.

I appreciate everyone's patience in waiting for new chapters. I know once a month is a long wait, but I feel my writing has improved because of the extra time as well as because of my wonderful betas.

Thanks to all and Happy New Year!

Cormak


	36. The truth be told

Thanks to Liz for betaing this chapter for me.

Chapter 36: The truth be told…

It was impossible to think clearly when the smell of him lingered everywhere. The scent of woodland pine and leather. Everything in the small room reminded her of him and it made her insane.

Kaitlyn ran her hand along the top blanket that covered the bed and she could almost feel the warmth of Legolas' Elven body. He had lay with her that night as a complete gentleman, and kept his love from her a secret until the morning. It must have been difficult for him to be so close to her without her knowing how he felt.

She quickly jerked her hand away when their heated kiss entered her mind. Those soft lips, the sweet taste of him that reminded her of forbidden honey and the warmth of his lean muscled body pressed against her as he drew her closer.

Kaitlyn shivered, remembering how Legolas had taken the initiative and her body had responded without question.

She rose to her feet, paced several lengths along the end of the bed; stopped and then chewed her fingernails. She decided she needed to leave the small house if she was ever going to get anywhere with her thoughts. She did not know where she would go, only that she had to leave.

Currently, her body wanted to do the thinking and she knew that was dangerous. In fact, if her mind had not intervened when it had, who knew how far she and Legolas might have gone. She realized they might not have preceded anywhere at all since Elves did not seem to take sex lightly. But Legolas claimed he loved her, and that could have changed things drastically. How far would she have allowed things to go? How far would Legolas have let them go? She realized she would never know.

She needed to be fair to herself and to him by thinking things through, she realized with a deep sigh. She was certain she loved Legolas as a friend and most likely more than that, but just how much? And once she decided how she felt how would their relationship change? Would it change for the better or worse? The unknown could be vicious when it wanted to be.

She felt extremely jittery as she changed from her sleeping gown to leggings and a tunic. The dull ache left from her injury was barely noticeable as she dressed. She wrapped her Lorien cloak over her shoulders to keep out the cool morning air and she stepped slowly from the room.

As she pushed back the curtain and entered the kitchen, the few soldiers that lingered stopped speaking. Two were playing some sort of game with dice and cards at the table while others sat on the floor among their blankets and bedrolls.

"Good mornin' milady," one called.

Kaitlyn swallowed and felt her face flush. She had completely forgotten that there were other people in the house. They had no doubt heard what had transpired between herself and Legolas that morning.

Ammora was nowhere to be seen, as it was still quite early, and Kaitlyn was thankful. The men didn't seem to realize Kaitlyn had been hurt and did not scold her for leaving her bed or trying to sneak from the house.

She smiled and bid good morning quickly to the soldiers and exited the house with as much speed as she could muster. She closed the main door behind her and leaned against it, letting out a sigh. Her breath caused steam in the cool air.

She suddenly felt dizzy and sick to her stomach.

"Kaitlyn, are you well?"

Kaitlyn blinked and looked to see Eowyn standing only a few yards away.

The Shield Maiden of Rohan was dressed in pants, something Kaitlyn had never seen before. Eowyn also wore a long dark brown coat with a fur collar. Her fair long hair was braided down her back.

Kaitlyn smiled weakly and Eowyn tilted her head to regard her.

"You look unwell. Are you certain you should be out of bed? You were very recently injured."

Nausea swept over Kaitlyn as her nerves went out of control. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Eowyn took Kaitlyn's arm and helped her sit on a wooden barrel residing on the porch. "You are as pale as newly fallen winter snow. You should return to bed, your injury-"

"-It's not because of my injury," Kaitlyn snapped in annoyance and she immediately frowned at the sound of her voice. "Eowyn, I'm sorry," she apologized immediately. " I didn't mean to snap at you."

Eowyn appeared sympathetic. "You have been ill for days and locked in that house. I would be irritable as well."

Kaitlyn nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I think I'm okay now. It has passed. Where are you off to just after dawn?"

Eowyn smiled enthusiastically. "The stables. I am in need of a ride. I, too, have been kept inside and my soul demands release. I find freedom upon the back of a noble horse."

Kaitlyn's lips twitched into a grin. It amazed her how passionately these people spoke at times. "Would it be any trouble if I went with you? Maybe I could brush a horse or something."

"I am certain there are plenty of horses who would enjoy being groomed. If you are certain you are well, I would enjoy your company."

Kaitlyn stood, relieved the momentary sickness due to her nerves had passed. "I'm okay."

Eowyn's smile widened and in silence the two women walked toward the stables.

Kailtyn was surprised by the fact that there were two guards posted at each entrance to the stable until she remembered how important horses were to the people of Rohan. She was also in awe at how many people were awake and attending their horses at such an early hour. Some used a pitchfork to add straw to the stalls as bedding; others filled wooden water buckets or did the feeding.

Eowyn stopped by the stall of a bay mare that Kaitlyn recognized as the horse the Shield maiden had ridden at an earlier time. It was the same mare that Gimli had fallen off on the journey to Helm's Deep.

Kaitlyn frowned deeply as she walked along the aisle way. Helm's Deep seemed like ages ago when it had been less than a week. So much had happened in so little time and thoughts of Legolas came tumbling into her mind. What was he doing at this moment? Did his thoughts turn to her every so often as hers turned to him?

"I would not bother with the horse in that stall, milady."

Kaitlyn startled at the voice and turned to see a young man with bright blue eyes and bushy fair hair tied back from his face. She had been so lost in her thoughts, she did not realize she had walked to the far end of the barn.

She blinked at the young man who nodded his head toward the last stall.

A chestnut horse had his hindquarters facing the aisle, his weight shifted to one side and his head was so low that his muzzle touched the straw on the floor.

"Every master he has known has died and his spirit seemed to die with them. It happens sometimes and it is never pleasant to witness." The young man shook his head sadly.

Kaitlyn moved to the doorway and her mouth parted when she recognized the horse. "Hasufel," she whispered.

The horse's ears pricked at the sound of his name, but he did not turn.

"You know of him, Lady?" the man questioned.

Kaitlyn nodded, her eyes not leaving the stallion's form. "Yes. The last time I saw him was at Helm's Deep. He looks nothing like the horse I knew, " she realized sadly.

It was true. Once full of spirit, Hasufel looked as if he had given up on life. His eyes appeared dull and lifeless. Uneaten hay littered his stall and his water had not been touched. He looked as if he had been standing in the same spot for the last few days.

"Hasufel…" she called softly.

The stallion's left ear turned in her direction and slowly he peered at her.

"Do you have any oats?" Kaitlyn asked, moving to face the man.

He nodded. " Aye, though I do not think it will do any good. He has not taken food for days"

"I'd like to attempt. Please," Kaitlyn persisted. She unlatched the rope door and approached the stallion slowly, so she did not startle him.

Hasufel nickered low in his throat and Kaitlyn reached out and brushed her fingers over his flank. The stallion shifted his weight so it was distributed evenly, turned slowly and nickered again.

"Hey, boy. Why aren't you eating?" Kaitlyn asked continuing to stroke his coat. She tilted her head and smiled sadly. "You're such a pretty boy who needs to eat. A big boy," she laughed seeing how tall he was beside her, "but still pretty. I bet Aragorn wouldn't want to see you like this? Do you know he's still alive?"

The stallion pushed his nose toward her hand and she stroked his soft muzzle.

"He has ignored everyone who has entered his stall, yet he lets you near him," the young man said, confusion clear in his voice. He was leaning against the edge of the stall.

"We know each other," Kaitlyn told the man. "Did you bring any oats?"

The man nodded and lifted a small wooden bucket filled with oats over the stall door. Kaitlyn took the rope handle and placed the bucket down in front of Hasufel.

"Here, boy. Have something to eat."

Hasufel sniffed the bucket and shook his whole body, sending dust and hay in all directions.

"You're a dirty boy, too," Kaitlyn laughed.

"Here, lady."

Kaitlyn turned and took the stiff bristle brush that the man offered her. She began to move it over Hasufel's coat. More and more dirt and hay dust fell to the floor with each stroke. Slowly, she began to groom the horse and Hasufel allowed it. The stallion watched her with interest and quietly began to munch upon the oats in the wooden bucket.

"I do not believe it. He eats!" the man exclaimed.

Kaitlyn smiled, grateful that the horse was consuming food. She felt a pang of guilt for running away from him at Helm's Deep, but was pleased he seemed to have forgiven her.

Kaitlyn let her eyes fall upon the man who stood by the stall door watching her and Hasufel with a sense of wonderment. He was very handsome, tall, thin and fair, reminding her of someone else she knew, someone who claimed to love her deeply and waited for her response. Kaitlyn quickly diverted her eyes from the man and lay them upon the brush in her hand and continued to move it over Hasufel's coat.

She was no closer to knowing what she felt for Legolas than she had been when he had stunned her with his admittance of feelings at dawn.

"Are you well, lady?"

She jumped at the voice of the young man, forgetting that he stood just outside the stall door.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It is only that you seemed lost in thought."

Kaitlyn refused eye contact with the young Rohan man. "I…I'm fine. Thank you. " She smiled weakly. "Now that he is eating I'm going to clean him up. I think we'll be okay. Thank you for your help."

The young man nodded and left, wandering off down the aisle of the barn, but Kaitlyn could tell he was baffled by her sudden dismissal. Truth was that she was baffled by it herself.

She sighed deeply and forced herself to concentrate on Hasufel and not the handsome Elvish archer who kept entering her thoughts. She knew it would be a good idea to push Legolas from her mind for a short while.

Kaitlyn lost track of all time in the stables. Men, women and children came and went without her so much as acknowledging their presence. Eowyn had asked her if she wished to ride, but Kaitlyn felt she wasn't ready. Another day of rest for her injury would make her strong. Eowyn left for her ride and came back, asking if Kaitlyn wanted food, but Kaitlyn declined, instead choosing to fuss over the stallion who had finished his oats and now nibbled on his hay. The stallion shone now with her attentive care and she could tell from his behavior that Hasufel was pleased.

The soft sound of Hasufel eating, kept her calm. She knew she was avoiding her return to the house and the raw memories of Legolas' kiss. She had come to no conclusions about her own feelings and if anything she had only confused herself even more. She knew she was attracted to Legolas and she loved him as a friend, but beyond that she was not sure. The fact that she knew next to nothing about Elves certainly did not aid her.

Finally, her empty protesting stomach forced her to return to the house later in the afternoon. The men were gone from the kitchen, as they were each day, leaving to tend their duties and return for sleep at night. Ammora was nowhere to be seen and Kaitlyn thought perhaps she might have struck some luck that she would be alone to think.

She moved back the curtain to her room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a figure by the window. Her heart pounded hard against her chest. She thought Legolas had returned, but she realized it was not Legolas who stood by the window of her room. The figure was not tall enough and far too dark to be the Elf.

It was Aragorn.

The Ranger turned and gave her a warm smile upon seeing her. "Kaitlyn, I was surprised when you were not here. I was worried something happened. "

__

'You do not know the half of it…' Kaitlyn thought to herself.

"I went to the stables with Lady Eowyn."

Aragorn frowned. "Did you ride?"

Kaitlyn immediately shook her head. "No, I brushed Hasufel. I think he believed we all abandoned him. He had not eaten for days, but he ate when I was there today."

Aragorn smiled. "This is good news. He is a noble horse."

Kaitlyn nodded and removed her Lorien cloak due to the spring warmth that had been carried in by the wind just after noontime. She tossed the garment onto the chair beside her bed and felt her heartbeat quicken. Legolas had sat in that chair waiting for her to awaken.

She tore her eyes away and focused on the future King of Gondor. He seemed preoccupied with gazing at the shadows on the floor created by the sun shining through the window. After a few moments he looked up into Kaitlyn's eyes.

"You look well."

"My injury is better thanks to you," she told him. _'And my heart is ripping in so many different directions because of Legolas.'_

"I wished to thank you for what you did at Helm's Deep. You may very well have saved my life," Aragorn said quietly.

Kaitlyn nodded and softly replied, "You're welcome."

"And while I am thankful for what you did, I also must tell you how extremely foolish your actions were. You could have been killed and I would never have forgiven myself."

"I made the choice, not you," she shrugged.

"But you are under our protection."

Kaitlyn silently thanked him for not mentioning Legolas' name. "You can't protect everyone all the time."

Aragorn lowered his head and then raised it several moments later. "I know this, but I still try."

"I'm glad I made the decision to go fight, even though I was scared. I might not have been able to live with myself if I hadn't warned you," she admitted openly.

"However did you know? And how did you escape the caves?" Aragorn asked, his eyes full of questions.

"A fallen Elf told me."

Aragorn's dark brows lowered over his pale eyes. "Whom?"

"Thunin of Lorien."

Aragorn's brows drew together. "Thunin was at Helm's Deep? He fell?" The Ranger's voice took on a sad tone.

Kaitlyn tilted her head and regarded the Ranger thoughtfully. "You knew of him?"

"Aye. I met him long ago when I was in Lothlorien with Arwen. Thunin had just lost his wife. She had been killed by an orc attack. He was stricken with grief."

"I did not realize his wife had died. I only knew him a few minutes and then…" Kaitlyn exhaled deeply. "Then he was gone."

Aragorn closed his eyes, and spoke a silent prayer. "He is with his wife now."

Kaitlyn nodded and she and Aragorn remained in silence for a few moments in memory of the courageous Elf.

"He's the one that told me. I think he was surprised that I could speak Sindarin. I told him I was friends with you. He told me you were in danger. After he passed I hid away from everyone and…cried. I felt such…loss even though I did not know him." Kaitlyn sat on the edge of the bed as the memory filled her. The way the warmth of his body had fled him along with his life would remain with her forever

"Then I became angry with myself for wallowing in pity when people were dying outside," Kaitlyn continued. " I realized if I didn't tell you I might never see you again," she said looking directly at the man before her. "And that wasn't an option for me."

"I started collecting pieces of armor from injured men and boys who were brought to the caves. Once I was dressed in everything I found, I slipped easily out the door. The guard must have thought I was an injured soldier who had recovered enough to return to battle. And the rest you know." She pursed her lips and shrugged.

"You were incredibly foolish to do that. Disobeying the orders of the king and those of your protectors. You put yourself in grave danger to save my life. But I am forever grateful." The Ranger sounded proud and he was. Though Kaitlyn was no seasoned warrior, she had proven herself a brave woman.

Kaitlyn smiled, but the smile faded quickly as her thoughts turned to Legolas. The entire room continued to remind her of him. She wondered what he was doing right at this moment. Did he miss her as much as she was beginning to miss him? Other than at Helm's Deep, this was the longest she had been away from him. The fear at Helm's Deep was not present this time, but the anxiety of when she would see him again was.

"He told you."

Kaitlyn blinked and jumped slightly. Aragorn's voice reminded her of a gunshot on a still morning. It tore though the quiet air and echoed on the wind. There was no one else he could be speaking of. She gazed at the Ranger with mock ignorance. "Hmm?" she questioned.

"I can see the fear and confusion all over your face. Legolas told you of his feelings."

Kaitlyn's jaw lowered in disbelief. "How did you…?"

"Legolas came back alone very early this morning. Something would have happened for him to leave your side," Aragorn noted. " Normally, he talks of nothing but you and this morning he was silent, more interested in cracks on the floor or splinters in the wall. He said not a word when we met with Gandalf before breakfast and he has not uttered a sound all day." Aragorn stepped closer. "Elves are not silent for nothing."

Kaitlyn cast her eyes to the floor. "You…you're aware of how he feels about me?" she asked softly.

"Aye_. Istan ned în meleth an le._" ( I know of his love for you. )

Kaitlyn took a deep shuddering breath and released it. She drew her arms around herself and chanced a look at the Ranger. "I'm afraid, Aragorn," she admitted, surprised at her honesty. " I never expected this to happen. He told me he had never loved and suddenly he told me that he's in love with me, that I have his heart."

"You were blind to it as well," Aragorn said aloud, more to himself.

Kaitlyn blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Legolas had no idea he loved you until you were injured. He knew of his love for you as a friend, but only when you were wounded did everything fall into place for him. Certainly you noticed how his eyes were always upon you? How protective he grew as time passed, especially in the presence of mortal men. Was there never any tension between you? Awkward moments to alert you of his feelings?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Yes, there were awkward moments, but I thought I was seeing things. As much as I wanted it, I never thought he would love me."

Aragorn's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You wanted him to love you?"

Kaitlyn closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled loudly several times. "I thought about it every now and then when I would be safe in his arms. How wonderful it would be to be loved by someone like him. I even was naïve enough to think he was in love with me after his actions at Edoras upon our arrival." She laughed softly but there was no humor in it. " I had convinced myself he was jealous of Anargthed. But then Legolas told me he had never loved a woman and I felt I was being silly. I began to believe anything other than friendship would be impossible for he and I."

"Yet he fell in love with you."

Kaitlyn sank onto the edge of the bed and lowered her face into her hands. "Aragorn, he can't love me." She looked up with tear filled eyes. " I'm not an Elf. I'm not immortal. I'm going to die." Kaitlyn jumped to her feet only moments after sitting and began to pace the room. "I mean what would happen to him if we…if we allowed a relationship to happen and then I died? What would that be like for him?"

Aragorn sighed. "I know not."

"What normally happens to Elves who fall in love with mortals and then lose them?"

Aragorn paused. What was common knowledge to many in Middle Earth was not such to her. "Elves very rarely fall in love with mortals, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn's eyebrows rose. "They do?"

"Aye."

"What's happened to the Elves that fell in love with mortals?"

Aragorn swallowed and shifted his weight. Suddenly, he appeared uncomfortable, as if the room was shrinking in on him. "Kaitlyn, it would be best if you spoke to Legolas about this."

"No," she told the Ranger firmly. " I want to hear it from you. You're mortal and an Elf loves you."

Aragorn shifted his weight again and looked away before setting his eyes upon Kaitlyn. "Arwen is different than Legolas," he whispered, speaking his beloved's name aloud for the first time since he had left her side.

Kaitlyn frowned, her brows drawing low over her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Arwen's father is Half Elven. She has the ability to choose to remain an Elf or become mortal and die."

"Legolas doesn't have that choice?"

Aragorn shook his head. "He is a full blooded Elf of Silvan and Sindarin heritage. His can only die of a serious injury or a broken heart and even then he does not truly die. He would enter the Halls of Mandos and be given a choice to be reborn in Valinor."

Only one part of Aragorn's words mattered to Kaitlyn. "Elves can die of a broken heart?"

Aragorn sighed and silently cursed himself for saying too much. He had come here to comfort her, not distress her. "Kaitlyn, this is something you should-"

"-If I died and Legolas loved me he could die of a broken heart?" she interrupted.

"Kaitlyn…"

"Tell me, could he?" Kaitlyn demanded, her voice loud.

Aragorn glanced away. "It is a possibility."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Aragorn watched the bewildered woman. Some part of him regretted ever mentioning Legolas. He had come here with the purpose to thank the woman and while she was distressed; she needed to know what she was getting involved in.

"Kaitlyn to be mortal and loved by an Elf is an incredible gift. Eru does not grant it to many mortals. Do not use the knowledge that Legolas could perish as the basis for your decision of your feelings for him."

"How can I not?" she spat venomously. "If I allow him to love me, he could die!" Her green eyes flashed with pain at such knowledge and her heart constricted within her chest.

Aragorn gripped her shoulders gently and gazed into her eyes. "It is beyond allowing him to love you, he already loves you. That cannot be changed."

"People can fall out of love," Kaitlyn told the Ranger stubbornly.

"Aye, mortals can. Elves cannot."

Her brows drew over her eyes again. "What are you saying?"

Aragorn bored his eyes into hers. "Regardless of the path you choose, Legolas will love you. You are the first woman he has felt this strongly for and judging by the way he looks at you and acts around you, you will be the only woman he ever loves."

"But-"

"-Even if you decide that being with him is not what you want and you marry a mortal man, Legolas will continue to love you. He will love you until the end of time. Such is the power and curse of Elven emotions."

Kaitlyn sank onto the bed and covered her mouth with her hand to choke back the sob that rose within her throat. How could something so wonderful as being loved seem to bring such an ill fated end?

Aragorn lightly squeezed her left shoulder. "Listen to your heart and let it guide you. If you love him you must tell him, but if you find you do not love him, it must be known to him. He deserves honesty, even if it hurts him."

Kaitlyn remained silent for a moment, digesting all she had been told. Then she gazed up at Aragorn as a feeling of déjà vu descended over her. "Gandalf told me I had decisions to make and that I should listen to my heart. He knew didn't he?"

"Aye."

Kaitlyn swallowed. "And he's gone?"

Aragorn's brows drew over his blue eyes. "He left this morning. How did you know?"

"I had a strange feeling with how what he said to me. Where did he go?"

"He took Pippin to Minas Tirith in Gondor."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened. "He took Pippin and Merry?"

Aragorn shook his head, his damp dark hair moving about his face and neck. "Nay, he only brought Pippin."

"Because he looked into the seeing stone?"

"Aye. How did you know he looked into the Palantir?" It was Aragorn's turn to be surprised.

"Le- Legolas told me."

Aragorn frowned at the way her voice quivered as she spoke the Elf's name. "I fear I have said too much."

Kaitlyn shook her head. "No, I'm glad we had the chance to talk. I know next to nothing about Elves, and while this information is difficult to swallow, I am glad to no longer be in the dark." She laughed though without humor. "Is there anything else I should know about Elves?"

"Only that I know Legolas well. Whether you love him in return or not, he will remain a steady protector throughout your life. He will be satisfied with friendship if that makes you happy. He is loyal and devoted and to receive his love is one of the greatest gifts you could receive from him."

Kaitlyn lowered her head and watched her fingers toy with a loose thread from her tunic. She slowly glanced up at Aragorn.

"It appears I have a great deal of thinking to do."

Aragorn nodded and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss upon Kaitlyn's brow. Seconds later Kaitlyn's stomach grumbled. They both laughed softly. "You must be hungry. Come, let us eat some food and then I will leave you to your thoughts."

Kaitlyn smiled in appreciation and nodded.

Aragorn stood, walked to the doorway and lifted back the curtain. He motioned for Kaitlyn to proceed first. She rose from the bed and exited the room with Aragorn directly behind her. Together they disappeared into the kitchen with heavy hearts for quiet a meal prepared by a future King.

To be continued…

Wow, thank you everyone for the very kind words and the aggravated ones too! lol I know it is difficult to wait a month (or more) for each chapter and I appreciate you waiting. Thank you as always to everyone for taking the time to review or e-mail me. Your words mean a lot to me.


	37. A broken Promise

Thanks to Liz for looking over this chapter for me.

Chapter 37: A broken Promise

She tried to sleep that night, even after she lost the contents of her dinner into a saucer several times. Her nerves were erratic and no matter how she tried to calm them down it was ineffective.

She tossed and turned in bed for a while and took shifts either in bed , standing by the window or pacing the length of her room.

All she could think about was Legolas dying because of her. She knew he wouldn't die as she did, but she still did not truly understand how Valinor worked. It sounded like Heaven to her and yet Legolas would still cease to exist on Middle Earth. She was curious about how Elves died and had asked Aragorn during their late lunch. Aragorn looked hesitant to discuss the matter, but he said they often found a place that gave them peace, a favorite meadow or place beneath the stars, they laid down and their life left them. To her it sounded like a peaceful way to die, but what about all the moments up until then? The anguish they obviously felt that drove them to give up their life. It sounded too much like suicide to her.

And on the flip side of the coin of their predicament, what if she denied Legolas a relationship with her? Could she really deal with the tension that would develop every time she would be in his presence? She knew it would be there. Those pale eyes staring at her from across the room as they had this evening. At dinner she had been so nervous in the Great Hall with him watching her that she could barely eat. Is that how she wanted to live on a day to day basis? What was the alternative, but to leave his life indefinitely and what would that be like? How difficult would it be to tell him, ' Legolas, I don't want to see you ever again. Have a nice life.' It would break his heart, most likely, and it would break hers as well.

And so for the last 8 hours since the sun had set Kaitlyn struggled back and forth between the two options. She made herself sick with her nerves. Finally, when she could take it no longer, she dressed in her clothes from home. Her sweatshirt and jogging pants, shed her sleeping gown and left the house, quickly and quietly.

She had no idea where she was going and she did not know her destination until her feet stopped her on the wide side steps of the Great Golden Hall.

A tingling began at the nape of her neck, sending the hairs straight up. He was here. She was certain of it.

Her eyes could barely make out the shape of a figure standing in the shadows at the other end of the wide porch. The form was unmoving for several moments and then it stepped into the light.

Kaitlyn felt the breath rush from her lungs.

Legolas moved into the pale moonlight. To Kaitlyn he had never looked more beautiful. His hair appeared silver in the light, his eyes were a piercing blue and his skin was creamy white. One look at him and Kaitlyn felt she was not worthy of his love.

Legolas lowered his head and brought his arm to his chest and extended it to her in Elvish greeting. "Mae Govannen," he replied.

He had greeted her as if she were a stranger. Tears filled her eyes, but she swallowed and forced them away. Legolas had no doubt built a wall around himself to protect his heart if she had come to deny him. Would she have not done the same if she were in his situation?

"Mae Govannen," she greeted softly.

Kaitlyn was unsure how next to proceed until she carefully looked into Legolas' eyes. While his voice had been emotionless, his eyes were completely opposite. He looked utterly vulnerable standing in the moonlight, waiting. His love for her shone so brightly, it made Kaitlyn's breath catch in her throat.

They stood in silence staring at each other.

"I had hope we would speak at dinner," his soft voice betrayed him.

Kaitlyn lowered her head, her dark hair falling like a curtain around her, shielding her from his gaze. She felt herself shaking. She was so scared. It was obvious to her that Legolas cared for her deeply and from her speech with Aragorn she knew that would not change. How was she to proceed?

Silence grew, making the tension thicker. Finally, she lifted her head and gazed at him. Her eyes would not meet his. "I…I told you I needed time."

Legolas drew in a sharp breath and then released it. "I promised you time and I fear it was a mistake to promise something I have no control over."

Kaitlyn's brows drew together in confusion, her eyes finally meeting his. "What do you mean? You have given me time. I…" she glanced down at the stone of the Great Hall's porch and came to a realization. "I came to you, not the other way around."

"Aye, you did, but I see you need more time and I can give it to you not. _Goheno nin_." ( Forgive me )

"I don't understand."

Legolas stepped closer to her and Kaitlyn drew in the scent of woods and leather through her nostrils. It was like a breath of fresh air after being choked by thick gray smoke.

The Elf hesitated for a moment before he took Kaitlyn's hand into his own. He turned it so her palm was face up and he lightly traced the lines on her skin.

Kaitlyn felt her heartbeat accelerate.

"I am leaving. Perhaps the day after tomorrow. I know not when I will return to Edoras… if ever." His voice was pained as he spoke.

Kaitlyn inhaled sharply. She had expected him to tell her something about their relationship, but not this. Definitely not this.

"Le-leaving?" she stuttered.

He nodded.

"But why and to where? Are the others going with you? What about me?"

The last sentence made Legolas close his eyes and the grief on his fair face made Kaitlyn want to cry.

"Gandalf and Pippin went to Minas Tirith. We wait for the beacons on the mountain side to be lit, telling us if it we will travel to their aid. Aragorn believes it will be soon."

Kaitlyn felt as if a stone had dropped into her stomach. A rather heavy and uncomfortable stone. "The war."

Legolas nodded.

The woman shook her head, her dark hair moving about her shoulders. "It's too early. I'm not ready."

"Not many are ready for war, _melethril. _Often it comes without warning. Mina's Tirith will need us. We must align ourselves to beat Sauron's army." He turned over her hand in his and entwined their fingers. "And so I must break my promise to you." He gazed into her eyes, his own full of sorrow, excitement and dread.

"I must know what you feel if nothing else than friendship for me. To ride into battle without knowing would be torturous." _To die without knowing would be more painful than the method used to kill me…_

Kaitlyn felt her lower lip begin to tremble and she could not stop it. He was leaving. They all were. To head into a battle where she could not follow, unable to stop them.

"How would you feel if he fell in battle.'

"It would… break me."

"What do you see in your future? Is Legolas in it? What does your heart tell you?"

A part of a conversation with Aragorn earlier in the day surfaced. It would indeed break her if the Elf fell and she never saw him again. She knew her connection with him was more powerful and meaningful than the one she and Derrick ever shared.

It took her mind several moments to understand what her heart had desperately been trying to tell her.

"I love you." The words tumbled from her lips without her permission and she swallowed hard when Legolas stiffened in what appeared to be surprise. Apparently, he had not expected such a blunt answer either.

"I love you and I'm afraid, Legolas," she continued honestly.

"What do you fear, _melethril_?" he asked softly. The wall he had built around himself had crumbled to dust and his love for her shone brightly like the sun, bathing her in its light. ( Beloved. )

"That I'll hurt you or worse yet, kill you."

"Kill me?" Legolas asked, eyes widening. She looked away from him and Legolas suddenly made the connection. "You have spoken to Aragorn about Elf kind."

She swallowed and nodded.

Legolas' hands descended onto her shoulders and she looked into his eyes. "Eru has already decided my fate. Long ago he felt it best that I should not love among my kind. That I should share my heart with a mortal woman from a strange realm whom appeared in a time of great peril. I will gladly give up everything Middle Earth has to offer in exchange for even a few short years with you as my companion. This is my choice, not yours."

"But if I choose to be with you-" she started to protest.

"-Then I will be the happiest Elf alive, " he finished. His hands slid from her shoulders to her hands and he clasped them both between their bodies before he brought them to his lips.

"_Mellon nin_, there is no guarantee that I will outlive you or that you will outlive me. There is only hope that Eru favors us with time to enjoy all that life has to offer."

He leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss upon her worried brow.

"Will you let me fight for you? For our future together?"

Kaitlyn's tears blurred her vision. Derrick would never have asked such questions. But Legolas just had and it overjoyed and frightened her at the same time. She bit her lip and then nodded to the Elf.

Legolas pulled her into his arms and she pressed herself against him, feeling the warmth and security she had missed during the time away from him.

He tilted her head back and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

Kaitlyn pressed his hand against her face and then brought it to her lips, kissing his palm and then each of his fingertips.

His mouth slanted over hers, gently at first and then with need. He needed this woman in his life and now that she was his, he vowed he would not let her go as long as she lived.

Neither of the lovers noticed the shadow of a man by the stables with unshed tears in his pale blue eyes.

My wonderful, faithful readers; I am so sorry with how long it has taken me to post this next chapter. I have been extremely busy with life and writing has taken a backseat to everything else. I unfortunately do not see this changing during the summer months so updates from me will be very slow. I truly appreciate your patience in waiting.

Additional Author comments added 6-29-05.

I have had several people through the course of this story e-mail me and leave reviews asking why I have Legolas saying "I know not" instead of "I don't know" or "I care not" instead of "I don't care" etc etc. I have two reasons for having Legolas speak the way he does. 1, if you read the books and have seen the movies you rarely if ever read or hear the characters saying "I don't ,I can't, I won't, etc. You will notice that Kaitlyn will talk that way because of the time and place she was brought up in, but the others won't. Occasionally, I have them saying those words and believe me, it is purely accidental. Reason 2, when you translate certain Tolkien Sindarin Elvish words and phrases, they end up saying "I know not" or whatever. Part of the reason is that the whole language is not completely developed. So certain phrases when accurately translated with what Tolkien left us with, will say "I comfort you not" "You love me not" It all depends on the words in the translation. I hope this clears things up!

I really want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and your patience. It is absolutely appreciated!


End file.
